


Strange Fruit

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds, In Plain Sight
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 95,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After both receiving a strange fruit basket, Penelope and Erin find themselves in different bodies for a short time. The experience leaves them both shaken, but desiring another taste of strange fruit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Penelope sighed as she looked over at Chief Strauss's office. Ever since her breakup with Rossi, the woman had become impossible again, angry and bitter in every dealing she had with them. Though she had tried her hardest to be nice, Penelope had found the woman's behavior so off-putting that she was regretting even trying. Which hurt her heart, a lot more than she cared to admit. Sighing once more, she pushed the down button and waited for the elevator to appear.

Hearing a noise from behind her, she turned and saw the person that she had been thinking of. Her face was sad and drawn, and Penelope longed to hug her. She had read a study once that said a person needed seventeen meaningful touches a day to keep emotional balance. She doubted if Erin even got seven. "Have a good night, Ma'am," she called out instead, trying to sound cheerful.

"Whatever," the woman muttered, not meeting her eye. Penelope felt a sharp prick of anger flair up in her breast and she huffed slightly as the doors slid open silently.

"No, not whatever, Ma'am. It wouldn't hurt you to be nice to the one person who is still reaching out to you and making the effort. You don't want to be friendless here."

As Penelope stood between the doors so that they wouldn't close, she watched Erin carefully set her shoulders before turning to face her. "Fine. Have a good evening, Ms. Garcia. I'll see you Monday."

"That's better. Good night." She stepped behind the safety of the doors, letting them close her off from Erin. Her heart still smarted from the rude way she had been treated, but she was glad that she had pushed the woman into responding somewhat nicely.

The entire drive home, she thought about the woman. She was so alone in her ivory tower, never looking down anymore for someone to rescue her. It made horrible sense to Penelope, Erin had reached out and then been rebuffed by the person she had thought she was in love with. Penelope might even have done the same when Kevin had let her go, had she not had Derek around to pull her out of the mire of her self-pity. Erin had no one like that in her life, she had admitted as much one night to Rossi, and he had told her in passing, shortly after they had ended things.

Sighing, she trudged up to her apartment, frowning at the fruit basket that rested in front of her door. Picking it up, she let herself in and made sure everything was locked before sitting on the couch and looking at the card. Thanks for looking out for me, Garcia. I needed it more than I knew. Sniffling a little at Reid's kindness, she picked over the fruit, noticing the assortment was like nothing she had ever seen before. The pieces were strange, unfamiliar, and she hoped that she liked what he had picked, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

Finally, she picked out a small purple fruit that looked interesting to her and popped it into her mouth. The taste was odd, yet satisfying, and she popped another in her mouth, trying to ignore the strange tingling in her stomach as the juices slid down her throat. Wiping at her lips, she found that her fingers came away blue, and she pulled out her compact to look in the mirror. Her mouth was stained a deep blue and she shook her head, getting up to brush her teeth.

That seemed to have no effect on her and so she got ready for bed, flopping back onto it and staring at the ceiling. "Erin Strauss, what am I going to do about you? I wish I understood you better, knew how you thought, were treated, to treat us so."

She fell into a deep, troubled, sleep, dreams of Erin crying, begging, screaming, filling her night. The one that confused her most of all was the one where she hugged Erin tightly, so tightly it seemed as if she bled into the woman, the edges of their body blurring, becoming one, and when she pulled away, she was staring at her own face. Looking down at her hands, she saw long, elegant fingers so different from her own.

It was enough to startle her awake and she sat up in bed, trying to reorient herself. The dark obscured everything, but she felt like something was majorly wrong. Pushing the covers off, she encountered soft silk covering her body, and began to panic. She had worn a t-shirt and a pair of boxers to bed, not some silky nighty. Penelope tried to turn her bedside lamp on, but found it wasn't where it was supposed to be. Stumbling out of bed, she fumbled for the light switch to turn on the overhead light and gasped at what she saw.

It was not her bedroom. She was in some stranger's house, wearing a stranger's clothes, and she had no idea how she'd gotten there. Panic built in her chest as she looked around the room, taking in the soft, pale, colors that contrasted with the dark wood of the floor. The room felt elegant, cool, reserved, and a lot like Erin, if she really thought about it. With a pause, she looked down at her hands and saw that they were not hers. They were someone else's as well.

"This cannot be happening," she whispered, and even that sounded different to her ears. Finally, her eyes fell on a mirror above a dresser and she rushed over to it, taking a good long look at who stared back at her. Terrified blue eyes peeked out of an oval face haloed by ash blonde hair. "This cannot be happening," she repeated a bit louder, hearing the woman's voice tumble from her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself, even as a phone began to ring desperately in the background. Once more, she looked around the room and found where the phone was. Rushing over, she answered breathlessly. "Hello?"

"Penelope?" It sounded so odd to hear her voice in that context and she nodded absently. "Is that, what is, I'm scared."

The honesty in her voice startled Penelope and she began to cry. "I don't know what's happening, Erin. But I'm upset, too."

"Should I come over?"

It only took her a heartbeat to answer. "Yes. We need to figure out what is happening to us, and get it resolved before Monday."

"All right, I'll be there shortly. I, I don't know how long it will take me, since I'm not too sure of where my house is in relation to your apartment."

"Take your time, I want you to get here safely."

"Yes, Penelope." They hung up and she sank back on the bed, staring at the ceiling as the tears began to roll down her cheeks faster and faster. This was so not what she meant when she wished for a way to get to know Erin better. She couldn't even poke around in the woman's house, that would feel too much like a violation of her person.

Sighing, she curled up in a ball on the bed and waited for the doorbell to ring. There was nothing else that she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin stared at the stick shift in Penelope's car. It had been years since she had driven a manual vehicle, and she prayed that she didn't ruin the car. That would add just another indignity to the list. Releasing a short breath, she wiped away the tears that still clung to her cheeks and started the car, slowly easing it into gear.

It took her a while to grow accustomed to the gears shifting and acclimate herself to her surroundings, but once she was under way, she let her thoughts spin. It wasn't possible. She had to have fallen down some strange rabbit hole of a dream that seemed completely and utterly real. If she pinched herself hard enough she would wake up and be sleeping comfortably in her bed, she had to believe that or else she would have to acknowledge the fact that she was going insane.

Finally, she was pulling into her driveway and she reached for her garage door opener. It wasn't there, and she sighed as she got out of the car and walked up to her front door, pressing the doorbell for a long time. "I'm coming!" she heard her voice call out and it was then that she pinched herself hard, hoping that she would wake up from this nightmare.

And then, she was opening the door, looking out at her with wild eyes. "Oh my god," she murmured, taking in what she really looked like to others. She had grown accustomed to just viewing parts of herself in the mirror, never taking in the whole. The picture startled her a little, and she reached out to touch her cheek, feeling the dampness of tears that lingered there.

"So, this is really real. I wonder how it happened? Come in, come in." Penelope beckoned her inside her own home and Erin followed, feeling like an outsider. Once more, she began to cry and then Penelope was enveloping her in a hug. "Don't worry, we'll get everything figured out. You don't need to be scared."

She sniffled a little, trying to nod. "But I do. What if we don't go back to normal? And how can you be so, so okay with this already?"

"I've consumed enough science fiction and fantasy in my life to know about body swaps. I just never thought it was possible in the real world. Reid will have a field day examining us, you know. We could totally be the basis of a revolutionary new thesis."

Penelope's words, pouring from her mouth, with her voice, just caused Erin to sob all the harder and she shrank away from the woman, pulling in on herself. "No. No one can know about this. We have to find a way to change us back. I don't want to live in this body for the rest of my life."

Penelope recoiled from her words, like Erin had physically slapped her and she felt her brow furrow. "I can't believe you find being heavy that hideous, Erin. Besides, I've been losing weight recently."

"Oh, that's not what I meant at all. I know my body, I've lived in it for fifty years. I don't want to be anyone other than me. And we are screwed, you know. I don't drink, you can. If this lasts, I'll be expected to go out with the team, drink with them. I cannot do that. I cannot do your job. You cannot do mine. This needs to be fixed now!" Hot, bitter, tears began to flow and she buried her borrowed face in her hands.

Hesitantly, Penelope reached out to her and she pulled away, not wanting to be comforted in that moment. All she wanted was to lash out at a world that had been so cruel as to play this trick on her. "Erin, I don't know how we can fix this."

Erin looked at the coffee table and sneered at the fruit basket sitting there. Penelope followed her gaze and gasped, leaning forward to pluck the card out of it. "What are you doing? That note is private, from David to me. Don't read it!"

"I got the same fruit basket from Reid. Did you eat anything from it?"

Erin sucked in a shallow breath as she nodded. "There were these little purple fruits that left my mouth blue. They were so delicious."

"That may be our common factor. Maybe we just have to eat them once more and everything will go back to normal."

Erin knew it wouldn't be as simple as that. She could feel it in her bones. "I wish I was that optimistic, Penelope."

It was odd to see her face contort into sympathy, to see her reaching out to hug her tightly. "I know your optimism compass isn't working the best right now. But we have to keep hope alive. Did you have an odd dream that woke you right before you called?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. I dreamt that you were hugging me, trying to get me to melt into you. And then we were blurring together, as if we were one person."

"That's almost the same as my dream. I wonder if that had anything to do with this as well. And I don't know how to dream lucidly, I've never been able to get the hang of it no matter how much I practiced."

Erin nodded, hugging her arms around her new body. "And what if we never change back? My children will know something is up. They're quite perceptive."

"We'll cross those bridges when they come, Erin. But, just in case eating the fruits doesn't work, we should probably pick a place to stay for the weekend and cram as much as possible for Monday. That will be the first true test of our ability to pull this off."

She thought for a moment. "It would probably be easiest if we did it in your home. I can help you pack up some clothes for the office and then you can help me pick out what to wear on a daily basis. Our styles are so disparate."

"This is why you became a Section Chief, isn't it? You're able to make decisions so quickly and know that they're the right ones. It must be nice to be so analytical."

Erin sighed. "One would think. It leads to a lot of heartache," she said lowly, staring at the fruit basket. "I'm sorry I've been so awful lately. I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with." Her earlier anger had fled, replaced by the confusion and fear of having to learn how to live a new life as a new person.

"And I'm sorry I didn't push harder for you to open up to me. I knew you were hurting, that you didn't have many friends. Maybe this will help us start anew."

"Perhaps." Erin forced a small smile on her lips and then reached out for the rest of the fruits she had eaten earlier in the evening. "Here, you take half and I'll take half, and then we'll go back to sleep. And pray that in the morning, everything is back as it should be."

The woman nodded and they split the remaining fruit, eating it quickly. Then they stood and Erin instinctively made a beeline for her bedroom, needing the comfort of her bed. Penelope stood awkwardly in the doorway and she sighed. "Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"There's a guest room across the hall." She nodded and disappeared, and Erin sank down on her bed, quickly falling back into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, here goes nothing," Penelope whispered as she adjusted the pencil skirt that Erin had picked for her to wear. It seemed so odd to be dressed as her, to see her body dressed in its normal attire while she was stuck with something vastly different.

"Remember, Helen will bring you coffee around nine, along with the files you need to go over. Once you get them, make an excuse to come see me in your office." She nodded and they stepped onto the elevator.

"Penelope! Baby Girl! Hold the elevator!" She watched Erin hesitate a moment before pressing the open door button. "Thanks." He quickly side hugged her and kissed her cheek, and as Penelope watched, her cheeks flamed bright red.

Clearing her throat caused Derek to look over at her and he quickly let go of Erin, thinking that she was going to yell at him. "Good morning, Agent Morgan."

"Good morning, Ma'am, Penelope."

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff." The words just slipped from her mouth without thinking and she watched Erin's eyes grow wider and wider as she clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. Derek's head whipped around to look at her and it dawned on her what she had just done. "We, we're working on an act for the FBI talent show. Ventriloquism."

"Yeah." She heard the lingering doubts in his voice and knew that he would be pressing Erin for details on what was going on the minute they parted ways.

"Ms. Garcia, I will need to see you regarding those last few searches you ran for the Red Cell team. There were a number of anomalies that cropped up when Agent Cooper tried to follow the data."

Erin nodded gratefully. "Yes, Chief Strauss," she answered in a soft voice, looking at the floor. Derek glared at her and she glared right back, knowing that Erin would not give a single inch to him.

The doors opened on their floor and she stalked off towards Erin's office, knowing the woman would be following her closely. "Hey, wait a minute," Derek began, and she turned to see him holding on to her wrist lightly. "You can't just do this to her, Ma'am."

"It's fine, Sugar. I know exactly what we're going to talk about. I'll see you in a little bit." She disentangled herself from his grip and came up to her side, smiling slightly. Together, they turned and made their way to the office and both of them smiled at Helen as they entered the inner sanctum that was Erin's office. As soon as the door was closed, Erin sighed. "I told you this wasn't going to work, Penelope. He knows something is up."

The woman burst into tears and Penelope pulled her into a tight hug. "You can do this, Erin. I have faith in you." And without thinking, she placed a soft kiss on her own forehead, seeking to comfort the woman. The touch was electric and they both stepped back as if shocked. Erin reached up and rubbed the spot before hugging her once more. "I didn't realize this would be what you needed, hun."

"No one ever remembered that I like to be included. And ever since this happened, you haven't left my side. I just need to be held, to accept what this strange fruit has made of our lives. You are Erin now. I am Penelope now. Things will never change back."

She hated to hear the dejection in her voice and shook her head violently. "I refuse to accept that reality. We will be changed back, we just have to believe that. We cannot give up hope."

"There is no hope in me, not any more, Erin."

"Stop it!" The vehement way she spoke startled her and they locked eyes. "Stop it, Erin." And then she leaned in and kissed the woman full on the lips. This time, the spark was stronger and she decided to go with it, hoping that this was the answer that had been eluding them so completely for the past sixty four hours.

The same feeling, of disappearing into another person, of losing every semblance of her and me, overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes, urging things to go back to their proper course. When they finally broke the kiss, the first thing that she noticed was that she was once more back in her proper body, looking at Erin. "It worked. Why did it work?"

"I have no idea, Erin. I hope you're happier now. I'll just leave you alone."

Erin nodded, a sad look quickly crossing her features as she smoothed her skirt. "Have a good day, Pen – Ms. Garcia." She turned her back to Penelope, looking out the window and wiping furiously at her cheeks. "I'll be fine, you can go now."

"All right." She didn't leave, though, instead stepping forward to wrap her arms around Erin's waist, pulling her back tightly as she hugged the woman. "I'll go in just a minute." She nuzzled her face against Erin's shoulder.

It took a long few moments for Erin to relax against her, though she never turned to look at her. Her hands crept up to rest on Penelope's arms, the only indication that she was all right with the touch. "It was nice, this weekend, dreaming that I could for one moment be someone different. That I could do something different. My rational mind told me that I was buying in to a fantasy, that everyone would figure out what had happened and reject me just as much as being you as they did my true self."

Erin's words were soft and low, almost as if she were uncertain of admitting her feelings to anyone. "And it would have been nice to experience having children, since I don't think that is in my future."

The honesty was easy to give Erin, after everything they had shared. She knew Erin's body intimately now, knew the stretch marks that lined her stomach, knew how she kept herself groomed, and she had the niggling feeling that she would never be able to mention the fact that she also knew about the scars on her back. "Where you were shot, right? I know that it perforated your diaphragm, I felt it when I took a shower. Did it damage your uterus, as well?"

"Yes." It was then that Erin turned in her arms, embracing her. "I could always adopt, in the future. It was just really hard giving up that dream. Kevin, well, he didn't understand, but he tried to be supportive."

"Men just never get it, do they?"

"Where did your scars come from?" she blurted out, her internal filter kicking her hard.

Erin sucked in a short breath, pulling away from Penelope. "They're ancient history. I've tried to forget their existence. I'd forgotten that you would be able to find them, along with all of my other secrets. I don't talk about that time in my life, Penelope. Ever."

There was a deep sadness in Erin's eyes, and she reached up to stroke her cheek. "Maybe it's time that you did, Erin. Meet me for supper tonight?"

She shrugged a little, pulling back in on herself. "Maybe. Depends on how my day goes, okay?"

"Okay." Penelope caressed her face once more, softly and gently smoothing away the traces of tears. "I will see you tonight at five. No matter what."

Erin only nodded as she went to take a seat behind her desk, burying herself in work. Penelope sighed, knowing that it would take time to draw the woman out of the prison she had built for herself. And she wanted to be the one who brought her once more into the light.


	4. Chapter 4

Erin felt her stomach knot up horribly the closer it came to five o'clock. The short weekend spent as another person had discombobulated her, throwing her off kilter. And it didn't help matters that she was feeling things for Penelope. Things that confused her, that upset her, things that would mean she was different, like her mother had always said. That she desired strange fruit from the twisted tree, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

A soft knock on the door had her looking up from the file and beckoning Penelope inside. "Are you almost ready to head out, Erin?"

She looked back down at her file, a soft blush staining her cheeks. "I, I'm not quite finished with this report." Penelope nodded and took a seat in front of her, watching her. She tried to focus on what she was doing, but found that it was a useless endeavor. Signing off on the report, she closed it and set it in the out box before opening her drawer and pulling out her purse. "Where were you planning on heading?"

"Do you trust me?"

Erin looked into her eyes and saw nothing there that set off the warning bells. "I suppose, after what we shared this weekend, I have to." A flicker of hurt flashed over Penelope's face, and Erin reached up to touch her heart. "And I want to trust you."

Penelope nodded and smiled shyly at her. Standing, Erin came up to her side and together, they walked out the door. Helen was shutting down her computer for the evening and she smiled up at them. "Have a good evening."

She nodded at her assistant and went with Penelope over to the elevators. "The team left on a case earlier. I wanted to scoot out then and come see you, but it was all work, work, work, until now. Did your day get any better?"

"A little. I'm still quite raw from our experience, however."

"I totally understand." They stepped into the elevator and Erin pressed the button they needed. Penelope reached out and clasped her hand softly, a gentle smile dancing about her lips. "You got to see me, all of me, for sixty four hours. We sort of have to be friends after this."

"Yeah, friends," she murmured, feeling strangely let down at that thought. She needed another friend in her life, more so than a lover, but she wanted to see where this might lead.

"Or friends with benefits," she whispered into her ear as the doors slid open on the parking garage. A small giggle escaped Penelope's lips as she tugged Erin out of the elevator and over to her car. "We're taking Esther. After all, there's no one here who will question anything. They're all in Wyoming."

It was then that Erin realized no matter what kind of relationship she had with Penelope, there would never be a dull moment. There would always be something that would surprise her and make her smile or blush. "What if I don't want to spend the night?"

"Well, then, I can always run you back here after we eat. The night stands before us with all its possibilities." Erin nodded and let Penelope open the car door for her, slipping into the passenger seat and fastening her belt. "Though I do hope that you enjoy Japanese food. I already got us reservations to the most perfect little place in the Palisades."

"I see." Settling back in the seat, she let Penelope drive them through the city. Her mind raced a mile a minute as she looked out the window. "Um, isn't there usually a lot of drinking with traditional Japanese meals?" she finally asked.

"Usually, but this place also serves a really amazing tea. I've been here before, so just know that I wouldn't lead you astray." Penelope turned her head to smile at her gently and she found herself smiling back. "And, I think I might twist your arm into choosing the omakase. I know that's what I'm getting."

"We'll have to see." Erin rested her hand on her stomach, feeling it gurgle awkwardly with nerves. Finally, Penelope pulled into a parking spot and got out, seeming content to play the part of the gallant swain as she helped her from the car, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Penelope?"

"Yes, Erin?"

"I'm really nervous."

A soft giggle escaped the woman's lips and she frowned a little. "You are too adorable, Erin Strauss. This is just a date."

"It's my first date with a woman." She blushed a little, feeling her eyes fill with hot tears as she looked down at the sidewalk. "Maybe you've done things like this before, but I never have. So, I'm nervous."

"Oh, hun, I did not need to make you cry," she whispered as she wrapped her in a tight hug. "After everything we've shared this weekend, you would think that I would know to handle you like delicate glass."

"I'm not fragile," she protested.

"In a way, you are. And that is okay." Penelope softly kissed her cheek and she smiled a little. "Fragile, and delicate, and sweet. I may have looked through your photo albums, trying to memorize important faces. It's rather hard to lie to the camera, you know."

"I know." They walked inside the tiny restaurant, and while Penelope gave their names, she changed into the slippers provided by the staff. Erin watched the other woman slide her feet into the black slippers and then they were following the hostess to the most secluded table. They sat and she looked over the menu quickly. "I think I'll just let you lead here. I haven't had much experience with Japanese food."

Penelope nodded and when the waitress came by she placed their order for two omakase and a pot of tea. "I ordered us a few different options when it came to the sashimi course. I hope you enjoy this."

"I'm sure I will," she murmured as she tried to get comfortable on the hard wooden seat. Penelope reached across the table for her hand and she hesitantly clasped it. It was one thing to hug on the street, another to hold hands in public. "I, I may have explored your body a little when we were swapped."

"I may have done the same thing. I figured, if this was going to be a long time thing, I would need to know every inch. I know things about you that you know about me now." They shared a long look as the pot of tea was dropped off and Erin picked up her cup to take a sip. She had to put up some sort of barrier, because at the moment, she was feeling quite off kilter.

"I know you now. Really know you." She picked up the chopsticks and began to eat the first course, unable to look at Penelope. Things were too close to the surface and she knew that if she were to see anything other than understanding in her eyes, she would break down crying.

"And yet, I don't know how you tick. You intrigue me all the more now, and I really want to get to know you better." The soft words, so lovingly spoken, had her looking up to see the most beautiful smile on Penelope's face. Slowly nodding, she finished the first course, a deep well of contentment opening up in her soul.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry that I didn't realize the desert had alcohol in it," Penelope apologized as she walked Erin back to her car. "I would never set you up like that, I hope you know."

"I do. You're too kind to do something cruel like that." She smiled as she opened the door, and Penelope couldn't stop herself from leaning in and stealing a kiss. "See? I know what I'm talking about."

A rare blush stained her cheeks as she nodded at Erin. "So, um, are you coming back to my place?"

"Maybe for a nightcap. I find myself wanting to get to know you a little better before we jump into bed." This time, it was Erin who leaned in for a kiss, and Penelope sighed against her lips. "I'll take the sofa tonight."

Penelope nodded, feeling a bit nervous herself at the prospect of something starting between them. "That sounds wonderful." She made her way over to the driver's side and climbed in, driving home quickly.

After she had parked, Penelope helped Erin from the car and then refused to let go of her hand as they went up to her apartment. "You like that, don't you?"

"Like what?"

"Constant contact. I've noticed that about you over the years, you are always touching people, hugging people. I wish that I could be that free." There was a certain hollowness in Erin's voice, and Penelope wondered if the scars on her back had anything to do with her reserved nature. It could actually explain quite a bit about her.

"I was raised to be touchy feely. Mom said that the most important thing in life is for someone to know that they are loved and that the easiest way to do that is to reach out and touch them." She smiled wistfully at the memory of her parents and to her surprise, Erin reached out and patted her arm.

"That's a blessing." The hand was removed and she strangely found herself missing the contact. "My mom was an alcoholic. I guess scientists say that it's common for it to run in the family. At least I wasn't a mean drunk."

Horror washed over Penelope as she realized what Erin was implying and she wished more than anything that they were already at her apartment so that she could hug the woman. Instead, she shifted into a higher gear so that she could go faster, get them there quicker. As soon as she had parked, Erin was out of the car, hurrying up to the stoop. Penelope jogged up to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist as she let them in.

The elevator took forever to arrive, but she was grateful that none of her neighbors appeared, waiting for it as well. The doors closed and it was then that she enveloped Erin in a tight hug, rubbing her back as they rode up to her floor. Together, they stumbled down the hall to her apartment and she got the door unlocked while Erin held onto her.

"Would you like any water, Erin?"

The woman glided over to the couch and nodded absently as she sat, toeing off her heels. "Thank you."

Penelope nodded as she filled two glasses with ice and then water. Rejoining her, she sat down next to her. She was hardly surprised when Erin curled up into her and she rested her arm around her shoulders. "Did you ever tell Alan or Rossi about your mother?"

"Alan. He asked too many questions, wouldn't let it lie. David took my refusals at face value and stopped asking after a little bit." She let out a shuddery breath and rested her head against Penelope's chest. "I swore I wouldn't become that person, Penelope, and yet I did. I failed myself."

"But I'll bet you never hit your children."

The sharp gasp told her that she had been right in assuming that Erin's mother had left those marks upon her back, and she began to cry, her heart breaking for the little girl that had been led to believe that love was pain. "No, I never did. I couldn't do that to them. But I did show so much favoritism to my son. My therapist said that was because I never received the right kind of love while I was growing up. She told me not to blame myself."

"She's right, hun."

"That doesn't make it right." Penelope could feel Erin shake as she began to cry and she held her tightly, letting her cry. There were no words to offer her, nothing that could calm her spirit, but she needed to let Erin know that she was there for her. "I'm just as bad a mother as my own was."

"I hardly think that is true."

She let out a watery laugh. "You've only gotten to know me in the last weekend. I hardly think that you would be able to know who I am in that short a time."

"But I have been watching you, ever since the inquest into Haley's death. And I picked up a few things by looking through your photo albums. While I don't know everything about you, that is true, I think I'm beginning to learn." Turning her head, she kissed Erin's forehead, loving the feel of Erin's breath fanning out across her neck.

"You are so sweet, Penelope, to try and make me feel better."

"That's my job, buttercup. I like making people feel better, I really do." Erin yawned as she nodded, cuddling into Penelope. "But I think that you are more than ready to sleep. Let's get you to bed."

Standing, she helped Erin up and led her to the bedroom. Her clothes were still in her bag on the floor and Penelope pawed through it to find a nightgown for her. Finally, she found one and handed it over. "Thank you."

Turning, she saw that Erin was unbuttoning her blouse, her skirt already on the floor. "Didn't you want to head to the bathroom to change or something?"

"Why? What would the point be? You've seen everything about me, felt everything about me, already." She smiled lightly, even though she was blushing, and unhooked her bra, letting it join the pile of clothes on the floor. After pulling on the nightgown, she went to head out to the living room.

"Where are you going? I'm taking the couch tonight."

"No, you took it last night, too. I'm fine, don't worry."

Penelope reached out and closed her hand around Erin's wrist. "Let me guess, you think you're stubborn?" She nodded. "Well, so am I. And you are going to sleep in this bed tonight."

"What? Are you going to make me?" There was a teasing lilt to her challenge, which caused Penelope to grin as she nodded. "Well then, make my evening."

"Gladly." Tugging gently, she got Erin in the bed, though she found herself laying beneath her, staring up into those deep blue eyes. "That…did not work out quite like I thought it would."

"Isn't that how life goes sometimes." Erin closed the distance between them, pecking at her lips before pulling the covers up over them.

"Okay, not fair. I need to get dressed for bed, too." She wiggled out from under Erin, not missing the flash of hurt that passed over her face quickly. "Don't worry, I'll be right back. Try not to fall asleep in the middle of the mattress. I'll need a little room to stretch out in."

Erin nodded, her entire body relaxing as she scooted over to one side and curled up, her eyes closing as Penelope watched, waiting for her to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, Erin woke up to the sound of humming. Opening her eyes, she looked up into Penelope's face and smiled widely. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Erin! Are you ready for the day?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked a bit peevishly, wondering what time it was. Looking over at the clock, she saw that it was just six, and she was amazed that she could be so perky so early in the morning.

"You, my dear, are not a morning person, are you?" She shook her head and Penelope giggled a little, leaning down to kiss her gently. Erin made a soft sound of pleasure as the kiss deepened and she let Penelope push her back onto the bed. "If we keep this up, we won't make it in to the office today. I'll want to keep you here and watch you respond to my kisses and touches."

"That sounds like an infinitely better way to spend the day than going to meetings and signing off on reports. But alas, duty calls." She spread her hand out on Penelope's chest, gently pushing her away. "I need to take a shower."

"Make it quick, then. I want to be out of here in an hour." Erin shook her head as she sat up and climbed out of bed. "And you need to keep your phantom hands to yourself. I woke up to them on my breasts this morning."

She heard the teasing in Penelope's voice and blushed as she grabbed clothes out of her bag. "Whatever," she muttered, hoping to sound at least a little teasing, too. Penelope giggled and she smiled, knowing that she had hit the mark. "Oh, and make a bag for tonight. We're going to my house. At least there, I'll feel a little more on even ground."

Not bothering to turn back and see if she had done as told, Erin made a beeline for the bathroom and shut herself inside. There was something about Penelope that made her feel infinitely safe, and that upset her slightly, for reasons she couldn't quite put her finger on. Stripping off the nightie, she tossed it into the hamper and then got in the shower, letting the water flow down on her as she thought about what was happening.

If she was completely and totally honest with herself, she didn't want to let anyone close to her, didn't want to open herself up to the hurt that came with the inevitable rejection. And yet, Penelope knew her. Knew her body, her scars, even if she didn't know her all her secrets. And that left her incredibly vulnerable.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she quickly washed her body and then her hair before turning the water off and stepping out. Grabbing the large bath towel off the rack, she wrapped it around her body before she dried her hair off and then applied makeup and styled her hair. It was only when she went to look for her clothes that she realized she had left them out in the other room.

Shrugging, she dropped the towel and then stepped out into the room, heading over to her bag and pulling out a fresh pair of panties, tugging them on before looking for her bra and putting it on. "Penelope? What should I wear today?"

The woman finally looked at her face, and Erin tried not to smirk when she saw the effect she had on the other woman. "Let's see what's in your bag," she stammered, rooting around for a little before handing her a black skirt and pale peach silk blouse. Erin quickly pulled them on before stepping into her shoes.

"What?" she asked as Penelope looked at her oddly.

"Let me…" Reaching out, she undid one of the buttons, pulling apart the sides of the shirt to reveal a little more cleavage than Erin was accustomed to showing. "Perfect."

"If you say so. I think it's a little unprofessional."

"If you really thought that, sugar plum, you'd have rebuttoned it already." Leaning in, Penelope brushed her lips against her neck, causing Erin to shiver. "Keep it that way until we head home."

Nodding dumbly, she let Penelope lead her out into the kitchen. Two bowls of granola were on the table and she smiled, taking a seat and eating with relish. Soon, the meal was finished and they did the dishes before leaving for the day.

Penelope shouldered a large bag and Erin shook her head a little. "You're not spending a month at my place, you know. I was just thinking to the end of the week, and then we'll be ready to stand on our own once more."

"Alone?"

There was something tender and apprehensive about the way Penelope said that, and Erin gulped a little. "Well, not so much alone, as together but having our own space. I know that's one of the things that bothered you with Mr. Lynch. If we're going to perhaps go ahead with a relationship, I want you to be comfortable."

Penelope sighed with pleasure as she snuggled close to Erin as they walked out to her car. "You are utterly sweet, Erin." They bumped hips as they walked, and Erin found she liked the contact. "And this just means we get to have sleepovers! That was one of the things that I loved about my relationship with Kevin."

Erin couldn't keep the pleased smile from her face as Penelope opened the car door. Before she left her side, Erin reached up, grabbing hold of her arm. "Bend down," she whispered. Penelope did so, and she kissed her gently. "I know that things are going to be so very difficult for us, my personality doesn't lend itself well to happiness, since I always seem to be getting burned by it. But I want to keep you happy. If that makes me sweet, so be it."

She kissed the woman once more, wanting to let her know just how much she meant those words. Penelope broke contact first, only to wrap her up in a tight hug, rubbing her back. "Oh, Erin, we are going to work on those trust issues of yours and knock them out of our lives together, I promise."

Somehow, Erin knew that Penelope would do everything in her power to make those words the truth and her heart leapt up a little to know that somehow they would make things work. She settled back in the seat of the car and as soon as Penelope was under way, she turned down the radio. "Something has been bothering me, you know."

"About what, buttercup?"

"The fruit baskets we received. Mine came from Dave, and yours came from Spencer. But they were exactly the same. And I texted Dave, asking him where he had picked it up from, and he told me that he had no knowledge of sending me anything. Did your card have a company logo on it at all? Because I don't remember seeing one on mine."

She waited for Penelope to speak and began to bite her lip as the silence stretched out. "Sorry, I was thinking there for a moment. Now that you mention it, no, I don't recall seeing a company logo or name on the card. And Reid told me that he didn't send it either."

"Oh." The confirmation of her suspicions just made her feel like she had fallen into the Twilight Zone and she hoped that this episode, at least, had a happy ending.


	7. Chapter 7

Penelope flopped back on the bed, a bright smile on her face. Erin had made her a wonderful meal and then they had relaxed on the couch. At some point, her son had called and she had shooed Penelope upstairs while she talked to him. And now she was waiting for the woman, wondering when they would end up sleeping together.

"Thanks for giving me some privacy while I talked with him. Brucie has the tendency to want to ramble on and on about his day, and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. I told him I was dating a woman. He took it in stride."

The smile on Penelope's lips grew at the declaration of dating status. "Oh, so we're a couple now?" she teased, enjoying Erin's blush.

"I sort of have started thinking of us as a couple, yes. Didn't I make myself clear in the parking garage earlier?"

"Yeah, I just like teasing you. That light blush that stains your cheeks when I do is absolutely adorable." Erin shook her head and joined her on the bed, laying on her side and resting her hand on Penelope's stomach. She shivered lightly as Erin began to draw patterns with her fingers. "And you are a tease as well, aren't you?"

"Perhaps." She skated her fingers under her blouse and began to draw on her stomach, a sultry look on her face. Penelope couldn't resist leaning over for a kiss and she moaned a little as Erin slid her hand up to cup her breast. "Does that feel nice?" she asked, pulling back to look at Penelope as she ran her thumb lazily over her nipple.

"You know it does, Erin."

"Good." Penelope giggled a little before kissing Erin once more, letting her fingers make quick work of the buttons on her blouse. One stubborn one refused to budge, and she tore it off in her haste to take the garment off. "That was my favorite blouse," Erin said a bit peevishly as she pulled away to look down at the tear in the silk.

"Sorry?" she said as she drew her shoulders up around her ears. "I'll get you a replacement."

"Not of this, you can't. It was a vintage piece. My grandmother wore it before me." Penelope felt her cheeks redden in shame as she realized what her haste had done, and quick tears filled her eyes. "Oh, please, don't cry. You'll set me off, too. It's just, this was one of the last things I have of hers. The fire destroyed most of them years ago…"

True to her word, Erin started crying, and Penelope pulled her close, softly rubbing her back as they cried together. The earlier passion cooled rapidly as she slipped the blouse from Erin's shoulders, carefully setting it on the floor. Somehow, she would find a seamstress who could fix what she had done, and make it good as new.

Pulling back a little from Erin, she let the woman tug off her sweater. And then, Erin scooted forward and rested her head on her breasts, breathing in and out lightly as she continued to cry. "I'm sorry, Penelope. I just seem unable to keep a tight rein on my emotions right now." She nodded and gently rubbed her back, unhooking her bra. Erin followed suit on her bra, and she tugged both garments off, letting them join their tops on the floor.

"And I don't mind being cried on. I'd rather you let it out than bottle it up and hurt in silence." Bending her head slightly, she kissed Erin's head before running her hands down to rest on her ass. "I think I know something that will make you smile at least."

"What?" she asked.

"You have one of the nicest asses I've ever had the pleasure of touching. I think I would describe it as practically perfect. And it fits in my hands, kind of like we were meant to be." Against the skin of her chest she felt Erin's lips curve into a smile before pressing against the soft flesh.

"And you have the nicest chest I've ever had the pleasure of touching. That was one of the parts of your body I really explored. Yours are so much larger than mine are, and I couldn't get used to them. I, I…" Erin's voice trailed off before she buried her face in the very chest she had just been complimenting.

"They're sensitive, as you must have discovered. Just like yours are." She felt Erin's giggle against her breasts and she was glad that she had been able to take the woman's focus off what had happened earlier.

"Maybe just a little," came the squeaky reply moments later. "I really want to cuddle tonight, if you don't mind, Penelope. I'm sort of not in the mood now to be playing around."

"Whatever you'd like, Erin. I just want you to be comfortable with me, with us," she answered, rubbing her hand in small circles on her lower back. "And I really am sorry."

"I know you are, honey." Erin leaned in and kissed her softly, letting her lips linger on Penelope's. "Now, I hate to move, but I don't want to sleep in my skirt."

Penelope nodded and scooted off the bed, holding her hand out to Erin. The woman clasped it without hesitation and climbed off the bed, standing in front of her with a smile on her face. Reaching out, she undid the zipper on her skirt, and Penelope stepped out of it before reciprocating. "Are you going to wear a nightgown tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

There was something sweet about the way Erin asked that question, placing her trust in Penelope without saying as much. "I'd like it if I could feel your skin against mine tonight while we cuddle."

A shy look passed over Erin's face as she nodded. "I think I'd like that, too." Together, they walked back to the bed. Getting in, she scooted over to the far side and let Erin get in next to her. "Face me, please?"

"Sure." Penelope turned and rested her arm around Erin's waist, feeling a wave of contentment wash over her. "So, your son is named Bruce. And you have two daughters…"

"Karen and Tabitha. I, I'll want to have them over for supper soon, so that they can meet you. I hope that you won't feel like you're under the microscope."

She shook her head. "No, that will be fine. It will just be odd getting to know a lover's kids. I mean, if we stay together, and I hope that we do for a long time, I'm going to be part of a family." She reached up and rested her hand against Erin's breast. "I just wish I could introduce you to my family."

"I think I've met most of them already, haven't I? The older protective brother named Derek. The stern, but loving, father named Aaron. The lothario uncle named Dave." Erin winked at her and she grinned, nodding.

"What about Jayje and Emily and Reid? Where do they fit in?"

"Well, Jennifer would be your twin sister, the more rational, less emotional one, who always kicked the ass of boys who made you cry."

"Like Battle."

"Exactly. Emily would be the older, mysterious, sister who had a tragedy occur that made it so she just couldn't stay at home any longer. And Spencer would be the adorable little brother who always annoyed you as a kid because he knew everything." She shrugged a little. "Am I very far off?"

"Not really, no." Penelope kissed her gently. "And I love your assessment of us." She snuggled in close to Erin, letting her hands run over the scars on Erin's back as she let herself fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Erin looked up from her paperwork to see Penelope standing in the doorway of her office, holding out two bags of takeout. "Lunchtime, Erin!" she sang out as she sashayed in and closed the door.

"What did you get us?" she asked as she pushed away from her desk and joined Penelope at the table. She could smell spices and smiled a little, her mouth watering in anticipation.

"I went with Greek food today. I was in the mood for it." She opened the bags and handed Erin one of the boxes before setting the other down in front of her spot. "I already gave Helen hers. I like her, you know. You made a good choice in assistants there."

"Thanks." She dug into the lamb platter that Penelope had gotten her, relishing the delicious flavor. "What did you get?"

"The veggie gyro. Um, I may have called Bruce and asked him over for supper tonight."

Erin felt her eyes widen as she gulped down the bite of food in her mouth. "And what did he say?"

"What time? And that he's bringing Karen and Tabitha. I figured we might as well get this out of the way sooner rather than later." Penelope smiled shyly at her and she smiled back. "I hope you don't mind my doing this. At least I know that your family is a little open to meeting me. I'm not too certain about my family, you know. It might take a little bit of time for them to get used to knowing we're together."

Erin nodded as she took another bite. "And are you going to be cooking tonight, or is that going to fall to me again?"

"I was thinking, if the team doesn't come back today, we could head out a little early and pick up something we could make together. They're not coming over until seven, so it will be a late evening."

"Well, then, I think I have a good idea of what to make. Are they close to catching the unsub on this case?"

Penelope shrugged. "I don't think so. I've given them all the data that I have, and they still haven't narrowed in on who it could be. I think it's going to be one of those cases where there won't be a break until the next victim turns up. And I hate when that happens."

"I understand. I hate reading about the cases after the fact. I haven't quite found the way to deal with my horror at reading the reports, the cravings creep up on me every time." She was hard pressed to say why she was revealing those feelings to Penelope, except that she knew her secrets would be safe with the woman.

"I still can't look at some of the more gruesome pictures they deal with." Penelope reached across the table and caressed her hand. Erin closed her eyes, a pleased smile spreading across her face as she took a deep, steadying, breath. "I couldn't help but notice some of the vacations you took as a family. Which one was your favorite?"

She was grateful that Penelope had steered the conversation away from sad topics and she opened her eyes to look at her. "I think my favorite family vacation was the summer we went up to Prince Edward Island. There wasn't much to do up there, but I fell in love with the place."

"Were you an Anne while you were growing up?"

Erin blushed a little at being so easily found out. "Perhaps a little. I identified with her so much, and just wished I had someone who would take me in and love me." A few tears prickled her eyes and she looked up at the ceiling, trying to stem their flow.

"I loved Anne and Diana's friendship. I wanted a friend like that, someone who stood beside me, no matter what bad decision I made." Erin nodded and reached out once more for Penelope's hand, wanting the contact with her. "I almost wish that they had ended up in a Boston marriage."

"That would have been perfect, had the books been written for a different audience." She released her hand and finished eating her meal, wishing that she could make time slow to a crawl, that she could think of some excuse to keep Penelope there and talk the day away. Instead, they both finished much too soon and she regretfully stood with her, heading over to the door. "So, I'll be leaving at four today, then. If you can get away."

Penelope nodded and then peeked out the window. "Here, stand with your back to the door. I want to kiss you, but there are so many windows in your office." Erin did as told, looking into Penelope's eyes as she moved in for a soft, sweet, kiss. "You give the best kisses, Erin."

"Thank you," she said quietly before kissing Penelope once more. "And you have nice lips to kiss."

Penelope just shook her head slightly as Erin opened the door and ushered her out. "I'll make sure to get you that file a little before four, then. Have a good afternoon."

She smiled and waved a little, unable to stop herself. Helen let out a little giggle and she turned to look at her assistant. "What?"

"You don't have to hide your relationship from me, Ma'am. I know how to keep things a secret." The younger woman smiled at her. "And you two will be adorable together."

Erin felt a little dumbstruck as she nodded. She had never really paid much attention to Helen beyond knowing that she was an efficient worker who looked out after her. "How long have you been keeping my secrets?"

"Ever since you needed it. Why do you think there was always a driver available for you? And when you got together with Rossi, I kept that under wraps, too. This will be easy as pie. Would you like me to stay until five and direct any calls to your voicemail?"

"That would be lovely, Helen, thank you." The woman nodded and she slipped back into her office, leaving the door open as she settled back behind her desk. Taking a quick peek at her clock, she saw that it was a little after one. She had a lot to get accomplished in the next three hours if she was going to be free to go with Penelope.

Sighing, she opened the next file on her pile and began to go over it. As she did so, she found that she couldn't concentrate, her thoughts turning back to her girlfriend. Girlfriend. It sounded so odd to think of the woman like that, but that was what she was. Looking up at the picture of her children, she smiled gently, reaching out to run her thumb over each of their faces.

"I have to get something done today," she said, shaking her head a little as she once more tried to focus on the words swimming on the page in front of her. Even with Dave, her twitterpation hadn't been this bad and she leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. "I think I could fall in love with her."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am?"

Sitting up quickly, she looked at Helen, a deep blush quickly covering her cheeks as she shrugged. "Sorry, I've been off in lala-land today."

"Relationships will do that people. I do have a call waiting for you on line one, though. Agent Hotchner would like to speak with you."

She sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Helen." The woman nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door as she picked up her phone and prepared herself to deal with the man.


	9. Chapter 9

"What did Hotch want?" Penelope asked as they entered the grocery store. She had picked Erin up at four and she had seemed so eager to leave, so ready to escape from the office, that she knew something must have happened to spook her.

"I think Agent Morgan told him about our odd encounter in the elevator the other day. He thinks I've fallen off the wagon once more, and he warned me that if there are any other incidents like that in the future, I'll be meeting with him and the Director."

The words tumbled from Erin's lips so clinically that Penelope knew she was very upset. They turned down the soup aisle, and she reached out, placing her hand on Erin's shoulder. "Honey, I am so sorry. I never meant for that to happen." Erin nodded and smiled at her, her lips wobbling a little.

"I know, I know. Aaron has the ability to throw me off my game, though. He can see to the heart of things so clearly, Penelope." Erin quickly hugged her before grabbing two cans of cream of broccoli soup and setting it in the cart. "Now, we have to get going if we're to get this done before my kids arrive."

Penelope nodded and followed after her to the meat department. "What kind of chicken did we want again?"

"I think if we got two pounds of chicken breasts, we'd be fine. While I'm getting that and the broccoli, would you mind picking up some shredded cheese? Usually I use cheddar, but you can pick out whatever you'd like."

Penelope grinned at her, nodding enthusiastically. "I'll be right back." And then, heedless of who might be looking at them in that moment, she leaned in and pecked Erin's cheek, enjoying the short titter of laughter that escaped her lips.

"I'll be waiting for you," she said softly as Penelope walked off to the dairy section. A sharp pang of longing poked her and she wished that the evening ahead would go well. If Erin's children accepted her, she would begin to get the team used to the idea that she was seeing a woman, and then that she was seeing Erin.

Her phone rang and she pulled it out, frowning slightly as she saw that it was Morgan calling. "Hey, Sugar. What can I do for you?"

"We're coming home. Hotch took down the unsub, and we were going out for drinks as soon as we get back to the BAU. Did you want to come with us?"

"Oh, I wish that I could. I already made plans for this evening."

"Hot date?"

"Sort of." She picked up three bags of shredded cheddar and began to head back to Erin. "So, have a safe flight home and I will see you back in the office tomorrow morning."

"Whoa there, aren't you even going to tell me who you're going out with tonight? We always share, PG."

"All I'll tell you is that I am going out with a gorgeous blonde who adores me. If things work out, you'll be the first to know it. All right?"

"If that's all I get, I suppose. Have a good night, Baby Girl, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

She giggled and winked at Erin. "Oh, I'll make sure of that." Ending the call, she stuck her phone back in her purse and gently bumped hips with Erin. "Morgan told me not to do anything he wouldn't. I would say that's the green light to pursue more pleasant pastimes."

A soft blush stained Erin's cheeks as she looked down at the grocery cart. "Maybe we could try getting up to third base tonight. If things go well with my children. If not, then maybe we could just explore."

Penelope nodded, a nervous anticipation filling her stomach as she thought about what those enigmatic words suggested. "I like exploring. That can be the most fun." Erin nodded and stepped closer to her as they made their way to the checkout lanes. They got in line and Penelope picked up a copy of The National Enquirer. "Can you believe some of the headlines that they come up with?"

"People will believe anything, Penelope. You should know this by now." Erin grabbed a Sudoku book and added it to their items. "I prefer training my brain rather than reading those mush making magazines. Besides, the best celebrity gossip is online these days."

Erin winked at Penelope, and she grinned back at her, fascinated by this side of Erin. "I never took you for a gossip queen."

"Well, sometimes you do need that mush to take your mind off of a day full of horror." She set their things on the belt and began to fumble around in her purse.

"No, I'm picking up this one. I was the one who invited your kids over tonight, after all." She frowned a little at her, and Penelope shook her head. "I mean it. I get to pick this one up."

"Fine." While they waited, Erin reached out for her hand, clasping it lightly. Penelope threaded their fingers together and swung their hands back and forth a little, loving the contact. "I sometimes wish that my life had taken a different direction."

"I do the same thing. But I know that if I had not made the choices I did, I would never have met the people who matter the most to me. And you are one of those people, Erin. I know it's so sudden, but I feel like we were fated to switch bodies, fated to find one another and cherish one another."

Erin looked at her then, blinking rapidly as she tried not to cry. "Perhaps we were, Penelope. I rather like that idea, you know."

"I thought you might." They finally got to the cashier and he checked them through quickly. "So, while I'm cooking the chicken, what are you going to do?"

"Chop up the broccoli and make the soup mix. Don't worry, we'll both have more than enough to do. Thank you," she said to the clerk, grabbing the bags from his hand. "Now come on, we only have an hour to get this in the oven, if it's to be ready by the time they get home."

Never letting go of Penelope's hand, she practically dragged her out to the car. "I like this side of you. It reminds me a little of my Sugar Bear."

Erin laughed a little as she slid into the passenger seat. "I suppose that's a good thing."

"The very best. I love him, he's my best friend. But you, you are going to be so much more than just my best friend." Leaning over, she kissed Erin's cheek before nuzzling her nose into the soft skin of her face. "I hope you don't mind being so touchy feely."

"I've told you, I don't mind it at all. I think, given enough time, I'll come to crave it more than I did alcohol. I could become a glutton for caresses, for kisses, and you'll have to keep me sated." The low way she said those words went straight to Penelope's gut, desire beginning to pool within her. "And I love being sated."

"Oh, god, Erin, you are going to undo me before we even have supper. That sort of talk needs to be kept in the bedroom." Laughing, Erin reached over and patted her knee softly. "It is so going to be at least third base tonight," she muttered as she drove them home.


	10. Chapter 10

"How long have you worked with our mother, Penelope?" Bruce asked, setting his cup aside and looking at her intently.

"Well, I've been with the BAU for about ten years now, so that same length of time. Though I must say that I've been enjoying working with her more now in this last year. I think she's finally letting herself show her true personality." Erin smiled at her and then narrowed her eyes at her son.

"What, Mom? I want to know more about this person you're introducing into our lives. I never really cared for Dave, he was a bit arrogant. At least I like her."

Penelope giggled a little and Erin reached out for her hand. "I am so glad that I have your approval to continue with this relationship, Brucie. It means so much to me."

"I know, Mom!" He flashed them both a cheesy grin and his sisters broke into gales of laughter. "Tabby, Karen, back me up here. We have to make sure that Mom's partner has only her best interests at heart."

"Oh, I think it is more than her best interests that Penelope is interested in," Tabitha said knowingly as she looked at their entwined hands. "Though I do think that Bruce is right, we need to approve of you before we let you have the opportunity to hurt our mother. She has been through so much already."

Penelope nodded before taking a sip of her water. "That is what I'm going to do my best not to do."

"Good," Karen replied, smiling widely. "But I did like Dave, despite how Bruce and Tabby felt about him. He was really nice."

"He can be." Erin leaned over and knocked her shoulder against Penelope's. "I'm glad that you are all getting along here, though. It does make me happy."

Her children nodded and then Bruce stood up. "Well, it is getting a little late. I need to be up early for my abnormal psych class." Erin nodded and stood as well, holding out her arms. Her son hugged her tightly, rubbing her back gently as he whispered in her ear. "I think she's in love with you, Momma. I have a better feeling about her than I did about Dave."

She nodded as she kissed his cheek. "I really am glad you like her, honey. I think she might be the one," she whispered back.

Stepping away from him, she grinned and he nodded. "Come on, Tabby, I'll run you home." Her daughter nodded and got up, bouncing over to her side and hugging her tightly.

"Have a good night, Mom!" She winked at both of them, and Erin enjoyed the soft blush that rose in Penelope's cheeks. Her youngest daughter had always been a bit of a free spirit with no filter on her thoughts, and she had been in fine form that evening. "And I had better be over for supper again soon."

Karen shook her head slightly as she looked at her younger siblings. Her eldest child had always been the most like her, serious, cautious, and she wished that some of the spontaneity of her other children had rubbed off on her. Once they were gone, Karen looked between Penelope and her, assessing them. "Mother seems happy and content to be with you. I suppose that that is all that matters here. Have a good evening." She stood and went over to her mother, hugging her gently and kissing her cheek.

"I love you, Karen."

"I love you, too, Mother." They nodded at each other as she left the room, and then she was alone with her Penelope.

"That seemed to go well," she murmured, sitting down on Penelope's lap and running her fingers through her curls. "I hope Tabitha didn't embarrass you too much. She always says what she thinks, and I indulged her in that. Are you ready to head upstairs?"

Penelope nodded before claiming her lips in a possessive kiss. Erin sighed into it as the woman cupped her breast, thumbing her nipple into an erect peak in moments. "We made it to second base, Erin."

"No, you made it there," she said a bit breathlessly as she held out her hand. "I have yet to do so."

"What are you waiting for, my dear?" Penelope asked saucily, standing up next to her and taking hold of her hand.

"Getting to the bedroom." She kissed Penelope and then led her up the stairs. When they finally made it to the bedroom, she shut the door and then took a seat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Penelope sat and she turned, folding her legs into the lotus position. The other woman followed suit and she just stared at her, taking in every facet of her face.

"Are you just going to look all night?"

"Maybe. Maybe I want to memorize everything about you." Hesitantly, she reached out and began to slip the buttons on Penelope's blouse from their holes. The first thing she noticed was how pink her skin was, the rosy undertones lending a dewy freshness to her skin. Trailing her fingers along the top of Penelope's breasts, she watched her shiver slightly and felt a wicked smile creep over her face. "Do you like that?" she asked.

"I think you know I do, Erin." The was a slight whine to her voice and that made Erin feel good, knowing she was causing that reaction in her girlfriend. As she was staring at the way Penelope's breasts moved as she breathed, she felt her fingers unbutton her own blouse. "And I know you like me touching you breasts, you proved that earlier."

Erin nodded, shrugging out of the blouse. Penelope followed suit and she smiled at her, feeling the familiar stirrings of desire build up in her. Her brain seemed to kick in at just that moment, though, reminding her that things were moving a little quickly, given that it hadn't even been a week that they were together. _Am I really sure I want to fall in bed with her so soon?_ she thought as she began to tear up.

"What's wrong, hun?"

She took a deep breath and shrugged. "I think that we're moving a little fast. I don't want to be a tease, dearest, but I also don't want to fall into something based only on our physical feelings for each other. I care, deeply, already and I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Erin." Penelope leaned in and kissed her gently, pushing her back on the bed and fitting a leg between hers. She melted into the sweet buss, her arms closing around Penelope's waist as they continued to kiss. "I don't want to push you into anything, I really don't. I guess I'm still accustomed to falling into bed with my partner right away."

"I hate when my mind is giving me mixed signals," she muttered, bringing Penelope's hand up to cup her breast. "I want to go a little farther tonight, and yet, I don't. This is so stupid."

"No, it's not, Erin." She copied Erin's move, bringing her free hand up to Penelope's breast. "I really want you, but I can wait a little longer to have sex. Besides, I really like what we have going here."

Erin smiled as she kissed Penelope once more, running her thumb over one taut nipple. "I like what we have going, too." With certain fingers, she unhooked the other woman's bra, tugging it off her body before delicately pinching a nipple. "And I like your breasts."

"I like yours. And your hips. I think I like everything about you." They kissed once more and Erin sighed as she let Penelope run her fingers over her body, comfortable with the soft touches and the feelings they brought.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, office gossip tells me you're seeing a woman."

Penelope looked up into Derek's face, shrugging a little. "And if I am?"

"I want to know who she is. We don't have that many blondes here, you know."

She smiled. "Well, for the moment, that is for me to know and you to find out. Did you have fun last night, drinking the night away?"

"Oh, yeah, so much fun. I think Blake and Rossi are sleeping together. No wonder Strauss has been so bitchy lately. If my ex was sleeping with my worst enemy, I would be pissed off, too."

She felt her eyes widen as another piece of information about Erin fell into place. There was still so much about her that she didn't know, that Erin hadn't revealed to her yet, but she wanted to find them out, one by one. "You have to be kidding me! Erin had to have been so incredibly hurt by that."

Derek's eyes bugged out a little at her using Erin's first name and she shrugged. "When did you become so cozy with her, Baby Girl?"

"Just recently. We shared a bit of a personal crisis and she's been a great friend to me. I think you might like her, if you gave her a chance. In fact, we're having supper together tonight, you could come with me to her house."

She smiled winningly up at him and he shook his head. "If she agrees to that, I would be more than willing to have supper with you two. I mean, someone has to tell the team that our tech genius has decided to be besties with our boss."

She stuck her tongue out at him before smacking his arm gently. "She's not that bad, as you'll find out." Penelope tried to stop the softening of her smile, but knew she was failing miserably, something that Derek picked up on.

"There's more, isn't there, Baby Girl?"

"Maybe. We don't know where things are taking us right now, but I really want to be together with her for a long time. She's nervous about how you all will react, so don't give anything away, okay?" He nodded and she grinned. "Thank you. We'll see you tonight, then."

He gave her a quick hug and then left her office. Slumping in her chair, she stared at the screen in front of her, not really seeing anything. This had the potential to blow up in both their faces, and she had to let Erin know what was going on. Before she could lose her nerve, she stood and scurried from her office to Erin's.

Helen smiled at her as she entered. "She's on the phone with the Director at the moment, but as long as you're quiet, you can head right in."

Penelope nodded and slid behind the door, closing it quietly behind her. Erin looked up, smiling sweetly at her before her features slid into a featureless mask. "I understand, Director. Of course, budgets have to be met. I just don't want to cut anyone from Alpha at the moment. Perhaps you could look at the Red Cell team? Thank you."

She hung up and exhaled forcefully. "Another round of cuts, huh?"

"Yes. And I hate them, Penelope. What brings you here?" She stood and went over to her couch, patting the spot next to her.

"I sort of invited Derek to supper tonight. I hope you don't mind." She bit her lips as she sat, reaching out for Erin's hand.

The woman clasped it, running her thumb along the back of her hand as she looked down at her lap. "Does he know about us?"

"My face can't lie to him, Erin. I'm so sorry. But he didn't seem upset about the possibility of our relationship. And, he told me something about you. Is it true who Rossi is sleeping with now?"

Erin nodded jerkily, a frown marring her features. "Yes. I caught them coming out of the ladies' room a few weeks ago. I haven't told her husband, though I could. She needs to be the one who tells him that she's stepping out on him."

Penelope was surprised to see that Erin had started to cry, and she tugged her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, wanting to comfort her. The woman burrowed close, rubbing her face against Penelope's shoulder. "You're making the right decision, you know. Even if it hurts."

"I know," she whispered. "So, Derek's coming over tonight." She sat up and wiped away her tears, smiling a little at her. "What sort of food does he like?"

"He eats anything I make, even the more off the wall foods."

"Well, that makes things easier. I had made up a meatloaf for us tonight, and there should be enough for him as well. We'll just have to throw in another potato."

Penelope nodded and then leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love that you're okay with this, Erin. And you know, if my Boo puts in a good word for us, the others will come around quicker. For some reason, they seem to look up to him."

Erin nodded, letting her arm come to rest around Penelope's waist. "I'm going to miss having you around when this week ends." The words were so soft that Penelope had to strain to hear them. "Dave and I spent most weekends together in a hotel room, and I haven't had another person in my home since Alan left me. I didn't realize I missed the companionship."

"Oh."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that." Erin pulled away from Penelope, closing in on herself as she folded her hands in her lap. "I'm going to drive you away, too."

"Oh, Erin, no." Penelope enveloped her in a tight hug, rubbing her back in large circles. "You won't drive me away." She was hesitant to say that she wanted to spend more time with Erin, even though she did. Her independence meant so much to her, and she wasn't ready to gie that up for anyone. "I think I could love you, given enough time together."

Erin nodded and hugged her back, kissing her cheek softly. "And I think I love you." There was no modifier to her statement, and Penelope sighed with pleasure.

"You are too adorable, Erin. I should probably get back to work, though."

"Probably." They stood and she escorted Penelope to the door. "I'll see you at home tonight." She nodded and left the room, heading back to her office. On the way, she motioned to Derek, hoping he would follow her up.

"What's up, Sugar?" he asked, closing the door.

"Erin, I think Erin wants me to move in with her. I don't want to disappoint her, Der, but I'm so used to being independent, and she's so accustomed to having people with her. I don't want to hurt her, you know."

He rested his hand on her shoulder and she calmed a little. "Erin is a very traditional woman, and you are not. You are going to have to work that out, if you're going to make your relationship last. She's not Kevin, she's not going to wait around for four years, waiting on you to make your decision. So, what's it going to be? Do you think you could love her enough to live with her?"

Penelope sighed as she sank down onto her chair. "I guess that's what I have to think about then, isn't it?" He nodded and she sighed once more, not certain of what she would do, but hoping that an answer would come to her soon.


	12. Chapter 12

"Please, come in, Derek," Erin said softly, smiling at the man. He grinned at her as he entered her house, slipping off his shoes at the door. "We're glad you're here." Her words sounded stilted and forced, and she tried to smile wider, to let him know she really was happy that he had joined them.

"Well, when Penelope told me I'd be getting a home cooked meal, I couldn't resist." He gave her cheek a quick peck before shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up. "Speaking of my Baby Girl, where is she?"

"Most likely in the dining room, setting the table. Follow me." She turned on her heel and began to walk away, only to have him come up to her side. "You wouldn't get lost in my house. It's not large enough."

"You're nervous."

It shouldn't have surprised her that he had been able to pick up on her mood, he was a good profiler, after all, but still, she stiffened. Nodding, she glanced over at him and saw how relaxed he was. Stopping, she turned to look at him. "You're too okay with this. That makes me nervous."

"As long as Penelope is happy, I don't care who she's seeing. Well, I take that back. If you were a serial killer, then I would have problems with her seeing you. But you're not, you're just our boss." He slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. The casual affection was disconcerting, but she assumed that was just part of his persona outside work. "And are you happy?"

She thought for a moment as they walked into the dining room. Penelope looked up at them, a wide grin on her face, and she instantly knew her answer. "Yes. Very much so."

He nodded and she stepped away from him to take her seat on Penelope's right side. "Are we all ready to eat?" she asked before placing a quick kiss on Erin's cheek.

"I am starving." He looked at Erin as he took his seat across from her. "Penelope told me that I get to experience your home-cooked meatloaf. I haven't had a good meal like this in a long time." His smile caused her to blush a little and Penelope giggled a little, reaching out for her hand.

Clasping it, she squeezed tightly before letting go and slicing off a few pieces for them. "Would you like the heel or more of the middle?" she asked.

"The heel will be fine," he replied as he held out his plate. Once they all had food, Erin tucked in, taking small bites as her stomach fluttered nervously. Her eyes kept darting between Penelope and Derek, and both of them smiled at her.

Their conversation seemed so halting to her ears and she tried to sound more upbeat. It was so fake, though, and she felt her lip wobble a little. "What's wrong, Erin?"

"I don't want this to be so fake, so forced. I want to be liked and like your friends. And I think I'm failing miserably." She dropped her fork onto the table and swiped at her eyes. "I hate being so overwrought." Pushing away from the table, she rushed out to the living room, wanting some space to pull herself back together.

Thumping down on the sofa, she pulled one of the throw pillows to her chest and cried her heart out. It didn't take long for the sofa to dip on both sides of her, one set of arms tugging her close to a soft body, the other set coming to rest around her shoulders and on her knee. "You don't need to try so hard, pretty lady. I already like and respect you for your strength and determination."

Derek's sweet words lifted a little of the uneasiness from her heart and she smiled against Penelope's chest. "Thank you, Derek."

"Anytime." His large hand tightened around her knee and she felt reassured by the touch. Sitting up, she pushed both their arms off her and sighed contentedly. "That sounds a lot better than before. Now, how did you and Penelope end up together? No matter how much I bugged her today, she wouldn't spill the story."

Erin looked over at her girlfriend and smiled. "We actually came together over our similar baskets of strange fruit. The experience left us…of one mind, you could say." She reached over for Penelope's hand, threading their fingers together. "I find myself a little overwhelmed at how quickly I've fallen under her spell."

"She has that effect on people, Erin." He grinned lazily at them and then stretched. "Well, I am going to leave you two lovely ladies now. Have a good evening." He stood and then leaned down to kiss first Penelope's cheek and then hers.

After he'd left the room, Erin snuggled in close to Penelope, resting her head on her shoulder. "Sorry I freaked out on you tonight. I just want everything to be perfect, I guess. I don't want to disappoint you."

"Hey, I'm going to disappoint you at times, and we're going to get through each of those times. It's not like we're going to be perfect all the time. Though I did do something good today. I found a seamstress who should be able to fix your blouse. It won't be completely as it was, but you can wear it once more."

Quick tears stung Erin's eyes, and she lifted her head to kiss Penelope's jaw. "I love you," she whispered against her skin, making certain her words were too faint for the other woman to hear, not certain if they were ready to exchange such permanent feelings. She wasn't certain if she should be feeling something like that so quickly, especially after Dave had treated her so shabbily.

"I'm falling in love with you, too, Erin." Gasping lightly, she pulled back and looked into her lover's warm brown eyes. "You don't have to keep your feelings bottled up with me. I'm not afraid of strong feelings." Penelope lowered her face and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. Erin moaned into the kiss and let her push her back onto the sofa, relishing the feel of hands on her breasts.

"Let's take this upstairs now, luv," Erin whispered, nipping at Penelope's lower lip as she broke the kiss. Lazily, she nodded and stood, helping Erin up from the sofa. It felt so good to be moving forward with Penelope, to be growing closer to her, and she wanted to show her how okay she was with all of this.

The door to the bedroom opened easily and they stumbled inside, hands tugging at clothes and body parts, trying to get in closer to each other. They landed heavily on the bed and Erin pulled the shirt over her head and threw it to the floor, letting Penelope kiss her way down her neck and to her chest. "Are you ready tonight?"

"I think I am, Penelope," she said a bit breathlessly, helping the woman take her blouse off. "Derek helped so much."

"I'm glad." She dipped in for another kiss as she undid Erin's bra, pulling it off to join their pile. And then she was lapping at her nipple, teasing it into a tight bud, while Erin whimpered and dug her hands into the sheets.

Another low moan tore from her lips as she felt Penelope pull aside her panties and thumb her clit as she sucked and nipped at her breasts. "I, I'm going to come," she panted out, feeling her body stiffen as the orgasm swept over her. As she fell back on the bed, Penelope tugged off their skirts and then snuggled in close to her. "I love you. I don't know why it snuck up on me so fast, but there it is. Can you accept that, even if you don't want to move in with me?"

"Yes." Penelope kissed her sweetly and then wrapped her arms around her waist, holding her tight as she rolled them onto their sides. "And soon. Maybe. If you'll wait for me."

"I could never give up on the one who rescued me," Erin said through a yawn. "Good night, luv."

"Good night." They shared another kiss and then she fell asleep, content and safe in her lover's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

"Penelope, were we heading over to your place to…" Penelope and JJ looked up into Erin's shocked face. "Oh, I didn't know anyone else was in here with you."

She smiled at the bright red blush that stained Erin's cheeks as she started backing out the door. "Come in, sit," she said warmly, gesturing towards the seat next to her on the desk. "Well, I guess that cat is out of the bag."

Both JJ and Erin nodded slowly as the door was closed. Erin sat gingerly on the clear spot of the desk, crossing her ankles primly. "So, you two are obviously a couple," the younger blonde said, looking between them. "How long have you been dating?"

"A few weeks now," Erin replied, letting her hand knock against Penelope's knee a few times. Taking the hint, she quickly picked it up and threaded their fingers together. "And now, you and Derek know about us. Do you have any questions?"

JJ scrunched her face up, obviously thinking about what had just been revealed. While she was quiet, Penelope stood and sat next to Erin, closing the distance between them. "You love her, don't you, PG?"

She was a little shocked at the question, but looked at Erin and smiled lazily. "Yeah, I kinda do."

"Already? In just a few short weeks together, you fall in love with our boss, who was dating Rossi and totally into men before this? Did we miss a memo here?"

The hand holding Penelope's tightened a little and she shook her head before letting it come to rest against Erin's. "Nope, no memo was passed around. My heart just completely fell for this incredible woman. And for the record, just because you've always been with a guy, it doesn't mean that who you fall in love with has to fall in that particular gender. Love is blind and beautiful and amazing. Surely you and Will know that."

JJ blushed a little, looking down at her lap. "We're having a bit of a rough patch at the moment. He decided to take a leave from work and visit family in New Orleans. Jessica has been a godsend, looking after both Henry and Jack when we go out on cases."

"Oh, Jennifer. Has he said when he's coming back?"

She looked up at them and shrugged. "He mentioned something about two weeks. That was Monday. He hasn't called to talk to me, yet, just Henry. Am I a bad person for saying that it hurts surprisingly less than I thought it would be?"

"No, you're not. Are you having second thoughts about your marriage?" Erin sounded sad, and Penelope ran her thumb along the back of her hand.

"I don't know. Maybe? I thought things would be so different, but nothing really changed. We still argue, a lot, about this job, about me being away, about me being in danger. That case where the girl drew her gun on me unnerved me, but it sent him on a tirade about how Hotch needs to keep me safe and out of the line of fire. It's so frustrating."

Penelope had no idea that things had devolved so badly between the two and she held out her hand to JJ. The woman held it lightly, a few tears rolling down her cheek. "Jayje, why didn't you tell me you were struggling with this? I would have listened."

"I don't want to seem like a failure. Our job ruins so many relationships, I just wanted to have the one that triumphed over that. Was that too much to ask?"

Erin drew in a deep breath and looked at Penelope, a slight grimace on her face. "Yes, it was. There is no such thing as a perfect relationship. You can ask Alan at the next swanky function the FBI throws, and he'll tell you the same thing. And trying to put on a good façade is not the way to maintain a healthy relationship. You have to take the good with the bad. Now, are you going to go down to New Orleans and get him, wait for him to come back, or tell him to never come home?"

JJ frowned angrily at Erin, her lower lip pouting out. "It's not that simple, Ma'am."

"I sort of knew we'd be back to that moniker soon enough. Yes, it is that simple, Jennifer. You have three choices here – fight for him, let him decide to come back to you, or release him." Sighing a little, she rubbed her cheek against Penelope's shoulder. "I speak from experience. I had one of those crisis points in my life, and I made the wrong choice. I fought for Alan, and he stayed with me. It was a mistake, and you need to seriously consider which of those three options you want to make, as it will not only affect you, it will also affect your son."

JJ hung her head as Erin's words sunk into her. "I suppose you have a point, Erin." Her shoulders slumped a little and she slid off her chair to step forward and hug Penelope tightly. "This is seriously going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Just a bit, sugarplum. But we're both going to be here for you," Penelope replied for both her and Erin. "Now, I'm happy you know about the two of us being a couple, but Erin and I are trying to tell people in our own way that we're together. Could you keep it in the shadows for the moment?"

JJ pulled away from Penelope and looked at both of them, a tiny scrap of a smile on her face. "I suppose I could do that for you. But you work with profilers, it's not going to be that hard to figure you guys out. Not when you look at each other with such love."

"As long as you try, we'll be fine. It shouldn't be much longer before we announce our relationship to all those who need to know, anyway," Erin replied, the grip on Penelope's hand tightening once more. "And Penny's right, if you need someone to talk to, we're available."

JJ nodded and left the office, closing the door behind her. "I love you," Penelope murmured before turning her head and kissing Erin's cheek. "You're being so perfectly sweet here."

"I have to be. If we're to make this work, your friends should like me. I don't want to be a wedge there, since I know you are much closer to them than David is. I was thinking, perhaps we could have a party at your apartment and announce ourselves that way?"

Penelope's face relaxed into a wide smile. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea! We're going to be home for the rest of the week, hopefully, unless a bad case comes up, we could have it tomorrow night! And you are so coming home with me tonight." She kissed Erin passionately, burying her fingers in her soft blonde hair as she pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They shared another kiss, and then Penelope gently pushed her away.

"If we keep doing that, it will lead to other things, and I'd rather not get caught in my office. Okay?"

"All right," Erin murmured, adjusting her blouse. "I'll see you at home tonight." She nodded and walked her lover to the door, watching her hips sway until she was out of sight.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, did they all say they were coming?" Erin asked nervously as she smoothed her skirt. She had left early that day to pick up snack foods at the grocery store for their party and her lover hadn't called to tell her one way or the other.

"Yeah, I got everyone to agree. They'll start dropping by in about an hour. Jess is even going to bring Jack and Henry, maybe that will soften the blow a little."

Erin laughed lightly and went over to Penelope's side, kissing her cheek. "Children always temper how a person reacts, so that was a little bit manipulative on your part, Penny. Oh, and I'm spending the weekend with you, I've already put my clothes away and everything."

"That sounds wonderful." Penelope kissed her once more and pinched her ass, making her gasp a little. "Ah, so that makes you jump a little. I'll have to remember that."

"There are many things that I keep in mind when it comes to you, too," she whispered before reaching up and tweaking Penelope's nipple lightly, feeling it stiffen beneath her fingers.

"That is so not fair, Erin! They're going to start arriving in less than an hour and you go and tease me like that." Penelope stuck out her lower lip as she laughed at her, leaning in to steal another kiss.

"I never said that I played fair, only that I play for keeps."

The shudder that ran through Penelope's body excited her and she nuzzled her nose against her lover's cheek, breathing in the scent of her perfume. "I swear, if you keep that up, I am going to throw caution to the wind and let you screw me hard and fast before they come."

"And that sounds lovely, I just don't want the scent of sex hanging in the air when they arrive. There are some things that I would like to keep just between us," she whispered in her ear before nipping delicately at the lobe of it.

"Argh! Then I have to get away from you and your deliciousness, honey." Penelope smiled as she danced away to straighten an invisible wrinkle in the couch fabric. Erin glanced down at her watch and saw that time was slipping away from them faster than she had expected. Awkwardly, she tried to adjust her blouse so that it wasn't completely obvious how aroused she was and then sat on the couch, leaning back to look up into her lover's face. "What is it, honey?"

"I like being here, with you. It calms me," she replied softly, not breaking eye contact with her. "I guess I am a schmaltzy sap after all."

"I sort of like this side of you. I was thinking, would you tell me a little about your mother this weekend? I want to know more about you, about your past, whatever you're willing to share with me."

Erin sighed a little as she nodded. "I suppose I can do that." Penelope smiled gently at her as she leaned down for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Someone knocked on their door and Penelope stood with a groan. "I'm glad they're getting here, I just wanted more time with you."

"I know the feeling," she replied as she watched her lover walk to the door. As it opened, she saw Derek and Dr. Reid standing there. Smiling widely at them, she beckoned them over to the couch. "Good evening, thanks for coming tonight."

"I didn't know you'd be here, too, Chief Strauss," Dr. Reid said nervously as he took a seat in one of the plush chairs. "You do know that Garcia invited Rossi and Blake, right?"

She nodded, her smiled wobbling for just a moment. "Yes, she told me that, Dr. Reid. And please, while we're in an informal setting, call me Erin."

"As long as you call me Reid or Spencer," he said, relaxing a little. "How have you been? We haven't seen much of you since Rossi…"

"Left me? I've been doing well. In fact, I'm just getting used to being in love once more." She couldn't help looking over at Penelope, certain that her features had softened the moment the woman smiled at her.

Dr. Reid must have picked up on the look, as he blushed bright red. "You, you can't be serious? The two of you are dating?"

"Yes, we are, my sweet genius," Penelope replied as she sat next to Erin, cuddling up close. "Are you going to have a problem with that?"

He shook his head as he continued to look at them askance. "I guess opposites really do attract at times," he murmured as another knock came at the door. "I'll go let them in." Standing, he quickly made his way over to the door, and she glanced over to see the rest of the team gathered there. Alex looked ready to say something when David put his arm on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. She remembered all too well that particular move and she shuddered a little, scooting closer to Penelope.

"Well, this is quite the surprise," David said smoothly, looking at them. "I wondered who was making you smile these days, Erin."

"It's easy to smile when you have someone so perfect in your life." He nodded halfheartedly as Jack and Henry darted into the room and pounced on the couch, squirming their way onto their laps.

"Aunt Penny! Mommy said that you were going out with a girl. You know that girls have cooties, right?" Henry asked, looking up into her face.

"I happen to like cooties very much, Hen. Hello, Jack."

"Hey, Penny, Mrs. Strauss."

"Call me Erin," she said warmly, letting Henry snuggle into her. It was nice to have the heavy, comforting, weight of a child in her arms and she rocked him back and forth as she listened to the chatter pick up around them.

"Would you like me to make you anything to eat?" Derek asked, and she smiled up at him.

"That would be very nice, Derek, thank you."

He nodded and went into the kitchen, while Penelope picked up the remote and flipped through a few movies on Netflix. "Is there anything in particular that you want to watch, boys?"

"Up!" Henry said excitedly. "I love that movie."

"All right, if that's what you want to watch." Penelope queued it up and then grabbed a few tissues out of the box, handing them to Erin. "You are going to need those for the first ten minutes of this movie."

She nodded and then took the plate of food from Derek's hands. "Thank you," she said as he settled on the other side of her. Once everyone was settled around the television, Penelope hit play and then settled in.

It didn't take long for the tears to start rolling down her cheeks as she watched the love story between Carl and Ellie unfold, and Henry cuddled in closer, patting her cheek softly before rubbing the collar of her blouse between his fingers. "It'll be okay, Aunt Erin," he whispered in her ear, "it has a happy ending."

"Okay." The simple acceptance of this sweet child touched her heart and she sighed happily as she snuggled him a little closer to her, resting her head on Penelope's shoulder as the movie played on.


	15. Chapter 15

Penelope woke up late the next morning, Erin wrapped around her, snuggled up close. "Hey, you, it's time to get on with the day," she said lowly, placing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Mrphm," Erin groaned, moving in closer to her, nuzzling her face into her shoulder. "I don't want to. Derek and Spencer stayed too late last night."

"And now it is time for us to get up." Gently, she pushed Erin away and watched her open her eyes, pouting slightly. "Come on, lazy bones. The day stretches before us."

Erin nodded a little. "Could we stay in bed and talk? Right now, this is the one place that I feel absolutely safe, and if you want to hear a little about my past, I want to do it somewhere I feel safe."

Penelope could hear her voice choking up and she smiled as she sat up, tugging Erin up against her chest. "Of course we can do that, honey." Erin made a soft sound of pleasure as she cuddled in close to Penelope, running her fingers up and down her stomach. "Where would you like to start?"

"I reinvented myself as soon as I could. I was supposed to be something I didn't want to be, and so I ran from her, from the life I had grown up with. I had to fight and claw for everything I earned from college on. She hasn't found me, and I hope that she never does."

"What did she do to you?" Penelope gently probed, rubbing her lover's arm gently as she dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"You've felt the scars on my back. I learned at a young age to keep my mouth shut and not talk back to her."

Tears splashed down on her bare chest and she tugged Erin closer as she switched to rubbing her back. "Oh, my sweet Erin, I am so sorry that happened to you." She kissed her head repeatedly, trying to comfort her as she sobbed.

"Just, can we leave it at that? I, I don't like thinking of my past. I want to move forward with you, okay?"

"Whatever you want, my love."

Erin kissed the hollow of her throat and she purred in pleasure at the move. "Thank you, thank you," she said softly as she pressed her lips against the flesh of Penelope's upper chest. An insistent knocking on their door had them both looking towards it and she gently pushed Erin away.

"I should probably get that, luv." She slipped out of bed and hastily threw on a t-shirt and boxers, jogging over to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Rossi, Kitten. Let me in."

"Neither of us are decent, Rossi. Can't you come back?"

"Not really. We need to talk."

She sighed loudly and looked over at Erin. Her lover shrugged and clambered out of bed, pulling on a long nightgown and robe before taking a seat on the sofa. "Let him in, Penny. You know he's like a bloodhound."

"Yes, Erin." Reluctantly, she opened to door and gestured for Rossi to enter the room. He stalked over to the plush chair and plopped down, focusing on Erin intently. "What do you want to talk about? We were having a pleasant morning."

"No, you weren't, Erin's been crying. I suppose that would be my fault, I should have made excuses for Alex and myself last night." He folded his hands over his stomach and slouched down in the chair as Penelope sat next to Erin, enfolding her in a warm embrace.

"So, what can we do for you, then?" she asked a bit testily, loving how Erin's hand tightened on her knee.

"Alex would like it if you could please refrain from telling her husband about what we're doing. He allows her certain liberties, seeing as how they're apart from each other so often. It's not like we're in a serious relationship."

Penelope could tell that his words had hurt Erin deeply by the way she burrowed close to her, as if trying to disappear from the room. "That's fine, David. I wasn't going to say anything, that should be Alex's place. And if she has this…understanding, what can I say?"

"Excellent, I'm so glad that you understand. Are you happy?"

Erin nodded before turning her face into Penelope, resting her head on her breast. "I am. If you're finished here, I would like to get back to my very pleasant Saturday morning. Please."

Her words were so cold that Penelope shivered, looking pointedly at Rossi. He took the hint and stood up, heading over to the door. "I hope that this won't come between us, I really don't. I still want to be friends, with both of you."

"Sure, sure, whatever," Penelope said dismissively, her heart already turning to focus on Erin. "Make sure you close the door on your way out, okay?" He nodded and left them alone. The door closed with a soft click and she rested her chin on top of Erin's head. "Honey, I did not realize how smarmy he could be. How did you deal with that for the entire length of your relationship?"

"I thought I was in love with him. I know I was wrong, that it wasn't real love, not like what Alan and I had at one point, not like what we share now, but…"

"What?"

"I always had a crush on him. He was dashing and charismatic, and I wanted to experience what I had always heard about. I felt special, you know?"

"I do." Penelope kissed her forehead gently. "And I hope that I make you feel special."

"More than special, my love." Erin lifted her face and captured Penelope's lips in a bruising kiss, pushing her back on the couch so that she lay on top on her, her hand cupping a suddenly heavy breast. "And I hope I let you know how wonderful you make me feel. I love you, and only you."

"The same goes for me." They kissed once more before Erin rested her head on Penelope's shoulder. "Let's have the kids over for a sleepover tonight. I'm going to need some extra hands to help me move some of my things over to your place."

Erin sucked in a shallow breath. "You don't have to. I'm fine with the sleepovers, really I am. Please, don't feel like you have to change for me. I love you for you."

"And I want to try living with you. You have a large house, with a guest bedroom. If I find that I need some space, I could spend the night in it." She rubbed her cheek against Erin's hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "All right?"

"All right, I give in. On this point. Don't expect it all the time."

She giggled a little and shook her head. "Why would I ever expect anything from you? I love that unexpectedness."

"And now you are being the schmaltzy one, Penny." Erin slid off her, kneeling on the floor as she picked up her phone. "Here, call Brucie and let him know. He'll tell his sisters and then this crazy train of my life will leave the station."

"It's not a crazy train, Erin. It's our sailboat of dreams."

"I like that thought, honey, I really do." Erin rested her head on her arm as she smiled at Penelope. "Call him, and let's take this next step."


	16. Chapter 16

"Mom, did you have to fall in love with someone who loves clothes this much?" Bruce asked as she handed her son another bag to bring down.

"Hey, I, for one, am happy. Now I get to go over and raid a fresh closet for new looks." Tabitha stuck her tongue out at her brother as she helped Penelope fold clothes. "Deal with it, buttercup."

"You got that from her, didn't you?" her son asked, shaking his head. "I don't know about this relationship of yours, Mom. I think Penelope is going to be a bad influence on Tabby."

Erin shrugged. "I can't help that. I'm in love with my Penny, and I'm not about to let her go from my life. Maybe you should just deal with it, buttercup." She struggled not to grin at the look of shocked outrage on her son's face, but quickly broke into soft giggles. This set Tabitha and Karen off, causing her to laugh all the harder. Finally, Penelope joined in, and they laughed until she had to stop and catch her breath. "Sorry, Brucie."

"No, you're not, Mom." He stuck his tongue out at her as she nodded. "I am so outnumbered here. I should call Dad and have him help out with this."

"No, no, we'll be good," Penelope hastily said, trying to keep from smiling once more. "And I'm just going to take a few more bags over. But I was thinking about something…"

The mischievous tone in her voice caught Erin's attention and she arched an eyebrow as she looked at her lover. "And what would that be, my sweet Penelope?"

"Well, there are a few extra bedrooms upstairs. And we both have a lot of clothes. And I have a lot of shoes and purses and accessories. If I stay, perhaps we could turn the one next to us into a walk in closet."

Erin chuckled a little as she shrugged. "We'll have to see about that. After all, it is Brucie's room that's next to mine."

"Just great, I'm going to lose my room to your girlfriend now," he huffed out. Erin could see his eyes dancing, though, and knew he was teasing them. "I suppose I could be okay with that, if…"

"If what, Bruce?" Penelope asked cocking her head.

"If you promise to never hurt Mom. I know that Dad and Dave have done a number on her soul, and if you ever find that you've fallen out of love with her, make sure you tell her kindly. I don't want to see Mom falling back into old patterns."

"Oh, Bruce, you are such an old fuddy duddy. Penelope loves Momma and she would never hurt her," Tabitha protested, smiling at Erin sweetly. "Now hurry up! We still have to put all this away when we get home."

Her son nodded resignedly and tromped from the apartment. "Is there anything else you want to bring with you right now?" she asked, sliding off the bed and walking over to Penelope.

"Nope. I think I have enough to last me for a few months. And if we need help to move things over, we can always call Reid and Morgan." They laughed a little and Erin leaned in to kiss her lover.

"You two are so adorable," Karen murmured just as the phone rang. "Do you want me to get that?"

"If you want," Penelope replied absently, stealing another kiss from Erin.

"Hello, Penelope's apartment. Who's calling?" There was a slight pause, and then Karen spoke again. "Sure, just one moment. Penelope, it's Emily calling," she said as she handed the phone over.

"Hey, Em! What's up? Yeah, it was rather sudden, I know, but I fell in love, hard. Things have changed a little since you left, and people have changed. Maybe it's time you came home for a visit. You can stay at my place, since I'm doing a trial run with her. Great! Just call and let us know. Talk to you later."

"Well?" Erin asked as she set the phone aside.

"Em's going to come for a visit in a few weeks, if she can get the time off." She smiled brightly at Erin. "And I am going to make sure that she leaves her completely comfortable with us. Just because Rossi obviously isn't at that spot yet, doesn't mean that we have to let her be."

She nodded and opened her arms. Penelope stepped into them, hugging her tightly. "I love you," she whispered in her lover's ear. "Let's head back to the house now." She picked up Penelope's jewelry box and gently tugged her lover towards the door.

"Wait up, Momma!" Tabitha cried out, zipping the bag she held as she rushed over to join them. "Can we stay the night with you and Penelope? I miss the times we spent together as a family, you know. Just because we're in college and you've split with Dad doesn't mean we have to never be all together."

"She has a point, Mom. And are we going to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with you and Penelope?" Karen asked, smiling widely.

"We haven't thought that far ahead, darlings. It's only February, after all. The holidays are months and months away."

Penelope stiffened slightly and Erin squeezed her waist tightly. "I have thought that far ahead," she said lowly, knocking shoulders with her.

"Ah, I see. And what are you imagining?"

"Christmas dinner with our family and friends, a fire roaring in the fireplace as we open gifts and drink hot chocolate. Afterwards, we'll have the kids spend the night and then have just a family day." Her voice had taken on a dreamy tone, and Erin found herself imagining the perfection that was the moments she had just described.

"That sounds wonderful, Penny." They stepped out into the brisk winter day, and Erin nestled in close to Penelope, wanting to draw warmth from her. "I didn't want to tell you my wildest dreams, beloved. I didn't want to push you away."

"I understand, my love. But you're going to have to make it up to me when the children head to bed," she whispered wickedly into Erin's ear. She tried not to shudder at the very sound of those words, feeling her panties grow wet at the mental picture Penelope had managed to conjure up in her brain.

"Maybe I should be saying the same thing to you. You have a lot to make up for, too. Like when you copped a feel in front of Tabby?" she asked as she slid in behind the wheel of her car.

"Oh, she didn't even notice."

"Yes, she did!" a chipper voice came from the back seat. They both whirled their heads around and Erin closed her eyes as she sighed heavily. "You two really are adorable! I think Penelope is more handsy than my girlfriend is."

"Girlfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, um, I guess it runs in the family, Momma. I'll have to bring her by for supper soon, I think you'll really like her."

Erin could only nod, wondering what rabbit hole she had fallen into. Life was changing so rapidly, and yet she wouldn't have it any other way. "You'll have to do that, Tabby." Turning to face front once more, she started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "Has your father said anything about my new relationship?"

"Not really. He was a little surprised, but I think he's finally starting to mellow out."

"That's a relief." She slipped one hand off the wheel to reach out for Penelope and they intertwined their fingers as she drove them home.


	17. Chapter 17

Penelope stretched awake, the phone ringing loudly in the background. Groaning, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was only seven in the morning. Next to her, Erin stirred, her brow furrowing together, a sure sign she was not happy. "Go back to sleep, love, I'll get it." Leaning over, she kissed Erin's cheek before picking up the receiver and answering a bit shortly. "Hello?"

"Who is this? Is my Erin there?" a soft, feminine voice asked.

Penelope looked down at her lover, seeing she was still awake and watching her with concern. "No, she's sleeping right now. It is Sunday after all, the one day we get to sleep in. Who is this? Can I take a message?"

"This is her mother, and I want to talk to her right this minute! Put her on the phone, you little so and so."

She stiffened in anger and pulled away from Erin a tiny bit, certain her face was stiffening into a blank mask. "I don't think so. I happen to know for certain that she has no desire or wish to speak with you, especially when you're drunk. Lose this number and never contact us again, do you hear me?"

"Who are you? Why do you think you can talk to me like this? Put my daughter on the phone, now!"

The woman was shouting at her now, and Penelope felt herself begin to tear up. Erin scooted close to her, resting her head on her chest as she looked up into her eyes. "Who is it?" she whispered.

"Your mother," she mouthed back before drawing in a deep breath. "I will not put my lover on the phone. She has no wish to speak with you, especially after everything you did to her. I don't know how you got our number, but lose it and never contact us again. I work at the FBI, and I can make your life very difficult, should you decide to not heed my advice. Good bye."

She hung up angrily and then held on to Erin, tugging her tightly to her chest. "How did she find me?" Erin whispered as she nuzzled her face against Penelope's chest.

"I don't know, beloved." Gently, she rubbed Erin's back, knowing how much she loved that. "I just hope she doesn't know our address as well. I don't want to move again because of her." She placed a soft kiss to the top of Erin's head

"You just moved in yesterday, honey. It's not like you're completely settled."

Penelope loved the sarcastic tone in her voice, knowing it was still too early for her to be sweet and kind. "I know, but I find myself loving it here already." The door to their bedroom opened and Karen and Tabitha peeked inside. "Hey, girlies. Come on in, we're decent."

They nodded and sat at the end of the bed, watching them. "Who was on the phone so early? Has there been an emergency?"

"No, nothing of the sort. It was the wrong number, Tabby," Erin replied, scooting away from Penelope a little to open her arms up to her youngest daughter. She burrowed between them, resting her head back against Penelope's shoulder as she looked at her mother. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, Momma. Karen said that she thought she heard Penelope yelling. Were you two fighting?"

There was a tender hesitancy to Tabitha's question and Penelope rubbed her arm softly as she met Erin's eye. Her lover was tearing up once more as she shrugged at her. "No, precious, we were not fighting. We just got a bad call this morning."

Erin reached out to caress her daughter's face and Tabitha stilled her hand, keeping it on her cheek. "Who called and made you cry, then?"

She waited for Erin to make the first move, not willing to reveal her secrets, even to her own children. And then Bruce was in the doorway, watching them apprehensively. Penelope motioned him in and he took a seat next to Karen, his arm protectively curling around her shoulders. "My mother called."

"But you don't talk to your mother, Momma. Daddy said that she hurt you and that's why we weren't allowed to really talk about her. It made you sad, Daddy said." Bruce sounded so morose, like he didn't like thinking of his mother upset and hurting. Once more, tears pricked Penelope's eyes, and she gave herself over to tears as Karen spooned up alongside her and Bruce cuddled up to his mother.

"Oh, baby, I didn't know how much you knew about her. Your father is right, she did hurt me, quite deeply. And now, Penelope is trying to protect me from her. She hasn't contacted me in a long time, I've tried to disappear from her life, make myself invisible. I, I…" Erin broke off and began to sob, pulling Tabitha closer to her as she threw an arm around both her and Penelope's waist, holding on to them.

"What if she comes here?" Tabitha asked, sounding scared. "Do we want to know her, now, after all these years of her not contacting us?"

Penelope could feel Erin shudder and she drew in a deep breath. "I'm going to speak for your mother here when I say that, sometimes we have to cut people out of our lives for our mental health. I haven't spoken with my brothers since I started working for the FBI. They did not appreciate my new line of work, at all, and I had to make a decision. And it hurt, a lot."

Tabitha turned around to look at Penelope, cupping her cheek much like Erin did when she wanted to impart something important to her. "I guess it's perfect that you two ended up together. You understand."

"Not perfectly, no. My brothers were much less cruel than your grandmother was." She threaded her fingers with Erin's, holding on tightly. "But I love your mother so much that I won't let this hurt her, okay, Tabby?"

"All right, Penelope." They shared a soft smile, only for her to yawn widely in Tabitha's face. "Could we go back to sleep for a little bit? With you two?"

"Sure, precious," Erin quickly answered, squeezing Penelope's hand tightly. "But first, good morning kisses." She turned her head, and Karen presented her cheek to her. After kissing her daughters and son, she gently pushed Tabitha down and leaned over her. "And one more for my love," she murmured.

Penelope nodded and leaned in, softly brushing her lips against Erin's, mindful of her children watching them like hawks. "Come on, that's not a kiss, that's a peck," Tabitha teased. "If you really love each other, there has to be more passion to kisses than that."

"Oh, there is, my Tabby cat. Just not where prying little eyes can see," Erin replied, her lips tickling Penelope's. She giggled slightly and then pecked at Erin's lips once more. "But it seems that my erstwhile lover is determined to put on a show for you."

"Not really. I just love the feel of your lips on mine." Penelope winked at Tabitha before stealing another kiss from Erin.

"And now that makes three morning kisses for you. Go back to sleep."

"Yes, Ma'am." Penelope pouted a little as she snuggled back into the mattress, letting go of Erin's hand to splay her own against her hip. "And when we wake up again, I'm expecting breakfast in bed for your mom and I."

"Yes, Mother Penelope," Tabitha sang out through a giggle, and they both shook their heads as they fell back asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, a letter came for you in the mail today," Penelope said as she walked into the living room. "I don't recognize the handwriting."

Erin looked up from her book, frowning a little as she held out her hand. "There's no return address, either?" she asked as she looked at the envelope.

"Nope. No clue. The only thing I got is that the handwriting looks feminine." Penelope sat down next to her and she automatically put her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close before turning the envelope over and over in her hand. "You won't find out who it's from just by staring at it, honey."

"I know, but I'm apprehensive. Why would someone send me a letter and not put their return address on it? You know this is how all those stalker movies start."

Penelope giggled sweetly and kissed her cheek. "We work at the FBI, I think I could track down anyone who was stupid enough to try and stalk you."

Erin nodded, feeling a little of her dread lift as she slid her thumbnail beneath the seal and opened it. She pulled out a single sheet of paper and unfolded it, letting her eyes quickly scan down the page until she reached the signature. The single word there froze her and she blinked rapidly. "It's from my mother," she whispered, thrusting the page at Penelope. "She knows where I live."

"Unfortunately, once you know a person's full name, you can pay companies for their information. It sucks, but with the Freedom of Information act, you can really find out anything about anyone, if you know where to dig. What do you want me to do with this?"

"Tear it up, throw it away. I want nothing more to do with her." Erin began to cry as Penelope nodded, pulling her closer as they fell back on the sofa. She stretched out along her lover's body, letting her rub her back softly.

"Shh, love, we'll be fine. I will try my hardest to keep her from you, I promise. I just wish I could make everything about that time in your life just disappear." Penelope placed a gentle kiss on Erin's forehead and she sighed deeply.

"I suppose that if we did that, though, I would never have met you and then never have fallen in love with you. And I am ever so glad that I fell in love with you, beloved." Erin rubbed her face into Penelope's chest, letting the scent of her perfume calm her as she thought about the implications of receiving a letter from her mother.

"I'll take the envelope with us to work tomorrow and have Anderson start running the necessary searches. He did that so well when we were looking for Foyet." Erin nodded absently as she thought back to that time, and how awful it had been. "Erin? You got quiet on me."

"Oh, just thinking, honey. I'm suddenly not very hungry tonight. Would you mind if I skipped supper?"

"How about I make myself a sandwich and then come join you in here while you read? That way I can be with you."

She sighed with pleasure. "That sounds wonderful, actually. I love you."

"I love you, too." Penelope kissed her and then they sat up. Erin picked her book back up, curling a leg under her as she became lost in the written words once more. She barely acknowledged Penelope's presence, except to curl up against her as she read. "Do you mind if I turn the television on for a little while?"

She shook her head as she turned her page, only to see that she was almost finished with her chapter. Quickly, she finished up the half page and then put her bookmark in place, setting the tome aside before looking up at Penelope. "What are we going to watch tonight?"

"Well, it is Monday night, so there's not much on. Though I did hear about this great series running on Netflix called House of Cards, and I was thinking of starting the first few episodes of that. How does that sound?"

"As long as I'm with you, it sounds like bliss." Erin reached up and kissed her cheek softly as Penelope queued up the series. She was soon engrossed in the political thriller and they sped through the first two episodes before the phone rang, shattering their peace.

"I'll get it, Erin." Penelope stood and walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

As Erin listened, Penelope very quickly became angry with the person on the other end. A tight knot of panic filled her stomach as she realized that her mother was contacting them once more. "Let me talk to her, beloved. I need to get this over with." Holding out her hand, she closed her fingers around the handset and held it up to her ear. "Hello, Mother," she bit out.

"Erin, darling, who is that awful woman who keeps answering the phone? Have you finally gotten a maid to take care of the house while you're at work?"

"No, Mother, that awful woman, as you call her, is my partner. We love each other, and you know full well that I have asked you never to contact me ever again. This will be the last conversation that we have. If you should contact me by mail or by calling me, I will begin the process to get a restraining order against you. Don't think I won't."

"But darling, haven't you gotten over this silly beef we've had for years? I let sleeping dogs lie when you moved away for college, and when I didn't get an invitation to your wedding, and when I never received word on the birth of my grandchildren. Can't we just let bygones be bygones?"

"No, and this conversation is now over. Goodbye, Mother." Erin angrily stabbed the off button on the phone, desperately wishing she had an old-fashioned phone that she could slam down in response to her mother's words.

She was shaking in anger and Penelope sat next, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, murmuring in her ear. "I love you. Never forget that. You are more than what she could ever hope to be. You have overcome more than she ever will. And you love me. Even when I'm obnoxious, when I get on your nerves, you still love me."

"I do. Could we head up to bed now? I can feel a horrible tension headache beginning, and I really want to be prone before I end up falling in your arms." Penelope nodded and helped her up. Together, they went up to their bedroom and she let Penelope undress her before moving over to the bed and pulling back the covers. As she watched, her lover folded their clothes and then came and joined her.

"Here, let me massage your temples. That might make you feel a little better." Erin nodded and scooted over close to her, relishing the feel of her fingers rubbing and digging into her temples and forehead. She couldn't stop the purr of pleasure and Penelope giggled a little before dropping a kiss on the shell of her ear.

"I am feeling much better, my love."

"I was hoping you would say that, honey," she replied, trailing her hands down her shoulders. "Because I really want to comfort you in the best way that I know how…"


	19. Chapter 19

Penelope frowned at the package sitting on their porch. She knew that she hadn't ordered anything lately, and Erin hadn't mentioned that she was expecting anything, either. After parking in the garage, she hurried over to porch and picked it up.

Everything that Morgan had taught her about weird packages came to the forefront of her mind as she carefully settled it on her hip before unlocking the front door and stepping inside their house. "Honey, I'm home! Did one of the kids get us something and forget to tell us that they were mailing it out?"

"Not that I think of," Erin called out as she joined her in the foyer. "I don't suppose that there's a return address on this one, either?"

"Actually, there is. Only, it appears that it's from our building at work," Penelope said as she took a look at the label. "You don't think your mother would ignore what you told her, would she?"

Erin shrugged as she batted the package out of Penelope's hands, letting it fall to the floor. "I wouldn't put anything past her at this point. I suppose that we should open it, though. Let me get my phone so that I can take pictures. If it is from her, I'm going to need documentation of her trying to contact me after I specifically asked her not to."

Penelope nodded and knelt on the floor, waiting for Erin to return. It didn't take her long, and she saw that her lover had also grabbed a paring knife to break the seal with. "Do you want me to open it?"

"No, I will," she replied as she settled on the floor next to Penelope, pulling the box between her legs. Carefully, she cut the tape and opened the flaps, pulling out the tissue paper and gasping. Penelope peered into the box and shuddered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You want me to take the pictures?" she asked lowly, brushing her lips against Erin's ear.

"Yes, please." Penelope hated when her voice was that small, that distant. It meant a craving was not far behind, and then she would feel defeated and withdraw into herself even more. "Wait. Would you hold me?"

"All you had to do was ask, darling." Her lover turned into her, resting her head on her shoulder as she struggled to keep from crying. "Shh, let it all out, it's better if you do. And you don't need that drink to get through this. You don't need to get drunk, I'm here with you, and I won't leave you, ever. I promise." She pressed soft kisses against Erin's skin until she relaxed against her.

"Thank you, my darling Penny." Erin nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck and then sat up. "Let's get this over with." Shuddering a little more, she reached into the box and pulled out a stuffed bear. "This used to be mine. Mother bought it for me after one particularly bad beating."

"Isn't that a Steiff tag?"

"Yes. Nothing but the best when Mother wanted to buy back my love." Erin set it on the floor and Penelope took a few pictures of it. The bear thoroughly disturbed her, given the pen knife stuck where a heart would traditionally be. "Thank God there's nothing else in the box. No letter, nothing. Can I really pin this to her, or would a judge think I'm insane?"

"I couldn't tell you, buttercup. There really isn't a lot here for anyone to go on, only you know the significance of the bear. But we'll keep the pictures, and should anything else happen, we'll go from there." She kissed the side of Erin's head before setting the bear back in the box, closing it up. "Here, let's get up now."

Penelope helped her lover to stand and wasn't surprised when Erin embraced her tightly. "The only thing I want to eat right now is a large, greasy, cheese pizza. Do you think JJ and Henry are available to come over for a little while?"

"Let me call." Erin nodded and pulled out her cellphone, handing it over to her. Penelope quickly dialed her friend's number, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Jayje! Erin wants to have pizza tonight, and wanted to know if you and Henry would be available to help us scarf it down."

"I don't know, Garcia…"

"Please, JJ?" She met Erin's eyes and smiled gently. "We could really use a friend with us right now."

"All right, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Perfect! We'll see you then!" She hung up and then looked at Erin. "They'll be here shortly. We had better get that pizza ordered, hun." Erin nodded and watched her call the closest pizza joint, ordering two large cheese pizzas. "Let's go wait in the living room."

"All right." Erin kicked the box under the table in the foyer and wrapped her arm around her waist as they made their way into the other room. "Penelope?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"When Emily comes next week, could we have her stay at the house, rather than at your apartment? I'm starting to not feel safe here, and, I…"

Penelope turned her head and kissed Erin's cheek. "If that will make you feel safer, we can do that. I just want you to be safe, here in our home." A soft sigh escaped Erin's lips, and she rested her head on Penelope's shoulder as they walked into the room. They settled on the sofa and Erin curled up against her, her fingers playing with the buttons on her blouse. "You know, Tabby has mentioned how homesick she is to me. Perhaps we could have her move back home while she finishes college?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind that?"

The hope in Erin's voice caused her heart to clench, and she nodded against her head. "I would love to have her in the home with us. You know, it is surprising how quickly I've fallen into domesticity. I'm really glad I took a chance and moved in with you."

"I'm glad you did, too." Erin twisted in her arms so that she could look up at Penelope. "You know, this means we'll only have the guest room empty."

"So it does." She leaned down and kissed Erin hungrily, savoring the feel of her lips. "I am totally okay with that." Erin made a delicious sound in the back of her throat and arched her back, offering her breasts up to Penelope. "If only Jayje wasn't coming by soon. I want to finish what we've started."

"I do, too. But the anticipation will make it all the sweeter, right?" Penelope nodded and then kissed her once more. Erin smiled and scooted down so that her head rested in Penelope's lap. "I wish that I could be happier, Penelope. I love being with you, yet this situation with my mother hangs over my head."

"And I'll keep you safe, I promise. And our love is not strange fruit."

Erin gasped a little. "You read her letter?"

"Yeah, before I destroyed it. I didn't mean to pry, but I wanted to know what she had said to upset you so. Love is beautiful, it could never come from a twisted, poisonous tree. All right?"

"All right." Erin let her eyes close, a gentle smile dancing on her lips. "Would you tell me a happy story from your childhood? I want to be in a happy mood when they get here."

"Of course I will, my sweet sugar plum." Penelope racked her brain to come up with the best story to tell Erin, and then began to speak once more. "When I was five, my mom took my to Disneyland…"


	20. Chapter 20

"Emily, you're finally here!" Penelope squealed out as she ran forward to embrace her friend. Erin hung back, not really certain where she would stand with the woman. While they hadn't left on bad terms, there had not been any warmth between them, either. Rubbing her stomach absently, she looked at the floor, waiting for the pair to join her.

"Hello again, Erin." Already, she had picked up a slight London accent, and Erin smiled at the way her voice had changed. "How are you doing?"

Looking up, she saw a soft smile on the woman's face and she relaxed a little. "I'm doing well. Did you have a good flight?"

"Well, seeing as how we got in early, I would say that I did. First class has its perks, let me tell you."

She nodded and then sighed a little as Penelope clasped her hand. "We have supper waiting for us at home, Em. Erin made her famous meatloaf again."

The other woman chuckled. "Famous?"

"Well, that's what Derek called it. I hope you don't mind a somewhat full house this evening, after your long flight. My youngest daughter is living with us, and when Derek found out you were coming, he wanted to be there."

Emily nodded a little, biting the corner of her lips. It was a thoroughly nervous gesture, and she wondered what had gone on between the two to cause a reaction like that. They walked out to the car and she helped Penelope load the few bags in the trunk while Emily slid into the back seat. "Derek had a crush on Emily," Penelope whispered in her ear before kissing her softly.

"I see," she replied, handing the keys over to her lover. "Will this be awkward, then?"

"I hope not. We can always count on Tabby to make us laugh, though." Penelope kissed her once more before she went over to the driver's side and they both got in and her lover began the long drive home. Without meaning to, Erin fell asleep on the ride home and was shaken awake by Penelope. "We're home, my dear. Wake up."

She sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes free of sleep. "I didn't realize I was that tired…Wait, that's not Tabby's car, or Derek's. Honey?"

"Get in the house and call Hotch. I'll go over and talk to her."

Dread filled Erin's stomach as she hurriedly nodded. Slipping from the car, she tugged Emily into the house, locking the door behind her, and pulled out her phone. It didn't take long for her shaking fingers to find Aaron's number in her contact list and she pressed the number, waiting for him to pick up. "Hello?"

"Aaron? This is Erin Strauss. Penny told me to call you. It seems my mother has decided to grace us with her presence."

He sighed a little. "Penelope told me this might happen. Are you in a safe space?"

"Yes. Both Derek and Emily are here, I think she thought that you would know what to do in this situation, seeing as you were once a prosecutor. How quickly can you get to my house?"

"I can be there in thirty minutes."

"Thank you. Bring Jack with you, and we can feed him, if you haven't eaten already. There's going to be more than enough, I swear."

"All right, thank you."

They hung up and she slumped against the wall, the tears finally coming. Tabitha and Derek joined them in the foyer and she fell into her daughter's open arms, great sobs tearing from her throat as they collapsed to the floor. "Momma, I wouldn't let her in. Derek said I did the right thing, said that she'd go away if we ignored her. Where's Penny?"

"Out there, talking to her." Erin felt other hands on her back, and she leaned back against a strong, warm, chest. "Derek, I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this. You too, Emily. You did not deserve this mess."

"Shh, pretty lady, we're going to take care of you and Penelope. You're part of the family, now, and that's what we do." Soft lips pressed against the back of her head, and she began to cry harder once more, curling up in a ball. Time passed slowly, and then she heard the key turning in the lock.

Derek gently helped her to her feet, and she collapsed against him, certain she was making a horrible impression on Emily. Penelope and Aaron came through the door, and she saw her beloved's face was stained with tears, too. "Baby," she heard her breathe out and she closed the distance between them, wrapping her up in her arms. "She's gone, now. She took off when Hotch pulled into the driveway. There's something to be said for driving a black SUV, it puts the fear of God into people."

She let out a watery laugh, and then Jack was worming his way between their bodies, his arms closing around her waist. "Daddy said that you might be sad when we got here. Hugs always make me feel better."

"Would you like to know a secret, Jack?" He nodded against her stomach. "They always make me feel better, too." Erin smoothed his hair as she took a deep breath. "Well, supper is waiting for us in the dining room. I'll have to get two extra place settings."

"I can help you with that, Aunt Erin." Jack smiled up at her, and she felt her heart melt as she nodded. He slipped his hand into hers and they went into the kitchen, Tabitha trailing after them. "Are you Aunt Erin's daughter?"

"I am. You can call me Tabby," her daughter replied warmly, opening up the cupboard and pulling out two plates and glasses. "The utensils are in that drawer there," she said, pointing with her head. Jack nodded and let go of Erin to pull out two of everything they would need while she went over to the fridge and got out a pitcher of water. "After we get the table set, I'll bring out the food, okay, Momma? Just sit next to Penelope and try to relax."

"Thank you, honey." Tabitha smiled and leaned in to kiss Erin's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Momma." When they entered the dining room, the quartet of adults sprung apart, almost guiltily, and she cocked her head to the side as she tried to smile at Penelope. "Hey, we were hoping you'd join us soon. My tummy is growling."

Erin nodded and slipped into the seat next to her lover. "Tabby is going to bring out the food next. What were we talking about?"

"How to fix your problem. Hotch will begin drawing up the paperwork for the restraining order tomorrow morning. We're going to have to go down the courthouse once that's finished, so there goes our lunch hour. Sorry."

"That will be fine, Penny." She stared down at her plate and sighed deeply. "My appetite is gone again."

"You need to eat, though. All right?" Erin nodded and held her hand out to Penelope. Her lover clasped it tightly, bringing it to her lips to kiss.

"All right, here is the meatloaf!" Tabitha sung out as she brought in a platter. "I'll be right back with the veggies."

"I'll cut it for us," Derek announced, standing and picking up the knife. "And I claim dibs on the heel." This brought a laugh from all of them, and Erin felt some of the tension flow out of her, happy to be among friends.


	21. Chapter 21

"Thanks, honey," her lover said as she smiled up at her daughter.

"No problem, Momma. Come on, Jack, let's go play Risk." He nodded happily and followed her from the room.

Once they were out of earshot, Hotch looked at Erin, who was curled up tightly against Penelope, her fingers worrying the fabric of her blouse between her fingers. "I need to know the backstory between you and your mother if I am going to write up this restraining order."

Erin nodded absently, her fingers tightening and tugging at the blouse. "Alcoholism runs in my family. As you're sure to have found out, my mother is a drunk who has not taken care of her problem. Mother was…a mean drunk and as soon as I was able, I left her and that life behind. I suppose Penelope will have to take pictures of my back to prove the previous abuse at her hands."

Emily gasped a little, and Penelope nodded slightly at her. "That would probably be a good idea. And you're certain you told your mother not to contact you?"

"Yes. Penelope was there when I told her that, and I was quite specific about taking out the restraining order should she choose to ignore my warning. Will there be anything else necessary to getting it implemented?"

"Not that I can think of." He slumped a little in his chair and looked at them. "I had no idea you were going through this, Erin."

"No one did. It wasn't a problem until very recently. I'm still in the dark as to how she found me after all these years. I never told her that I married Alan, that I had children, that I lived here. I hate feeling so unsafe in my own home." She rubbed her face against Penelope's shoulder, and she began to rub her back in soft circles, knowing that that move comforted her lover.

"Well, now that we have her on notice, all you'll need to do is dial the police and they'll remove her from the premise. And she'll never be able to get in our building, as I will put her on the blacklist the moment I get to work tomorrow. I know that I get to work before you nowadays."

Penelope giggled as Erin buried her face in her chest. "We have good reason to be late. Tabby doesn't head off to class until eight, and we have breakfast with her every morning. Erin finds that to be really important, after everything that's happened in her life."

He nodded and gave her a small, pained, smile. "I wish we all were so free."

"You could be, Aaron. All you had to do was ask," her lover replied, her voice sounding so small and lost. "I am more than willing to extend to you the same concessions that I extended to Agent Jareau. You are both worth that."

His smile grew a little, his dimples making a rare appearance. "I'll have to keep that in mind."

"You will," she murmured through a yawn.

"Listen, you three are more than welcome to stay as late as you'd like, but it's time we got up to bed. I know Erin is exhausted, and so am I. Em, just ask Tabby where the guest room is when she makes her reappearance."

The others nodded as she helped Erin to stand. Her lover weaved on her feet a bit, and she steadied her before leading her up to their room. The minute their door was closed, she turned to face Erin, a sad smile on her face. "None of that now, my love. You're the one who's supposed to make me smile."

"I'll keep that in mind, beloved." Closing the small distance between them, she reached up and buried her hands in her hair, kissing her deeply. Erin moaned and fell against her, bringing her hands up to work the blouse out of her skirt.

"I want to feel your skin against mine, please."

"All you had to do was ask." She made quick work of their clothes, letting them fall in a heap on the floor, knowing they would take care of them in the morning. "Here, let me kiss you in all your favorite spots."

Erin nodded as she sighed with pleasure. Penelope led her over to the bed and they sat. She gently pushed Erin back against the headboard and straddled her, placing soft busses along the planes of her face, paying close attention to her cheeks and the lobes of her ears. Then she moved down to her neck and shoulders, nipping delicately at her collarbone before trailing her lips down her chest until she reached one tightly peaked nipple.

Drawing it between her lips, she began to softly hum, knowing the vibrations drove Erin wild. "Penny, oh, thank you. Yes, right there." She dug her fingers into Penelope's hair, holding her there. Ever so gently, she bit down on her nipple, enjoying the high pitched whine that broke from Erin's lips. Releasing her breast, she began to kiss down her stomach, enjoying the feel of Erin's muscles jumping beneath her lips.

Without her even having to prod, she spread her legs for Penelope, letting her kiss and lap at her core. Penelope knew her lover was closely approaching an orgasm by the way her thighs tightened around her head. Pulling back slightly, she blew gently on Erin's clit, knowing the move increased her pleasure. And then, she gently inserted two fingers inside her tight, wet, channel, curling them as she began to suck on her clit once more. "Penelope!" Erin moaned as she came, little whimpers and groans coming as she bucked her hips up into her as she rode the waves of her orgasm.

Penelope slid up her body, pulling her close as the tears came to the forefront. "Shh, my love. I love you." Pressing soft kisses to her face, she drew patterns on the skin of Erin's stomach, wanting to comfort her further.

"I love you, too," she whispered, curling her body around Penelope's. "There are so many feelings in my heart, honey. Can I share something with you?"

"Of course, my darling Erin."

"I am so afraid you're going to decide that my drama is too much for you to deal with and that you'll leave me. Please, don't leave me. Not while I love you so much."

The soft cries broke Penelope's heart, and she held onto her lover all the more tightly. "I won't leave you, beloved. How could I when the sun and moon still rise in your eyes? I don't ever want this honeymoon feeling to ever leave us. I know we're going to fight sometime in the future, but I hope that future is a far time off."

Erin nodded faintly before pressing her lips against the hollow of Penelope's neck. "Oh, just hold me tonight, fill me with sweet promises of love and hope, give me a future."

"Only tonight? I was thinking of holding on to you forever, Erin Strauss. And don't even think that you're getting me out of this bedroom anytime soon, either." Erin laughed a little, the silvery sound so very welcome to Penelope's ears. "In fact, if we happen to sleep in tomorrow and are late to work, I might just call us in sick and wile the entire day away with you."

"That sounds like heaven to my ears. And we didn't even set the alarm. I wonder what will happen?"

"Only the best things, my love, only the best." Penelope pressed a kiss to the top of Erin's head and sighed, hoping the coming day would be as perfect as she wished.


	22. Chapter 22

Erin stretched awake, drawing in a deep breath. She could tell by the way the sun was streaming in her window that it was late morning. Looking over at the table next to their bed, she saw a sheet of notebook paper. Picking it up, she read _Good morning, Momma! I didn't want to wake you up, I know how upset you were last night. Mr. Hotchner called and told me to tell you that everything has been taken care of already, which I'm assuming is a good thing. I'm going to be bringing supper home with me after class, so don't worry about making anything. I love you, both of you, and I hope you have a wonderful day! Tabby_

Sighing with happiness, she set the paper aside and turned to watch Penelope. Her lover was still sleeping peacefully and she reached out to smooth a lock of hair from her face. A gentle smile spread across her face in her sleep and Erin felt her own smile grow. Spooning her body up against Penelope's, she brought her hand up to cup her breast, letting her thumb brush against her lover's nipple until it was a stiff peak.

The little sounds of pleasure that Penelope made sent a rush of desire through her body and she ran her free hand down her body to flick and pinch her clit. "Good morning, my love," Penelope murmured, turning to face her. "I was hoping you would be up for that this morning."

"All you had to do was ask." Leaning in, she kissed her lover passionately, pushing her back on the bed to straddle her. "Last night, you loved me, this morning, I get to love you."

"All right, Erin, lead on." Her smile turned dreamy as Erin bent and placed large, open-mouthed kisses on her upper chest. "Umm, yes, like that, my love." She nodded and licked at her skin, moving her mouth down to capture one taut nipple between her lips, suckling her strongly. Her lover's hips began to move restlessly and Erin kept up her pace, knowing that her Penelope loved that.

Dragging her fingers down the soft, giving, flesh of her torso, she slipped her hand between her legs and teased her clit before fitting three fingers inside her, moving in and out quickly, setting the fast pace Penelope loved so much. As her muscles tightened around her fingers, Erin released Penelope's nipple to rest her head over her heart, listening to the rapid tattoo that drummed there as she came.

"I love you," she whispered as she removed her fingers. Penelope nodded and rubbed her back gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Erin, darling." She leaned in and kissed her lover sweetly before resting her head back on her chest. "Do you want to move from this spot yet?"

"No, not really. Do you think we can get away with lazing about for a few hours more?"

"I think so. Just let me call in to let Hotch and Helen know we're taking a sick day."

Erin nodded and barely moved as Penelope reached over to her table and picked up the house phone, quickly dialing a number. The soft rumble of her voice relaxed Erin so much that she yawned a little, snuggling in close to her lover. After she'd hung up, she embraced her tightly, burying her nose in her hair and breathing in deeply. "You like doing that."

"Correction, I love doing that. You always smell so pretty. I change up my perfumes, depending on my mood or what I'm wearing. But you, you always smell the same, like roses. I never knew I would come to love the scent of roses so."

Erin drew in a shaky breath, rubbing her cheek against Penelope's chest. "I'll never change that, then. Do you want to know why I chose roses?"

"Sure. I love hearing stories about you, finding out more about you."

She drew in a deep breath, bringing her hand up to rest on Penelope's breast. "The first flowers I ever received from Alan were roses. Mother hated flowers, of any kind, as I quickly found out. Not even dandelions." Her breath hitched a little, and then Penelope was tightening her hand on her shoulder. "So, the first time I got flowers was so special. Alan had no idea why I burst into tears. I couldn't tell him until the first time we were intimate and he asked about the scars. I tried to brush aside his questions, but he wouldn't let me do that."

"You loved each other very much."

"Yes, we did. But sometimes, love isn't enough. My baggage came between us, and it ate away at our relationship like a cancer. That's why I'm so fearful that you'll leave me. Alan did, David did, so why wouldn't you, too?"

"Because I love you. And I will work through everything with you." Penelope began to run her fingers through her hair, a move that calmed her immensely. "I don't want to ever break your heart, my sweet sugar dumpling."

Erin smiled widely. "That's a new nickname. I rather like it."

"Good. I like trying new nicknames out on my loved ones. Just, don't call me plum sauce. Kevin thought that would be a clever name for me, given my love of all Asian foods. I never really took to it."

"I don't blame you. You're more of my sweet honey blossom."

"Ooh, and I like that one, a lot. I'm your sweet honey blossom." Penelope kissed the top of her head and Erin shrugged a little as she sighed. Both of their stomachs began to growl at the same time, and her lover burst into giggles. "I suppose we should pull our lazy bones out of bed and get something to eat before we waste away."

"If we must." Slowly, Erin untangled herself from Penelope, sliding out of the bed and stretching. Penelope joined her, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the side of her neck. She purred in pleasure, turning in her arms and pressing a warm kiss against her lips. "Maybe we could take a shower first? I am feeling just a little bit grimy, now that we're out of bed. And I would love for you to help me get clean."

Penelope groaned. "Oh god, Erin, you undo me every time when you talk like that." Threading their fingers together, she led her out to the master bath. Stepping inside the shower, Erin let the water begin to flow, letting it splash down on her. "And when you look like that, I just want to spend all day in your arms, doing nothing more than kiss you."

"That sounds incredibly wonderful, but we would need some way to make money. I never took alimony from Alan, since I had more than enough income to live on."

"There you go, letting harsh reality intrude upon our idyllic interlude." She kissed Erin gently before picking up her loofah, soaping it up and beginning to wash her body. Erin followed suit, trying hard not to watch her lover, knowing that they would never get anything accomplished if she did what she wanted. "So, after breakfast, would you like to just relax in the living room? I have this game I want to get caught up on, and I know you're in the middle of a really good book."

"That sounds like absolute heaven to me, Penelope." She reached out and rested her hand on her lover's shoulder, looking at her chin. "I don't know what I did to find this love, but I am so glad we ate that fruit."

"I am, too." Gently, Penelope lifted her face so that she looked at her, and then leaned in and kissed her softly. "I am, too."


	23. Chapter 23

Penelope looked up as she began to hear a commotion in the bullpen. Sliding her chair over to the door, she looked out to see Erin's mother pushing against Hotch's chest, yelling angrily. Drawing in a shallow breath, she hurried over to her phone and quickly dialed Erin's office. "Honey, do not come out of your office. Somehow, your mother made it past security and is in the bullpen right now."

"Dammit," her lover softly swore, and Penelope felt her heart break a little, knowing that she would start crying soon. "Will you come see me?"

"As soon as I can, my sweet sugar dumpling. I love you."

"I love you." They hung up and she stepped out of her office, meeting Alex Blake's eye. The woman had a smug, ugly, look on her face that automatically raised Penelope's hackles, and she stalked down the stairs to go up to her side.

"How did that woman get in here? Erin has a restraining order out against her, security isn't supposed to let her in."

"Oh? Really?" was the short reply, and Penelope clenched her fists, seething in anger. Shaking her head at the woman, she stalked over to Hotch and that infernal woman, trying to calm down. Morgan came up to her side, and she shrugged off his hand, knowing he would try to stop her.

"Baby Girl, she is not worth it. You should go be with Erin."

"In a moment, Boo. I need to give that woman a piece of my mind." She stopped next to Hotch, her eyes narrowing into slits. "Alex let her in. How long until security is here and throws her ass in jail?"

"How dare you! You're the one that corrupted my daughter with your twisted, strange, ways. She was in a loving relationship before this, obviously, since she has children. Now, Agent Hotchner, as I was saying, Agent Blake told me you could take me to my daughter, and that is going to happen."

Hotch leveled one of his famous looks at her, and Penelope shrank back into Morgan's arms. "I will do no such thing."

"Look, just because your precious computer technician is fucking my daughter does not mean you get to keep her from me. This harassment has to stop!" And then the woman chose to do the worst thing possible. She reached out and slapped Penelope, hard, across the face. The tears came instantly, and Morgan enclosed her in a tight hug. From the corner of her eye, she saw Rossi step up on the other side of Erin's mother, grabbing her elbow roughly, while Hotch grabbed onto her other elbow, and they frog marched her out into the hall and over to the elevator.

"Baby Girl, what do you want?"

"My sugar dumpling," she sobbed out, throwing her arms around him. "Please."

"All right." He turned her and they walked out the door and over to Erin's office. Vaguely, she heard Helen gasp and fresh tears came to her eyes. The door to Erin's office opened and she stumbled from her best friend's arms to her lover's arms. They went inside and Derek closed the door behind them, closing the blinds and locking them in.

"Oh, my sweet honey blossom," Erin murmured as they collapsed on the sofa. "What's made you cry so hard?"

"She hit me!" Erin sighed and pulled away from her slightly, looking at her face. Ever so gently, she reached up and brushed the tips of her fingers across her cheek before kissing it. "Alex brought her here, and she was arguing with Hotch, and then she hit me!"

"I'm sorry, my love."

"Why are you sorry? Your mother is the awful one." She nuzzled her nose into Erin's hair, breathing in the calming scent of her shampoo. "Der, would you come here and hold me, too? I just feel so jittery."

"Of course, Baby Girl." He sat on her other side and she curled up in a ball between them, still sobbing. "You two are breaking my heart. I can't stand to see two beautiful women cry." He pressed his lips against the side of her head and rubbed her shoulder softly.

"Derek, would you call Tabby and let her know that that woman might be on her way to the house? She'll need to be prepared to call the police."

"Of course, pretty lady." He took the cell phone she held out and quickly found their home number. "Hey, Tabitha, it's Derek. Yeah, your grandmother showed up here today and, well, your mom thinks she might head out to the house. If she does show up, Emily knows how to protect you. Of course I'll tell them. See you later."

He hung up and set the phone aside. "Well?"

"Tabitha sends her love, to both of you. Now, as soon as you feel up to it, I'll take you home. Neither of you are going to be able to think today."

"This is so unprofessional," Erin muttered lowly. "And this is just what Alex wants, to see me humiliated. No matter how many times I make amends, she is not going to be satisfied until I am completely and utterly brought low."

"I had no idea things were so bad between the two of you. You've never spoken an unkind word about her in my presence," Penelope replied. "You could have let me know."

"Why? She shouldn't matter to me, not when I have you in my life. You've brought me friends, real friends, and I cannot thank you enough for that." Erin kissed her cheek softly and then sat up, wiping her face free of her tears. "I'm so sorry that I keep breaking down into an emotional mess in front of you, Derek."

"Don't be sorry, Erin. It's okay to feel." She nodded slightly and then stood, making her way over to the window.

Penelope joined her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Heedless of Derek being there, Erin leaned back against her, resting her head on her shoulder. Penelope kissed the spot behind her ear, knowing she liked that. She slid one hand down to rest on her mound, pressing her back further into her. "Not here, beloved. Not in front of friends," she whispered before turning into her, running her hands down to her hips.

She nodded, hoping Erin would be okay with her hands resting on her ass. Her lover didn't complain or pull away, so Penelope just held her, unwilling to let her go. In the background, someone began to knock on the door and Derek went to let them in. "Erin? The Director just called my office, and he seems quite insistent on seeing both you and Penelope. I told him that it would have to wait until things had settled down a little, but he gave me a time. He wants you in his office in ten minutes. I'm sorry I couldn't delay it more."

Erin pulled away from Penelope and took a deep breath. It was disheartening to see her slip the cold mask back on, but she knew that she had do whatever she could to protect herself. Penelope tried to pull on the same mask and she reached out for Erin's hand. "There's no point in hiding our relationship any longer. Alex outed us to the whole bullpen. I'm sure it's reached his desk already, which is why he wants to speak with us."

"Why does that not surprise me? All right, give me a kiss for courage and we'll make our way up there." Penelope nodded and chastely kissed her, not wanting to put on a show in front of her best friend, not when they were still so emotionally vulnerable. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose that I am." Nodding, Erin led her over to the elevator, waiting to face their Director.


	24. Chapter 24

"Director Breslin will see you immediately," his secretary said, not even looking up from the computer as she spoke. "Good luck."

The tone didn't really settle Erin's nerves, and she tightened her hand around Penelope's as she nodded. Together, they entered the office and her lover closed the door behind them. The heavy click sounded so final to her and she struggled to control her shudder. He looked up at them, his face blank as he gestured for them to sit down. "Thank you for coming so promptly, ladies. As you might imagine, the spectacle that took place in the BAU bullpen today has caused quite a stir, reaching me here in about five minutes."

Erin swallowed and nodded, furiously blinking back the hot sting of tears. "I'm sorry about that, Karl. I didn't know that she would come here. I do have a restraining order out on her, and she violated that."

"I know, Agent Hotchner told me what he was doing for you yesterday. He also informed me of your relationship with Ms. Garcia at that time, since it was pertinent information."

"Are you firing one of us because of the frat rules?" Penelope blurted out, looking fearfully at Erin. "Because I will quit so that Erin can keep her job. I know we have an unorthodox relationship, but…"

"No buts, you did break the rules. However, since you are not directly beneath her command, I do not need to separate you. This should have been brought to my attention a lot sooner, though, so I have this proposition for you two. There is a lot of filing to do and boxes to put away in the basement."

"And you'd like us to do some organizing," Erin replied, the first true smile of the morning coming to her lips.

"That is exactly what I had in mind. I think it should take you about two weeks to get through everything, during which time, you're team is going to be grounded. I have some things that I need to discuss with Agent Blake. I can see now that bringing her back to the BAU was a mistake on my part, and one that is going to be rectified"

"Oh, Karl, no, please. She'll just hate me all the more if you do that. Perhaps you could just transfer her to another team, another Section Chief?"

He shook his head. "I wish that I could, Erin. But her gossip is going to cause you a lot of trouble, you know. If I do not nip this in the bud, who knows what reprisals there would be. I cannot have that sort of dissension in the BAU, you know."

Erin nodded sadly, thinking about the repercussions this would have. Alex would have a fit, there was no getting around that. And she would bear the brunt of her scorn. Penelope leaned over and rubbed her arm gently. "He is right, Erin. And I can always get Morgan to support us, you know. Everything will be just fine."

She nodded a little, her smile fading just a little bit. "I know, I just have to believe that. Karl, would you mind if Penelope and I went home for the day? I do not want to be here when you inform Alex of her fate."

"That would be fine, Erin." He smiled warmly at both of them and nodded. She smiled back and then stood, tugging Penelope to her feet as well. "I hope that your day goes better."

"So do I, Karl." They left and as soon as they were on the elevator, Penelope heaved a sigh of relief. "I never expected to get off with clerical work."

"Neither did I. I think he respects you, though, Erin. Anyone else would have been dismissed, I'm certain of it." Leaning over, she kissed her cheek softly. "When we get home, would you mind if we curled up on the couch and just did nothing? I want to veg out in your arms, my lovely sugar dumpling."

"That sounds nice, but what about Emily? We can't be bad hosts."

"She made due yesterday. I saw her sneaking out while we were kissing in the hallway."

Erin blushed a little as she remembered what they had done in the hall after getting dressed. "And how am I to look her in the face after knowing she saw me copping a feel like some teenage girl?"

"Don't worry, we've all seen each other in heated embraces. Discretion has always been our code." Erin nodded as Penelope giggled. "Besides, we weren't naked."

"Thank God for small miracles, I suppose," she murmured as she stepped closer to her precious partner. "I suppose we could ask her to join us. Unless Tabby is using her day off to shuttle her around."

"That would be nice." They fell quiet as the stepped out onto the sixth floor. Penelope tugged her into the bullpen, past a gaping Alex and up to her office. "Honey, be quick. I want to go home."

Her lover nodded and reached out for her purse, slinging it over her shoulder before once more tugging her out of the room. While she didn't see Aaron or David, she caught the warm smile that Derek gave them, and the small wave from Spencer. Nodding to them, she followed Penelope closely, stopping in front of the elevators once more. "Hey, wait up, you two!"

Turning, she saw Jennifer jog up to them, a half-smile on her lips. "What can we do for you, Jayje?"

"Hotch called while you were up in the Director's office. Your mother is in jail, Erin, and he must have used his authority to get them to agree to this."

"Agree to what, Jennifer?"

"They're keeping her without bond. He fast-tracked a court appearance for her, too. You don't even have to go, he's going to take care of everything." A dreamy smile crossed her lips, and it was then that Erin knew she was in love with the man.

"That is wonderful news. When he gets back into the office, please tell him that you both are invited to supper at our house tonight. Bring Henry and Jack, too. They need to spend time with each other, after all."

The woman gasped as Penelope laughed a little. "Am I that obvious?"

"A little, hun. And with Will staying in New Orleans, and Beth, well, sleeping her way through the museum curators of New York, you both deserve to be happy." Erin nodded in agreement, reaching out to touch Jennifer's shoulder. "So, what do you say?"

"We might not be home tonight."

"Trust us, we'll be home tonight." Erin nodded and the woman let out a short breath before finally nodding in agreement. "Wonderful! This gives Tabby and I an excuse to cook!"

"Well, this should definitely be an interesting evening, then." Penelope playfully smacked Erin's upper arm as the elevator doors opened up and they stepped inside. "We'll see you about six, oaky?"

"All right." The doors closed and Penelope turned, giving Erin a warm hug.

"I love you." The whispered words were full of warmth that Erin felt tears begin to pool in her eyes. "You are so strong and sweet and loving. This is going to sound so selfish, but I'm praying we never fight, ever. I don't want to hurt you."

"Penny, you have no idea how amazing that sounds, and yet…"

"I know, we have to face reality." Penelope kissed her once more. "But I'm still going to pray that my dreams become our reality."

"And I won't stop you from praying that way." She tightened her hand around her lover's, sending up the same prayer, hoping they could make it true.


	25. Chapter 25

"Where are you headed to, Baby Girl?" Derek asked the next morning, watching her juggle some boxes in her arms.

"Erin and I have to spend the next two weeks organizing in the files room. While I scan in the documents, she has to decided which to shred and which to add to the stacks."

"Ooh, that's how the Director decided to punish you?"

She nodded and stepped out into the hallway. "And she's down there, setting up the laptop and scanner. In a few more months, I think I'll have her up to snuff as a computer geek. It's really kind of adorable, Boo."

"Do you mind if I help you out? Reid's taken on a bunch of my files, claiming he doesn't have enough work to keep him occupied. I think he's still grieving over Maeve."

"Wouldn't you be, Sugar Bear? They loved each other, and you can't put a timeline on how to grieve. Right?" Derek nodded and they stepped onto the elevator. "My sweet sugar dumpling has been down there working since seven this morning. The only bright spot that I can see is that we'll be home early every day this way."

The ride down to the basement seemed to take longer than normal, and she tapped her foot impatiently. " I have never seen you this anxious to get to cleaning," Derek gently teased as they stepped out.

She shook her head a little as she reached out for his hand, dragging him down the hall to where her Erin waited for them. "I'm not anxious to clean, I'm anxious to spend time with my beloved. There is a big difference."

Penelope pushed open the door and tried to suppress her gasp as she saw that Erin was sleeping peacefully on a stack of boxes. "She is adorable, Baby Girl. Are you going to take a picture of that?"

"I think that I am, Der." Pulling out her phone, she quickly called up the camera app and snapped a few pictures of her sleeping lover. "Erin, wake up. I've enlisted Derek to come help us out."

Erin stretched a little, and Penelope couldn't help watching the way the fabric of her blouse pulled taut across her breasts. "Good. He can do the heavy lifting for us. I was wondering how that was going to get done." Standing, she approached them, wrapping her arms around Penelope's waist and hugging her tightly. "I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night."

"That's all right, Erin. Now, shall we get under way?" She kissed her deeply, knowing Derek wouldn't mind the show, before letting her go and going over to the computer that Anderson had brought down for them the previous day. Erin nodded and handed her a large stack of files to scan in, leaning against the wall and watching her. Derek joined her, and she blushed a little at the scrutiny of her loved ones. "What?"

"There's nothing for us to do yet, honey blossom." Erin winked at her and burst into giggles as Derek nodded in agreement. Penelope could only shake her head as she picked up the first file in the stack.

"You know, you could make yourself useful here and put each page on the scanner for me. It would cut down on our time."

Erin nodded and moved to the other side of Penelope, taking the file from her hand and placing the first page on the glass. Soon, they had a rhythm established, and Penelope was astonished at the speed with which things were getting done. They had just finished up the first box to give to Derek when the door to their room slammed open. They all whirled around to look at who had joined them, and Anderson stepped into the room, looking panicked.

"Chief Strauss, Ma'am, there's been an incident."

As she watched, her lover's face drained of blood and she reached out for her hand, knowing she would need the comfort. Erin threaded their fingers together and took a deep breath. "What sort of incident, Anderson?"

"Your daughter, Tabitha, has been shot. They're airlifting her to George Washington as we speak. The only reason we found out about it so quickly is that Agent Prentiss called it in. She said that she couldn't reach your cell phone, Ma'am, and called Agent Hotchner directly."

"We can't get any reception down here," Erin murmured. Turning, she looked into Penelope's eyes. The faraway look there felt like a physical blow and she opened her arms to her lover. Erin fell into them, their sobs mingling in the stillness and silence of the room.

"All right, we need to get you two out of here and to the hospital. Anderson, can you go and get a car ready, I'm going to need you to drive. I'm assuming Hotch is also getting the rest of the team ready to head out as well."

Penelope watched the man nod, and held onto her lover all the tighter as they stood and followed Derek and Anderson from the room. The ride up the elevator seemed to take forever, even though a good number of people gave them a wide berth as the trio rode up to the sixth floor, leaving Anderson to get the car. "Sugar dumpling, we have to go to your office now and get your purse. Okay?"

Erin nodded faintly against her shoulder, still clinging to Penelope as they got out and went towards her office. JJ came rushing up to them, her own eyes brimming with tears. "Hotch told us, we're all going to the hospital with you." And then she hugged Erin, her arms wrapping around Penelope, too. "I'm sure that everything will turn out. We have to believe that."

"I know, Jennifer."

"JJ. Please, use my nickname, or Jen. Now, here's both of your purses, Emily rode in the chopper with Tabitha, and the police are taking your mother into custody."

Penelope felt Erin shudder against her and met JJ's eye. "What are you saying, Jayje?" she asked as they once more made their way over to the elevators.

"Didn't Anderson tell you?" She shook her head slowly. "Oh god, I didn't mean to break it to you like this, then. You need to focus on your daughter, though, we'll deal with the other when she gets out of surgery." Stepping back into the small box, JJ effortlessly pushed the right button and then placed her hand on Erin's shoulder. "What do you need from us?"

"Prayers," came the soft answer. "To whatever God you believe in. I can't lose my Tabby-girl. Has anyone called Alan? Or my other children?"

"I don't know, Erin." Her lover released Penelope and began to dig through her purse, searching for something.

"Here, they're in here," she said as she thrust her cellphone at JJ. Then she burrowed back into Penelope, holding her close. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. And I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that. You are my sweet, sweet, beloved Erin. And I am your honey blossom. Okay?" She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she listened to the soft hum of voices around her.


	26. Chapter 26

Erin barely registered them pulling into the entrance of the hospital emergency room, but Penelope gently tugged her from the vehicle before Anderson pulled away to park. Wordlessly, she let her lover tug her inside, up to the information desk, and she listened to her ask the nurse there for information on Tabitha.

"You're going to need to go up to the surgical floor. I'll take you to the elevator and once you're up there, someone should be able to help you further."

Erin nodded, sighing as Derek came up to her side and settled his hand on her hip, walking with them. "Hotch just called me, he and the others are about five minutes behind us, and will meet us in the waiting room."

A soft sigh broke from Erin's lips as she finally began to feel a little more centered. "That's good to hear." She drew in a deep breath and wiped her face clear of tears. "Have either of you heard anything more?"

"No, honey. But I'm sure there will be some news once we get upstairs." Erin released a low breath before resting her head on her lover's shoulder. "You are going to have a horrendous headache soon, what with all the crying you've just done."

Erin groaned a bit, looking over at Derek. He smiled at her, though it never quite reached his too sad eyes. Even he was worried about her daughter, and that touched her heart so very deeply. Gently, she disentangled herself from Penelope and stepped over to Derek, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling his lips caress the crown on her head.

"We're a family, Erin. We take care of each other." The rumble of his voice soothed her spirit and she rubbed her cheek against his chest as she held out an arm to her beloved. Penelope stepped close, and the group hug that resulted seemed to blur all lines between them.

The elevator stopped and Derek led her out into a corridor. "Erin! Penelope!" Turning towards the distraught voice, she saw Emily was standing there, looking sad and desolate. Rushing over to her side, she let the younger woman wrap her in a tight hug. "I am so sorry I couldn't protect her, Erin. Your mother just appeared as we were taking a walk around the block. Tabby got off class early, and she thought that it would be nice to get to know me a little better. It happened so fast!"

Erin nodded mutely, once more being led forward, this time to a small waiting room. Heavily, she and Emily sat on the sofa, Penelope next to her while Derek sat across from them in one of the chairs. "You know these things, Emily. Was it bad?"

"I know she missed Tabby's heart. I did manage to push Tabby away from the line of fire when I saw the gun in her hand. It looked like one of the standard issue guns, though, Erin. Which is ridiculous, there's no way she could get her hand on a gun from the FBI."

Erin felt the blood drain from her face as she thought of the most likely scenario. "You'll have to check Alex's weapon. I knew she disliked me, wanted to see me disgraced, but this? This is too much." Sighing, she leaned against her lover, bringing her hand up to rest between her breasts, over her heart.

"Have you heard anything yet?" JJ asked breathlessly as she stepped into the room, Aaron and Spencer close behind her.

She felt Penelope shake her head as the others joined them in sitting. "I don't know how long we'll have to wait to find out, either," Emily answered for them. For the first time, Erin wondered just how much time their visitor and her daughter had been spending together, to provoke this sort of reaction in Emily, and she reached out for her hand, clasping it tightly.

"Christmas dinners are going to get really awkward, aren't they?" she asked lowly, staring into Emily's eyes.

"Maybe. She still has to talk to her girlfriend, tell her that she's breaking up with her." A fleeting smile crossed her lips as she obviously remembered something Tabitha had told her. "She compared us to you, you know. Given the age difference between us."

A small giggle broke from Penelope's throat and Erin laughed a little with her. "That does seem like something our Tabby would say."

Someone cleared their throat, and Erin sat forward a little to see who else was coming to join them. Karen and Bruce were looking desolate, Alan's arms around their shoulders. "My babies," she said, holding out her arms. They ran to her, shaking off their father's arms, and clung to her. Their tears started her crying once more and she enveloped them in a hug, Penelope closing her arms around them as well.

"Momma, we came as soon as Agent Hotchner called. Dad drove us. Is Tabby going to be okay?" Bruce asked the question she had no answer for, and she just held onto her children tighter, wishing that they knew something.

"I'll go check with one of the nurses," Aaron said quietly, standing along with JJ. Together, they left the room and a heavy, oppressive silence filled the space. It seemed like a year or more before they came back, and Erin could tell from the looks on their faces that things were not good.

"Well?" she asked, desperate to know, to hear, to acknowledge.

"She's still in surgery. It looks like the bullet perforated her bowel, and the doctors are working to clean out her abdominal cavity so that infection does not set in. It will be a long, tiresome, procedure, and all we can do right now is pray." JJ looked up at the ceiling before speaking once more. "I'm going to call Jessica and tell her what's going on. Does anyone know where Rossi is?"

From the corner of Erin's eye, she saw Spencer shift uncomfortably. "He, he told me he had to take Blake to the airport. She was going out to visit her husband in Jordan. He told me that the opportunity had just fallen in her lap."

"I'll bet, Pretty Boy. Hotch, man, can you find out if you can stop that plane? Prentiss thinks it was Blake's gun that Erin's mom used to shoot Tabby."

"Your mother did this, Erin?" Alan's voice dripped with derision, and she shrank back into Penelope, letting the woman shelter her from her ex-husband's wrath. "I knew she was a bitch, I didn't know she was crazy."

"Neither did I. I thought the restraining order would be enough, Alan. I just, I'm sorry."

"This is all your fault. I should never have married you, I should have seen something like this happening…"

"Shut up, Dad! Can't you see you're hurting Momma?" Bruce pushed himself away from them and got in his father's face. "Tabby's in surgery right now, and could still die, and you want to blame Momma for something that's not even her fault? You are such a jackass!" He shoved his father out into the hall, still arguing.

"Don't listen to him, Momma. This isn't your fault, we know." Karen kissed her cheek softly before curling up next to her legs, her arms wrapping around her leg as she sighed. "And I know everything is going to be okay. Somehow, I just do."

Erin nodded and began to run her fingers through her child's hair, wishing she could be in the operating room, watching the doctors work, holding on to her daughter's hand. Sighing once more, she nuzzled her face into Penelope, feeling the heavy lethargy of sleep steal over her.


	27. Chapter 27

"Erin Strauss?" Penelope looked over at the doorway to see a stern looking doctor standing there. Gently she nudged her lover awake, and Erin rubbed her eyes, spreading mascara across her cheeks.

"The doctor wants to talk with you, my love."

Erin nodded and sat up, looking anxiously at the young woman. "Anything you have to say, you can tell me in front of my family," she softly said, beckoning the woman in closer. Penelope reached out for her hand, and Erin clasped it tightly, threading their fingers together.

The doctor stepped in close, squatting down by their side. "Tabitha made it through surgery well. We believe that we were able to get all traces of leakage from the perforated bowel, but since there is still a great risk of infection, I want to keep her in the hospital for at least a week on high doses of antibiotics."

"And when will she wake up?" Erin asked tremulously, scooting closer to Penelope, as if trying to lose herself in her.

"I'm not certain that it will be tonight. She's been through a massive trauma, and while I haven't placed her in a medically induced coma, she is still going to be fighting for rest and recuperation. Now, your ex-husband and son are in there at the moment, but I told them that they could only spend ten minutes with her. At most, there can be two visitors in her room at a time, and you have to wear gloves and a mask. I do not want any hint of infection around her. And limit your time in there ten minutes, please."

Erin nodded hesitantly, her hand tightening once more around Penelope's. "Thank you, so much. Would, would you mind terribly if I hugged you now?" The doctor shook her head and Erin let go of Penelope to lean forward and wrap her arms around the slim young woman, hugging her tightly.

"All right, I have to get back to work, but I'm so glad that this turned out well for you." Erin and Penelope nodded in unison and the woman stood, leaving them with Emily and Derek.

"Do you want to go see her first, Emily? If there was a buffer between Alan and myself, it might be better. He was so angry…" Erin trailed off, turning into Penelope, and she instinctively rubbed her lover's back, needing to comfort her.

"If that is what you want, I can do that, Erin." Emily smiled at her kindly before standing and going over to the door. "And maybe my presence will help prod him along a little. I know you must be out of your mind with worry."

"I am." She heaved a deep sigh and Penelope tightened her arms around her. "Thank you, Emily, for staying. You too, Derek. This really means so much to me." Lifting her lips, she kissed Penelope's cheek softly and curled up into her once more.

Emily nodded and stepped out of the room, leaving them alone with Derek. "Do you need me to do anything for you, ladies? Hotch went to talk with Rossi, find out how much he knows about Blake and her involvement in this matter."

"Is JJ taking care of the children?" He nodded. "That's good. Um, if you wanted, could you go to our home and make sure that everything is okay. I'm sure that was the farthest thing from Emily's mind earlier."

"I can definitely do that for you." He came up to their sides and rested his hand on Erin's back. "And if you don't mind, I'll start breakfast for us when you get home. I know you're going to want to spend a lot of time here, with Tabby, and at least for today I can help you out."

Her lover turned her face to look at Derek. "I think I love you," she whispered, her words hitching a little. "You have been such a wonderfully kind and amazing friend to both of us."

He leaned in and tweaked her nose gently. "You are both worth all the care and concern in the world. And I know that we will take care of you." As Penelope watched, he kissed Erin softly before turning his head to kiss her. "I love both of you, deeply."

Penelope nodded and he left them, too. Once they were alone, she ran her hand down to cup Erin's breast, needing to be in more intimate contact with her beloved. "That feels wonderful, Penny. Am I so wrong to want some pleasure on this most horrible of days?"

"No, as long as you're not craving, I will not say anything about this need. And it is a perfectly reasonable need to have, we just have to wait until we get home to go any further."

Erin nodded and placed her hand over Penelope's keeping it on her breast. "I love you. I'm probably going to say that a lot in the coming weeks. I tend to do it when I get upset or worried. I am going to be a suffocating, insufferable, clingy, mess until Tabitha is better. Please, just let me know that you will be okay with that."

"I will always be okay with that, my sugar dumpling." Penelope kissed Erin's forehead and then they settled back on the sofa. She knew that it would be some time before they got their chance with Tabby, and she wanted to get Erin relaxed a little. "I love you so much, my Erin. There is not one thing on this Earth that is worth more to me than you are. And if you need to tell me that, to hold on to me, to just hover around me, I am perfectly okay with that. In fact, I will relish that."

Erin looked up into her eyes and then reached out to caress her face. "I still can't believe I went from thinking I was in love with David to knowing I am in love with you in such a short span of time. I don't deserve you in my life, but ever since that bite of strange fruit, I somehow know that this was meant to be."

Her thumb ran across Penelope's cheekbone, and she found herself nuzzling into the touch. In the background, someone cleared their throat and they both looked up to Bruce standing there. "Hey, Dad just left. Momma, you know he didn't really mean what he said, he was just worried about Tabby."

"I know, precious. His words still hurt, though." Her son nodded and came over to their sides, kneeling in front of them. "Are you going to head home now?"

"I think so. There's nothing I can do here except worry. I'll call tomorrow for an update on how she is, and to talk to you some more. Love you, both of you."

"I love you, too, Brucie." Erin stood and hugged her son tightly. "Thank you for calming your father down. But where did Karen go?"

"You know she doesn't do well with hospitals. She escaped as soon as she heard Tabby was out of surgery. I wouldn't be surprised if you found her at home, though, curled up on your bed. That was always our safe space growing up."

Penelope made a soft sound in the back of her throat as she joined her lover. Erin slid her arm around her waist, holding her close as she kissed her son goodbye. After he'd left, Erin turned to her. "Let's go check on our daughter."

She nodded, her eyes filling with tears as she led her lover from the room, heading to where their daughter rested.


	28. Chapter 28

"She looked so small in that room. Is that how you looked when you were shot?" Erin asked, hating how small her voice sounded. She had hated when Penelope had tugged her away from Tabitha's bedside, telling her that their ten minutes was up.

It had been a long drive home, but then they had found breakfast waiting for them, Emily and Derek hovering over them as they ate, getting them what they needed before they even had to ask. Erin had begun to cry at the sweet kindnesses they were being shown and all three of them wrapped her in a tight, warm, embrace.

After they'd eaten, Emily had shooed them upstairs, telling them that the Director had given them both the rest of the week off. She nodded half-heartedly and followed Penelope upstairs to their room, not speaking until the door was closed and she was lying in her lover's arms.

"I don't really remember that time, Erin. No one told me what I looked like. I had to arm wrestle Der to get him to give me a mirror. I hated looking so washed out, it made me feel worse." Penelope tightened her arm around Erin's waist, pulling her closer. "I felt so stir crazy after the first few days awake, but I couldn't convince them that I needed to leave."

She yawned as Penelope talked, fatigue creeping over her at last. "I don't want to go to sleep, Penny."

"But you need to sleep. It heals you, body and soul."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked fearfully, even though she knew what words would pour from her lover's throat.

"Of course I will be, sugar dumpling. I am never going to leave your side, unless you ask me to. And I do not think that will ever happen, will it?" Erin shook her head, hating the heavy feeling that was stealing over her body. Penelope leaned in a kissed the tip of her nose, making her smile, and then pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "Go to sleep, my darling one."

"Yes, my love." Once more, she yawned and then snuggled into Penelope, needing to feel the warmth that her lover gave off. It didn't take her too long to completely drop off, feeling secure in the arms of her beloved.

"Erin! Wake up!" She was roughly shaken awake some time later, Penelope's voice high and anxious. "You were having a bad dream."

"Was I? I don't remember," she murmured, resting her head on Penelope's chest. Unconsciously, her hand fell to the dip of her lover's waist, stroking up and down in an effort to calm herself. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long enough. You put in about two hours. Derek came in to check on us about ten minutes after you drifted off. He's going to check on how things are going with Hotch and Jayje."

Erin shuddered. "I can't believe it's true, of either of them, Penelope. Does Alex really hold that much enmity in her heart for me that she would give a weapon to my unstable mother? And would David really help her get away?"

"We don't know, precious. All we know is that it was Alex's weapon that was used to hurt Tabby and that David did take her to the airport this morning. Hotch promised he'd call when he had more news for us."

Erin sighed, trying not to start crying once more. It just hurt so much to know that there was even the vague notion that someone she had once loved had hurt her family so deeply. "Do you know how my mother got out of jail? I thought they had remanded her without bond?"

"About that. It seems Alex turned in some favors and got the judge to release her into her custody, given her advanced age."

Her breath caught in her throat as her hand tightened on Penelope's hip. "Oh. I forgot about the people she knows. But Alex can't come home now, can she?"

"Not if she's found to be in collusion with your mother." They both looked over at the door and saw Emily there, two mugs of coffee in her hands. "I heard voices up here and took the chance that you might be awake. Do you mind if I join you?"

Erin shook her head and Emily stepped in, handing over the mugs before sitting at the foot of the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Love at first sight is kind of a weird state to be in, isn't it?"

Emily blushed as she nodded. "I didn't really expect anything that's happened since I came to visit. Everything that I've seen here has challenged and moved me, it really has. I missed so much by not being as in touch as I wanted to be. And I promise that I won't hurt Tabby."

"Somehow, I know you'll keep that promise." Erin sipped at her coffee, relishing the taste of it. "But, she is my baby. And here is where I tell you that if you break her heart, I'll break your legs. I'm not sure what Penelope will do to you, but I'm sure it won't be pretty."

Penelope nodded, a soft giggle erupting from her lips. "She has a point, Em. I love her and her children, so…"

"Okay, I get it!" Emily held up her hands, a tiny scrap of a smile crossing her face. "It's kind of ironic, you know."

"What is?" Erin asked, resting her head on her lover's shoulder.

"The fact that I've fallen for a younger woman, who happens to be your daughter, when you are in a relationship with a younger woman."

"Oh." A soft blush spread across her face as she turned her face up to look into Penelope's eyes. "I suppose you're right. Just, don't take her to England just yet. I might not be able to let go of her for some time."

"I wouldn't do that to you." Their eyes met and Erin felt herself tearing up again. Penelope set her mug aside and slung her arm around her shoulders, running her hand up and down her arm. "Were you planning on going to the hospital later on today? I think visiting hours go on until about eight."

"We could head down a little later, that would be fine." Erin smiled kindly and Emily nodded. She was just about to speak once more when the phone rang. It was not a sound that she was looking forward to hearing, as all phone calls lately had been bad, and she did not wish to hear any more bad news.

"I'll get it, honey blossom." Penelope reached over her and grabbed the handset, quickly answering. "Hello? I don't know if we want to talk to you, Dave. Erin and Emily are still quite upset over what's happened." Her lover looked down at her, sighing heavily. "Fine, come over, just don't expect the warmest of welcomes."

She hung up and Erin finally set aside her mug so that she could plaster herself along Penelope's body, not caring that Emily was watching them. "I suppose that I should listen to what he has to say."

"That would be the kind thing, Erin. But what does your heart want?" She had to think a moment, mulling Penelope's words over in her head and heart. It didn't take long before she had her answer.

"I want to listen to him. As long as you're by my side, I can listen to anything that he has to say." Erin pressed her lips to Penelope's neck and then sat up and scooted off the bed. "Are you coming, Emily?"

"In for a penny, in for a pound," she replied darkly and then held out her hands to Penelope and Erin. They clasped it, and Erin led them down to the living room, wishing she felt as confident as the aura she projected.


	29. Chapter 29

Thirty minutes after Rossi called, someone rang the doorbell. Penelope looked at Erin curled up on the sofa and sighed. She hated seeing her beloved sad and withdrawn, but she knew that as long as she was around them, then she wasn't sneaking off to take that first step off the edge and back into alcohol's lying embrace.

"I'll be right back," she said as she slid off the sofa and then bent to kiss Erin. "Everything will be fine, and if he upsets you, Emily and I will kick him out." Her lover nodded a little as she drew in a shuddery breath.

"I know. I love you."

"And I love you, sugar dumpling." Winking at both her and Emily, she sashayed from the room, making sure to keep her step light until she was out of view. Then her sunny smile slipped from her face, though she tried not to let her true feelings show on her face. She was very pissed off at Rossi and how he had helped Blake out. Looking through the peephole, she saw him standing there, looking troubled. There were two bouquets of flowers in his hands, and she felt a stirring of sympathy rise in her breast.

Opening the door, she cocked her head as she looked at him. "Hey, Kitten. How is Erin doing?"

"Better than I expected she would be doing. I think that's because Tabby made it out of surgery all right and is looking to make a full recovery. And you are not to upset her, all right? She doesn't need any more sorrow right now."

He looked properly chastised as he nodded. "I brought flowers for the both of you. This one's yours." Rossi held out a flamboyant group of flowers, every blossom exotic and colorful. She wasn't surprised that he knew her so well, but the obvious care that he had put into her bouquet touched her deeply.

"Thank you." He nodded and she took her flowers from his hand, beckoning for him to follow after her. They made their way into the living room, and she took a seat next to her beloved, bringing the flowers to her face so that she could breathe in their delicate scent.

"I brought flowers for you, too, Erin," Rossi said lowly, holding out the other bouquet. They were roses, and Penelope felt her eyes well up with tears as she reached out for Erin's hand. She clasped it tightly while reaching out for the flowers.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, bringing them up to her face. "Why?"

"I didn't know." Erin gasped and he knelt in front of them, bringing his hands up to frame her face, making her look at him. "I swear to God and on James's grave that if I had known what she had done I would never have taken her to the airport. I would have cuffed her to my car and brought her to the police department myself."

"Tabby almost died." The tears began to fall from her eyes, and she thrust her flowers at Penelope before falling forward into Rossi's open arms. "It was a gut shot, and they had to clean her stomach cavity out. And you weren't there! I wanted my... all my family there, and you were gone, taking that woman to the airport so she could escape the justice she so richly deserves!"

Harsh sobs began to tear from body and she beat on his chest furiously, trying to work out her anger. Penelope could only watch as Rossi sat there, taking her abuse, tears rolling down his own face. "I know, cara, I know. I am so sorry. And I can't do anything to bring her back. Lebanon doesn't have an extradition treaty with us."

Erin nodded as she let her arms fall limply to her side, letting Rossi embrace her and pull her close to his chest. Her tears slowed as she let him rock them back and forth. "I needed you and you failed me, again. The only one who hasn't failed me is Penelope."

He nodded against her head. "She is a good, kind, person. You needed that in your life, more than I even realized." After pressing his lips to the crown of her head, he pushed her away so that he could look into her eyes. "I've missed talking to you. Alex, well, you know how she feels about you."

"I thought I would miss you more than I do. Penelope has taken up so much of my heart and mind." Erin turned to look at her, love and sorrow mixed in her eyes. "I love her, David."

He nodded and gently prodded her out of his lap, over towards Penelope once more. She took the hint and crawled up on the couch, burrowing close to her as Penelope set their flowers aside to wrap Erin up in a warm embrace. "I missed the boat, Erin. A love like yours only comes along once in a lifetime."

"That it does." It was the first time Emily had spoken since he had entered the room and they all looked at her. Rossi stood and sank onto the couch next to them, looking at Emily. "Tabby, Tabby thinks that Penelope is the best thing to ever happen to her mother. I'm inclined to agree. Which is why Clyde is posting me Stateside, to work with the British Embassy."

Both Erin and Penelope drew in a sharp breath. "You didn't mention that earlier, Em."

"It didn't really come up. But it's true." Emily smiled at them, and Penelope felt Erin relax in her arms. "Looks like you'll be seeing more of me in the coming months."

"That's wonderful," Erin softly said before pressing her lips against Penelope's cheek. "I am getting a headache, dearest. I'll be right back."

Getting up, she wobbled a little before walking out of the room. "She's going to break out her secret bottle." Penelope looked sharply at Rossi, her eyes narrowing. "I know that look in her eyes. You may be in love with her now, but I was the one who dealt with her cravings as she was trying to beat that demon. There's one bottle hidden in this house, in the guest bathroom. You might want to keep her from slipping."

"Oh," she said, feeling mollified by his words. "Would you guys put the flowers in water before they wilt?" Getting up, she rushed from the room and up the stairs, heading for the guest bathroom. Opening the door, she saw her Erin sitting on the toilet, a bottle of bourbon in her hands. "He told me that you would be here."

"I haven't disappointed you yet. Here, the seal is still on it." Erin handed over the bottle, and Penelope set it aside, not even needing to look at it, believing her lover. "Make them go away. All of them. I just want to be alone with you for the rest of the day."

"How about we compromise. We'll bring Dave and Em to the hospital with us and then go and see Tabby first. After that, we'll come home and let him entertain Emily for the rest of the day. Sound like a good plan?"

Erin nodded and held up her arms. She closed the distance between them and held onto her lover as she rubbed her face against her stomach. "I love you."

"I love you." Penelope ran her fingers through Erin's hair. "Come on, let's get going."


	30. Chapter 30

Erin stepped into Tabby's room, smiling a little as she saw the smiley face drawn on the whiteboard by the nurse who was taking care of her daughter. There was no change in her condition, but Erin still sat down next to her daughter, picking up her hand and clasping it lightly. Penelope stood behind her, her hand coming to rest on her shoulder. She couldn't help leaning back against her lover, needing the sweet comfort of her presence.

"It's been three days since she was shot. Why hasn't she woken up yet?"

"The body needs time to heal, Erin. The doctor told you that." She nodded against Penelope's stomach, and then reached up her hand for her lover's. "What do you need me to do for you, my sweet sugar dumpling?"

"I don't know. I'm just so tired of waiting for everything to change. I want Tabby to open her eyes, even if only for just one moment. I want to see her soft brown eyes meet mine, for her to tell me that we're meant to be together based on how much we have sex."

Penelope laughed shortly. "And how would she know about our sex life?" she teasingly asked, releasing Erin's hand to run her fingers through her hair.

"Because you are entirely too loud," she answered, turning her head so that her cheek rested against Penelope's shirt. "She's heard us on more than one occasion, I guess." Erin closed her eyes and wrapped her hand around Penelope's hip. "I wish I was in that bed."

"No, you don't. Who would take care of me, then? Who would protect the doctors from all my questions, from my digging into their past so that I could make sure you were getting the best care possible?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. I hate this, it sucks, but I would be even more of a wreck if it were you lying there in that bed." Penelope tugged her up and wrapped her in a loving embrace, pressing gentle kisses all over her face. "I love you, and I hate seeing you struggle like this. But I am so proud of you for not slipping, for not taking that drink."

"I couldn't disappoint you or her. You've come to mean so very much to me," she whispered, nuzzling her face into the crook of Penelope's shoulder. Together they sat and Erin laced their fingers together before resting her free hand on Tabby's stomach. Time seemed to still as she watched her hand move up and down with her daughter's gentle breaths. "Please, Tabby, please wake up. Momma needs to see your smiling face again soon."

The beeping of the machines still unsettled her and she leaned forward to rest her head on Tabby's hip, looking up to watch her closely. "Ungh."

The labored noise had her sitting up and looking over at her lover. "Was that you?"

"No. And it wasn't you." They both looked at her daughter and Erin saw that her face was contorted in pain. "Is she waking up, do you think?"

"Perhaps." She felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched her daughter, hoping and praying that a change to her condition was coming, that she was fighting her way back to them. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath her eyelids and a quiet sense of hope filled her heart. Erin gripped her lover's hand tightly as she bit her lip. "Erin, you're hurting my hand a little."

"Sorry, honey blossom." She let go of Penelope's hand and rested it on her thigh, running her thumb up and down it in an effort to calm herself. "Move closer to me?"

"Yes." Penelope scooted her chair closer and threw her arm around Erin's shoulders, bringing her head to rest on her shoulder. "Everything is going to be all right."

"I know." Another low groan emanated from Tabby's lips and they both sat forward. "I want her to wake up. Please, tell me I'm not hearing things."

"No, I heard it, too," Penelope whispered, her fingers biting into her shoulder as they held their breath. "Come on, Tabby. Open those pretty brown eyes of yours."

Her eyelids blinked and then opened. The first thing Tabitha did was focus in on her mother, a frown crossing her face. "Momma?"

Tabby's voice was creaky and Erin quickly placed her fingers against her daughter's lips. "Shh, baby. You're awake now and everything will be fine. I promise."

Tabby tried to nod, but frowned instead. "I hurt."

"I know. It's where you were shot, down here in your stomach. They were worried that you had gotten an infection. You've been sleeping for the last four days, ever since they fixed you up. I've missed seeing your beautiful eyes looking at me, precious. And Emily has been beside herself with worry. She's even convinced Clyde to transfer her here to work with the British Embassy. She wants to be closer to you."

Tabby smiled tiredly and nodded, her eyes fluttering closed. "That sounds like pure perfection. You don't mind me falling for her? I know there was a bit of bad blood between the two of you."

"If Emily makes you happy, baby, I don't care. And I think that we've put that behind us, I really do." She smiled kindly at her daughter, reaching up to twirl a piece of hair around her finger. "And I am so happy you're awake and talking."

Penelope stood and they both looked at her. "I'm going to go get the doctor."

"Hurry back, beloved," Erin said before turning her attention back to her daughter. "Your grandmother is in jail, and this time, it will stick. She doesn't have anyone who will convince a judge that she's a harmless old woman who wouldn't hurt a fly." Hot, bitter, tears filled her eyes as she turned her face away from her daughter, burying it in the sheets of her bed.

"Momma, this wasn't your fault. You did everything you could to keep us safe, to protect us from that woman we're unfortunately related to. I still love you."

"I know, precious. I just feel all this guilt inside." Tabitha's hand gently squeezed hers and she heaved a heavy sigh. "I hope you can come home soon"

"That all depends on how things go with her recovery. Now that she's awake, we'll be able to measure her progress a little better." Erin looked up at the doctor and nodded, smiling a little. "At the very least, we're going to keep her here until Monday."

"All right, I suppose. Thank God for good insurance." The doctor nodded and began to examine her daughter as Penelope took her place next to Erin once more. "Now that she's awake, may we spend more time here with her?"

"Certainly, though I am going to have to ask you to leave for the day, today. We're going to have to do some in depth testing on her, and that needs to be done in private, and she will be exhausted when we're finished. I'm sorry, I know you would love to be here at a time like this."

Erin shook her head. "I understand completely, Doctor. May we have just a moment, then?" He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. "You heard what he said, precious. But we'll be back tomorrow, with Emily. I love you." Standing, she bent over her daughter and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, too, Momma, Penny. I'll see you tomorrow." Penelope slipped her arm around her waist and led her from the room, waving at Tabitha before they left her for the day.


	31. Chapter 31

"Do you need someone to drive you to the hospital and back?" Both Penelope and Erin looked up at Dave, who stood before them, looking a bit sheepish.

"That would be very kind, David, if you're offering." Erin stood from behind her desk and motioned for Penelope to get up. "We were just getting ready to head there ourselves. Thankfully, we've been let off our scut work duty until further notice. It seems that when your daughter is shot with a colleague's weapon, you're afforded certain liberties."

He nodded and helped her into her jacket as Penelope watched. It seemed to that they were falling back into old habits, and for some reason that bothered her immensely. As soon as they were in the hall, she wrapped her arm around Erin's waist, shooting Rossi a look. He just smiled and shrugged at her before pushing the down button. As they walked towards his car, he pulled her aside. "You have nothing to be jealous of, Kitten. She's all yours, heart and soul."

Penelope cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. "What makes you think that I'm jealous?"

"Let's see, making sure that you publicly claimed her, in front of everyone who happened to look out at us. That look you gave me which could have frozen snow. Any number of small things that scream 'hands off' to anyone looking to move in on your turf. It's really adorable, especially since there's no need for it. Look."

Dave pointed towards his car and Erin. She was gazing at them, a sweet, tender, look on her face. When she caught Penelope's eye, she broke out into a wide smile, her cheeks flushing a bit. Reaching her hand into the air, she waved them over, and Penelope jogged to her side, throwing her arms around her lover to hug her tightly.

"What is it, honey blossom?"

"Nothing, just me being insecure." Penelope placed a soft kiss on Erin's cheek and then climbed in the back seat of the sedan. She was surprised when Erin chose to sit next to her rather than up front with Rossi, but still, she welcomed her lover's calming presence.

"You have nothing to be insecure about, beloved. I am yours." Erin scooted closer to her, so close that their legs touched from hip to foot. "If anything, I should be worried about losing you to someone your own age, someone much lovelier than I. It's what you deserve."

Her words were soft, as if she didn't really want Penelope to hear them, and she felt her heart crack a little. "Sugar dumpling, you are the only one for me in this world. There is no one lovelier than you." Turning her face to Erin, she leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "I deserve the sheer perfection that is you."

"All right, ladies, the time for mushiness is fast reaching its end." Startled, they looked up at Rossi in the rearview mirror, his bright smile causing them to burst into giggles. "Seriously, I don't remember you ever being this free when you were with me, Erin."

"I haven't felt this free in decades, David. I'm sorry, but you really were my rebound romance, I guess." Erin snuggled closer to Penelope, resting her head on her shoulder and sighing deeply. "Not that I didn't love our time together. It helped me heal so much, until…"

"Until I started screwing around with Alex. God, that was such a mistake. I wish I had seen that before she had the opportunity to hurt you." Erin nodded and rubbed her cheek against the fabric of her shirt and Penelope reached up the stroke her hair gently, knowing that the movement soothed her.

"Sometimes it is really hard to see that we're making a mistake. I didn't think that my drinking was so out of control until Aaron and Derek confronted me. It took someone else pointing it out to get me to see."

Penelope tightened her grip on the hank of Erin's hair between her fingers. "But now you have your honey blossom."

"Hey, how do you know our nicknames?" she asked, trying to sound outraged.

"You call each other those without thinking, it was rather easy to pick up on." He smiled at them in the rearview mirror and Penelope smiled back. Soon, they were at the hospital and Dave followed them up to Tabitha's room. "So, it's Friday, do you think they're going to let her come home soon?"

"I pray to God that she does come home Monday. Emily's promised to look after her for us during the day, since she still has a week left of vacation that she can use. Then, she begins the fun task of transferring over here." Erin sighed and pressed her lips against the curve of Penelope's jaw.

She sighed with pleasure, loving the feel of her lover's lips. "Is there anything I could do to help ease the transition?"

Erin shrugged as she looked up at Penelope. "We're muddling along, David."

"I need to do something, Erin. I need to make this up to you and Penelope and Tabitha. I am to blame for this entire fiasco." He met their eyes in the mirror, and she shuddered a little at the raw pain evident there. "Let me pay for a visiting nurse, let me keep you supplied in chocolate and groceries until she's completely better. Please."

She felt the long, low, breath that Erin released against her skin and stroked her back in long swoops. "There isn't anything that you can do to fix things, Davie. We can just move forward and try to make things better in the future. I know you want to make things right, and that is so sweet. I love you and that part of you."

Penelope felt another stab of jealously, and Erin just shook her head a little, kissing her jaw once more. "Surely there must be something I can do."

"Not that won't hurt Penelope. We have to have some boundaries here, and one of those is what sort of help we take from you." Erin's hand tightened in the fabric of Penelope's blouse. "The love in my heart for you is precious to me, but that time of my life is over. I know you know that."

"I do."

"Then just step back a little. We'll ask for help when we need it." He nodded and Erin snuggled into Penelope, resting her head on her chest. "You're mine, and I don't want you to be jealous, okay?"

She nodded and tightened her arms around Erin. "I'm stupid."

"No, you're not. You're adorable when you get like this, and yet, I don't want you to feel like you have to be in this state when I'm with a former lover." Her whispered words eased her heart and she bent her head to kiss her head.

"All right, Dave. If you want to help us, we want to be kept in mountains of the finest chocolate you can find. Preferably dark, the higher the cacao content, the better."

He laughed loudly and shook his head. "Somehow I think that this is going to cost me an arm and a leg. But if that's what you feel comfortable with, that is what I will do."

Penelope nodded and smiled down on her lover. Erin looked up at her and nodded, and she suddenly knew that everything was going to be okay, even if she was jealous. They would work through this together, just like they had everything else that life had thrown at them recently.


	32. Chapter 32

Erin breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped inside the door of their home that evening. They had gotten the wonderful news that Tabitha would be coming home Monday, and she had managed to calm Tabby's nerves by telling her that her room was ready for her return.

Alan had appeared just as they were going to leave, and she gave him a wide berth. They still had not spoken since their argument when Tabby had first been shot, and things were still awkward between them. Thankfully, Brucie was there to diffuse some of the tension between them, and then Penelope was leading her out to the car while David had stayed behind to give her an ex a piece of his mind.

They had been waiting outside his car for ten minutes before he finally appeared and drove them to his favorite Italian restaurant, treating them to supper before running them home. "Are you as exhausted as I am?"

She turned to Penelope and nodded. "I think it's the hospital. I have never managed to leave one without feeling a bone deep weariness. Let's head upstairs now, honey blossom." Holding out her hand, she smiled when Penelope clasped it, threading their fingers together. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you jealous."

"I know that, sugar dumpling. I just need to stop being so insecure about this relationship. I think I tend to set myself up for failure, I mean look at the way my relationship with Kevin imploded. I just couldn't commit."

"Maybe your heart knew that he wasn't the one for you. Maybe you were still holding out for the special love of your life." Erin smiled shyly at Penelope, feeling so tender in her tiredness. "Maybe…"

"Maybe I was waiting for you to come into my life." Penelope finished the thought that Erin had not thought she would complete. Smiling, she nodded as her eyes filled with tears. "Maybe I was waiting on perfection to finally settle down. And maybe I've finally found that in you."

Leaning in, she placed a soft kiss on her lips and Erin sighed into the sweet buss. "I love you. I love you. I love you." She punctuated each declaration with a kiss and then grinned at her beloved.

"You are too adorable, my sweet sugar dumpling." They both yawned in tandem and Penelope reached out to tweak her nose. "We need to get to bed before we fall asleep on our feet." She nodded and they began to head upstairs. Every other step was punctuated with either a yawn or a kiss, and by the time they set foot in their bedroom, Erin found herself thoroughly relaxed.

Heading to her side of the bed, she slipped her clothes off and slid beneath the covers, turning on her side to watch Penelope. It didn't take long for her to join Erin and she held out her arm for her lover. Penelope cuddled close and then reached up to stroke Erin's hair. "I love it when you do that. I didn't realize how much I would come to crave these little things that you do to make me happy."

"Those little things make me happy, too, Erin. It's why I do them." She nudged her leg between Erin's and she clamped down on it, entwining them together. "Have you ever thought about how blessed we were when we ate that fruit? I've been thinking about it more and more as we watched Tabby struggle. If I hadn't been with you, if you had been alone, what would have happened? We could have lost you to alcohol again."

This tender admission took a lot for Penelope to speak aloud, Erin could tell by the way she averted her eyes, her fingers tangling in a chunk of hair. "I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about this magic that has settled over us, and wonder if things could have, should have, been different. I just want to love you. Does that make me selfish?"

"No, it makes you more of a dreamer than I realized." She leaned forward and kissed Erin passionately. "I love this side of you, darling." Penelope nuzzled her nose against Erin's and then smiled at her.

"And sometimes I feel guilty that I've forced you to change, to become someone different. You didn't want to move in here, you didn't want to be caught up in all this drama, and I dragged you into my orbit."

The first tears started to course down her face and her lover reached up to flick them away. "And is this you or your exhaustion speaking right now? Because I seem to recall I was the one who said that I would move in here on a trial basis, that I was the one who mentioned the fact I could move into the guest room if I needed an escape, which I haven't needed by the way." Erin nodded hesitantly, never taking her eyes from hers. The longer they looked at each other, the more undone Erin felt until great sobs burst forth from her throat. "What is it?"

"I have no idea. Just looking at you makes me feel so many things. Most of all, love, but tenderness and fear and longing as well. Never take your eyes off of me?"

"How could I take my eyes off the jewel of my life?" she whispered, running her hand down Erin's face and neck, letting her fingers trip down her back until she had come to her ass, softly stroking it over her panties. "If I did that, someone might come and try to take my jewel from me."

"I would never want that to happen." Erin burrowed in closer, her eyes fluttering closed as she yawned deeply. "I am so tired, but I don't want to sleep. I just want to watch you, to rememorize every plane of your face."

Penelope nodded. "I feel the same way. Did you know that you have the most adorable little beauty mark here on your left cheek?" She leaned in and pressed her lips against the mark.

"I know I have a mole there."

"No, a beauty mark, where your angel touched your face before you were sent down here." She gave Erin one of those shy smiles that she adored, and Erin sighed gently as she reached out to run her thumb along Penelope's cheeks.

"I love your many smiles. I love how I know what you're feeling just based on what sort of smile you're giving me and the others around you. And I know when you're not smiling that there is something seriously wrong."

Her lover's face softened imperceptibly, and she waited for the next words from her lips. "And I know your face, too. The expressions that you give, since you smile less often, tell me so much about you. There is this wistfulness about you that I love so much."

"I hate my mother," she blurted out, interrupting Penelope's lovely words. "I hate her for trying to destroy my family, my happiness. I hate that no one believed me when I spoke up, since that sort of thing wasn't talked about in those days. I hate that I'm so broken and you have to pick up these pieces."

"And I hate that you had to go through that. I hate that no one saw the truth and stopped your mother from destroying your self-worth. But know this." Penelope cupped her chin, looking deep into Erin's eyes. "I love you and every single piece of your heart. Thank you for sharing your pain with me."

Erin sighed and nodded, finally letting herself relax and fall asleep, safe in the arms of her lover.


	33. Chapter 33

"Penny?"

She turned and looked at the doorway of her office, smiling to see Erin standing there. The smile faltered a little as she took in how white her face was. "What is it, Erin?" she asked as she beckoned her inside.

"My mother, my mother killed herself last night. Even at the end, she had to be the center of attention." Fat tears began to roll down her lover's face and Penelope stood, hurrying over to her and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

"And what are you going to do now?" She gently kissed her cheek as she led her over to the sofa, helping them to both sit down. Erin curled up into her immediately as she shrugged, not saying another word. "Come on, Erin, don't shut me out. I like knowing what's going on in that gorgeous head of yours."

"I know, honey blossom, I know. I just don't have words for this." She dug her hand into Penelope's dress, kneading and worrying it between her fingers as she struggled to control her breathing. A soft knock sounded at her door and she looked up to see Derek standing there, looking at them in concern.

"May Derek join us, Erin?" she whispered in her lover's ear, waiting for her response. It took a few moments, but finally, she nodded and Penelope motioned for him to come in. He took a seat on the other side of Erin, his large hand coming to rest on her back.

"Hotch told us the news, he just got the call from the prosecuting attorney. I am so sorry, Erin." She sighed heavily, pushing away from Penelope to look at Derek. "Is there something that we can do for you, Erin?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have to call the children and let them know what happened. Thank God I was the only child of an only child, so I don't have to worry about other family to notify." Taking another deep breath, she collapsed against Penelope, burrowing her face between her breasts in an effort to comfort herself.

A soft hush fell over the room as the sounds of her computers rushed to fill the silence they had left behind. Soon, Erin was asleep in her arms and she looked up at Derek, a sad smile on her face. "She's off to slumber land, sugar bear. I don't like when she does this."

"Does what?"

"Shuts me out by going to sleep. She told me, the first night that Tabby came home and wasn't doing well, that sometimes the only thing that keeps her from slipping is sleeping. I poke and prod her into talking to me, but sometimes she just shuts me out."

He smiled at her gently, shaking his head slightly. "Mama, you need to step back for just a second. Look at things from her perspective – her mother treated her like crap and never let her confide in her. That set her map out to be pretty solitary. And Alan isn't some prize, either. I saw the way he reacted at the hospital. And then you have Dave, who didn't treat her with any sort of respect. It is going to take some time before she can reach out to you at the drop of a hat."

Penelope nodded as she wiped away some tears. "But I want her to." There was a slight whine to her voice that she hated, and she rolled her eyes. "Dammit. I hate when I do this to myself. I am so frakking selfish."

"No, you aren't, you just want to share everything with her and expect her to reciprocate." He reached out and tweaked her nose softly before placing a soft kiss to the top of Erin's head. She stirred a little, pressing her lips against Penelope's breast before nuzzling back into her. "So, what's the sex like?"

A blush crept across her cheeks as she looked down at Erin. "Um, we do it a lot. Totes more than Kevin and I ever did. And I have not had this much fun in years. We, we try to do something different each week, it was her idea."

He chuckled before running his hand down Erin's side to rest on her knee. "That is adorable."

"She is. It's part of why I love her." She rested her chin on Erin's head and smiled at him. "Emily moved into her new place, and yet she is still over at our house every night for supper. Tabby's still not up for going out yet. Thank God her professors let her finish her coursework at home this semester. And she'll have the summer to recuperate."

Erin moaned a little and wrapped her arms around her waist, her lips pressing against Penelope's skin in a most familiar way. Looking up at Derek, she felt her blush return as he grinned at them. "Oh, we have a sleep kisser on our hands. I might just have to start calling her Aurora."

"Der, no. Go on, get out of here and close the door on your way out." He laughed lowly all the way out the door and closed it quietly behind him. And just in time, as Erin's tongue crept out to sweep against the firm flesh of her breasts. "Erin, honey, wake up."

"Mmm, I don't want to," she murmured, kissing her chest once more. "I just want to rest here and love you."

"We're in my office, sugar dumpling."

"I don't care. And we haven't done it here yet." Those sweet, nimble, fingers began to work her skirt up, creeping beneath her panties to tease her. "You want me."

"That would be the understatement of the century, my love. But the door isn't even locked, and if Rossi or Reid or fricking Hotch were to barge in here, I could never look them in the eye again."

"Then go lock the door." The wicked smile that Erin gave her was a shock. Normally that was the look that she gave her lover, and she shook her head as she pushed her off her lap and went over to the door, locking it. "And you might want to turn up the music a little. I have no idea if I can keep quiet."

When Penelope looked at Erin, she sucked in a low breath at the sight of her. "Oh, Erin, you are going to get us into so much trouble."

"I just want to feel something, honey blossom. My heart is so frozen right now. It's been a month since Tabby was shot, three since we've been together, and I know you can make me feel that delicious fire only you can stoke in me. Please?"

Her eyes sparkled bright with tears and Penelope nodded, running the zipper of her dress down her back, letting it fall to the floor. "All you had to do was ask so sweetly."

Erin smiled and pulled a chain out of her blouse. Hanging from it were two rings, the gemstone the same purple as the fruit they had eaten. "Then will you also answer this question of mine. Will you stay?"

"Erin?"

"Not a marriage, per se, just, will you stay? Please?"

"How long have you had these?"

"Since I told you I love you. I know, this is so fast, but…" Penelope cut her words off with a bruising kiss, unclasping the chain to slip the rings off, quickly affixing them in their proper place.

"Done and done."


	34. Chapter 34

Erin stared down at the ring on her finger. It had still been a shock that Penelope had agreed so easily to making this permanent, and she had half-expected her to yank it off and tell her that this was too much. But it had been two weeks and if anything, they had grown closer as she had planned her mother's funeral.

And now, here she was, sighing and mooning over her lover as she waited for her to return from a case. It was one of those rare times that she had to travel with the team, and Penelope had called home every night, even talking her through setting up a Skype account so that they could see each other as they talked.

"Momma, she'll be fine. I know it." She looked up at her daughter and smiled as she took in the cute outfit she was wearing.

"Where's Emily taking you tonight?"

"To the opera. There's this wonderful production of Parsifal, and she managed to get tickets somehow. I know it's not her favorite thing in the world, but since I love it, she's willing to go with me." Tabitha leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Don't wait up for me, this one is a long one."

"That's right, almost six hours. You did tell Emily that was the running time, right?"

Tabitha giggled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I like the thought of owing her one."

"Honey, I did not need that visual, okay?"

"Sorry, Momma. I have to get running now. See you tomorrow!" Tabitha waggled her fingers at her before scampering from the room, a soft giggle bubbling from her lips.

Erin sighed and sank back into the couch, twisting her ring back and forth as she waited for Penelope to call her for the evening. It was still early yet in Albuquerque, and this case they were working with the Marshals was not a good one. She had gotten what details she could from Penelope, but there was a lot that she couldn't tell her.

Her phone rang, and she frowned a little at Penelope's number staring back up at her. It was way too early for this call to be happening, and she wondered what was going on. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Erin?" an anxious voice asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Marshal Shannon. There's been a bit of an incident out here, and Penelope wanted me to call."

Erin's heart leapt into her throat as her hand tightened around the phone. "What's going on?" she asked shortly, adrenaline already beginning to course through her veins.

"Our witness turned out to be the perfect douchebag jackass, just like I was telling Marshall. Ever since he became our chief inspector, he's stopped listening to me."

"And?"

"And our witness may have kidnapped your fiancé."

Erin felt like the air had been sucked from her lungs. Six months together, life was finally evening out for them, and now this awful news. "May have?"

"Well, that's the theory we're running on. Marshall didn't want me to call, said it would worry you too much, but if you love her even half as much as she loves you, I knew I had to let you know. I also called in a favor. One of your agents, Eleanor Prince, will be at your house in about twenty minutes. She'll explain more when she gets there."

"Thank you," she said softly before hanging up, not bothering to say goodbye to the woman. Staring ahead, she found she couldn't even summon tears to her eyes. It was as if a cold, heavy, ice had encased her heart, freezing off all her emotions.

An insistent knock came at her front door twenty minutes later, and she stood woodenly, making her way over to the door. A tiny, delicate, woman of about her age stood there, an anxious look on her face. "Hello, I'm Eleanor. I'm assuming that Mary called you already. The jet is gassed and ready to go, if you are."

"What?" she asked, confusion clouding her brain.

"I pulled a few strings and got us the use of a jet. I'm a networker. Do you need to grab anything before we head out?"

Erin nodded before beckoning the woman inside. "Wait here, I'll just be a moment." She hurried into the living room and picked up her phone and the charger, stuffing them in her purse before rejoining the woman.

"No overnight bag?"

"I don't think I'll sleep until they find her." Eleanor nodded kindly, resting her hand on the small of her back as she led her over to her car.

The entire drive to the airfield, she stared out the window, trying to focus on what she would do once they had landed in Albuquerque. As Eleanor parked, Erin tightened her grip on her purse, following her onto the plane. "I know, it's a bit smaller than the jet the BAU uses, but this was the best I could do on short notice. You'll fly home with her, anyway, right?"

"Right." They got on, and the pilot shut the door while they got comfortable. It didn't surprise her when the woman sat beside her, reaching out for her hand. "You're a fixer, aren't you?"

She blushed a little, looking down at the floor. "Ever since my husband died, yes."

"My honey blossom is a fixer, too. It's one of the things that I love about her." Eleanor smiled kindly and Erin clasped her hand gently, threading their fingers together. "We've only been together for six months, and yet that was enough time for me to completely lose my heart and autonomy. It's a bit overwhelming to be this in love."

"My John and I were like that. Best friends until the very end, and it was so hard to remember how to live without him. I slept with my boss, once, and while it kept the demons at bay for the night, we didn't fit together, you know? I don't think I'll ever find the one who will make me smile again. Everything and everyone just seems so predictable."

Erin nodded, leaning her head back against the seat. "I felt the same way, like there was no one out there who would dare to look beyond my bitchiness and anger. And yet, my Penelope did. She challenged me, and while I didn't like it at first, once we had tasted our strange fruit, I found myself wanting more."

Eleanor sighed. "I was afraid of that. Three years away…"

"Ah, so you left someone in Albuquerque." Erin's lips turned up in a half-smile, the most she could muster at the moment.

"I wanted to deny it, I really did. We haven't had contact since I left, though. I don't know what will happen when we see each other once more."

"If you want my advice, go for the thing that makes you happy. Once you find happiness, you can find your joy so much more easily, even when things are hard. Penny told me that, the last night we were together. She told me she had found her joy at last."

"That's so sweet." The hand in hers tightened, and she looked over at Eleanor, seeing the soft smile that carved years off her face, and she smiled a little wider, resting her head on the woman's shoulder as they continued their flight in silence.


	35. Chapter 35

"My team is going to find me, you know. It would go so much easier on you if you just turned yourself in. I know that you're in WitSec, and that you are important to some federal case, so there's still time for you to make this right."

The wiry little man quit his pacing to cock his head and look at her. "I don't think so, Penelope. Your team knows about the people I've taken care of. You are my bargaining chip and we're going to head to Mexico."  
"Um, you do know that Mexico has an extradition treaty with the US, right? You'd be better off heading to Lebanon."

He scowled at her, shaking his head. "Like I can afford the plane ticket overseas. Plus, I would need to use my passport. Which is in my real name and would get me picked up in two seconds. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

She flinched a little at how angry he was and vigorously shook her head. "No, I don't think that you're stupid. I think that you just got caught up in something that you never intended to, and thought that by doing the right thing, you could quiet the demon that lived in you. That's why the trail went cold in '98, right? That's when you decided to try and make a clean start."

It was just a momentary pause, but enough to tell Penelope that she was right, that he had hoped to start over. A tiny part of her relaxed, even though she knew that she shouldn't be too relaxed, too comfortable in his presence, that would spell disaster. "What would you know?"

She looked down at her hand and twisted her promise ring back and forth, running her thumb over the gem. "A lot more than you might think. I'm a member of WitSec, too."

They were words that came to her so easily, lies that she knew would draw the Unsub into her web, get him to trust her. After all, her past life as a hacker could theoretically qualify her for the program. Arnold looked at her askance and she nodded. "You, an FBI agent, are in WitSec?"

"And you are the only one who knows that. Well, besides my handler. There was an incident six months ago that might have brought everything crashing down around my feet, but things were resolved before that happened. And now I have to find a way to tell my fiancé about the program, and get her to join with me."  
He snorted. "Isn't that too bad. What you really need to worry about is her leaving you. That's what they wanted to do when they found out about the program. Wanted to leave me in the dirt. What about you, are you going to leave me, too?"

There was a crazy, feral, gleam in his eyes and she shook her head rapidly to disabuse him of that thought. "No, I won't leave you, I promise. So, we're heading to Mexico. Do you have a particular spot you're thinking of hiding out in?"

This seemed to catch Arnold off guard and he sat down in front of her, smiling a little. "I was thinking that we could hide out in the highlands of Hidalgo. There's plenty of vegetation to make living off the land viable, and there will be a lot of distance between us and the other people. I won't have to worry about someone trying to take you away from me, either."

She nodded, trying to smile at him. "But what about my fiancé? What should we do about her?"

Arnold shrugged. "She'll get over losing you, eventually. Everyone does, everyone moves on. I suppose, once we're settled, you could mail her a letter, telling her you're okay. You won't give her an address to find us at, though, and I'll read it to make sure you haven't given anything away." She nodded and he smiled at her before reaching out to pat the top of her head. "I have the feeling that we are going to be wonderful together."

She nodded, trying to keep from crying as she wished her Erin, her sweet sugar dumpling, was in Albuquerque. That was an impossibility, though, and she once more fingered her ring, trying to fix the good memories of her love in her mind. "Would you mind if I went to sleep? It's getting late and my arms are starting to hurt."

He narrowed her eyes, and she smiled at him, bobbing her head down to where her wrists were handcuffed to the chair arms, forcing her arms into an awkward position. Finally relenting, he uncuffed her and led her over to the bed, affixing one arm to the headboard. "I don't trust you fully, yet. That is as much leeway as you're going to get tonight."

"Thank you," she murmured, watching him go back over to the one window in the cabin they were hiding out in. Yawning loudly, she adjusted her upper chest, smiling when she felt that the spare cellphone she kept there was still in place. Carefully, so as not to attract Arnold's attention, she turned onto her opposite side as much as she could.

The muscles in her arms screamed out in agony and she bit her lip so as not to cry out. Quickly, she dug the phone out of her bra, thankful that it was on silent, and quickly pressed the on button. Once it was powered up, she scrolled through her contacts list and pressed Derek's number, hoping that it would do her some good.

"I think I see a light out there." Arnold's voice startled her, and she turned back to look at him quizzically, shoving the phone under the blankets.

"I thought you said this cabin was off the beaten path. How could there be anyone out there?" she asked, trying to not look as terrified as she was.

"That's what I'm going to find out." He took the gun out of his holster and went over to the door, opening it up. "I'll be back soon, darling."

"Hurry back." As soon as the door was closed, she fished the phone back out and held it up to her ear. "Der? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Static crackled back at her and she looked up at the ceiling. "…a while to…position…Erin's…soon." Those were the only words that she could make out through the white noise.

"Just hurry and find me," she hissed into the phone, leaving the connection open so that whoever was triangulating the signal could get enough data to accurately find her. A few tear escaped her eyes and she brushed them away, not wanting her eyes to be red and puffy when Arnold returned.

The chorus of her and Erin's favorite song started to run through her brain and she began to hum aloud in an effort to self soothe. It didn't seem to help much, as she started to cry harder, wishing that Erin would come rushing through that door and release her, holding her close as she told her that everything was going to be okay.

"Erin, come find me, and I'll never leave your side, ever again," she whispered as she let the exhaustion of the day claim her.


	36. Chapter 36

The first thing Erin noticed when she stepped inside the offices of WitSec that evening was the hopeful looks that everyone wore. For some reason, that both set her heart at ease and caused it to speed up in anticipation. Derek looked over at her and said something into his phone, beckoning her over to his side.

Erin fairly ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist as he stroked her hair. "She's alive, Erin. She's going to be okay." He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head as she burst into tears, rubbing her face against his chest.

"When are we going to go get her, then?" she asked quietly, resting her head against his heart, listening to it beat. From the corner of her eye, she watched Eleanor rush over to a voluptuous blonde, throwing her arms around her and kissing her soundly. "Oh, I just thought…well, that will be a story for my Penny."

She turned a little to watch the tableaux in front of her, her head never leaving Derek's chest. The woman gently pushed Eleanor away, a confused look on her face. Eleanor's eyebrows furrowed together in pain and she turned from the woman, pushing past Aaron and Dave to run from the room, her cheeks flushed, tears flowing from her eyes. "Should one of us go after her?"

"I will, Der." Erin let go of him and took a step towards the door, only to be passed by the woman Eleanor had so passionately kissed moments earlier. "Or, maybe she will go and fix everything. Anyway, when are we going to find my honey blossom?"

He led her over to Aaron and the others. Aaron was in an intense conversation with a tall, slim, man and she reached out to rest her hand on his upper arm. "Oh, good, you're here. We just about have the triangulation on Penelope's location. This is Marshal Mann, he's going to be leading the team in to take down the unsub and get Penelope."

"Please, call me Marshall," he said kindly, and Erin felt her brow wrinkle in confusion. "My mom's idea of a joke. She didn't think I would end up following in the family footsteps." She nodded and shook his outstretched hand, a tiny smile crossing her face. "Now, your fiancé is going to be just fine, I promise. We already are assembling a team of Marshals to head out into the desert and find her. Is there anything that we can get you while you wait?"

"Wait? I'm not waiting, I'm going with you."

Marshall sighed, meeting Aaron's eyes over her head and she stamped her foot, causing Morgan and JJ to smother a laugh. She glared at Derek and he just shook his head, shrugging a little. "Erin, we don't like putting lovers into tense situations like this. I know how keyed up you are right now, and to put all that adrenaline in the line of fire could be disastrous. Please, stay here with Mary and Eleanor. We will bring her home to you, I promise."

She turned her glare on Marshall, and he only just smiled at her. "What?"

"You need to talk to Mary about your glares, you could give her a run for her money. However, they no longer work on me. Please, take a seat here, behind Mary's desk, and let her and Eleanor take care of you." His kind eyes begged her to agree, and her shoulders slumped as she nodded. It didn't surprise her when his arms wrapped her up in a tight hug, rubbing her back lightly, since that seemed to perfectly fit his personality.

"You had better be quick about it, then. Otherwise, I'm going to backhack all the information I need to follow after you. I've picked up enough tricks from my love to know how to do that." Marshall laughed a little as he gently pushed her away to look into her eyes.

"That does not surprise me. We'll be back soon." She nodded and looked at Derek, trying to smile. He moved to her side, hugging her quickly before following Marshall and the others out the door. Slowly, she sank into the seat behind her and rested her head on her arms, watching the door for Mary and Eleanor's return.

Finally, though, she had to use the bathroom, and so she got up and headed out the door, remembering that there was one just down the hall from the elevator. Opening the door, she gasped a little when she saw that her companion and the mysterious Mary were making out, Eleanor's back against the mirror, Mary's hands under her blouse, caressing her breasts.

Erin found herself incredibly turned on by the sight, wondering if that was how she and Penelope looked to others, but she knew she couldn't be a voyeur. Coughing discreetly, she brushed past them to enter the first stall, quickly taking care of her needs. When she stepped out of the stall, both women were gone and she washed her hands before heading back into the main room.

Eleanor blushed as she sat next to her. "Are you going home with her tonight?" Erin asked softly, desperately wanting there to be at least one happy ending that evening.

"I wish that I could. I have to fly back in the morning. At least I know that my feelings weren't going out void." A dreamy smile spread across her face. "Perhaps, when I get some vacation time, we can finish what we started."

"Or you could finish it now. You looked pretty comfortable there in the bathroom."

Eleanor shook her head. "I want our first time to be special, you know? Now that I know the spark is there, that I won't be turned away, I want to build a relationship. I guess I'm just too old-fashioned."

"There's nothing wrong with that. And I'm going to take some vacation time. You know, Norah's never been on a plane before. Maybe it was time she had her first ride. I'd like to get to know you better." They both looked up at Mary and Erin saw the hesitant, wary, expression in her eyes. It was obvious that someone had hurt her deeply in the past, that trust was not her first reaction when presented with a new situation, but that she was reaching out at all spoke volumes.

Erin nodded at Eleanor. "There's room on our jet for all of us."

A soft, bright, hope filled Eleanor's face as she nodded. "There is that. The BAU does have the best jet in the FBI. My place is kind of small, but there is a second bedroom. You wouldn't need to stay at a hotel."

"That sounds real nice." Mary sat down on the desk, holding out her hand to Eleanor, and she clasped it tightly, a few tears springing to her eyes. "Ah, Ellie, you're going to kill me with all these sissy feelings, aren't you?"

"Whatever. And if things get to the point where you move in, I am the one doing the decorating. If you even think about moving anything, you will find it moved back to its proper place." This brought a grin to Mary's face and she shook her head.

"I make no such promises." As Erin watched the tender back and forth, she sighed, wishing that Penelope were there with her, seeing the first blossoming of romance, too. Eleanor slid her eyes over to look at her, reaching out for her other hand. "Ah, hey, Marshall's the best, Erin. He'll bring your partner home without even a scratch on her."

She nodded and squeezed Eleanor's hand as she smiled, hoping beyond hope that those words were true, that Penelope would be fine. It was all she had to hold onto at that moment.


	37. Chapter 37

Penelope woke with a start, her arm aching from the angle it had been kept in all night. Bright morning sunshine shone in the window, and she was able to see Arnold sitting in a chair, facing at the door. He was sleeping, she thought, and she tried to sit up without screaming in pain at the way it jostled her arm.

Still, he slept on, and she pulled the phone out from the blankets, disappointed to see that the battery had died sometime in the night. Just as she tucked it back into her bra, her bladder decided that she had to pee, right now, and she winced a little. "Arnold?" she asked loudly, hoping he was a light sleeper.

Her captor came to quickly and looked in her direction. She plastered on a fake smile and was grateful when he smiled back. "What is it?"

"I have to use the bathroom. Could you undo the handcuffs so that I may?" She tried to ask as sweetly as she could, so as not to arouse his suspicions, and he nodded. Ambling over to her, he fished the key out of his pocket and let her loose. Lowering her arm, she rubbed it gently as she stumbled over to the other room, shutting the door.

It was only as she took a look around that she knew why he had been so quick to let her go. There was no window in the bathroom, and she felt her heart sink a little as she lowered her panties and began to pee. Tapping her foot anxiously, she willed her body to continue going, not wanting to go back out there once more. She didn't want to think that they might be on the move again, and that she would have no way for the others to track her.

Finally, though, she had to stand and right her clothes, washing her hands before stepping back into the other room of the cabin. "Are you feeling all right?" Arnold asked in concern, and she went to nod, only to realize that this could be her only chance.

"No. My stomach is really upset and my arm aches. Could I go back to sleep for a little bit, uncuffed this time?"

He nodded absently and she curled up on the bed, facing the wall as she hugged herself tight. _I wish Erin was here, holding me, rubbing my arms, making me feel better. I miss her,_ she thought, struggling not to cry.

Penelope must have fallen asleep once more, because the next thing she knew was the commotion of a raid. She knew enough not to sit up, instead curling up into a tight ball as the sounds of gunfire rang out around her. "Baby Girl, are you okay?"

She turned to look up into Derek's face, breaking into tears at the sight. "I think so. Arnold didn't hurt me, not really. He just had to handcuff me to the bed, so I wouldn't escape. Can we go home to Erin?"

"I can do you one better, Sugar," he replied as he helped her to sit up, pulling her into a tight hug. "We flew her out here to Albuquerque, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay home and wait for us to rescue you. I think she nearly decked Hotch when he told her she wasn't coming along on this mission."

A bright smile spread over her face as she pushed away from him. "I would have paid good money to see that, you know."

"I know. Oh, and she was brought here by some woman that used to work for WitSec, and the minute the woman entered the building, she laid one on the other Marshal, really surprised her. Erin seemed to know what was going to happen, but not to who. Get me the story behind that one, okay?"

She nodded and Derek helped her to stand and led her from the cabin. Arnold was bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound, but he still looked okay, which settled her heart a little. Everyone from the team was there, along with a number of people she didn't recognize. A tall, thin, man approached her, an easy smile on his face.

"You must be Penelope. I was told to bring you home in one piece, and I am glad that I am able to do that. Otherwise, I think that your fiancé would have found very creative ways to make me suffer."

"That would be my Erin."

"And you missed the best part, Baby Girl. She actually stamped her foot when Marshall refused to let her come along. It was pretty adorable."

"That's part of why I love her, Der." The bright Southwestern sun made her squint and Derek handed her the sunglasses she had left behind in her purse. "Thank you. Is everything clear here so that we can head back to the office?"

The marshal nodded and held out his arm. Trustingly, she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and let him lead her over to a waiting car. "I'm Marshall Mann, by the way. Agent Parmalee is riding with Arnold to the hospital. He'll be under constant surveillance until he is out of the hospital and then he'll be transferred to a federal prison. We'll be taking care of things in house in this case, especially given his obvious violent tendencies."

She nodded as she buckled her seatbelt, curling up in the seat as he drove. "Do you think anyone would think less of me if I told my team I wasn't going out on the road with them? I don't want to be away from my Erin any longer than I have to be."

"No, you're not really trained for this, being a technical analyst. You shouldn't be put in dangerous situations. They'll understand." He smiled over at her and she nodded a little. "So, is your Erin also a matchmaker?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"She was brought here by an old colleague of ours, and the minute Eleanor came in the door, she made a beeline for my best friend, kissing her senseless. I never realized there were those feelings there in her, though it sort of explains why she left with no goodbye. She and Mary weren't exactly the best of friends."

Penelope giggled a little, wondering what mischief her lover had gotten into. It seemed like she had finally started rubbing off on her, and she sighed aloud. "No, Erin usually isn't a matchmaker. There must have been something there that she saw and was able to point out."

"Ah, I see." She shrugged as she watched him drive.

"Did you have feelings for this woman?"

A faint blush spread across his face as he shook his head. "No, not any longer."

"Ooh, there's a story there."

"Yeah, and her name is Abigail. She didn't like that I was such close friends with Mary and asked me to put some distance between us. I did, it hurt, but we're moving on. If she finds happiness with Eleanor, I'm not going to begrudge her that."

She felt her heart crack a little for this stoic man who couldn't admit that he was in love with two women and nodded as she turned her focus back out the window, watching the miles between her and her lover shrink with every passing moment.


	38. Chapter 38

"And who's a good girl?" Erin asked, a singsong tone to her voice as she smiled at Norah. The baby clapped her hands as she smiled in return. Mary just rolled her eyes at them, relaxing against Eleanor's body, her head on her shoulder.

"You know, I made my mother promise not to use the cutesy voices with her, what makes you think you're any different?"

"My girlfriend got kidnapped by one of your witnesses?" she asked, shrugging a little. It was enjoyable to watch the woman squirm a little, wanting to protest but knowing that Erin had a valid point. "When are they going to get here again?"

"Soon, Erin." Eleanor smiled at her kindly. "And then we can head home."

She nodded and snuggled the child close to her heart, breathing in the familiar, relaxing, scent of baby. "I cannot wait until my children give me grandbabies. I didn't realize how much I missed this feeling," she murmured as she stroked Norah's hair.

"Children are a blessing," Eleanor replied, a wistful look on her face. Mary rubbed her arm gently and they moved closer together. Time seemed to stand still as they all reacted to the sound of the elevator doors opening. Erin stiffened, not certain if she wanted to turn and see if Penelope was there, that gentle smile on her face. "They're home."

She nodded slightly, her grip on Norah tightening as she drew in a deep breath as she turned the chair to face the doorway. Marshall was the first one to appear, followed by Aaron and Dave. Then she caught sight of a very familiar skirt and tears clouded her eyes. Blindly, she handed Norah over to Mary before standing and taking a hesitant step towards her fiancé.

Penelope pushed past the others, running at her and throwing her arms around her waist as they both began to sob. "Honey blossom," she managed to choke out as she buried her face in the crook of her neck. They stood there like that for minutes, and she just breathed in the scent of her lover, taking in the sharp stale sweat that mingled with her perfume. "You're home."

"I am. Marry me."

She gasped lightly, pulling back to look into those gorgeous brown eyes. "I thought you didn't believe in marriage?"

"I didn't. And then we almost lost each other. I know we call each other engaged, but let's take that next step and make things official. Permanent. Forever."

Erin smiled as she mashed her lips against Penelope's, kissing her long and hard. "Yes. A hundred times over, yes. I love you."

Finally, they let go of each other to acknowledge the others standing around them. "So, we get to plan another BAU wedding. I seriously hope this one ends up better than mine did," JJ said, smiling at them through her tears.

"Oh, Jayje, this is going to be amazing! And maybe this can help get your mind off Will staying in New Orleans." Erin nodded and JJ sighed, wiping her eyes free of tears. "Now, when are we heading home? I cannot wait to sleep in my own bed."

"We can have wheel's up in about an hour."

"Perfect." Penelope refused to let go of her waist, and Erin didn't blame her. She didn't want to let go of her either.

"Will that work for you?" she asked as she looked over at Eleanor and Mary.

"Jinx packed me a bag and brought it when she dropped Norah off. I am ready to go whenever." She tried to look disinterested, but the soft light in her eyes told Erin that she was more than happy to be coming with them, even if she didn't want to admit it.

"Well, does someone want to drive me and Erin to the hotel so that I can pack?" Penelope asked as she rested her head on Erin's shoulder. Unconsciously, she began to stroke her back in large circles, occasionally slipping down to caress her ass.

"I think that I'll just pack everything up in our room, PG. If we waited for you two to finish that, we wouldn't take off until tomorrow."

Erin felt her cheeks redden a little and stilled her hand on the small of her lover's back. "We're not teenagers any longer, JJ. We can control ourselves."

"In normal situations, yes. However, this is not a normal situation. I agree with JJ, we'll go the hotel and pack for everyone, just wait here for us to get back." Hotch smiled at her kindly before reaching out and squeezing Erin's shoulder lightly. "We'll be home soon enough, I promise."

She nodded and melted into Penelope even more, letting her caress her back as they watched the duo leave. "So, are you going to introduce me to our new friends?" Penelope asked as she turned them to face Mary and Eleanor.

"Of course. Penelope, this is Eleanor. She works for the FBI back home, and managed to get me here with no fuss. I know you met Mary, and she's holding her daughter, Norah. They're riding home with us."

"I know, Marshall told me a little bit about them on the ride here." She smiled sweetly and held out her hand to Eleanor. The other woman shook it lightly before stepping back next to Mary. It seemed they were copying her and Penelope's pose, as Eleanor just sank into Mary's side, letting Norah play with her hair.

"It's just a short vacation. Mary never really took to the idea of having some time just to herself. It will be nice to spend some days with her." Erin watched Eleanor look up at Mary, her eyes filled with tenderness, and recognized the first blossoming of love unfold before them. Penelope must have also caught that look, as she sighed before turning her head and kissing Erin's cheek softly.

"You are turning into me, sugar dumpling," she said through a yawn, burrowing closer to Erin, as if seeking out her warmth. "Do you think the Director will mind if we take the rest of the week off and spend it at home?"

"I'll see that he doesn't, Kitten." Dave came up to them, hugging them both tightly before kissing their cheeks. "I am so glad that this turned out all right. I don't think any of us would have been able to pick up the pieces."

"Derek would have been able to," Erin murmured, looking at the other man over Dave's shoulder. He caught her look and smiled easily. "He cares for us both so well."

She was surprised to see Dave blush a little and stared at him, a slight frown wrinkling her brow. "I'm just a little surprised, that's all." She nodded and watched him walk away as Derek came up and joined them.

"Would you like me to run you home once we land?" he asked anxiously, reaching out to rest his hand on Erin's shoulder.

"That would be great, my sweet Boo. As long as you don't mind Erin and I necking in the back seat as you drive."

"I'm always up for a show," he gently teased. Erin let an easy smile spread across her face as she nodded. "Oh, so there's a bit of a voyeur in you, too?"

"You never know what you're going to find out about people, Der. Sometimes it's the quiet ones you have to keep an eye on," she replied saucily, feeling light as a feather with the knowledge that her lover was safe in her arms and they were headed home to begin planning the ceremony that would bind them together for all time.


	39. Chapter 39

Penelope smiled up at Erin from the bed. "Is it morning already?" she asked, stretching widely.

"More like early afternoon. We slept the night and morning away, my love. And now we have to do something before we get ready for our double date with Mary and Eleanor." Penelope nodded and sat up, letting the covers fall down around her waist. She enjoyed the way that Erin's eyes were instantly drawn to her chest, and she thrust them out at her in clear invitation.

"We don't have to get out of bed just yet, do we? We could have another go at comfort sex before we shower and get ready to head out," she said seductively, beckoning Erin to her side.

Erin shook her head as she let the robe she was wearing fall to the floor, revealing that she was nude beneath it. "I am never going to grow tired of loving you," she murmured as she rested her body along Penelope's, leaning in to kiss her passionately. "I love your lips and how they feel against mine."

"I love your lips, too," Penelope murmured as she flipped them over, straddling Erin's body as she reached up and cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples gently before bending down to press her lips to them, kissing them in turn. "I love your breasts and how responsive they are to my touch. They are the perfect shape to fill my hands." Gently she kneaded them as she began to kiss her way down Erin's body, pausing to draw patterns on her lover's stomach with her tongue.

"Penny," Erin whined, her hips bucking up against her body in clear invitation.

"My, my, still so impatient after all the time we spent loving these past few days. I never knew that you were so insatiable." Penelope loved the way that her lover whimpered and shrugged, eager to feel loved by her.

"You've made me this way, honey blossom," she gasped out, her hand skating down to play with herself and Penelope chuckled, tugging her hand away so that she could run her lips down to her lover's mound, pressing soft kisses against the thatch of golden hair. "More?"

"All you had to do was ask, love," she replied, snaking her tongue between her lower lips and seeking out her clit, deciding to go with the slow rhythm that drove Erin insane, wanting to build up the pleasure in her to the highest heights. The soft sounds that Erin made increased her own pleasure and she shifted her hips a little to self-stimulate herself, bringing her own body closer to orgasm.

They both came at the same time and she collapsed next to Erin, bundling her up in a tight embrace as they struggled to catch their breaths. "So, I told Hotch that I'm not going out in the field anymore. I can't, not with how close a call this was. I'm not trained for certain things like the rest of the team is."

"I was hoping you would do something like that. I,I was going to ask you to do that, actually." A few tears splashed down onto Penelope's skin, and she pulled back to look at her beloved.

"Tell me what is going through that head of yours, Erin."

"I'm being clingy again. And I'm terrified that once the adrenaline of our situation has worn off, you'll decide that I'm too much for you." She paused, biting the inside of her cheek. "This emotional honesty stuff really sucks sometimes. You get to see all my warts and wrinkles."

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Her lover nodded. "I love every time you tell me something that you think will drive me away. I love when you lay yourself bare before me, because that proves you trust me enough to do so. After everything your mother did to destroy that part of you, you still reached out to others. First to Alan, then to Rossi, and now, to me. I hope that I return that trust to you in full."

Leaning in, Erin kissed her sweetly, letting her fingers tangle in her hair and tug gently. "You do, my sweet honey blossom. I have never felt so cocooned in love and joy than when I am in your arms. And you gave yourself over to me, letting me change things about you."

"Well, you sort of changed yourself for me, too. You are so kind and warm now. Derek was telling me the other day that he was so proud of the woman and leader you've become without alcohol in your life." She kissed Erin once more and then rolled over onto her back, pulling Erin on top of her. Her fingers tripped over the scars on her back, tracing the years of misery that her mother had put her through.

"My scars are so ugly," Erin whispered, rubbing her face against Penelope's chest.

"No, they're beautiful. They tell me the story of what you endured. They tell me that you survived." She listened to her lover draw in a shaky breath before nodding and then they quietly laid there, listening to each other breathe as the minutes ticked by.

Finally, Erin pushed herself away from Penelope and slid off the bed, standing before her with a soft, loving, smile on her face. "I suppose that we should probably shower and get ready. We don't want to be late for supper."

Penelope nodded and joined Erin, clasping her hand as they went into the master bathroom. Erin stepped into the shower and started the water, making sure that the temperature was perfect before beckoning her to enter as well. She knew that there wasn't really time for any fooling around, much though she wanted there to be. Sighing, she soaped up her loofah and quickly washed her body before switching places with Erin and washing her hair.

As usual, Erin was the first one finished and she stepped out and dried off while Penelope hurriedly completed her ablutions. When she turned the shower off and stepped out, she found the bathroom empty and she shook her head as she dried off and then went back into the bedroom.

Erin had laid an outfit out for her on the bed already, and she smiled when she saw that they would be wearing complementing colors. She had taken to doing that when they went out, and Penelope had found herself loving that little quirk in her beloved. "I need you to zip me up, honey blossom," she said, looking over shoulder to smile at her.

"Of course," she said with an answering smile, closing the distance between them and running the zipper up her back and placing a light kiss between her shoulder blades. "I think I just found another place that I love on you."

"Hush now, there's not time for anything like that. We're going to be late as it is," she sweetly reprimanded as she swatted Penelope's arms away from her, going over to the vanity to begin her hair and makeup.

It took everything in Penelope not to go over to her and disrupt her, much though she wanted to. Instead, she picked up her outfit and pulled out matching tights and shoes before getting dressed and joining Erin at the vanity, sitting next to her as she began to do her makeup. "I love you," she whispered as she applied her eye shadow.

"And I love you," Erin replied, smacking her lips as she stood, caressing her shoulder as she went over to the bed and sat, watching her finish up.


	40. Chapter 40

Erin sighed a little as she saw that they were indeed a few minutes late, as Mary and Eleanor were waiting outside the Japanese restaurant where she had first started falling in love with Penelope. Speeding up her steps, she tugged Penelope over to the other pair, waving a little as they smiled at them. "Sorry we're a little late. Time sort of got away from us," she explained as she stopped in front of them.

"That's okay, we just got here ourselves. It's a little hard to find." Erin nodded at Eleanor and wasn't surprised when the woman stepped forward to hug her tightly. "Shall we head inside now?"

"That sounds wonderful." She moved back to Penelope's arms and led them inside, slipping off her shoes and exchanging them for slippers while Penelope told the host their names. It didn't take long for them to be seated and she smiled at Penelope. "Are we getting the same things as last time?"

"I was hoping that you would say that. Though we'll forgo dessert this time." A light blush bloomed in Erin's cheeks as she thought about their previous misstep, and Mary and Eleanor just looked at them in amazement.

"You two fell in love here," Eleanor sighed out happily, looking over at Mary with unconcealed devotion. "I think we're being set up here, Mary."

"It certainly looks that way, Ellie. There had better be some good food to go along with all this schmaltz." Erin nodded as she rested her head on her hands, gazing at Penelope lovingly. "I mean, look at those two, all mushy with each other. You don't really want to end up like that, do you?"

"Maybe a little bit. As long as I end up with you." Mary shook her head, but Erin caught the slight softening of her gaze as she reached out and touched Eleanor's shoulder softly. "I'm starting to believe in love again."

"Ah, honey, you are going to be the death of me yet," she whispered as she brought Eleanor's hand up to kiss the palm. An answering blush spread across her face and Erin sighed as she watched the two interact.

Their waitress came and Penelope placed their order while the others decided on what they wanted. "I guess we'll get the same thing," Eleanor finally said, smiling up at the waitress, who nodded and moved off, leaving them alone once more.

"So, how much longer do you think you'll be here, Mary?"

"Norah and I are heading back at the end of the week. I can't afford to take too much time off work, especially since my witnesses are proving a little clingy lately. I swear, there's something in the air right now that is telling them to call at every drop of a hat."

Penelope giggled a little and nodded. "These things go in cycles. I always know when something is up with my little chickadees, they complain all the more during certain times of the year."

Erin shook her head, a soft smile on her lips. "Really?"

"Oh, yes, my darling one. You are probably the worst offender and you don't even realize it." Leaning over, Penelope softly kissed her cheek before tweaking her nose. "Every month, like clockwork, I know to tread lightly around you. Thankfully, things are syncing up for us," she whispered in her ear before sitting up once more.

Clearing her throat, Erin averted her eyes from the curious gazes of both women, focusing on the cup of tea in her hands. "And are you planning on going out for a visit soon, Eleanor?" she asked, eager to get the discussion going once more.

"I think I might be heading out for Thanksgiving," she replied, stealing a look at Mary. "I wish there was a way to get out there sooner, but I don't have as much vacation time built up."

"Oh, but that's three months away!" Penelope protested, grabbing hold of Erin's hand. "I could never bear to be separated from Erin for that long a time!"

"We're going to write letters and call each other. It will be better for us this way, we have a lot to learn about how we view things. We didn't have the luxury of working together for years and years, like you and Penelope have."

"There is that." Erin sighed a little, thinking about how blessed she was to have had that time with Penelope before their lives became so entwined. "One of my friends in high school fell in love through letters. She eventually moved to Hawaii to be with her husband."

"That is so adorable," Eleanor replied, sipping at her tea before taking a bite of her food.

The rest of their meal passed quickly, as they grew more comfortable with each other and got to know each other better. As they began dessert, Penelope suddenly looked up at the other pair, a sweet smile on her face. "You will come back for our wedding, right? It won't be until next summer, probably mid-July."

"I'll make it a point to come back for that, Penelope, Erin."

"Great! And could we borrow Norah for our flower girl? There aren't any girls in the team, and I don't know about Erin, but there are no possible candidates in my life, either."

Erin nodded, smiling at Mary kindly. "Penelope's right. There is no one in our lives who could fill that position. Though I didn't know we were going to have a flower girl in the wedding."

"What can I say, I love the idea."

Mary chuckled lowly at them, shaking her head a little. "Norah will be almost three next July. If you think you can wrangle her down the aisle, you are more than welcome to use her in the wedding."

Penelope squealed happily before realizing that they were still in the restaurant and she had drawn every eye onto her. Blushing a little, she nuzzled her face against Erin's arm, and she rubbed her lover's shoulder softly. "That's what happens when we forget where we are," she murmured gently, relishing the feel of Penelope's flesh against hers.

"I know. I just seem to forget that more often than most." Sitting back up, she finished her dessert and then quickly took care of the bill as the others finished up. Erin was the first to stand, and she helped Penelope up, letting her arm come to rest around her waist. "This was so much fun, you guys. We have to do it again when you're in town, Mary."

The woman nodded, clasping Eleanor's hand gently as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "I would really like that." They parted ways at their car and Eleanor hugged both Erin and Penelope before smiling at them.

"And I'll see you both soon, I hope. It is so nice to have new friends in this city." She looked at Mary, a sad look flickering over her face as she wrapped her arm around Mary's waist.

Erin knew that look quite well, and nodded at her, letting her know that she understood. "Well, we'll make plans for later on, then. Have a good evening, ladies."

They waved to them as they walked away and Erin slid into the passenger seat of the car. "How long until Eleanor moves back out to New Mexico?" was the first thing Penelope asked once they were under way.

"Sooner than I think either of them realize. I just wonder how Marshall is going to react, since he's still in love with Mary, too."

"They could make one big happy family," her lover said with a sigh. "I mean, unconventional things sort of happen around us every day."

"Perhaps," Erin mused, a slight smile on her face. "That might just be the best thing in this situation." She settled back in the seat and smiled as Penelope drove home.


	41. Chapter 41

"So, I picked up a few wedding magazines today at lunch. I thought we could look at them tonight after we eat." Penelope smiled as she held up the bag. Erin shook her head as she grinned, slipping behind the wheel of her car and motioning for Penelope to join her.

"Did you make sure you got one of every single magazine out there?" she asked drolly, and Penelope shrugged.

"We can never be too well prepared. I mean, it is September now, we only have about ten months to prepare for our shindig!" She settled back into her seat and pulled out one of the magazines to flip through as Erin drove. "Do you have any idea what you want to wear?"

"Not really, I haven't really given much thought to that. Are you planning on having a huge wedding for us?"

She shrugged a little. "Well, not so much huge as including all our friends. And we have a lot of them, you know." Penelope reclined her head back against the seat, looking up at the roof of the car. "And I want to have something beautiful, you know?"

"I do. So, would you like to see if we can use Rossi's backyard for the reception? I don't know if it will be large enough to hold all the guests you seem inclined to invite." There was a gentle, teasing, tone to Erin's voice, and she smiled widely as she looked back down at the magazine.

"I imagine that we can guilt him into letting us use his backyard. He still is bending over backwards to see that we have everything we need. It's just too bad he can't get Alex back here to face the music."

Erin sighed a little and Penelope frowned a little at the sound. "Alex is living a life on the run, with no way to come home. She'll be detained the moment she steps off any plane on American soil. She has no way of teaching any longer. I think she lost a lot more than I did in this case. I, I feel sorry for her."

She made a soft sound of sympathy in her throat and reached out for her beloved's hand. Threading their fingers together, she squeezed Erin's hand, not letting go until they had reached home. The moment they were out of the car, she went to her lover's side and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "I find myself loving you more each and every day, my sweet sugar dumpling."

Arm in arm, they went into their home and Penelope dropped the bag of magazines onto the coffee table along with her laptop. "Hey, you're home already! Do you want to order Chinese food tonight?" Tabby asked as she bounced into the room, a happy smile on her face.

"That would be great, honey. Make sure you get sesame chicken for me," Erin replied as she hugged her daughter.

"Ooh, and the chicken fried rice for me!" Penelope said as she took a seat on the sofa. Tabby nodded as she left the room, and Erin sat next to her, curling up against her side.

"The first thing we need to do is make a list of everything we're going to need to do. Like picking out dresses, figuring out who is going to stand up for us, writing up the guest list. Then there's food, the cake, flowers, decorations. There's a lot involved in this."

Penelope took a deep breath, suddenly realizing that she hadn't quite planned on all those details. "Oh. They just make it look so easy in the movies. At least we have until July to plan."

"There is that. Do you have a certain day in July in mind?" Erin asked as she pulled out her phone, calling up the notepad app.

"Well, I always have like the number seven, so maybe the seventh?"

"Right after the holiday? It might be hard to get the time off."

"I didn't think about that, but it shouldn't be that hard. I'll work things out with HR and everyone. So, what do you say? July seventh work for you?"

Erin nodded and wrote down the date in her phone. "All right, so we have a date. What's the next thing that we should work on?"

"Finding the perfect dresses. Once we have those, we can start to build the rest of the wedding around them." Erin pulled one of the magazines from the bag and began to look through it. "I think I want to go with something elegant this time, long lines, and nothing too over the top."

Penelope nodded, picturing her lover in white satin and lace. As she looked down at the magazine, though, she saw Erin had stopped on a page featuring a dress from Blush. It was strapless, and featured a lace overlay that flared out into a small train at the end. At Erin's soft sigh, she knew that she had found the one. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"I was lucky. Somehow, I have the feeling that you are going to be the problem here. There aren't really a lot of dresses that fit your personal fashion sense." Turning her head, she kissed Penelope's cheek. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"That's good to hear." She turned her face to softly kiss Erin's lips as Tabby rejoined them, plopping down on the chair next to the couch. "Hey, kiddo."

"So, the planning commences. What do I get to do?" she asked excitedly, spreading the magazines out on the table. "Ooh, Momma, please say that I get to be your maid of honor! It would mean so much to me."

Penelope wondered what Erin would say, seeing as how they hadn't really talked about that part of the wedding yet. "If that's what you want, sweetie. I'm assuming that Derek is going to be Penelope's man of honor."

"That will be perfect!" Penelope was happy that Erin knew her so well, and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'll have to text him and let him know he's been recruited for active duty in our wedding."

Tabby giggled and shook her head. "I still can't believe I don't have more cavities from the two of you. The sweetness just oozes out of you!" She began to flip through the pages of the magazine on her lap, smiling at the pictures. "Have you guys decided on a color scheme yet?"

"Not yet. That will probably be next," Penelope replied as the doorbell rang. "That's probably the delivery guy. Take some money out of my purse and pay for it, Tabby."

The girl nodded and bounced out of the room while Erin chuckled lowly. "I think we are about to be overwhelmed with ideas and plans. Maybe you should have a little chat with Emily, see if she can keep our daughter occupied while we plan this event."

"That might be for the best, sugar dumpling." Penelope placed another quick kiss to Erin's cheek. "So, what about colors? I love bright jewel tones, and I know that you love soft pastels. We'll have to find a compromise in there somewhere."

"If we could find two complimentary colors, that would be good. I've always been partial to lilac."

"I shouldn't have too hard a time finding a complimenting color to that, love." Sighing, Penelope rested her head on Erin's shoulder, thousands of ideas running through her head.


	42. Chapter 42

Erin pulled the casserole out of the oven and placed it on the stove to cool. Hearing footsteps behind her, she smiled and took off the oven mitts, setting them aside as familiar arms wrapped around her waist. "That smells delicious."

"It should, it's that dish you and Tabby always bug me to make. She told me that she had news for us tonight," she replied, leaning back against her lover. "I really think she's getting serious with Emily."

"What makes you say that?" Penelope asked as she turned in her arms, wrapping her own arms around her lover's neck.

"The rock that she's been sporting on her ring finger." Leaning in, she kissed Penelope softly, craving the feel of her lips. "Um, I missed those lips of yours today."

"How come you didn't come see me, then?"

"There was never a good time to get away from my desk. I was in a budget meeting for three hours after lunch, and fighting to stay alert and interested." She kissed her lover once more and sighed as her hands crept lower, cupping her ass and pulling her more firmly against her body. "I knew that I had my wonderful you to come home, too, though. Kiss me again."

"Such sweet demands, love." Penelope smiled before granting the request and she melted against her, wanting to lose herself in the warm embrace of her lover.

"Momma, we're here!" Tabitha called out as the front door opened. Springing away from Penelope, she smoothed her skirt and smiled as her daughter and Emily entered the room. "See, I told you we'd catch them making out!"

Erin blushed a little as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Supper is ready, it just needs to be served. I'll be right back." She hurried from the room, her blush quickly making her tear up. It was such an odd reaction to have, but still, she felt like she was close to shattering, and she had no idea why.

Shutting herself in the downstairs bathroom, she sat in the toilet and buried her face in her hands, letting herself cry. A few minutes later, the door creaked open, and she smelt Penelope's perfume before her lover was engulfing her in a warm hug. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Penelope knelt before her, pulling her down onto her lap and cradling her close as they rocked back and forth. "I don't feel well, I haven't really all week, and then Tabby embarrassed me in front of Emily. I'm sorry to be such horrible company this evening."

"No, we all have these off days, where things are just too close to the surface. What do you want to do?"

"I think I'm going to head up to bed, will you give them both my apologies?"

Her lover nodded as they stood, and Erin then tugged her into another tight hug. "I love you, my precious sugar dumpling. I'll be up in a few hours, most likely." She gently kissed her lips and Erin sighed, her stomach continuing to roil and knot. Together, they left the bathroom and then she left her fiancé's side, heading up the stairs.

Once in their sanctuary, she stripped off her clothes, letting them fall to the floor as she rolled off her pantyhose. Reaching into the armoire, she pulled out a short cotton nightie and then went over to the bed, pulling back the covers before collapsing on the bed and burrowing into the covers.

Her eyes closed heavily the moment her head hit the pillow, and she murmured and groaned her way through strange, awful dreams. Finally, one had her sitting upright in the bed, and then Penelope was sitting up, too, her arms coming to rest around her waist. "What time is it?" she croaked out, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"A little after midnight. Do you want me to go get you some aspirin and water?"

"Yes. And a few soda crackers as well?" she asked, feeling like a truck had hit her. Penelope nodded and got up while she thumped back against the headboard. Letting out a deep breath, she stared up at the ceiling. It didn't take long for her beloved to return, and she took the glass and plate from her hands, smiling a little when she saw that Penelope had made her peanut butter soda cracker sandwiches.

"My mom always made me those when I wasn't feeling the best. It helped to settle my stomach." Nodding through her tears, she popped the two pills into her mouth and swallowed them with the water before picking up one of the sandwiches, nibbling at it, hoping that the crumbs wouldn't make the rest of their night uncomfortable.

"Here, take one, then. I won't be able to eat all five." Her lover smiled at her before picking one up and quickly devouring it. Before long, the food was all gone and she set the plate and glass aside before scooting back down in the bed. "Did I disturb your sleep much?"

"No, I was awake, watching you. I wasn't sure if I should wake you or not." Leaning down, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You're still burning up, so don't worry about going in to work tomorrow. I already called you in sick."

"Thank you, darling," she murmured as she snuggled close to her lover. "Are you going to be able to stay home with me?"

"Did you even have to ask, my love?" Penelope kissed her once more before pulling the covers back over them, letting Erin burrow as close to her as she wanted. Sighing deeply, she tried to close her eyes and let herself fall back to sleep, but found she couldn't. "Do you want to talk for a little bit?"

"Kind of. I just don't feel tired now. Was Tabby upset with me?"

"Not so much, love, once I explained that you were under the weather. She did tell me to tell you that you were right. She and Emily are promised to each other. They aren't going to be following in our footsteps, though. She and Em are going to start moving her things into Em's place this weekend."

"Ah." She rested her head on Penelope's chest, listening to her heart beat. "I'm losing my baby."

"No, Emily only lives three miles away," Penelope started to protest, rubbing her back. "And before you protest and try to tell me that this is different, I know it is. I just want you to focus on the fact that she'll be here and not across the pond."

"And I appreciate you trying to ease my heart, honey blossom." She nuzzled her face against Penelope's breasts before yawning deeply. "I think I may finally be ready to head back to sleep. Would you rub my back until I doze off?"

"Certainly." Letting her eyes close, Erin focused on the feel of Penelope's hand on her back, sleep coming over her in moments.


	43. Chapter 43

"How's Momma feeling this morning?" Tabby asked as Penelope made her way into the kitchen the next day.

Penelope smiled tiredly at her and grabbed the cup of coffee that their daughter held out. "She was still quite restless, even after I gave her the aspirin. The fever hasn't really broken yet. And how are you this morning?"

"Better. Emily went home about eleven, and we're meeting up later today for supper. I didn't mean to embarrass Momma, really I didn't. My mouth sometimes shoots ahead of my brain, and then…"

"And then, she was sick and that colored things. You know she doesn't like to admit when she's not feeling well." She sipped at the hot coffee while watching Tabby. "It is going to be a lazy, quiet, day here. I'm going to bring the wedding plans up to our bedroom and we can spend the day doing that. Go out and have fun, okay?"

"I'll try. Do you think Momma will mind if I look in on her before I head out?" She shook her head, and Tabby smiled up at her. "Let me help you take the things up, then. It's still spread out on the coffee table, right?"

"Yep. That seems to be our favorite space right now." Taking her coffee cup with her, she led Tabby into the living room and watched her gather up the various magazines and pictures that were strewn there. "I'll get her iPad, she synced the data to show up there, too, and it will be easier on the eyes than the phone will be this morning," she murmured, almost to herself, as she went over to where it was charging and unplugged it.

Tabby had scampered up the steps before she could say anything else, and she followed after, her mind still a bit fuzzy with sleep. "Do you want anything to eat before I head out for the day?" she asked as she stepped back from her mother's side, a sad smile on her face.

"You could bring up a few of those raisin bagels and the jar of peanut butter. Oh, and a pitcher of water and some aspirin," Penelope said, hugging Tabby close. It was cute to see how much like her mother Tabitha was, wanting to help out and make things better, even when she didn't want to admit that she was worried. "We love you, honey."

"I know, Penny." She kissed her cheek softly before pushing away from Penelope. "I'll be right back."

Penelope nodded and crawled into bed, spreading out the magazines in front of her. She had yet to find the perfect dress, and that bothered her more than she had let on. Erin's was already ordered and on its way to the boutique and here she was with nothing. Sighing delicately, she reached over and stroked her lover's hair, hoping that today would be when she would find the one.

Pushing aside the magazines, she decided to delve into the world she knew best and picked up Erin's iPad. After keying in the passcode, she Googled the designer of Erin's dress, hoping that maybe they would have something she liked as well. Clicking on their website, she began to look through some of the other collections until she stopped on one and gasped.

"That's the one, isn't it, Penny?" Looking over at Erin, she nodded slowly. It really was the perfect dress for her, quirky, yet elegant, embellished with small rosettes, and utterly lovely. "It suits you perfectly, it really does. Where did you find it?"

"In the same collection house as your dress, can you believe it? We'll have to go to our boutique and have them order it. Tara Keely makes an amazing dress, I must say." Erin nodded as she cuddled close, watching Penelope notate the details in their wedding document before sharing the picture on Facebook.

"You know, the others are going to wonder about you taking a sick day if you're updating Facebook. I know that I would."

She giggled a little at the teasing tone in Erin's voice and shook her head. "I made sure to tell Hotch that I was going to be taking care of you. Speaking of which, how are you feeling?"

"Achy, my head is throbbing, and I think I still have that fever. Could you feel my forehead and see if I'm right?" Penelope nodded and pressed her lips against her flesh, feeling how warm it still was.

"Yeah, you are still feverish. Good thing Tabby's getting us some stuff to help me take care of you." As she spoke, Tabitha came into the room carrying a tray with a few bagels, two cups, and the pitcher of water she had requested.

"Here, Momma, I brought you some more aspirin. I won't be home until late, I'm going out and then heading over to Emily's for supper. I hope you feel better soon," she said as she handed the tray to Penelope. Going over to her mother's side, she handed her two pills and then kissed her goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Tabby." Erin hugged her daughter close before flopping back against her pillow. "Um, I might just go back to sleep in a little bit."

"Take the pills first, hun," Penelope said absently as she began to notice all the comments she was getting on the dress. Scrolling through them, she smiled at the idea that everyone was as in love with the dress as she was. JJ messaged her a few moments later and she grinned from ear to ear as she turned her head to look at Erin. "Jayje thinks I'm going to look like a fairy princess. I think she's joking about me wearing wings, or, at least I hope she is. I don't want to be that over the top, you know?"

"Perish the thought," Erin replied, reaching out for the water. Penelope poured her a glass and waggled her fingers at Tabby as she left. "So, she likes the dress, that's good. Now, how are we coming on the guest list?"

Penelope flipped through the notes until she got to the proper list, and tapped her finger against her mouth. "Well, we have the kids marked down, and their partners. And then there's Eleanor, Mary, and Norah. Of course, the team will be there, what with Der standing up for me. Did you want to invite the Director?"

"We could, I just don't know if he'll come. He really shouldn't be seen as giving support to our marriage, after all." Erin cuddled close to her as she made a grabbing motion at the bagels. Penelope took the hint and handed her one, listening to the munching sounds her lover made as she ate. "And we have to invite everyone in your group. I know how important those friends are to you."

Penelope nodded as she counted up the current list. "Well, it looks like we're under our max of seventy five guests. That's good in terms of cost." She rested her arm around Erin's shoulders, bringing her closer to her chest. "Now, what do you think of lilac and mint green for our colors?"

"I thought you were going to choose a bolder color, like emerald green or sapphire blue," Erin murmured, her fingers curling in covers.

"Those will be the main colors. I was hoping to put accents of fuchsia or orange into my bouquet. As long as we have a main theme, we'll be good." She set aside the iPad and rested her head against Erin's. "You know, I suddenly feel like not focusing on anything at the moment. I just want to hold you and listen to you breathe."

"That sounds lovely, honey blossom." Erin snuggled even closer and rested her head on Penelope's chest, sighing lightly as they let silence descend on the room.


	44. Chapter 44

Erin massaged her temples lightly, looking at the stack of paperwork that she had to catch up on after her sick day. While she still wasn't feeling the best, she knew she had to work, that if they wanted to have a nice honeymoon in less than ten months, then she had to be there.

A soft knock on her door had her looking up at Helen, who was smiling at her. "Hey, Penelope mentioned that you might not be feeling the best yet, so she brought by a cup of chamomile tea. She would have stayed, but she got a call from the Red Cell team, needing information."

"Thank you," she murmured as she took the cup from her assistant's hand, sipping at the delicious brew. It really did make her feel a little better and she leaned back as she continued to drink it. A few long minutes passed and then she sat back up, focusing on her work.

She sped through the easy files, the ones that Aaron had turned in. She could always depend on him to have everything in perfect order. And then, she opened the next file from him and found a note addressed to her. Cocking her head, she picked up the envelope and opened it, pulling out a single sheet of paper.

_Erin, I thought that you should be the first one to know that Agent Jareau and I have started seeing each other. While we both realize that this breaks protocol, I told her that if we went to you, letting you know about our situation, you would do what you could to guide us. This may be hard to believe, but, I really respect your opinion and I know that you have a good rapport with our Director. If necessary, I will transfer to another unit, but we both hope that that's the last option. Please, come see me when you read this note so that we can discuss this at length. Aaron_

She smiled and set the note aside, checking over the rest of the file before signing off on it. When that was done, she picked up the note and shredded it so that it wouldn't come back to haunt either of them and then strode from the room, her cup of tea in hand.

When she entered the bullpen, she felt every eye on her, and she smiled at Dr. Reid as she passed him, heading up the stairs. Penelope peeked out her door and smiled at her, waving a little before disappearing back inside while she knocked on Aaron's door. "Come in," he said lowly, and she opened the door, closing it behind her.

"Hello, you wished to see me?"

He looked up from what he was doing and nodded. "Please, take a seat. I'd offer you something to drink, but…"

"Penelope already saw to that. I read your note. And then shredded it." He blanched a little at that comment and she smiled. "Don't worry, I didn't take it badly, I just wanted to cover you in case prying eyes should get into my office and see personal correspondence. Why do you think I don't write my fiancé real letters?"

He shrugged a little as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, is there anything that you can do for us? This job has taken so much from both of us, and I would appreciate a spot of happiness to look forward to."

She nodded, sipping from her cup as she looked at him. Some of the latent seriousness and sorrow had faded from his visage, and she knew that was a good thing. She had been worried about him burning out, pushing himself too hard to make the world a better place for his son. If a relationship with Jennifer made him happy, then so be it. "I remember that I once told you if there was anything that I could do for you that I would. I don't recall if you ever turned in that particular chip."

"You're right, I didn't," he said, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, I think that this would be the perfect occasion, don't you?" He nodded and she fought to keep the bright smile that Penelope loved so off her lips. "I will keep things quiet until you decide that this is going to become something a little more permanent than dating. Then, I will tell the Director that you and she deserve a small bit of happiness, all right?"

He nodded, looking relieved. "Thank you, Erin." She dipped her head as she held out her hand, letting him shake it vigorously. "I assume you'll be telling Penelope about our little talk?"

"If Jen hasn't already, then I will tonight. Though she might have an inkling that something is up between you two." The Cheshire grin that crept across her face startled the man and he narrowed his eyes a little at her. "You aren't exactly discreet, from what she's said."

A subtle flush spread across his cheeks, and she fought to keep from giggling. "I can only imagine what she's seen."

"Well, at least she hasn't walked in on you two in a delicate position." Erin thought back to two nights ago, when Tabitha had said that she and Emily were going to be over at seven to have a movie night. Only, they had come over much earlier, and caught her and Penelope half naked and making love in front of the fireplace.

"Are we speaking from experience here?" he drolly asked and she shrugged. "That's okay, you don't have to go into the details. As long as we have a strict don't blab policy if we see things, all right?"

"That I can handle, Aaron. Have a good day." She stood and sashayed from the room, heading over to Penelope's office. Not bothering to knock, she slipped inside and locked the door behind her. Penelope was concentrating on something and she crept up behind her, snaking her arms around her torso and cupping her breasts.

"Umm, did you lock the door, Der?" her lover asked, a teasing note in her voice. Erin roughly pinched her nipple, enjoying the squeal that Penelope let out. "Hey! I know it's you, sugar dumpling! I was just teasing."

Spinning her lover around, she knelt before leaning in and kissing her. "I know you were teasing, so I teased back." Pressing another soft kiss to her lips, she reached up and slid the zipper of her blouse down, making sure to let her knuckles brush against the firm swell of his breasts. "And such an easy access blouse you wore this morning."

"Only because you laid it out for me. Us and our matching outfits are quite the talk of my team."

"They noticed that?" she asked before sliding her lips down to the pulse point of Penelope's neck.

"They-they're profilers, they notice everything," she said breathlessly. "Oh, god, I am so glad this room is soundproof."

"I am, too," she murmured as she tugged Penelope to her feet, bringing her over to the couch as she slipped the blouse from her beloved's arms. Penelope made short work of her own outfit and they were soon naked. "Let me make love to you."

"Anytime you ask, sugar dumpling. Any time you ask."


	45. Chapter 45

Penelope caught Reid's eye as Erin left her office that afternoon, and she blushed a little as he gave her a knowing smile. Hurriedly, she closed herself in her office once more, trying to focus on her work for the Red Cell team.

About an hour later, someone knocked and she called out, "Come on in!"

She turned to see JJ standing there, a large smile on her face. "Someone else got lucky today, I hear," she teased and Penelope blushed as she shook her head.

"No, we were just talking. Lovers can do that, you know."

"Oh, and does talking include Erin walking out of here with a misbuttoned blouse? Reid caught that, you know. He sees everything." Penelope gasped and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth. "Don't worry, we won't tell anyone outside the team," she teased, going over to sit on Penelope's desk. "I do have news for you, though."

That piqued her interest, and she lifted her head a little to look a little more fully at JJ. "What would that be, sugar?"

"Someone may have gotten official approval on their relationship." A wide smile broke across Penelope's face and she sat up fully only to be nearly knocked over by her friend as she wrapped her in a tight hug. "I love your fiancé, Penelope! I never thought that I would say something like that, but she has really mellowed since you two got together."

She giggled a little as she hugged her friend back. "So that's why she came to see me this afternoon." Pushing JJ away, she smiled at her. "Seriously, though, we were perfect angels in here."

"And I'll believe that when I'm the Queen of Sheba, PG. You can't lie to me, at all." Penelope felt her cheeks redden even more as JJ laughed lightly. "I'll quit teasing you now, I suppose. I should get some work done today."

She nodded and watched JJ leave, wishing there was some hole that she could fall into and disappear from view. Now she knew a little of what Erin felt when Tabitha had embarrassed her in front of Emily. Once more, she buried her head in her hands, sighing deeply before picking up her phone and calling Erin.

"Hello?" she asked and Penelope took a deep breath. "Penny, honey, what's wrong?"

"You know me by my breaths?" she asked a bit incredulously.

"Yes. I love listening to you, every bit of you, and have memorized so much about you. Now, what's up, buttercup?"

She had to smile at that rejoinder, one that reminded her so much of the early days of their relationship, when the kids were still feeling out where she would fit in their lives. "JJ came to see me."

"And?"

The apprehensive question made her heart flutter a little. "Everyone knows we made love in my office!" she wailed, huffing a little into the receiver.

"Oh, oops? I realized I had forgotten to button my blouse properly when Helen discreetly informed me of the mistake. She also knows what we did. I'm sorry." There was a sweet hesitancy in her voice, and Penelope hoped she hadn't set them back any. "Would you like to head out a little early today?"

"Yes, that sounds absolutely lovely. Sneak down to the car and I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes, okay?"

"All right." They hung up and she grabbed her purse, stuffing her cell phone and tablet inside before closing down all her programs. After setting up all calls to go to her cell, she stood and crept over to the door, silently pulling it open and peeking out into the bullpen. Not seeing any of her team, she slipped out the door and hurried over to the stairwell, taking them two at a time until she was in the parking garage.

"I don't think they saw me leave," she said breathlessly as she came up to Erin's side, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Thank God it is Friday and we can hide out for the weekend. And pursue the same pleasant pastimes?"

Erin shrugged a little, and it was then that she knew she had somehow made a major misstep since they had made love. "Whatever you want."

Her words were clipped and short, and Penelope tightened her hold. "I want you to tell me what I did wrong. I've obviously upset you in some way, and I don't know what I did." Again, Erin shrugged, and Penelope frowned, opening the passenger door and pushing her lover gently inside before going around to the driver's side and taking off.

They were silent until they got home and into the living room. "I didn't mean to embarrass you. I don't know why you made such a big deal about it. You always do this when I take the lead, when I want to do something the least little bit racy. Yet you expect me to bend over backwards for you. Yes, you listen to my suggestions, but I'm tired of feeling like I'm secondary."

The outburst of anger surprised Penelope, and she bit her lip to keep from breaking down in tears. "I, I didn't know you felt this way, sugar dumpling." She reached out for Erin, only for her to shake her head. Taking a long look at her face, she saw the tears that were slipping down her cheeks and this caused her to cry as well. "What can I do to make this better? I don't want to lose you!"

A shuddery breath escaped Erin's throat as she closed her eyes and opened her arms. Penelope stepped forward and just held on to her lover, listening to her cry. "I'm such a bitch, I'm sorry." They were the only words she said as she pulled them down onto the couch. "I know you love me, that you're not embarrassed of me, but when you told me that on the phone, it just hit all my insecurities."

"Oh, princess," she breathed out, nuzzling her face into Erin's hair, breathing in the scent of roses and trying to calm herself. "I'm so sorry. I know words can't prove that to you, but I am." Her lover nodded as she pushed her back onto the couch, and Penelope let her curl up on her, feeling the shakes and shudders of her body as she cried.

"I don't want to lose you, either, my honey blossom princess. I'm so sorry I lashed out…"

"I'd rather have you lash out than drink, you know." Erin nodded and pressed her lips against Penelope's jaw before resting her head on her shoulder, bringing her hand up to play with the zipper on her blouse. "Do you want to feel my skin on yours, princess?"

"Yes. And I like you calling me princess. It makes me feel cherished, especially since I don't deserve that for how I treat you."

"Hush your mouth, Erin Strauss. You treat me like a goddess, and it is okay to sometimes get upset with me. I love you, you love me, and that's all that matters," she fiercely responded as she pulled down the tab of the zipper, unclasping the front hook of her bra at the same time, spreading the fabric so that Erin could feel her.

"Please, don't ever stop whispering that into my heart," she murmured as she made quick work of her blouse and bra, shoving them to the floor as she pressed her flesh firmly against Penelope's, seeming eager to lose herself in her lover. "I love you, I love you."

Erin yawned and pressed her lips to Penelope's neck, never breaking contact as she fell asleep in her arms. Penelope wasn't long in following her into slumber, her hands cupping Erin's ass so that they wouldn't be separated as they slept.


	46. Chapter 46

Erin woke up feeling cocooned in warmth. Sitting up a little, she found that one of the blankets had been draped over her and Penelope, and their clothes were folded neatly on the coffee table. "You're finally awake, princess."

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked as she wriggled against Penelope, not wanting to lose the feeling of closeness between them.

"Well, we fell asleep about four, Tabby came in about six and covered us up, waking me in the process. I've been watching you ever since. I looked up your mother's obit, too, on my phone. You could have told me that today would be a difficult one for you. I would have understood." Penelope pressed a kiss to her forehead and Erin sighed, resting her head on Penelope's shoulder once more.

"I didn't want to acknowledge it. If I do, I give her power over me. I just didn't realize that by not doing so, it would affect me more." She closed her eyes, breathing in the perfume of the day. "You're wearing lily of the valley today. That always reminds me of spring," she murmured.

"Me, too. Those and lilacs."

"Oh, yes. Alan took me to Mackinac Island one June for their festival celebrating the flower. Have you heard of it?" Penelope shook her head and Erin smiled. "Perhaps we could go there for vacation next year."

"That sounds heavenly." Erin nodded and took a deep breath, feeling exhaustion creep over her bones once more. "Don't go to sleep on me once more, princess. We need to get something to eat and then head up to bed."

"Not hungry," Erin replied, hearing the pout in her voice. Penelope let out a little laugh, rubbing her back and then trying to prod her off. She dug her heels in, making her body dead weight on top of her lover's.

"Not fair," Penelope whined before running her hands to the curve of Erin's waist and beginning to tickle her. She squealed a little at the touch and sat up, trying to escape those fingers of Penelope's. "See, we both can fight dirty."

"Momma?" Tabitha called out as she began to enter the room. Erin gasped and hurriedly lay back down, pulling the blanket over them. "Are you finally awake? I made us supper, and it's ready now."

Erin pursed her lips and Penelope shrugged, leaning up to peck at her lips. "We'll be out in a little bit, honey," she finally said, listening to the footfalls of her daughter leave the room. "I suppose we should make an appearance."

"That would be the best thing, Erin." They sat up, and she tugged her blouse on, quickly buttoning it. She smiled at Penelope, who had also forgone putting her bra back on, and hand in hand they walked out to the kitchen. Breathing in deeply, she smelled the comforting scent of garlic bread and spaghetti.

"It was the easiest thing to make, Momma," her daughter said as she took a seat at the table. After being handed a plate, she looked up at her daughter and really saw her for the first time in a month. "How did you figure it out already?" she softly asked, taking a seat next to her.

Penelope sat and looked between the two of them, a confused look on her face. "How does she know what?"

"That Tabitha is thinking about having a baby." Her daughter nodded and picked up her fork, twirling some noodles around it and bringing it to her mouth. "Are you planning on being pregnant for our wedding?"

"Emily and I are talking about our options with the fertility doctor on Tuesday. I sort of need to have the baby in the summer, since I'll want to jump right back in to classes come September."

Erin nodded as she began to eat, a tender smile creeping over her face. "And who is the father going to be?"

"Derek." She heard Penelope sputter next to her and turned to look at her.

"Why does that surprise you, honey blossom? He's been quite close to Emily for some time, and now that you're a part of my family, it makes sense that he would become close to Tabitha, as well." Penelope nodded a little as she bent over her food. "Now, you didn't really answer my question. Are you going to be pregnant at our wedding?"

Her daughter shook her head. "No, probably not. There just isn't enough time to get everything ready in the next two weeks. I think Emily said something about having the appointment made for the end of September. That would put the due date around the end of May, and hopefully, they'll decide to stay in there a few extra days."

Erin grimaced a little. "That's cutting it a little close, Tabby-cat. I would put it off until the middle of October, just in case they decide to come a little early. You can't base everything on what happened with me, even if it is a bit genetic."

"I hadn't thought about that. I'll talk to Emmy tonight when I head over there." Erin nodded and they finished eating in relative silence. Together, they cleared the table, and after loading the dishwasher, she opened her arms to her daughter. "You don't mind being made a grandmother so young?"

"As long as you and Emily are happy, I'll support whatever you do, I promise." Enclosing her daughter in a tight hug, she gently rocked her back and forth, sighing when she felt Penelope's arms encircle them both.

"I love you, both of you." Tabitha kissed her cheek before leaning over her shoulder to kiss Penelope's. "I should get going, though. Emily was expecting me an hour ago."

Nodding, Erin released her daughter, resting against Penelope more fully as they watched her go. "We going to be grandmothers, honey blossom."

"Which is going to be odd, seeing as how I'm younger that Emily is." Gently, Erin turned in Penelope's arms, looking into her eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for my behavior earlier. I should have told you how I was feeling instead of reacting. I was never very good at that." Closing her eyes, she puckered her lips, waiting for her lover to make the next move. She didn't have to wait long before feeling Penelope brush her lips over hers before placing the same butterfly kisses on her eyes and cheeks.

"I will always forgive you, Erin. I love you." Carefully, she pressed Erin's head down on to her shoulder, and she sighed a little as she breathed in and out, syncing her rhythm with her lover. "Does this feel as right to you as it does to me?" she whispered in one breath, as if not wanting to break their breaths. She nodded a little. "We'll do this more, then."

Again, she nodded, and then began to slowly walk Penelope over to the stairs. It took them a long time to get to the top and into their bedroom, but they never broke contact, never lost that precious feeling of oneness as they went.

Not wanting to bother with taking off her clothes, she maneuvered Penelope over to the bed, and they fell back onto it. Somehow, Penelope managed to pull the quilt over them, and she relaxed against her lover, letting sleep steal over her as she kept in sync with her lover's breaths.


	47. Chapter 47

Penelope woke up to Erin kissing her sweetly. Blinking open her eyes, she looked up at Erin, smiling at her. "Good morning."

"Morning, Penelope." She pressed another kiss to her lips before sliding to the side and curling her body around hers. "May I be selfish this morning?"

"That all depends. What do you consider selfish?"

"To laze about in bed with you for a few more hours. I'm in the middle of a really good book, and I want to stay here, resting on you and reading." Erin smiled up at her and Penelope felt her heart melt a little. "Unless you want to get up and do something else."

"Maybe later. There's nothing open this early on a Sunday, anyway. Though we could go catch a movie later?"

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me." Erin reached over and picked up her book before snuggling back against Penelope. "Does this domesticity bother you?" she asked as she turned the page.

"A little. I'm much more comfortable with a laptop or tablet, chatting away with people all over the world. It's hard to become accustomed to slowing down, being still with you." Penelope ran her hand down her arm, rubbing gently as she rested her cheek against Erin's head.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Erin paused her reading, looking up into Penelope's eyes. "I love being with you. You let me do my own thing while also standing beside me and giving me a family. And you don't begrudge me going out and drinking with the team."

"You don't have a problem like I do. Why should I impose limits on you?" she asked tenderly and Penelope shrugged. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Her lover went back to reading and she began to stroke her hair. "Did you know that my favorite princess growing up was Rapunzel?"

Erin shook her head, setting her book aside and cuddling close to Penelope. "Why would she be your favorite?"

"I loved imagining having that much hair. I tried to grow it out when I was little, but I couldn't ever take care of it. Mom only put up with it for so long before forcing me to keep it just past my shoulders."

"Is that why you asked me to grow our hair out for the wedding?" she asked. Penelope could hear the smile in her voice and nodded, twirling a piece of hair around her finger and tugging gently.

"Uh huh. I have the feeling you're going to beat me in terms of length, though. Your hair is already down to your bra line, and it's only the beginning of October." Erin laughed lightly before turning and straddling Penelope, bending down to kiss her passionately. "And what inspired that?"

"I love it when I hear jealousy in your voice over some attribute of mine. There is so much I love about you, and sometimes I find it hard to believe that there is something in me that you find so beautiful as to be jealous of it."

Penelope nodded and wrapped her arms around Erin's waist, pulling her close as she kissed her passionately. "We are four months away from our one year anniversary. There are still so many things that I find myself loving about you, but the one that endears me the most is your tender hesitancy." Slowly, she traced the scars on Erin's back, watching her eyes fill with tears that she tried to blink away.

"I hate that I cry so easily. I wish I didn't tear up at the slightest show of sentimentality."

"It's part of becoming vulnerable and honest with another person." She rubbed her nose against Erin's cheek before placing a soft kiss there. "I wish that I could take some of your insecurities away, though."

"They're ingrained in me, I'm afraid. It is so easy to pull on a façade of toughness at work, of kicking ass and taking names, and appearing to not let anything bother you. For a while, it was easy to pretend that I really was that way, and then the alcohol took over, telling me more ugly lies." Erin rested her forehead against Penelope's, letting her breath fan out against her face.

"At least you acknowledge they are lies, princess." Penelope sighed a little, beginning to draw patterns on Erin's back. "It took me a long time to admit that, too."

"But you've always been beautiful," she murmured, yawning deeply. "I shouldn't be tired, not after sleeping in a little this morning."

"You've been putting in some long hours at work lately."

"There is that. Are we still going out for the cake tasting during lunch on Tuesday?"

Penelope smiled as she nodded. "Uh huh. I can't believe that I found such a quirky little bakery so close to us! I made sure to mark all your favorite flavors of cake on the card, along with mine. Seriously, I think that we should skip breakfast that morning. I think there were at least six that I found delicious."

"Ugh, I'm going to go on a sugar rush that afternoon. Watch, Helen is going to find me passed out on my desk shortly before she heads home because of it."

"That would be insanely adorable, and I would so come and take pictures." Penelope placed a soft kiss to the tip of Erin's nose, listening to the ripple of laughter that escaped her throat. "I would add it to the other pictures I've taken of you."

"What? What other pictures?" she asked, sleep suddenly seeming to be the last thing on her mind. "Come on, you have to show me!"

Penelope shook her head, an impish grin on her face. "I'll never show you my secret stash! Just like I'll never show Der those pictures I made of him wearing assless chaps." Erin sighed as she shook her head, pinching her upper arm. "Ow! And for that, I won't show you the pictures of Derek!"

"Just wait until I get my hands on your iPad!" Erin leaned over to her bedside table and picked the device up, clutching it to her chest as she slid off Penelope and onto the floor, heedless of her nudity.

"Not fair!" Penelope joined her on the floor and began to tickle her sides, making Erin squirm and shriek. "Come on, hand it over before I get us really riled up!"

"No, I want to see these pictures you have of me, honey blossom. Please?" she managed to gasp out, scooting away from Penelope and under the bed. A soft bang came from there a moment later, and she heard Erin softly swear.

"Okay, please come out and I will let you look at the pictures, I promise." Erin's arm snaked out from the bed and she tugged her out, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Does it hurt much, love?"

"Yeah. I banged the middle of my forehead, hard." Penelope nodded and then pulled her head back so that she could gently press her lips against the rapidly forming goose egg.

"Oh, princess, that is going to bruise. Come on, let's get you back into bed, and I'll show you my favorite picture that I have of you." They got up onto the bed and Erin cuddled up close as Penelope scrolled through the pictures. "Here it is," she murmured, showing the picture Derek had taken of the two of them last week at Tabitha and Emily's engagement party. Erin was looking up at her, a wide smile on her face, total adoration in her eyes. Penelope sighed and stroked her lover's face before looking over at her.

"We were so happy that evening. I love when we can find that joy." Erin kissed her cheek. "Thank you. I'm going back to sleep now. Wake me when you're ready to head out to the theater." Yawning a little, she snuggled into Penelope further, her arm and leg wrapping possessively around her.

Penelope kissed her forehead again before setting her iPad aside and closing her arms around her tightly, sleep stealing over her in moments.


	48. Chapter 48

"Hey, come on in," Erin said with a grin as she opened the door to reveal JJ and Henry. "I thought you'd show up with Aaron and Jack."

"We were going to, but Jack decided to change his costume at the last minute. They're out shopping right now for the perfect finishing touches." She nodded and hugged Henry tightly as she closed the door.

"Did you get a lot of candy Thursday night?" she asked kindly as she led them into the living room.

"Uh huh. Jack and I already traded for the good candy. Can you believe that he doesn't like dark chocolate? He told me that it tastes like feet. Mommy said that I'm a little con-sewer."

"That's connoisseur, Hen." JJ ruffled his hair lightly as she smiled at Erin. "Is that a wig, or temporary dye?" the woman asked as she picked up a glass of punch, sipping at it.

"Hopefully it's temporary dye. Penelope said that there could be the chance that it'll be semi-permanent." Erin patted her Gibson girl updo, biting her lip a little bit. "She, however, decided to go with a wig, since her hair tends to make all dyes permanent."

Her lover looked up at the sound of her name, smiling widely at them as she tugged Reid over to them. "Hey, you made it, Jayje! Who are you and Henry dressed up as?"

"I'm Venus, the goddess of love and beauty."

"Which makes Henry our little Cupid!" Penelope squealed, picking up the little boy and twirling with him. "Let's see, you've already struck me and Erin, Tabby and Emily, and your mom and Hotch. Let's see if you can work your magic on Uncle Dave." He nodded enthusiastically and she took off, leaving Reid behind.

"Anne and Diana, huh?" he asked, giving her a once over. She nodded, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. "You both look beautiful. You have the perfect figure to be a Gibson girl." Reaching out, he pulled her into a tight hug, and she patted his back awkwardly.

"Is everything all right?" she asked softly in his ear.

"I just miss Maeve a lot tonight. We were planning on being Watson and Mary, if we were ever able to get together and attend a Halloween party. And then you appear as a literary pair, and it's discombobulated me a little."

"I understand, Spencer." Pulling away from him, she reached up to cup his cheek, running her thumb along the bone. "Everything will get better in time." She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before stepping fully away.

"I'm trying to keep that in mind here." He picked up a glass and went over to the couch, sitting heavily and staring out the window.

"He doesn't really talk to us much, either. I keep trying to pull him out of his shell, but so far, it's been a no-go. He doesn't get so depressed like he was in the beginning, but still, there is an inherent sadness about him that doesn't go away."

She smiled sadly at JJ. "Only Aaron has been through what he's been through. You should get them together for coffee."

JJ nodded a little before taking a seat next to Spencer on the couch. Erin sighed a little, breathing in the scent of David's aftershave. Leaning back against him, she relaxed into his embrace, watching Henry and Penelope interact with her daughter. "So, any chance on you wanting another kid?"

"No, especially when Tabitha and Emily are starting their own family soon. We don't need two little ones running around at the same time. Besides, I'm ready to move on to being a grandmother. This way I get to spoil the baby to my heart's content and then give them back."

He laughed gently, rubbing her arms as she snuggled back against him. "You would think of that first, cara. Are you wearing a corset?"

She nodded, feeling a bit wicked at being found out. "How did you know?"

"It makes your ass look amazing. I'm assuming it's period specific?"

"Like my fiancé would ever go half-way on anything. She commissioned these outfits for us and surprised me with it a week ago." She turned around and looked into his eyes. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a mafia man, out on the prowl for a moll."

"And let me guess, you're most dangerous weapon is in your pants?" He chuckled, grinning at her. "Do you have any lucky lady in mind here?"

"No, I think I missed out on the love of my life." His look turned tender and he reached up to rub her lips with his thumb. "Now, go to Penelope's side before she ruins my credit score." Leaning in, her kissed her softly and then pushed her away.

"What did Rossi want?" Penelope asked peevishly when she reached her side, hooking her arm possessively around her waist.

"To tell me that he's ready for us to set him up with someone. And to kiss me goodbye. I think that he is finally closing that chapter on our lives." She rested her head on Penelope's shoulder, only for the doorbell to ring. "Tabby, would you get that?" she asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Sure, Momma." Her daughter moved off and Emily smiled after her.

"Did Tabitha tell you we're planning on twins? We decided that two would be enough of a family for us, a boy and a girl."

Erin shook her head, sighing lightly. "That will be nice. I'm assuming she's going to carry the babies, since…"

"Yeah, Doyle sort of took that option away from me." A sad smiled flitted across her face. "At least I'll have the opportunity to have children, thanks to Tabby and Derek."

He perked up at the sound of his name and ambled over to them. "Did someone mention my name?" he drawled out, his arm coming to rest around Erin's waist.

"Yes, Emily was just telling us that you're going to father twins for our family. These will be thoroughly adorable children, given they're lineage." Erin moved her head over to his shoulder, relishing the feel of his thumb running up and down her waist.

"I'm glad you're on board with this," he replied as Emily moved off to talk with JJ and Aaron. "All of this," he whispered in her ear, and she shivered a little, hoping that the others didn't notice the move.

"Penelope asked if it would be okay. I trust you, both of you." She looked at Penelope, smiling softly. "And I was never really adventurous until now, with my honey blossom. I mentioned it as an aside, for my birthday. I never really imagined that both you and she would be okay with it. Thank you."

He nodded and continued to rub his thumb along her waist. The party soon began in earnest and Erin found that she didn't want to leave Derek or Penelope's side, a decided case of nerves taking over her mind as she began to tense up.

"Princess, everything will be fine. No one knows that anything else is happening, other than a party. Okay?" She nodded and Penelope kissed her cheek before joining Derek in stroking Erin's back. Finally, she stepped away from them to grab a glass, needing something to quench the sudden thirst that had built up in her.

From across the room, she watched her beloved and their soon to be third interact, and she smiled fondly, eager to see where this night would take them.


	49. Chapter 49

"I cannot believe she really asked for this, Baby Girl."

"Erin told me that one of her fantasies, when she was with Rossi, was to have a threesome. He showed her some porno that had that scenario in it, and then didn't want to reciprocate when she asked. She was perfectly willing to wait until her birthday in February, but I wanted to give her an early present." Penelope smiled up at her best friend, then winked at Erin. "You aren't getting cold feet on us, are you, Sugar?"

He shook his head slowly, and she grinned. Erin came back up to their side, looking paler than normal. "I'm finding myself a little short of breath, honey blossom. I think we may have laced the corset too tightly."

"Should I loosen it?" she asked in concern, her hand sliding down Erin's back to rest on the swell of her ass, playing with the ties there. "The party's only going to last for another hour or so, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I think I know now why Victorian women had fainting couches," she murmured as she shrugged her shoulders, obviously trying to get more comfortable.

"Turn around quickly, then." Penelope motioned for Derek to shield her, and he flanked her right side while she quickly undid the last few inches of her lover's dress. "Thank God my fingers are so nimble from years of replacing computer components," she whispered as she untied the corset laces and tugged the two sides apart, giving her more room to breathe before tying everything back up.

Erin sagged gratefully against Derek, letting him support her as she smiled at Penelope, holding out her hand to her. Penelope clasped it gently, bringing it to her lips to kiss. "That feels so much better. Thank you."

Penelope nodded and leaned in to sweetly kiss her fiancé. "Aunt Penny! Do you like kissing Aunt Erin?" They all looked down at Henry in surprise, and she nodded at his question. "Daddy said that two women kissing is wrong."

JJ gasped as she closed her hand around her son's shoulder. Erin shook her head and knelt down on the floor, opening her arms to the little boy. He immediately went to her, letting her pull him onto her lap. "Hen, do you think that what Aunt Penny and I share is wrong?" He shook his head vigorously and she smiled kindly at him. "What we share is love, just like what your mommy and Aaron share. We just happen to both be girls. Love is love, and it is the greatest thing for us to find in this hard life of ours."

Henry nodded solemnly, hugging Erin tightly. "Am I allowed to love you, too?" he lisped out.

Erin looked up at both Penelope and JJ, a tender look in her eyes. "Of course you are allowed to love me, too. There are so four main types of love. When you get older, I'll let you read a book by C. S. Lewis that talks about these four groups, and you'll understand better how love and loving works. But I will always love you, precious."

He squeezed her tightly, pressing his lips against her cheek in a sloppy kiss. "I love you, Aunt Erin!" Henry exclaimed before bounding away to play with Jack.

"I had no idea Will was trying to get back at me like this, Erin. I'm so sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. And I meant what I said, I'll always love him, just like I love Jack. These children are so precious to me," she said as Penelope helped her to stand. "Are you and Aaron happy together?"

"Yes. We're going to move in together in the month between Thanksgiving and Christmas. With Will down in New Orleans, the house is so empty, and I want someone there with me."

Penelope giggled as she wrapped her arms around Erin's waist. "You know, that was how Erin sweet talked me into moving in here with her. She told me that whenever I was gone, she had no one in the house to make it feel less lonely. That's how they get to you, worm their way into your heart and then close the sweetest trap."

Pressing a tender kiss to Erin's cheek, she met Hotch's eye across the room and decided to beckon him over. "So, what has my girlfriend been telling you?"

"That she pulled an Erin on you."

He looked quizzically at them, and Erin laughed gently. "She means that JJ told you how big and lonely her house is without you there."

Aaron smiled at them. "She did happen to mention something along those lines, yes. I always wondered how you got Penelope to this place in her life."

"A lot of love and trust. Plus, we have a guest room. If we happen to feel like we're too close, one of us sleeps there."

"And how long does that last?" he asked knowingly, slipping his arm around JJ's waist.

"What was our record time, honey blossom?"

"Six hours, I think." Penelope ran her hand up and down Erin's back. "I really hate to break this lovefest up, but, we have plans for the morning. Tabby and Emily will lock up once everyone is gone, but we are going to disappear upstairs."

They nodded and Penelope tugged Erin over to the stairs. "That was more than a little obvious, honey blossom."

"Was it? I'm afraid I don't do subtle very well when I'm around you. At least I didn't pull Der along with us." Erin turned in her arms and kissed her passionately. "All this is going to have to wait until we are in our bedroom."

"I know," she muttered, turning to take the steps two at a time. Finally, they were in their room, and Erin sat on the bed, watching the door expectantly. "Will you kiss me to calm my nerves? Please?"

Penelope nodded, kneeling in front of her. Erin bent over her and their lips met in a soft kiss. The door squeaked open and she broke the kiss to look over her shoulder, seeing Morgan standing there. "Have you started the party without me?" he drawled, joining Erin on the bed.

"No, Derek, she was just helping to ease my nerves a little. I've never done anything like this." He nodded and rested his hand on her upper thigh, rubbing his thumb against her skin. "That feels nice," she said lowly, turning to look at him. "Penelope, would you mind if I kissed him now?"

"Please, do," she replied and watched Erin straddle his lap, his hands cupping her ass to give her support as she kissed him possessively. While she was occupied, Penelope stood and began to untie Erin's dress, tugging the ties out before pulling the sides apart so that she could work on the corset.

Derek pulled back from Erin a little so that Penelope could tug the dress off her lover's arms, baring her torso to them. "My god, you are gorgeous," he muttered as he stared at her breasts. "Baby Girl, would you mind?"

"Go right ahead." He nodded and leaned forward to press soft kisses on her breasts and Penelope could feel her nipples tighten with desire in response.

"Penny, honey blossom, I need you here, too," Erin moaned and she nodded, presenting her back to Derek. He took the hint and began to make quick work of the ties on her dress.


	50. Chapter 50

Erin fell back on the bed as Derek began to strip Penelope. It was a thoroughly decadent and delicious thing to watch, and she pushed the rest of her dress off, letting it pool on the floor. Thankfully, she had listened to her lover and forgone panties, and she let her fingers trip down her body to tease her clit.

Derek looked over at her and shook his head. "No, pretty lady, you need to wait for us. My Baby Girl said that you wanted to come between us, and you can't do that if you're pleasuring yourself."

Biting back a groan, she nodded, slowly removing her hand to watch him finish. Penelope shimmied out of everything, letting it fall next to her outfit, before pouncing on Derek, pushing him onto the bed and making quick work of his costume.

Erin sighed deeply, wanting more from them, and Penelope looked up at her, scooting away from Derek. "Here, join us, princess." She nodded and crawled up between them, letting out a long breath as two sets of arms wrapped around her. "Does that feel good?"

"I think you know it does, Penny," she managed to choke out before the others turned her onto her back. Derek captured her lips in a searing kiss and she closed her eyes as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. Indelicately, she nipped at it before beginning to duel with him, relishing the way he tasted.

And then, she felt Penelope's mouth on the side of her neck, teasing that sweet spot of hers and causing her to see stars. Roughly, she buried her fingers in her lover's hair and held her close as she tore her lips away from Derek. "What do you want now, pretty lady?" he huskily said and she bit her lip as Penelope bit at her neck before trailing her lips down to capture one taut nipple between her lips.

Shrugging, she motioned down with her head, and he chuckled before latching onto her other nipple. Erin had always heard that there were times when the body could only focus on pure pleasure, but she had never experienced such a sensation until that moment. She tried to find purchase on Derek's head, only to remember that he was bald when her hand slipped down to his shoulder. Digging her fingers into the hard flesh, she wailed loudly as the first orgasm tore through her body, leaving her shaking and breathless.

"She hasn't came that quickly in months, Sugar. It looks like you really are a chocolate sex god," she vaguely heard Penelope say as she struggled to catch her breath. "I wonder how many orgasms we could give her tonight, Der?"

"Remember, my record is four," she gasped out, her fingers finally unlocking from their grip on Derek. Penelope met her eye and nodded.

"Do you trust us?" Derek asked, blowing on her nipple lightly. She nodded and he smiled at her before reaching over and pushing Penelope onto her back. "Good. I want you on top of her, on your hands and knees. Baby Girl, you take care of her."

"Of course, sugar," she said, smiling wickedly as Erin got into position. She gasped a little when her lover reached up and nipped delicately at her breast, only to hear the rip of a condom wrapper. And then, long, thick, fingers were stroking her labia, and she felt a rush of wetness flood her channel.

"Oh, she is more than ready for me, sweetness. All right there, Erin?" She nodded and his fingers were replaced by his dick. Slowly, he entered her, filling her completely. Drawing in a deep breath, she tried to relax, to ease his way into her, and then he was buried in her. Derek gripped her hips tightly as he thrust in and out of her. And then, Penelope lifted her hands to her breasts, tweaking and tugging at her nipples and quickly ramping her up to her second orgasm of the night.

"Derek! Penelope!" she screamed, throwing her head back against his shoulder. He didn't let up, though, and she felt Penelope's fingers begin to tease her clit, not letting her come down off the high of the orgasm, instead pushing her beyond the point of rational thought.

The next thing she knew, she was blinking her eyes open, looking at Penelope. "Welcome back, princess. You sort of blacked out on us there."

"Sorry."

"No worries. We've given you two and three. Feel up for another round?"

Erin shook her head. "Not at the moment. Would either of you mind terribly if we cuddled for a little bit. I really need to let myself recover, if you don't mind."

Derek pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder before shaking his head. "That sounds nice to me." Erin smiled as she squirmed between the two of them, spooning up close to Penelope. Derek fit his body around hers, his arm coming to rest around both their waists. "How goes the wedding plans?"

"We're almost finished," she said smiling at Penelope. "Now we're getting down to the little details, like the flowers in our bouquets. I really wanted to use lily of the valley, but they're so small. I think I'm going to end up using white hollyhock and purple lilacs."

"While I'm going to use daylilies for my bouquet, pale pink, fuchsia, and white." Penelope leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "I forgot to tell you this, but Rossi wants to walk us down the aisle. He told me to broach it with you when I found a good time."

Erin shook her head as she snuggled closer to her. "He's still trying to make up for what he perceives his sins to be, isn't he?" she mused, reaching up to cup Penelope's breast. A large yawn stole over her body, and Derek laughed. The rumble of it sent waves of pleasure through her, and she smiled lazily. "If I don't get the chance to say this, Derek, thank you. I'm glad that you trusted us enough to do this. Love you?"

"Oh, pretty lady, you know I love you and Penelope." He let go of their waists to stroke her hair, and she wondered if Penelope had told him how much she liked that. "We can never tell your future grandchildren that we did this, though. I don't think that they would ever really understand."

Penelope burst into giggles, burying her face in the pillow. "Oh, my god, can you imagine that story ever coming out?" she gasped out before leaning in to kiss Erin softly. "And now, I will never breathe a word of it. So much to explain, so little time."

Erin nodded as another yawn overtook her. "I think I might just go to sleep right now. We could always take this up again in the morning."

"That sounds like a great way to ring in a lazy Sunday." Derek gave her a kiss before scooting closer to her. Erin loved the feeling on warm flesh pressed firmly against both sides of her body and she relaxed fully into the mattress as her eyes fluttered closed.

"I love you, both of you," she murmured before fully falling asleep, safe and content in the arms of her loved ones.


	51. Chapter 51

"Momma sent me the recipe for her corn beef casserole," Derek said as Penelope opened the door for him. "I hope you all enjoy it."

She nodded as she closed the door behind him. "I'm sure we'll all love it. I just hope you made enough for nine. It's just our family this Thanksgiving." Kissing his cheek, she took his coat before showing him in to the dining room, pointing to where he should set the casserole dish. "Come on, we still have about an hour before the turkey is finished."

Grabbing his hand, she brought him to the living room and grinned at Erin. Her lover smiled back and beckoned for them to sit next to her. Tabitha was seated in front of Erin, getting her hair braided, and Penelope sighed at the domesticity of the scene. "You made it, Derek!" Heedless of the others in the room, she lifted her lips for a kiss, and Derek obliged her, brushing his lips over hers.

Penelope playfully swatted his upper arm as she sat next to Erin, snuggling up to her. "Hey, hands of the fiancé, sugar bear. She's spoken for," she teased as he sat on the sofa.

"There's nothing wrong with a friendly kiss," he replied before kissing her as well. Penelope sighed a little as she looked across the room at Emily. It seemed as if she was glowing, and she cocked her head a little, frowning slightly. Her friend blushed a deep red and covered her stomach with her hand.

"Shut up. Seriously?" she blurted out as she reached out for Erin's hand. "I thought you were waiting until after we got married."

Erin turned her head to look at Penelope, a confused look on her face. "Whatever are you going on about, Penny?"

"Our grandchild is going to make their appearance a lot sooner than we anticipated."

Bruce and Karen gasped as they looked at their sister. "Tabitha Marie! You didn't tell me what you were planning on doing! I'm going to be an auntie!" Karen squealed as she rushed over to her sister's side, hugging her tightly.

"Well, I told Emily that I didn't want to be really pregnant for the wedding, since I'm standing up for Momma. And when we were at the fertility specialist, we both had a thorough examination, and Emily was deemed healthy enough to carry the babies, if that's what we wanted. So, we said yes. We were waiting to tell you at Christmas, since we're only about three weeks along."

Tabitha turned and stuck her tongue out at Penelope, and she shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just know Emily too well. And look, she was blushing in a guilty way. It was so not my fault that I guessed. I promise, it won't leave this room until after the first trimester, okay?"

Erin finished the braid in Tabitha's hair and she nodded. "As long as you promise that, everything will be fine." Tabby hugged her tightly before cuddling between her siblings. Bruce's girlfriend smiled nervously at Karen's boyfriend and he just shrugged.

"Well, are we going to eat soon?" Mary asked, obviously becoming uncomfortable with the tableau in front of her.

"There's still about forty five minutes until the turkey has finished cooking," Bruce answered. Penelope watched his arm fall protectively around his little sister and wondered what was going on. "I thought I told you that I had an unconventional family, hun."

"I know." She clammed up, pulling out her phone and making herself look occupied, visibly shutting herself off from the others. Penelope frowned a little and Erin shook her head, reaching out for her hand and clasping it tightly.

"Not here," she whispered in her ear. "Penny, we should probably go check on dinner, make sure everything is okay. We'll be right back," Erin said to the whole room, getting up and going over to the door. Penelope followed her into the kitchen and once the door was closed, she enveloped Erin in a tight hug. "Is this why Bruce never brought Mary by before?"

"I don't know. He only started dating her a few weeks ago, and she didn't want to go home for Thanksgiving. Michigan is a long way from Virginia." Penelope nodded against Erin's shoulder, welcoming the soft circles Erin was rubbing on her back.

Bruce came in moments later and leaned against the counter. "I didn't know she was that conservative, Momma, Penny. I think I'm going to run her back to the dorms after we eat. And then I'll apologize to Tabitha and Emily."

They looked at him and Penelope nodded a little before holding out her arm to him. He stepped into the embrace and they hugged him tightly. "At least Sean seemed not to mind our weird little family," Erin murmured.

"That's because Sean is awesome," Karen said as she joined them. "No one told me it was going to be a hug party in here." She wriggled into the middle of the group, resting her head on Erin's shoulder. "This was the deal breaker, wasn't it, Bruce?"

"Yeah. We should get back to the living room, though, Kare. I don't want to leave Tabby and Emmy with her. That wouldn't be fair." She nodded and they let go of them. Penelope watched them leave and rested her head on Erin's shoulder.

"We have amazing children, Erin," she murmured.

"We do. I am so lucky that they never questioned my falling in love with you, they just took it in stride. I love my family so much." Erin burst into tears, turning to Penelope once more and hugging her tightly as she cried. Over her shoulder, she watched the door open once more and Derek joined them.

"Hey, is there room in here for one more?" he asked lowly and she nodded. Coming up to them, he stood on Erin's other side, cocooning her between them. "Oh, Erin, my pretty lady, you're not supposed to cry this hard on a happy day."

"I know. And I'm so happy for my Tabby-girl and Emily." She turned in Penelope's arms to snuggle into him. "Penelope, would it be all right if I kissed Derek? Please?"

"Of course, Erin." She nodded and Penelope watched them kiss. A soft smile spread across her lips when Derek broke the kiss and then leaned over to kiss her as well. "Well, we really should look at that turkey now, so we're not liars," she said before placing a soft kiss on Erin's lips.

"That would be a good thing." Erin broke away from them and went over to the oven, pulling it open and breathing in deeply. "Well, the thermometer has popped up, which means we are ready to eat. Derek, will you take it out and bring it to the dining room? It goes on the large cutting board at the foot of the table. I put there so that you could carve it, if you don't mind."

"That will be fine, Erin." He put on a pair of oven mitts and carefully carried the bird into the other room while Penelope and Erin began to gather the rest of the necessities for their meal. Before they made their first trek into the dining room, she stopped Erin.

"I love you, honey blossom."

"I love you, too." Erin kissed her softly. "Happy Thanksgiving."


	52. Chapter 52

"Remind me again why we're doing this." Erin said sharply. She was exhausted, her hands clenched on a mug of coffee.

"Because you've never done it before. Everyone has to go Black Friday shopping at some point in their lives! It is so much fun!"

She rolled her eyes and leaned back against Derek's strong chest. "And how many years has she dragged you out with her?"

"This is our fifth year in a row. Believe me, you get used to it, and the free coffee helps immensely." She sighed and nodded, sipping from her cup before resting her head on Derek. The line they were in had not moved in over an hour, and she was getting both antsy and exhausted. "The doors will open soon, pretty lady, and then we can go in and find that perfect gift."

"I am not looking at anything on sale. I already know what I want to get my honey blossom, and I've got a few things on order for the children and Emily. I've really only got you to buy for. You are spending Christmas with us, right?"

"I wish that I could. I'm actually going home to visit my mom this Christmas. I'll be back by Epiphany, though, if you want to celebrate Christmas with me then."

"I suppose that will have to do, Der." She felt oddly sad that he wouldn't be there with them, but it made sense that he would want to spend such a precious time with his own family. "I'll hold your present until then, and hope that it's the perfect thing for you."

He laughed lightly, rubbing her arm gently. "Anything that you get me will be perfect." He pressed his lips against her temple, and she smiled at Penelope, watching her shake her head. "What is it, Baby Girl?"

"She has got you wrapped around her little finger, I swear. Just because we invite you into our bed two times does not mean you get to trail after her like a little puppy." There was a sweet teasing tone in her voice, and Erin blushed as she pulled away from Derek a little. "Oh, don't do that, you two are adorable."

Erin shrugged, looking up into Derek's eyes. "I hardly think he's a puppy, Penelope. Maybe our sweet guard dog, but hardly a young pup."

He winked at her before tugging her forward as the line moved a little. "Looks like someone got tired of waiting for the doors to open." Erin looked down at her watch and shook her head. "Oh, is it that time already?"

"Looks that way. All right, we're meeting at this entrance in two hours' time with whatever packages we have." Penelope smiled brightly at them as she leaned in to kiss Erin sweetly. "Try not to get lost in the crowd," she whispered against her lips.

"I'll try not to. Stay safe in the crowd, I don't want to lose you. I've heard about how crazy some people can get."

Her fiancé nodded and then pressed another kiss to her lips. "I will. Love you, princess."

"Love you, too." They turned to focus on moving forward in the line and Erin drew in a deep breath. Her phone, credit card, and license, were in her pocket, and she made sure it was zipped as they went inside the doors.

The vast majority of the crowd went to the popular stores, with a huge line forming for the Apple store. Bypassing that store, she headed directly to the Swarovski store, knowing exactly what she had in mind for Penelope. A friendly clerk came up to her side, and she smiled at her. "Good morning, what can I get for you today?"

"I'm going to need a few pieces today, actually. I know that I need a pair of Tiana earrings, but I want to look at a few other things I saw online."

"All right, take your time, and I'll go grab those for you."

Erin nodded and began to browse the store, looking at the figurines. She didn't want anything too ostentatious, and then her eyes fell on the small cat figurine. Looking up, she found the clerk standing in front of her, and she pointed to the one she wanted. "The lucky cat figure, too, please."

A wide smile crossed her face as she breathed a sigh of relief. Penelope was done now, what with the few things she had ordered online for her lover and these two pieces. After she had paid, she walked out into the halls of the mall and milled around, looking in the windows of stores and trying to think of the perfect gift for Derek. Despite how close they were, she still didn't really have an idea of what he would like.

Finally, she stepped into the Mont Blanc store, and began to peruse their offerings. Erin knew a pen wouldn't really be up Derek's alley, but then she saw a series of leather belts, the silver buckles gleaming softly in the light of the case. Drawing in a short breath, she made her way over to it. "Can I help you, Ma'am?" an impossibly young man asked her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I would like to purchase one of these belts. I think the medium width one would work perfectly." He nodded and boxed up the belt before leading her over to the cash register. Erin didn't balk at the price, knowing that Derek was worth it.

As soon as she had paid, she stepped back out into the hallway and made her way to the Starbucks kiosk, ordering a venti white mocha before sitting on a bench and watching the people pass her by. "Done shopping already, pretty lady?"

Looking up, she saw Derek standing there, his arms filled with bags. "Yes, I really did only need to pick up a few things. Are you finished as well?"

"Uh huh. Thankfully, the stores I needed to stop at weren't as busy as some of the others." He sat next to her and she scooted close, resting her head on his arm as her eyes closed heavily. "None of that now, princess. You need to stay awake until we get back to the car. Then, and only then, can you fall asleep."

She nodded a little as she tried to force her eyes open. "All right, I suppose." Digging out her phone, she texted Penelope, hoping she'd get a quick reply. And then, she heard the familiar sound of her notification nearby, and looked around, finding her lover in the crowd and waving her over. "Are you all finished, honey blossom?"

"I think so. You look exhausted, we should probably head home now. Derek, will you drive?"

"That'll be fine," he replied, helping Erin to her feet. As a trio, they made their way back out to the parking lot. Thankfully, Derek kept his arm around her waist as they made their way to the car, as she found herself stumbling just the tiniest bit as they walked along. "You really are tired, princess."

"I know. Someone kept me up late last night," she replied tartly, only to hear Penelope giggle sweetly. "Hush, you know that I like my sleep."

"I know, beloved." Coming up to her side, she kissed her sweetly before resting her free hand in the crook of her arm, sighing with pleasure. "This has been the best morning, even if it is too early for you." Erin just nodded and kept moving, knowing that her salvation that morning would be the soft seat of the car where she could sleep until they got home.


	53. Chapter 53

"Erin, it's Christmas Eve! Already!" Penelope sang out as she woke her fiancé up. Erin blinked rapidly, a small frown marring her face as she stretched awake.

"What time are you waking me up today, honey blossom?" she groaned out, snuggling close to her.

"Not too early, it's just a little past six. Did you really think I would let you sleep in when we have so much to do today?" She prodded Erin away from her to slip out of bed and then smiled down on her lover. "The kids will be here shortly to help us finish decorating the cookies for when Hotch and Jayje come over this evening."

Erin nodded and sat up, stretching widely as she yawned. "Why am I so exhausted this morning? This is the same time we normally get up."

"I tired you out last night. You were the one who wanted to figure out how to make love against the wall. And then, we christened the dining room table. And the stairs. I think I am going to have bruises on my back thanks to that one."

Her fiancé blushed brightly as she clambered out of bed and went over to the dresser. "I think I'm going to have similar bruises, honey. Especially on the back of my head." She delicately ran her hand over her hair, wincing slightly.

Penelope came up to her side, brushing her lips over the goose egg that was there. "You really did whack it good in the middle of your orgasm. I tried to catch you before that happened. I guess I was just a little too late."

Erin nodded and rested back against her, letting Penelope run her hands down her body. She smiled and rested her hands on her stomach, cocking her head a little as she felt the same bump there that she had noticed last night while they were making love. "What is it, Penny?" she asked as she covered her hands.

"I think you may need to take a pregnancy test, princess."

She laughed lightly, shaking her head before turning in Penelope's arms. "That's absurd, I haven't slept with a man in…well, you were there, and Derek used a condom."

"Condoms fail." Erin shook her head once more. "You can't ignore this, Erin. It won't magically go away because you don't want to believe it might be true."

"I've probably just gained some weight recently. Being so happy with you has made me lose focus on other things, like eating the most healthy option." Erin reached up and caressed her face. "Besides, Emily is pregnant, she's the one we need to be focusing on here. I'm sure it's nothing, really."

"Oh, then it would be nothing for you to take a few pregnancy tests for me. Just to confirm that I really am seeing things and you really aren't pregnant."

She stared into Erin's eyes, watching them fill with tears as she nodded. "What if I am pregnant, Penny? This will ruin the wedding, I won't fit into my dress, my feet will be swollen, and I'll look like a beached whale!"

The tears began in earnest, and Penelope pulled her close, rubbing her back gently. "You will look nothing short of beautiful, princess. I promise you that. And it won't ruin our wedding. I'm sure that we can get your dress tailored, if you are pregnant. Let's take things one step at a time, okay?"

Erin nodded against her shoulder, rubbing her cheek against Penelope's skin. "All right, one step at a time, honey blossom. What should I wear today?"

"Your green sweater and that long brown skirt that swishes so nicely." She nodded and pulled on panties and a bra before putting on her clothes. Taking a seat on the bed, she watched Penelope dress, and she decided to put on a show for her lover.

"You're being a tease, love," she murmured, resting her hands on her stomach. Penelope smiled and nodded, pulling on her sweater and shimmying into a contrasting skirt. "Would you call JJ and have her bring over two pregnancy tests? We might as well find out tonight if we're going to be expecting a little miracle."

Penelope nodded and made her way over to her lover's side. "Come here, I want to hug you once more, luv." Erin nodded and stood, letting Penelope enclose her in a tight embrace. "You know, the one thing I'll miss, if you are pregnant, is being able to hold you like this. I love when you're in my arms."

"And I love when you hold me so close." Erin kissed her softly, letting her arm come to settle around her hips. Penelope wriggled against her a little before leading her over to the door and down into the kitchen.

"Hey, you're finally up! Emily and I got everything out already, and have the first batch of cookie dough all made up. We went with sugar cookies, since I think the boys will love those the best." Tabitha smiled at them and then stepped forward to hug Erin. "You look really tired, Momma. Maybe you should go back to bed for a little bit."

"I'll be fine, honey." Erin kissed her cheek and then took a seat at the table, picking up the rolling pin. "Did you pull out the cookie cutters yet?"

"We were waiting on you. Come on, Penelope, this is the fun part!" She smiled at Tabitha and took a seat next to Erin, resting her head on her shoulder. Erin knocked her head against hers and she took a deep breath as she watched her lover roll out the dough.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and Karen and Bruce were joining them. Sean trailed behind, a shy smile on his face as he waved at her and Erin. "Hi, thanks for having me again this holiday."

"Sean, you know you're welcome here any time," Erin replied, smiling up at him. "Now, do you want to cut, frost, or decorate?" she asked as she continued to roll the dough out into a thin circle.

"I'll help cut out," he replied, taking hold of Karen's hand. "Kare told me that it was always Tabitha's favorite job to decorate, and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

"You learn quickly," their youngest replied, and that thought gave Penelope pause. Tabitha wouldn't be the youngest, if Erin really was pregnant. They were about to start a family when all their family was grown up, and she sighed deeply, picking up her head so that she could look at her lover.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too. Go call JJ while we get to work. I'll save some of the work for you."

Penelope nodded and stood, kissing Erin's cheek before slipping into the living room. Their phones were on the charging station, and she picked hers up, quickly dialing her friend, hoping it would go to voicemail. "Hello?" JJ groggily said, dashing her hopes of leaving a message.

"Hey, hun. Sorry to call so early, but I need you to run a really important errand for Erin and myself before you come over tonight. Oh, and you can't tell Hotch, no matter what. He will flip out on you."

"What is this super-secret mission?" she interrupted, sounding a little peeved.

"I need you to pick us up two pregnancy tests."

"Whoa, wait, one of you is pregnant? How does that even happen? Did something bad happen to one of you? Did one of you cheat on the others?"

Penelope took a deep breath. "Jayje, no, we're not Will and we wouldn't do that to each other. Erin wanted to have a threesome, and we did with someone we both felt very comfortable with. The condom may have failed. So, will you do that for us?"

"Of course, but I want more details when I get there tonight."

"We'll see. It all depends on what the tests tell."


	54. Chapter 54

JJ came up to Erin the moment she came in the door, discreetly handing her a small paper bag. "Penelope told me to get two, but I went with three, since that's how many I used to confirm my pregnancy with Henry. Three just seems like a more hard figure, you know?"

"Thank you," Erin whispered, staring at the bag. "I, I should probably go take these, find out if what Penelope thinks is true." Her smile began to wobble and then JJ stepped forward, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, Erin. Everything will be okay, no matter what the results are. We'll take care of you and Penelope."

She nodded and let go of the younger woman, slipping into the downstairs bathroom. As she closed the door, she let out the breath she had been holding, sinking down onto the toilet. "I have to take these. I have to find out if it's true," she whispered as she stood back up to lower her skirt and panties.

After opening all three boxes and reading the directions for each, she let herself relax and pee, using each one. When she'd finished, she stood and adjusted her clothing, washing her hands before staring at the tests. The minutes passed by slowly, and then the lines began to show up. Her shoulders slumped a little as she realized that Penelope was right. She was pregnant.

A soft knocking interrupted her reverie, and she looked towards the door. Opening it, she saw Penelope standing there. Hesitantly, she beckoned her in, opening her arms. Penelope closed the door behind her and fell into her arms, hugging her tightly. "Well?"

"It's official. We're pregnant." The words sounded so foreign to her ears and she began to cry a little, resting her face against her lover's stomach. "I've ruined everything."

"No, you haven't, princess. We are still going to get married, we are still going to have a beautiful, perfect, wedding, and we are still going to love each other deeply. Right?"

She sighed as she nodded. "I'm going to try and keep that in mind, Penelope. I love you." Erin pulled back a little to look up into her lover's face. Gently, sweetly, her lips covered hers and they kissed until someone else knocked on the door. "Open it, honey blossom."

Penelope nodded and pushed the door open, revealing JJ. "Hey, I thought that time might be up. What's the verdict?"

Erin could tell that she really was concerned about her and she shrugged. "I'm going to have a baby, Jen. The condom failed, I guess this is my penance for wanting to try something different, for cheating on Penelope, even with her consent." Harsh sobs tore from her body as she curled up in ball, pulling away from her beloved.

She could hear the door shut once more, the space filling as JJ and Penelope knelt on the floor in front of her. "Erin, look at me," her lover cajoled, and she shook her head. "Princess, you did not cheat on me. A consensual threesome is not cheating."

"But Derek only had sex with me that night."

"That's because that night was about you, not me. Jayje, tell her that if we both agreed, there's nothing wrong about it."

"It's the hormones, Garcia. She's going to be a little off-kilter for the next few months. Erin, would you mind if I hugged you?" She shook her head a little, and then JJ was enfolding her in a tight embrace. "Everything is going to be fine, if a little awkward. This baby will be loved by you and Penelope and Derek. Family loves each other, no matter what."

She nodded a little against her shoulder, and then Penelope was also hugging her once more. "Thanks, Jayje. Could you give us some alone time again? Tell the others that Erin wasn't feeling well, and that we'll be out in a minute."

The other woman nodded and let go of her, leaving them. "Are you sure that I haven't betrayed you, honey blossom?"

"No, Erin. I love you, and Derek, and you love me and Derek, and if that is how we form our family, then I see nothing wrong with that. We are fully and utterly committed to each other, right?"

Erin sighed. "Yes. I love you." She kissed her, hard, burying her hands in her hair as she held her there. "Are you really okay with this pregnancy?"

"I am more than okay with this. We are going to be parents. We just have to break the news to our other kids." Penelope kissed her once more and then helped her to stand. "Do you think that we should tell Derek first, though?"

"Maybe. I mean, I'm still reeling from the news, but I want to tell the others. What do you think?"

"It's up to you, princess, it is your body, after all."

Erin nodded and let Penelope open the door, guiding them out into the living room. When they entered, every eye turned to them and she drew in a deep breath. "Well, we got some very blessed news this evening. I'm going to have a baby."

A wide grin broke out across Tabitha's face as she rushed over to them, enfolding her in a tight hug. "Momma, how? I thought you and Penelope were exclusive."

"We are. I just got a very early birthday present, and our protection failed," she whispered in her daughter's ear. "This was so not planned, honey. I would never have wanted to steal your thunder like this."

Tabby nodded and kissed her cheek softly. The others flocked around her and she began to feel a little nervous. Anxiously, she stepped back into Penelope's arms, needing to feel her comforting presence. "Are you okay, Erin?"

"I think so. Just hold me, okay?" she whispered, resting her head on her shoulder. "So, Merry Christmas to us." She hated how shaky her voice sounded, but a lot of her nerves seemed to disappear when her children glommed onto her and Penelope.

"Congratulations, Mom, Penny. I didn't know you were planning on having another baby," Bruce said before kissing her cheek. "And what a great Christmas present for us."

"Thanks." Erin yawned deeply and Tabitha giggled. "What?"

"Emmy does that a lot, too. Which is why she went up to the guest room already."

Erin nodded, snuggling back against Penelope. "I want to be here with you all, though." She smiled lazily at Sean, rolling her eyes a little. "Now you get to see how truly crazy our family is."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Erin. You have a family full of love, and that is wonderful. Karen told me that I would need to be open minded to fit in, but from all that I've seen, you are the perfect family." Karen nodded and held out her arm to him, welcoming him into the group hug.

Erin could hear the click of cameras and she smiled as she pulled her family even closer to her. The only obstacle left would be to tell Derek the news of his impending fatherhood, and she hoped and prayed that he took it as well as the others in her life had so far.


	55. Chapter 55

"Looks like we get to spend Christmas Day alone," Penelope purred as she woke up the next morning. Reaching out, she caressed Erin's stomach, smiling anew at the thought that they were going to be parents. "We can figure out when our baby is due today, too."

Erin nodded as she looked up at her. "It will be really easy to figure that out, won't it? I mean, Derek was the only male lover I've had in the months since I've been with you." She sighed happily. "I'm sorry I'm so insecure, but the shock of everything yesterday just discombobulated me so. I love you."

"I love you, too," Penelope said as she bent and kissed Erin gently. "Come on, let's get up. I want to open our gifts!"

"I thought we were waiting until after supper for that," Erin gently teased, slipping out of bed and pulling her nightgown on. Penelope followed suit and then went up to Erin's side, wrapping her arm around her waist. "Isn't waiting the best thing, Penny?"

"For some things, but not Christmas!"

Erin laughed and kissed her cheek. "We'll see if you still feel that way after breakfast. The baby and I are starving."

Penelope shook her head as they began to make their way to the kitchen. "You're going to use that against me for the next nine months, aren't you?"

"Not against you, no. I'll just have two votes for a while, since there are two of us here." The soft laugh that welled out of her lover made Penelope smile and she tightened her arm around Erin's waist, tugging her closer.

"I suppose that is fair, princess." Erin nodded as she sat at the table, resting her head in her hands. "Is there anything in particular that you want for breakfast?"

"Do we have any of that apple cinnamon oatmeal left?"

Penelope nodded and went over to the cupboard where they kept the breakfast cereals. "One package this morning?"

"Make it two, I really am starving."

"Of course, princess." She pulled out three of the packets and poured them into a bowl, adding water and sticking it in the microwave. While she waited for it to finish, she pulled out the milk and poured Erin a glass, knowing that would be her next request.

"Thank you," she said as she sipped at the milk, rubbing her stomach absently. "Why didn't we notice this earlier? I mean, if I got knocked up the first weekend of November, that puts me at almost two months along."

"Two months is nothing, Erin. We still have thirty two weeks in which to watch you grow and change. You are going to be so beautiful, my princess." Stepping away from the microwave, she kissed Erin's forehead, running her fingers through her hair. "We should probably go to the boutique and order a larger sized gown for you. Though I think the style of the dress will cover a lot of your bump."

The microwave beeped, and she went and pulled the bowl out, grabbing two spoons and stirring it a little before taking it over to Erin. "We're sharing?"

"Yes. It was easier than grabbing two bowls. This way we get the dishes washed faster and can get to our presents." Penelope grinned at her lover and took a seat, digging into the mixture with her spoon and blowing on it gently. "Let's eat."

Erin nodded and dug in as well, eating quickly as she watched Penelope. "I have no idea how we're going to break the news to Derek. I mean, he already is having twins with our daughter, and now this? It could be too much for him."

"I highly doubt that. I have the feeling that he will take this all in stride." Penelope's smile softened as she reached out and covered Erin's stomach with her hand. "I hope we have a boy. I hope he looks like the perfect reflection of the love of my life and my best friend. I hope he's as perfect as you are."

She began to tear up, and Erin gently covered her hand, pressing it tighter to her body. "I hope we have a healthy child. I hope they learn love from you, and quirkiness, and how to rescue the lost. I want that so much." Penelope nodded and they finished eating. Soon, Erin pushed the bowl away, pulling the spoon from her mouth with a soft pop.

"All right, now it's present time!" she exclaimed as she placed the dishes in the washer. Turning to Erin, she held out her hand, waiting for her to clasp it. Erin got up and stepped close to her, holding tightly to her hand as they made their way to the living room. "At least, may I open one of my gifts? Even if you can hold out until later tonight?"

Erin giggled a little as she nodded. "I suppose I can live with that, honey blossom."

Penelope clapped a little and rushed over to the tree, finding two presents, one for each of them. Handing the small gift she'd picked out for Erin to her, she sat and curled up against her, running her thumbnail under the tape of her own gift, wondering what her beloved had gotten her. "Oh, this is so perfect," she breathed out as she pulled out the small crystal figurine.

"I was hoping you could put it on your desk at work, to remind you of me while you work."

She nodded and turned her head to kiss Erin sweetly. "As soon as we get back to the office, that is exactly what I am going to do. Now go on, open your gift."

Erin nodded and rested her head on Penelope's shoulder as she tore the paper off the small box. She gasped a little as she pulled the top of the box off to reveal the cameo pearl necklace laying there. "This is so gorgeous," she breathed out as she picked it up, running her thumb over the picture of two women. "Put it on me?"

"Of course." Erin leaned forward, holding her hair up with one hand, the box out with the other. Quickly, Penelope enclosed it around her neck, smiling as she saw that it rested gently in her cleavage. "I knew this would be perfect for you, Erin." Lifting her head, she kissed her delicately, pulling her back on top of her as she reclined on the couch.

Erin sighed gently as she nuzzled her face into the crook of Penelope's shoulder. "This will certainly go down as the craziest Christmas I've had in a while."

"For me, too. Our first Christmas together, and we end up pregnant."

Her lover nodded and pressed her lips to the pulse point on Penelope's neck. "I wonder if we could get Derek to live here with us. I don't want to cut him off from his child, not after he gave that most precious gift to Tabby and Emmy. And Tabby's room is empty now."

A warm glow filled Penelope as she mulled over Erin's words. "That certainly would give a new meaning to the term blended family." Her lover stiffened slightly in her arms, and Penelope knew that she hadn't said those words right, that she had somehow offended her. "And yet, I think it would be a most wonderful thing in the world. I really do."

She began to stroke Erin's hair, wrapping pieces of it around her fingers as she nodded. "So you don't think it's a stupid idea? I mean, it would mean giving up our guest room, there'd be no escaping from each other."

"Like that lasts, anyways. No, this will be perfect, if he agrees. A house full of love." Erin nodded and cuddled in close. "Our home. Merry Christmas, Erin."

"Merry Christmas, Penelope."


	56. Chapter 56

"Hey, you're glowing," were the first words out of Derek's mouth the moment he joined her in the living room, Penelope trailing after him, a bright smile on her face. "It must have been a great Christmas. I'm just sorry I missed it."

"This is the last hurrah of Christmas, you've missed nothing," Erin replied as he sat on the couch next to her. "How was your trip?"

"Wonderful. Mama kept me well fed the entire time, and asked a lot of questions about Emily and Tabitha and the babies." He grinned as he threw his arm around her shoulders, cuddling her close to him. "She just wishes that I had a baby of my own for her to spoil."

Penelope giggled, and she looked up at her, frowning just a tiny bit. "Maybe that will happen for you, sooner than you think," she murmured. "Let's open presents before we eat. You are going to spend the night, right? The guest room is all yours."

"Sounds good to me." Penelope nodded enthusiastically and began to hand out the few gifts that were still under the tree, along with the ones that Derek must have brought. She smiled at the thin box from him and began to tear the paper off.

"Oh, this is so beautiful," she breathed out as she picked up the silk scarf, wrapping it around her neck. A dull clink had her looking back in the box and she gasped when she focused on the ring laying there. The deep glow of the garnet stone made her smile, and she picked it up, sliding it onto her right hand. "But, why a ring?"

"I don't know, I just saw this when I was shopping and thought of you. I'm rather impulsive when I buy gifts for others." She nodded and curled her legs beneath her as she opened her other gifts. "I love the belt, by the way," he said as she opened the last gift on her lap.

"Good, I was hoping you would. Um, Penelope and I do have one more gift for you." Taking hold of his hand, she brought it to the tiny rise of her stomach. "That night we spent together, something wonderful happened. You're going to be a father, Derek. I'm due around the end of July."

Carefully, his hand pressed down on her stomach, his thumb running back and forth. "A baby? I wore a condom, though. Do you think it failed?"

"That's the only way to explain this, Sugar," Penelope interjected, reaching out to rub Erin's knee. "And we'd like you to think about something else, as well. We have a free room upstairs, and, well, a daddy should be close to his child."

There was a long moment of silence, and Erin began to tense up, certain that he was going to reject them, reject the baby. And then his hand was sliding up to cup her cheek, brushing away the tears she hadn't realized were falling. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered before lifting her face to kiss her lips. "And you both want me here?"

"Yes, more than anything. I know how precious a gift it was you gave Tabby and Emily, and I would never keep you from your baby. Our baby." He nodded and kissed her once more before leaning over and kissing Penelope softly. "You don't have to make your decision right away, we still have seven months to make any firm decisions."

Derek smiled down at her, his hand still gently rubbing her stomach. "And if I think I know my decision now?"

"That's fine, too." Erin rested her head against his chest, not sure if she would hear the words she so desperately wanted from his lips.

"Then I guess you're getting a third housemate." He dropped a soft kiss to the top of her head and she sighed lightly. "I meant what I've been telling you and Penelope. I love you both."

She nodded, a deep well of contentment opening up in her heart. Her stomach growled loudly, causing Penelope and Derek to laugh loudly. Shaking her head, Erin sat up and stretched, fingering her necklace beneath her blouse. "Well, we're hungry. Let's get something to eat."

Penelope jumped up and wrapped her arm around her waist, nuzzling her face into her hair. "I suppose I could take the roast out of the oven now, if you wanted. I mean, heaven forbid the baby go without something to eat," she gently teased.

"Hush, you," she lovingly replied, holding out her hand to Derek. He clasped it and they all went to the kitchen. Erin sat tiredly at the table, the adrenaline rush of telling Derek their news leaving her drained.

Erin welcomed Penelope's hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at her beloved. "It's going to be an early night tonight?" She nodded and Penelope leaned down to kiss her sweetly. "And is Derek going to join us?"

They both looked over at him, and he smiled lazily. "I would love to do that, ladies. But I'm assuming that we're just sleeping tonight?"

She nodded and leaned against him as he took a seat. Penelope set two plates before them and she picked up her fork, digging in. They ate quickly, and she helped put the dishes in the washer before relaxing against the counter. "I'll start to change, soon. My body will be different, and then, I'll get irritable and irascible. My hormones fluctuate a lot. I'm warning you in advance that I will cry and shout, a lot. I'm sorry?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, pretty lady. The end result will be well worth any aggravation you put us through." Derek chucked her under her chin before leaning in to kiss her softly. Erin sighed and then looked to Penelope, lifting her lips in clear invitation.

"I wondered when you'd remember me," she murmured before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "Now, should we head up to bed?"

She nodded and stood, looking at her beloved and the man they had invited into their lives. Somehow, she had the feeling that this decision would be one of the better ones that she had made in her life. "I love you both so very much. I never knew that there could be such love in my heart."

Penelope teared up then, wiping furiously at her cheeks as she wrapped Erin in a tight hug. "I cannot wait until we are married," she whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. She nodded and together, they started upstairs, Derek following at their heels.

"Here, wear this," she murmured as she pulled out a short, sheer, negligee and tossed it to Penelope. She tugged out one for herself as well and quickly stripped down to her panties, pulling the garment over her head before crawling into bed. Soon, Penelope and Derek joined her and she sighed as her beloved curled her body around hers and Derek wrapped his arm around her waist, curving himself to her.

"You already have a bit of a bump, Erin," he lowly said, rubbing her stomach gently. "Our baby is in there. And now Mama can quit hounding me about grandbabies. She is going to be so excited."

Erin nodded, feeling hot tears prickle her eyes. "I just hope that she can accept this trio that we formed."

"By the time the baby makes their appearance, I'm sure she'll have accepted this. I promise." She nodded and he reached up to wipe away her tears. Smiling gently, she let him kiss her before she turned her head to receive a kiss from Penelope.

"Good night, princess," she whispered, holding her close as she let her eyes close and sleep overtake her.


	57. Chapter 57

"I decided to bring Clooney over tonight, I figured Erin had to get used to having a pet in the house sooner rather than later."

Penelope looked up from her work to smile at Derek. "Yeah, she had no idea a pet was part of the bargain when you moved in with us. I'm sorry that I totally forgot about him."

He shook his head a little, a smile dancing across his face. "It's easy enough to do, Baby Girl. I mean, you hardly come over to my place, I'm usually the one who spent the night with you. And then you and Erin. She's not going to mind Clooney, is she?"

She shrugged, sighing a little. "I don't think she had many attachments in her early life. Her mother was a real piece of work, Der. I can't tell you her story, it wouldn't be fair to her, since she has tried to keep so much of it private."

"Kind of like me, huh?" She nodded. "At least my mom loved me, even if I couldn't tell her what was going on."

"She could have used a loving parent in her life. I guess her father died when she was still a baby. It explains why she stayed with Alan for so long." Derek nodded and came over to her side, wrapping his arms around her. "I swear, we are the most screwed up family to ever come together, Sugar."

"Maybe that was God's point. Maybe He wanted us to be a family since He knew that only we could understand why we're so broken and that we could help fix each other."

Penelope nodded slowly, letting her head come to rest on his chest. "I just wish that we could get Blake back here and have her face the charges pending against her."

"Pipe dreams, my sweet honey blossom." They both looked up to see Erin standing there, and she beckoned her lover in. Erin carefully sat on the couch, cradling her stomach. "I'm going to meet with the Director in ten minutes, to let him know about the pregnancy. When I'm done there, I have an appointment lined up with the OBGYN that you found for me. Would either of you want to come?"

Penelope cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Do you really have to ask? I, for one, would love to sit in on that." Derek nodded enthusiastically as well, and Erin smiled gently, still rubbing the tiny rise beneath her breasts. "You look adorable this morning, by the way. The chignon works really well with your hair now."

"Doesn't it? I think this might be the hairstyle I want for the wedding." She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "I'm really nervous about talking to the Director. I know he'll be okay with this, and yet, there's still that little frisson of fear running up and down my spine."

"You'll be fine, pretty lady." Derek let go of Penelope to sit at Erin's side, kissing the side of her head sweetly. "So, what can we expect at this first appointment?" he asked softly, covering her stomach with his hand.

"Well, the pregnancy is only about nine weeks along, so there won't be much to see. If I remember right, when I was pregnant with Tabby, the doctor said that she was the size of a grape at this point of development. Then she showed us a picture of what the fetus would look like, and I was amazed anew at the fact that something so alien looking could change and grow into a perfect baby in such a short amount of time."

Derek nodded and looked to Penelope. "Our baby is a grape," he murmured, and she just shook her head. "What? Do you know how small a grape is?"

"Yeah, sugar, I do. And in thirty weeks or so, it'll be the size of a baby." He nodded in amazement and she couldn't help but giggle a little. A soft knock came on their door and she watched Erin sit up a little straighter, though she didn't move Derek's hand. "Come in," Penelope called out, wondering who was visiting her.

"Hey, I thought I saw Erin duck up here." David smiled at them, a small look of confusion passing over his face as he saw how they were positioned. "Is there something I need to know?"

Penelope watched Erin shrug a little, her smile widening. "I'm going to talk to the Director today about my maternity leave options."

It took a moment for her words to sink in, and then he grinned goofily at Erin. "What brought this on?" he asked, coming over to rest against the back of Penelope's chair.

"Midlife surprise." Erin rested her head on Derek's shoulder, sighing deeply. 'Now, I hate to run off, but duty calls. The appointment is at 11:30, so your briefing will be done by then, I hope."

Standing, she sailed out of the room, and Penelope couldn't keep from watching the sway of her hips as she left. "She oozes sex," she muttered, and Derek nodded. "I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off her."

"Tell me about it." They both looked at Rossi in surprise. "When she was pregnant with Tabby? Everyone wanted her. She's like some primal mother goddess, and she never saw it herself."

"And you have to live through that wanting yet again," Penelope replied, reaching up for his hand. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, Kitten. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. She really found such a sweet ending with you." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead gently, and she sighed. "I had news today, from Lebanon."

She stiffened and met Derek's eye. "And?" she asked warily.

"And I think I might have a way to get her back to our soil. I've been in contact with Cameron, a lot, and I think I've gotten him to the point where he understands how important it is for his wife to face justice."

Sharp tears prickled her eyes and she reached out for someone, anyone's hand. "You have until the fifteenth of February to make it happen. I want that to be her birthday present, from all three of us. Make it happen, Rossi." Penelope was a little startled to hear how sharp and harsh her voice came out, but Dave just nodded and clasped her hand tightly.

"I promise that I will make that happen for you both. I don't care who I have to bribe or make look the other way, I will do this for you."

She nodded jerkily and then gave in to the tears that had been threatening to fall. Soon, deep sobs were welling out of her body and they were both holding her, caressing her back and hair, trying to calm her. "Shh, Baby Girl, everything is going to be fine. You don't want our princess to come back and find you with red, puffy, eyes. That would get her asking questions we don't have answers for yet."

Penelope gave a watery laugh, trying to slow down her tears. "She's my princess. You have to come up with your own nickname for her. Got it?"

He sighed before leaning in to rest his forehead against hers. "Loud and clear, Baby Girl. I'm sure that I'll figure something out soon." Delicately, he pressed his lips against hers and then they all stood up and took a deep breath.

"I'll just see you all later, then," Dave said a bit uncomfortably, looking between the two of them. Backing out of the room, he closed the door and left them alone. It was only then that Penelope could let out the soft laugh she had been holding in ever since Derek had mentioned Erin's nickname.

"Things might just have gotten a tad more awkward around here," she murmured before kissing Derek possessively. "And yet, I wouldn't have it any other way."


	58. Chapter 58

"What do you want for supper, Erin?" Derek asked, looking over at her.

"This is going to sound so awful, but I am craving some really greasy pizza with stringy, gooey, cheese." She rested her head back against the car seat, a wide smile spreading across her face. "You all are being so quiet. Did something happen after I left the office?"

Derek shrugged, pulling her closer to his side as Penelope drove a little more slowly. "It was just a little overwhelming, seeing the baby on the screen. Well, not so much a baby as a blob right now. I didn't realize the heartbeat would be that fast."

"Uh huh, there's a lot going on in there with them, so there has to be a lot of blood flowing. But wasn't it so amazing?" Erin sighed lightly, rubbing her stomach gently as she smiled sweetly at her lover in the rearview mirror. "I'm so glad that the doctor said that everything looked on track. We're going to have to be a little more careful."

She watched Penelope nod, and she curled her hand into the fabric of Derek's shirt. It was quiet the rest of the way to the pizza joint and Erin was grateful that she didn't have to elaborate on why they'd have to take more care. She didn't want to voice the possibility that she could lose the baby, or that something could be seriously wrong with their child. She had heard the risks when she was pregnant with Tabby, and knew that those risks would only be magnified now, twenty two years later.

"Everything will be fine, Erin. It has to be," Penelope said lowly, and it was then that she knew her lover had read up on those risks as well.

Nodding absently, she got out of the car and waited for Penelope to come up to her side. Once she was there, Erin wrapped her arm around her waist, holding her close as they walked into the restaurant. Derek got them a secluded booth, and Erin looked at both of them, wanting to sit next to each. "Sit next to Penelope, princess." She didn't miss the look her two lovers exchanged, and she frowned a little as she slid in next to her fiancé. "I still haven't thought up a good nickname for you yet, Erin. Penelope wants princess all to herself."

She blushed a little, looking at the table. "Well, she used to call me sugar dumpling. You could always take that one."

"No, I think that I want something all mine." He tapped his finger against his lips as Erin scooted closer to Penelope. "I think that I might have it. How do you feel about Peach?"

Erin nodded quickly, liking how it sounded on his lips. Hearing the sound of a throat clearing, she looked up into the face of their waitress and she smiled at her. "Good evening. What can I get for you tonight?"

"We'll need a large cheese pizza, extra cheese, and a pitcher of lemonade, please," Penelope piped in, her arm coming to rest around Erin's waist. "Thank you!" The young girl nodded and moved off, writing something on her notepad, and Erin turned her attention back to Derek, wondering what nickname she could give him.

"Heimdall," she whispered suddenly, earning a chuckle from him. "What? Bruce wanted to see that movie, and I didn't mind, since it was directed by Brannagh. You remind me a lot of him, all seeing, all hearing." A deep flush spread across her chest and face, and Penelope shook her head in obvious confusion.

"I don't get it, Der. Why do you find her nickname for you funny?"

"You should have went to see Thor with me, Baby Girl." He waited until she had a sip of lemonade in her mouth before continuing. "Apparently, my Peach sees me as a god."

Penelope choked down her drink as she turned to look at Erin. "What? You called him a chocolate sex god before. It's not like we'll give him an even bigger head." She leaned in and kissed Penelope softly before picking up her glass and taking a long drink.

Their pizza was out a little bit later and she gladly accepted the large piece that Derek slipped onto her plate. The taste was exactly what she craved and she gobbled it down, finding herself famished. "I didn't realize you were that hungry, princess," her lover gently teased, and she shrugged.

"I may have forgotten to eat lunch."

The hiss of breath that escaped from Penelope told her that she was upset with her. "You're not supposed to do that, princess. You need to make sure that you're eating all three meals. I can't have you fainting on us."

"I know, honey blossom. It's just, with my meeting the Director, and then the appointment, lunch just sort of slipped my mind."

Derek nodded in sympathy. "I know how that is, Erin. When we're out in the field, sometimes food is the last thing on our minds. Though I will have to agree with Penelope – you need to make sure you're eating enough."

The tender concern they were both showing her made her well up a little and she wiped her hands off with her napkin before reaching out for both of their hands. "I love you both, so much. But, I do not deal well with those who hover over me. Alan discovered that when I was pregnant with Karen. What I do like, however, are foot and back rubs, and having my desires fulfilled in a timely manner."

She was mostly teasing, but she could see that Penelope and Derek were taking her seriously. "We'll do the best that we can, Erin, I promise you."

Erin nodded, not entirely certain how to respond to Penelope's ardent response. "I don't think that I could do any better than to have you in my life." She picked up another piece of pizza and quickly ate it down, needing to focus on something other than her feelings.

The rest of the meal was quiet, and she yawned tiredly as she leaned against Penelope. "I think a nap is in order when we get home. Only twenty minutes on the sofa, though, otherwise you won't sleep tonight."

Erin didn't argue with Penelope, instead boxing up the remaining pizza as Derek paid for their meal. They went out to the car and she climbed in the back once more, Penelope next to her this time, and before she knew it, they were home.

Following after Derek, she made it to the living room and sat heavily on the sofa. Penelope pulled her head down onto her lap, running her fingers through her hair, while Derek lifted her feet onto his lap, slipping off her shoes and tenderly massaging her feet. "That feels wonderful, Derek, Penelope," she murmured, arching into their touches.

"That's the point of this, princess." Penelope leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Sleep now, I want to go over some more wedding details when I wake you up."

"All right. One more kiss before I nap, just in case?"

"There are no just in cases, because you are not going to die before me. Got that?"

Erin teared up a little as she nodded, puckering her lips for the kiss she desired. Penelope obliged her, and she sighed as she let her eyes close and her breathing deepen. She could only pray that they would go together, as she couldn't imagine a life without them.


	59. Chapter 59

"You managed to get all three of us the week off?" Derek asked incredulously as Penelope smiled at them, nodding with enthusiasm. "But why are we going to New Hampshire?"

"It was far enough away from work that they can't call us back under any circumstance, and I saw the pictures and thought it looked gorgeous. It is going to be a little cold, seeing as how it's the middle of winter, but we could always use that as an excuse to cuddle."

Erin giggled softly, rubbing her stomach. In the last four weeks, she had filled out a little more, and it was evident to all that she was indeed pregnant. "Like we need an excuse to cuddle." She sighed lightly and leaned back against Derek. "When do we leave?"

"Not until you turn on the television." Penelope turned to look at Dave standing lazily in the doorway of her office, a satisfied grin on his face. "I think CNN is running with the coverage at the moment."

A matching grin spread across Penelope's face as she pressed the on button. The news was already on, so she didn't have to change channels, which she was grateful for. And then, there came the breaking news alert, and she tightened her arm around Erin's waist, rubbing her thumb up and down her side.

"CNN is the first to report that former FBI agent and noted linguist Alex Blake has been taken into custody earlier this morning when she arrived in Dulles International Airport. Blake, who had been on the lam for these last eight months, is wanted in connection of the attempted murder of a fellow FBI agent's daughter. More details will be available as they come to light. Again, Alex Blake has been taken into custody at Dulles International Airport…"

Penelope muted the television, and then held tightly to Erin as she turned into her and burst into tears. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her beloved's back, letting her own tears fall down her face. Soon, the two men had joined them, enclosing them in a warm embrace. "Happy birthday, Erin. I just wish I could have made it happen sooner."

Dave's choked voice caused them both to cry all the harder and Erin nuzzled her nose into Penelope's shirt, her sobs coming all the harder. "Thank you," she managed to say, bringing his hand up to cover the small rise of her stomach.

"I wanted to do it for you and your family, cara. You deserved some justice from that horrible debacle." She felt him kiss Erin and then welcomed his lips on her forehead. The tender gesture calmed Penelope greatly, and she was able to pull away from Erin a little to look into her lover's eyes.

"How are you doing, princess?"

"I think I might need to sit down, honey blossom. I'm not feeling too good at the moment." Nodding, Penelope led her over to the couch and they sat. Gratefully, Erin took the trashcan from Derek's hands as he sat next to her. "How did you manage to do this, David?"

"I wore James down until he agreed with me. It took us a couple of weeks to get the entire plan laid out, since she had to suspect nothing. A few calls to the local leos, and then everything fell into place. I know this cannot make up for everything that happened."

"Shh," Erin said softly, reaching out and placing her finger against his lips. "This makes our ledger even, David. Thank you." Turning her head, she looked at Penelope, and she nodded, knowing what her lover was about to ask. "Thank you, Penny." Leaning forward, she pressed her lips chastely to Dave's before settling back on the couch, rubbing her stomach.

"Do you want something to drink?" Derek asked with concern, and Erin nodded. Getting up, he went over to the small fridge that Penelope kept in her office and pulled out a bottle of water, bringing it back to the couch. Erin cracked the seal and took a long drag.

"I just wish that she could have made better choices. I tried to offer those olive branches to her, and she just pushed them away. Oh, when are we getting out of here? I want to be in a place that will make me happy."

"All you had to do was say the word." Penelope gazed at Rossi, knowing he was probably hurt by the way Erin was reacting. "We'll see you in a week, Dave. And everything will be much clearer when we get back. I promise."

He nodded and stood, leaving the room and she turned to Erin, reaching up to cup her chin in her hand. "I upset him, didn't I?"

"Just a little, I think. He doesn't know you like we do, doesn't know what pregnancy hormones do to you."

Erin sighed, puckering her lips slightly. Penelope took the invitation and kissed her softly before helping Erin to her feet. "Are we ready to head out then, ladies?" Derek asked, standing up next to them.

"I think so. It's going to be an eleven hour drive, if we don't hit any traffic or weather."

"I'm used to driving in any condition, Baby Girl, you just need to give me directions."

She nodded and reached out to clasp his hand. Together, they went out to the elevators, and she sighed as she waited impatiently. "We're headed to Sugar Hill Inn. It looked so romantic, and the perfect place for us to celebrate Erin's birthday. I managed to get us the Dream Cottage." Penelope had wanted to keep it a surprise, but knowing how Erin was feeling, she also wanted to cheer her up a little. "We are so going to have to take a shower together, all three of us. I think I finally found a shower large enough for us all to be comfortable."

"That sounds heavenly." Erin smiled tiredly at her as they got on the elevator and she nodded eagerly, waving to the rest of the team as the doors closed. "Do they have a massage therapist at this inn of yours?"

"I knew that you would ask that, and yes, they do. I have you scheduled for a ninety minute Swedish massage. Unfortunately, it will be just you, since they don't have two massage artists." She tugged Erin closer to her, slipping her hand down to her ass and cupping it.

Erin squirmed against her a little, trying to get comfortable. "I think this might just be the best birthday I've had in years, then." Derek laughed as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. "What?"

"I am still blown away by how you have changed. I love seeing this free and easy side of you." She watched Erin blush as she nodded. "I love you both so much." He stepped closer to Erin once more, wrapping his arm around her waist and caressing her stomach.

"You know that I love both of you as well." She covered Derek's hand suddenly with hers, pressing it tighter to her bump. "Did you feel that?"

"No, what was I supposed to feel?"

"The baby. That was the first time I felt them move. Oh Derek, Penelope, they're in there, moving around." Bright tears sprang to her eyes as she smiled widely. "Maybe you can't feel it yet, but that little flutter tells me that they are alive. This is just another precious gift for my birthday week. Kiss me, now, Penelope."

Giggling a little, she closed the small distance between them and gave her a deep kiss, swallowing the sigh that erupted from her precious princess's throat. This was going to be an amazing week.


	60. Chapter 60

"Oh, this is so beautiful," Erin breathed out as she looked around at the cabin that would be theirs for the next week. "How did you manage to arrange this for us?"

"I used my technical prowess for good, I swear. Do you really like it?"

Erin nodded as she bent to untie her boots before pulling them off. "I love it." She moved towards the bed and sat, falling back to stare up at the cathedral ceiling. "Though I think I'm going to take a short nap. Sleeping in the car didn't really ease my weariness."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Peach." Derek joined her on the bed. "Why don't you set your alarm for thirty minutes, Baby Girl, and join us?" Erin smiled and nodded up at her lover, beckoning her over with her hand.

Penelope smiled lightly and pulled out her phone, making a few quick movements before setting it on the nightstand and curling her body around Erin's. "Go to sleep, princess."

"I will." She turned and curled closer to Penelope, pulling Derek's arm around her waist so that she would be connected to both of them. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, cocooned in the warmth of her lovers.

When she woke up to the sound of Penelope's alarm, she could hear the soft crackling of a fire and she stretched, her hand hitting the warm flesh of her lover. "Who started the fire?" she mumbled as she sat up, hugging her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

"I did, Peach. I got up a few minutes before Penelope and you and started it. I remember how much you like to be warm." She nodded and leaned against Penelope, welcoming her arm around her shoulders. "Would either of you like hot chocolate?"

"You're the only hot chocolate I need," Penelope purred, and Erin giggled as she nodded in agreement. "Though, if you're offering to make us something to drink, I would be okay with that, too. Make sure you add plenty of marshmallows."

"I'll bring the bag back with me." Erin watched him pad into the small kitchen nook and rested her head against Penelope's head.

"I don't think I've let it fully sink in that Alex has been arrested. This might throw a few kinks into our wedding plans, you realize."

"How so?" Penelope asked as she began to rub her arm up and down.

"Well, it all depends on when the trial begins. We'll all be called as witnesses, most likely, seeing as how we know vital information to the prosecution's case. Right now it's February, and we're getting married in July. Given the typical turnaround between cases, we could see it falling right around the time of the wedding."

"And when our baby is due," her beloved replied with a gasp. "Do you think they would call you to the stand if it could possibly send you into labor?"

Erin shrugged. "I'm not too sure about that. It will all depend on what the judge deems appropriate. And I think there are ways to give a statement, should I have to." Sighing lightly, she turned her face to kiss Penelope's cheek before unfolding her body and slipping off the bed to pad over to the fireplace. The heat of the fire filled her as she sank down on the floor, her legs stretched out in front of her.

In a few minutes, both Penelope and Derek joined her and she took the mug from his hands, closing her hands around the mug. "Marshmallows, Erin?"

She nodded and let Penelope pour some into her cup. From her vantage point, she could see that there was still snow falling, and she sighed with pleasure. "Are you actually happy that it's snowing, Peach?"

"A little, yes. That makes this feel so cozy." He sank down next to her and she scooted closer, resting her head on his chest. "And you are not eating all those marshmallows, honey blossom. That many is not good for you."

Her lover shrugged a little, swirling the mug around with her hand. "I need something to make me sweet, Erin."

"Oh, you are already sweet enough. So, do you two want to go for a walk with me when we're finished here? It is so beautiful out, and I want to experience it a little." She was a bit hesitant to ask, not certain that they'd want to brave the cold with her.

"I'm up for that. And we have such sweet ways of warming up afterwards." She looked up at her beloved, a wide smile spreading across her face as she sipped at her chocolate. "After all, this is your birthday week. We will do whatever it is that makes you happy."

Erin blushed a little at the look in Penelope's eyes, turning to look back into the fire. "Now, are you going to expect this from us in May, Baby Girl?"

"No, not at all. I just knew that we had to pamper my beautiful princess this year. It's not often that you turn fifty one and are pregnant and engaged to the love of your life while also welcoming a third partner in the relationship that you love just as much. Right?"

Erin nodded a little, taking another sip of her drink. "I do so love you both. And this baby will help bind us together even more." As she finished her hot chocolate, she rested her free hand on her stomach, rubbing absently. "I cannot wait to know what we're having."

"I want a girl," Morgan replied quickly. "A little girl that we can spoil and protect and love." Leaning over, he kissed her temple softly. "But as long as they're healthy, I'll accept whatever gender God gives us."

She bit her lip, tearing up a little as she nodded gently. "I would really like a little girl, too. What about you, Penny?"

"Three for three, a little girl for me, too. From our lips to God's ears, right?"

"Right, Baby Girl." Derek took her empty cup and went over to the sink, placing them there. Coming back, he helped her to her feet and had her sit on the sofa while he put her boots on. Penelope also put on her boots and then grabbed their coats, holding out Erin's and helping her into it. The gentle caress of Penelope's hands across her shoulders had her sighing with pleasure and she buttoned the coat quickly, turning to face them as she pulled on her gloves.

"Are you ready to head out?" she asked eagerly, heading over to the door. The others nodded and she threw it open, stepping out onto the porch and taking a deep breath. "It is so gorgeous out here!" she exclaimed, jogging down the stairs and into the snow. Holding her hands up, she spun around a little, a grin on her face. She felt like a little girl again, before her mother had been so awful, when life was still exciting and fresh.

And then Derek was lifting her up in his arms, spinning her around. She clung to him, her arms locking around his neck as she giggled and squealed in delight. Hearing the tell-tale click of the camera phone, she turned her head a little and looked at Penelope, not bothering to hide her pleased look. "I love you, honey blossom girl."

"And I love you, my sugar dumpling princess."


	61. Chapter 61

"Happy birthday, dear Erin, happy birthday to you," she and Derek softly sang as the waitress brought by the small cake Penelope had arranged to have made for their one supper at the inn.

"Go on, make a wish, Peach," Derek said lowly as Erin smiled widely.

"I don't have anything left to wish for, really. I have everything that I could ever want right here in this room with me." Penelope noticed the tears glittering in her lover's eyes, and reached out to pat her hand softly. "But if I had to wish for something…" Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and blew out the candles.

Derek cut three slices for them, setting them on the small serving plates and handing them around. Penelope dug into the spongy confection, and breathed out a deep sigh of satisfaction as she ate the first bite. She watched Erin devour her piece, and knew that she had picked the right flavor combination. "This is delicious," she said, taking another bite.

Erin nodded and held out her plate to Derek. "Would you mind cutting me another small piece?"

"Of course, Erin," he replied as he did so. It wasn't long before they had all finished eating and the waitress boxed up the rest of their cake, wrapping a piece of twine around the box so that one of them could carry it. As Derek settled the bill, Erin stood and shrugged into her coat. Penelope followed her out into the lobby.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, reaching out to rest her hand on her upper arm.

"I don't know. I just got this really weird feeling of unease." She rubbed her arms lightly and Penelope led her over to one of the plush couches. They sat and Erin leaned against her gratefully, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Hey, do you want me to call home for us?" Derek asked as he crouched down in front of them, the cake in his hand.

"Yes, please," Erin said, her voice so soft and quiet that Penelope just had to hold her closer, her hand slipping down to her waist, rubbing gently against her baby bump. Derek nodded and went over to the phone in the lobby, quickly picking it up and dialing home.

A few minutes later, he returned, a grim look on his face. "Well, Sugar Bear?" she asked anxiously, not liking how pale Erin was looking.

"Alex took a plea bargain. We're not going to have to worry about a trial."

"Well, that's good news. Why do you look so glum?"

He sat down next to Erin and reached out to pick up her hand in his. "It was a bad deal for us. She'll be out in five years."

Erin nodded heavily and pushed their hands off her. "It's typical, you know. Every good thing in my life comes with a bad thing. I should have known to expect something like this." Erin stalked off out the door, and Penelope sighed.

"We should go after her." Derek nodded and they stood together, heading out the door. Her footsteps weren't hard to follow, given the fresh dusting of snow they'd gotten over the course of the day, and they soon caught up to her. Tears were frozen to her face, and she collapsed to her knees as they surrounded her. "Princess, let Derek carry you back to the cabin."

Nodding wordlessly, she let Derek pick her up, and then Penelope held her hand all the way back. "I'm so cold," Erin chattered out, burrowing into Derek all the more as Penelope opened the door to their cabin. Gently, Derek set their lover on the bed, and she began to take off her boots, quickly untying them and slipping them off.

Derek pulled down the covers on the other side of the bed and then rejoined them, unbuttoning Erin's coat and drawing it down her shoulders. Penelope let her hands skim up her legs and undo the zipper on her skirt, tugging it down her legs. In short order, they had her undressed and Derek bundled her under the covers before they stripped as well. "How do you want us to warm you up?" she asked.

"Make love to me. Please."

"Princess, all you had to do was ask." Sliding in next to her, Penelope placed a series of butterfly kisses all along Erin's face. Derek joined them, spooning his body around Erin's. Penelope felt him begin to turn Erin, and she copied the move, never breaking contact with her beloved.

It didn't take long to have her body primed for them, and Derek slid into her, thrusting in and out slowly. The tears began to roll down Erin's face, and Penelope kissed them away, letting her thumbs rub her nipples to bring her more pleasure. "Penny, I need you to…"

"I know." Running one hand down Erin's body, she gently parted her lower lips and sought out her clit, teasing it gently and feeling Erin's hips move against her hand. Soon, Erin was reciprocating the gentle motions, and Penelope felt her own orgasm build up. They all came together and the harsh sounds of their breathing filled the silent cabin. "Do you feel a little better now?"

"A little, yes." She cuddled close to Penelope, her hand coming to rest around her waist.

"You know what we need?" Derek asked while trying to catch his breath.

"What?"

"A bath. A warm, relaxing, bath in that Jacuzzi tub over there." He indicated with his head towards the large tub and Erin nodded hesitantly. Grinning, he scooped her up and Penelope giggled a little as she also got up, sashaying over to the bathroom to start the water running, adding some of the scented oils that had been left there.

"They don't have any rose blends, I'm afraid. I miss that already," she murmured as he carefully set Erin down in the water. They quickly joined her, and Derek turned on the jets, making both Erin and Penelope groan in pleasure.

"Just a few more days, and we'll be home and I can use shampoo and body wash once more." Erin scooted closer to Penelope, picking up the washcloth and beginning to wash her body. While she focused on her flesh, Penelope picked up the shampoo and began to wash her beloved's hair, listening to her hiss a little in pain.

"What is it, Erin?" Derek asked, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"I'd forgotten what it's like to make love with long hair. One of you yanked on a hunk of it last night, and my scalp is still a bit tender."

Penelope frowned a little as she carefully massaged her beloved's scalp, working the suds into her hair. "I think that was me, Princess. Sorry."

Erin lifted her face for a kiss, and Penelope obliged her. "It's okay, hair kind of gets in the way the longer it gets. I'm probably going to have to start braiding my hair before we head up to bed, I guess." Sighing, she relaxed into the touches and Penelope finished washing her hair.

Smiling, she ran her hands down Erin's neck, sneaking forward to cup her breasts. "You're gaining a little up here already. If this keeps up, I won't be able to keep my hands off you at work."

"Well, you're going to have to, Penny. We can't just slip off the make love at the drop of a hat. Umm, yes, right there," she moaned as Penelope let her fingers close around her nipple, tugging on it gently. "I don't think I want to leave this tub until the water turns cold."

Derek chuckled as he picked up Erin's foot, massaging it tenderly. "That could take a while, especially if we keep adding warm water. And there are still presents to open."

Erin sat up a little, a soft smile spreading across her face. "All right, I suppose you can bribe me out. Just a few more minutes here, then?" They both nodded and she sighed in pleasure, relaxing against Penelope once more.


	62. Chapter 62

Erin fingered the pendant around her neck as she looked over the numbers for the next quarter. Ever since they had lost Alex, their numbers had been looking up, with no need to make any cuts. But now, with more scrutiny coming on the team as they had used the jet a little more than was deemed necessary, she was being forced to rework some things.

Sighing, she stood and cracked her back before rubbing her baby bump. In the two weeks since her birthday, she seemed to have doubled in size, though both Penelope and Derek couldn't keep their hands off her. Derek had taken to sleeping with them when he was home, wanting to be close to her, hold on to her, rub her stomach, and Erin was finding that she loved the constant contact of being nestled between the two of them.

A soft knock on her door had her looking up, and she smiled widely when she saw Tabitha and Emily standing there. The twins Emily was carrying made it look like she was about two months ahead of Erin, instead of only a few days, and she sighed lightly, touching her bump once more "Hey, I didn't know you were stopping by today!" she said as she opened her arms to her daughter.

"Yeah, Penelope said that she wanted to take us all to lunch. It's just too bad that Derek is off on a case." Her daughter kissed her cheek before letting her go, wrapping her arm around her waist. "You look absolutely adorable, Momma! I cannot believe how different the two of you look, even though your pregnancies are so close together."

Erin shrugged. "That's how pregnancies go. Each one is different." They walked out of her office, and she waved to Helen before joining Penelope at the elevator doors. "Hi, honey."

"Budget negotiations that rough?" she asked as she leaned in to peck at her lips. She nodded and stepped into the elevator, pressing the ground floor button before moving closer to Penelope. "Then I cannot wait to get home and help you relax."

Erin blushed a little as Tabitha giggled. "You guys are the cutest, I swear! I mean, seriously, I think you guys are more in love today then you were two months ago."

"It's because we work on our relationship, Tabby. Erin reminds me when I need to ground myself, and I remind her that she needs to have her head in the clouds sometimes." Penelope kissed her cheek, rubbing her nose there before resting her head on her shoulder. "You and Emily are just as sweet."

"Thanks, PG," Emily replied dryly, reaching out to hold Tabitha's hand. "That is the last word I would use to describe me, you know. I don't do sweet."

Rolling her eyes, Tabby shook her head. "Don't listen to her. Once I get her behind closed doors, she does the sweetest things to me."

Erin blushed as she held up her hand. "Tabitha Marie, I am still your mother, and there are still things I do not wish to know about you or your sex life. Especially when it concerns one of my former agents." Penelope giggled, and she turned a little to look into her eyes. "What?"

"Nothing." Erin arched her eyebrow, causing Penelope to giggle more, and she just shook her head. "So, how are the caffeine withdrawal symptoms on your end, Tabby?"

"Oh, god, don't even get me started. I never realized just how much the coffee kept her on an even keel."

Both Erin and Emily gasped and reached out to smack their respective partner. "I'll have you know, Penny, dearest, that Derek's room is free tonight and one of us will be using it. I am not that bad!"

Her lover cocked her head to the side and shrugged. "I'm afraid that you are. I didn't realize just how much your morning cup of coffee really settled your nerves. It takes a little longer for you to be human now, instead of the morning hating grumpy cat you are."

"No."

"See? You even respond like grumpy cat without your caffeine." She leaned in and kissed Erin softly, and Erin couldn't help but kiss her back. The elevator doors opened up on the lobby and they all stepped out. Penelope refused to let go of Erin's arm, leading her out the door, while Tabitha and Emily followed after them. "You know I love teasing you, right?" her lover whispered in her ear as they walked along.

"I know. And I am getting better with it, aren't I?"

She nodded and knocked her hip against Erin's softly. Erin knocked back, a trill of laughter escaping from her lips as she pulled her jacket closed a little more. "What's wrong?"

"I cannot wait until the baby furnace kicks on. I hate being this cold." Penelope nodded sympathetically and pulled her closer as they walked. Finally, they turned into a cozy café and Erin led them back to the most remote booth. "At least here we don't have to worry about the window creating a draft," she murmured as she slipped her jacket off.

"And I get to cuddle with you," Penelope replied, picking up her menu as she scooted close to Erin, making sure their legs touched from hip to knee. "What sounds good today?"

"I think I'm going with the Monte Cristo sandwich," Erin murmured, surprised to see it on the menu. "That sounds wonderful today."

"And is that you or the baby talking?" Tabitha teased, looking at her over her menu.

"Hush. I'm speaking for both of us," Erin tartly replied, setting the menu aside. The waiter came up moments later, and she started them off by putting her order in. After handing the menu over, she threaded her arm through Penelope's and rested her head on her shoulder. "Besides, the doctor said I could stand to gain a few more pounds. She thinks I'm a little on the thin side of normal growth."

"Oh, I didn't realize, is everything okay with the pregnancy?" Tabitha seemed to trip over her words in her rush to make sure everything was okay, and Erin smiled softly as she nodded.

"Yes, everything else looks on track. The growth rate is normal for the baby, and their heartbeat is strong, it's just me that needs to work on growing a little more. So far all my weight gain has been in my breasts and bump."

Both Emily and Tabitha blushed, and she took the opportunity to laugh a little at their discomfort. "Okay, Momma, we don't need to know all the details, either. Thank you."

"She is the perfect little clone of you, princess," Penelope said, turning to kiss her cheek as the waitress set down their drinks.

"Isn't she, though?" Erin picked up her peach lemonade and took a sip, loving the taste. "So, how goes your pregnancy, Emily?"

"I want it over already," she said in a deadpan voice. "I don't know how Jayje and you handled all these changes to your body, but I am over them already, and it's only just begun. I'm sure I'll get over these feelings soon, I just am having a few issues with giving up my autonomy, you know?"

Erin nodded sympathetically, reaching across the table for the other woman's hand, squeezing it lightly. "I felt the same way the first five months I was pregnant with Karen. You do kind of adapt to hosting a roommate free of rent for forty weeks, though. Eventually."

Emily nodded and placed her hand on her bump, a soft smile spreading across her face. "That's really good to hear," she replied, and Erin nodded in response, happy that she had brought some peace to Emily.


	63. Chapter 63

"What is it?" Penelope asked as Erin shook her awake.

"I don't feel good." This had her sitting up immediately, her arms coming to rest around her waist as she pulled her close. "I don't think it's the pregnancy, but, I feel really oogy."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Penelope's lips as she heard her beloved use one of the words she would normally use. "Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach. But it feels like I ate something bad." She touched her hand to her lips and pushed Penelope away, getting up from the bed to run over to the bathroom. Penelope followed after her, gathering her hair up in her hands as Erin threw up. As she continued to heave, Penelope quickly braided her hair to keep it out of her face.

"Do you want me to get a glass of water?" she asked tenderly, once Erin had stopped throwing up. Her beloved nodded slightly, not letting go of the toilet. Penelope reached around to flush away the contents and then stood and filled the glass they kept on the counter.

Settling back down on the floor, she pulled Erin close to her and let her lean against her as she sipped at the water. "I think I want a bath. I feel disgusting."

"We can make that happen. Here, get up." Penelope gently helped Erin to her feet and then pulled the nightgown over her head. "I really hope it wasn't what you had at the café today. Tabby will feel guilty, you know, since she wanted to go out with us."

"I have no idea what caused this. I do feel a lot better, though. Throwing up tends to do that for me." Penelope nodded as she shucked her own nightie, throwing it in the hamper. Carefully, she stepped into the tub and helped Erin in, getting her settled before turning on the water. She remembered enough from what she had read to keep the water on the cool side of warm, and then sat next to her lover. It didn't take long for Erin to move, settling between her legs and resting her head on Penelope's chest.

"I love when you do that."

"Hush, I want to go back to sleep for a little bit. Keep my head above water?"

"I can so do that." Erin nodded a little and then reached for Penelope's hand, drawing it to her stomach. Taking the hint, she began to draw patterns on the baby bump before pressing down a little, trying to feel the baby move.

"You won't feel it there, you have to press a little lower. But don't be surprised if you can't feel anything yet. Alan could never detect their motions until I was about twenty three weeks along. We still have six weeks to go before that particular milestone."

Penelope could hear the weariness in her lover's voice and pressed her lips to her temple, trying to soothe her. She could feel more than hear the yawn that wormed its way out of her body, and she smiled a little before moving her hand lower, trying to seek out their child's movements. "Do you think we'll be able to tell what the sex is with this next appointment?" she wondered aloud.

"Mphmph," was the only reply she got, as Erin turned her head and nuzzled in close to her, letting sleep overtake her. The heavy weight of her sleeping body caused Penelope to adjust how they were positioned a little, using the buoyancy of the water to keep from disturbing Erin too much.

"I hope that we can. I really want a precious daughter who looks like you and Derek. She'll be absolutely lovely, with dark hair and light eyes. She'll have your smile and his height, and we'll love her completely to bits." Penelope felt herself tear up as she imagined what their child would look like, and she held onto her Erin a little tighter.

She only let her sleep for about fifteen minutes before waking her by letting the water out of the tub. "I am feeling so much better now, Penny," she murmured as they stood.

"Good," she replied as she toweled them off. "Let's get back to bed."

"All right." It seemed like Erin couldn't get back to sleep, as the moment their heads hit their pillows, she was turning on her side and watching Penelope. "Did I tell you that Eleanor called yesterday?" She shook her head. "Well, she did. Her and Mary are still planning on coming to the wedding, she just wanted to know if it would be possible to add a plus one to their invitation."

"Shut up! Did they really make one big happy family like us?" she asked a bit incredulously.

"I think they did." A warm smile spread across Erin's face as she reached up to cup Penelope's cheek. "Although their dynamic is a bit different than ours. As it should be."

Penelope knew that Eleanor's call had been intensely private, and she was glad that Erin had developed a deep friendship with someone outside their sphere. She knew that she still had a rough time making friends on her own, despite how they tried to draw her out. "Well, as long as they're happy, that's all that matters," she replied, turning her face a little so that she could kiss the palm of Erin's hand. "Everyone should find the happiness that we have."

"Yes, they should. Oh! Here, give me your hand!" Erin tugged it down to her belly, pressing it against the flesh tightly. "There they are! Do you feel them?"

Quick tears came to Penelope's eyes as she nodded, feeling the first flutterings of their child. "If only Derek were here, too. You'll have to do this for him when he gets home."

"Of course. Oh god, I love you so much," she murmured, moving her head so that it was resting against her chest. "I never get tired of listening to your heartbeats, of finding the internal sense of rightness that comes from being in your arms. I miss Derek when he's not here, you know."

"I miss him, too. Have you guys talked about your pasts with each other a lot?"

Erin shook her head. "No. We both know enough to infer what happened to us. Some things are just too painful to speak of, even when you love and trust someone with all your heart. It's enough to know that you keep our secrets safe inside you." A few tears rolled down her cheeks and Penelope brushed them away, cuddling her close.

"And I will always keep them safe, my princess. I promise you that." Erin nodded through a yawn, burrowing in as close as she could get to Penelope with her bump, nudging her leg between hers. "Are you finally tired enough to go back to sleep?"

"Yes. Thank you for talking to me. It's easier to be honest late in the night."

"It's because all your defenses are down. And I love our nighttime talks. Don't ever be afraid to wake me, all right?"

"All right." Erin pressed her lips against the pulse point of Penelope's neck. "I love you," she breathed out, her words fanning across Penelope's neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too, princess," she whispered before pulling the covers over them and letting herself fall to sleep.


	64. Chapter 64

Erin stretched and rubbed her stomach absently. May had snuck up on them so quickly and now she was that much closer to delivering their child. "Happy Mother's Day, Erin," Derek gently said as he toed open the door, a tray in his hands.

"Thank you. Are the kids here yet?"

"No, they're coming over a little later. Along with my mom."

She stiffened in surprise, wondering if this would be a good thing. He chuckled a little, and she shrugged, scooting closer to the still sleeping Penelope. "What if she doesn't like me? Doesn't like our living arrangement? It's certainly not the most orthodox in the world." She knew that she was babbling uncontrollably, but still, it worried her.

"She knows about our relationship, Erin, don't worry. It's just taken her a little bit to get accustomed to the fact that I couldn't just go and fall in love with one woman. She jokes about how I could never do things by half." Leaning in, he kissed her sweetly, reaching over to caress Penelope's face.

"Mmm, what did I miss?" she asked as she sat up.

"Just Erin being sweetly neurotic about meeting my mother for the first time."

Penelope snuggled in close to Erin and stole a piece of bacon off the plate, munching on it as she giggled. "There's nothing to be worried about, princess. Fran is one of the nicest women I've ever had the pleasure meeting."

Erin nodded, picking up her glass of orange juice and taking a sip. "I just get worked up, you should know that by now." Quickly, she ate the breakfast Derek had prepared and then sighed with pleasure. "I need to get dressed now." Pushing away the tray, she crawled over Derek awkwardly and then stood up.

When she opened the armoire door, Erin found a new dress hanging there. "Do you like it?" he asked, sounding a little unsure.

Erin felt the soft cotton and smiled brilliantly. "I love it." Tugging off her nightie, she shimmied into a fresh pair of panties and a bra before taking the dress off the hanger and stepping into it. "Though I am going to need a hand zipping it up, please."

Derek was by her side in an instant, running the zipper up her back before giving her a soft shoulder rub. Unable to help herself, she began to coo in pleasure and he kept up the massage as Penelope got out of bed and dressed. "There is too much tension in you, Peach," he whispered in her ear, and she shrugged a little. "It's more than my mom's visit."

Nodding, she turned in his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I was reading up on the complications I could have, being pregnant and older. You're being so optimistic, and so are Penelope and my doctor. I feel like you're trying to keep this truth from me, and I understand why completely. I just, I don't want to lose this baby or my life."

He began to stroke her hair and she snuggled in close, listening to his heart. "I'm worried about you and the baby, too. You are both so very precious to me. I'm sorry if we upset you by trying to focus on the positive, I just didn't want to add more worry to your plate. I love you."

"I love you, too, Derek." She felt Penelope come up behind her and she smiled a little as she was cocooned in warmth from all sides. "And you, Penelope." Leaning back a little bit, she rested her head on her beloved's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"And we haven't had the doctor pull any punches. You are in incredible health and we've been working to keep it that way." She gently kissed her cheek, and Erin felt a few tears slip down her cheeks. "None of that now, this is a happy day, where we celebrate you."

"And you, Mama Penelope."

"I like the sound of that, Sugar Bear." They broke apart, and Erin sat down at the vanity to quickly brush her hair and apply a thin layer of lipstick. "You look amazing, Erin. It seems like every day you start to glow more."

"Just wait until the last few weeks. I won't glow then," she muttered darkly, standing up and letting them wrap their arms around her waist as they made their way downstairs.

Derek helped her to sit down and Penelope cuddled up close to her while he disappeared into the other room. "Are you very mad at me for wanting to keep the scary statistics away from you? I knew, in the back of my head, that you could find that information out easily enough. I have taught you well, after all. I just, I don't want that to be part of our reality."

"We can't ignore it, though, honey blossom. We have to be aware of what those realities could be, okay?" Penelope nodded and rested her hand on her stomach, rubbing her thumb back and forth. "You are so sweet, though, to try and protect me like that."

Their lover returned moments later holding two small packages in his hands. "I bought you both something for Mother's Day. Just a little token of my love."

Erin reached her hand out to him, and he dropped one of the boxes into it. Doing the same to Penelope, he then sat next to Erin, letting her rest against him as she opened the gift. Not bothering to go slow, she ripped the paper off and then opened the hinged box, gasping in pleasure. "This is so gorgeous," she murmured as she lifted the bracelet out of the box. "What stone is it?"

"Chalcedony. I went with something a little unusual for my sweet loves." Grinning, Erin slipped the bracelet on her left wrist, enjoying the heavy weight on her arm. "Looks like I made the right choice."

Penelope nodded and copied Erin's movements before tightly clasping Erin's hand. "Thank you, Derek."

"The pleasure is all mine." Their doorbell rang and Erin stiffened a little, wondering who was here already. "I'll be right back."

As Derek left the room, she tightened her grip in her beloved's hand. "Everything will be fine, princess," Penelope murmured, kissing her cheek softly.

"And this is our living room," she heard Derek say as he ushered his mother in. "On the couch, you'll see my everything, Momma."

Quick tears filled Erin's eyes at their description and she smiled wobbily at his mother. "Hello," she said softly, looking down at her baby bump, not wanting to see rejection or disgust in the woman's eyes.

"Hello." The warm tone eased the constriction in her heart and she looked up into a smiling, kind, face. "Derek's told me so much about you over the years. I'm Fran."

"Erin." She held out her hand and Fran shook it gently before sitting at her side. "Has he told you what we're having yet?"

"No, he wanted you to have that pleasure."

Erin looked up at Derek, unable to hold her tears in any longer. He leaned down and kissed her softly, giving her courage, and she smiled against his lips. "We're having a baby girl. And we've decided to name her Caroline Frances Morgan."

A pleased gasp spilled forth from Fran's lips before she encircled her in a tight hug. Together, they cried happily, and finally, Erin felt like she was a part of her Derek's family. "Happy Mother's Day, Erin," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around the three of them, holding them close in a never ending circle of love.


	65. Chapter 65

"We decided to go in on something for you for Father's Day, Derek. Erin really couldn't do much shopping, since the doctor put her on strict bed rest until the wedding, so, she gave me some ideas and I went to pick this up," Penelope said as she smiled at her family.

Erin rolled her eyes a little as she rubbed her stomach absently. "I still cannot believe that one little dizzy spell was enough for her to put me on bed rest."

"It wasn't one little spell, princess. You straight up fainted in Derek's arms. Then, when the doctor took your blood pressure, it was really elevated. It concerned all of us. I know that you don't like being forced into inaction, but I want you and Caro to be safe. Okay?" Penelope leaned in and kissed her almost wife, smiling as she felt their child kick against her hand.

"She's in a mood today, too, Penny. It's been kick, kick, kick, all morning." Erin sighed and leaned against Derek's chest. "Go on, open the package."

He nodded, making short work of the wrapping despite having one arm around Erin's shoulders. Penelope took a few pictures of them before sitting on the floor, watching Derek tug the flaps of the box apart, a wide smile spreading across his face. "How did?"

"Erin is really good at paying attention to details, even more than I am, it seems. She noticed that you couldn't take your eye off that gorgeous lamb's wool suit, so she suggested we get one custom made for you. There's more, underneath."

Frowning a little, Derek raised his eyebrow at her as he handed over the suit to Erin, who held it over her stomach, grinning up at Derek. Penelope could see that she was trying to hold in her giggles, and that about set her off as well. "And you have to wear these for us tonight, Derek, okay?" she managed to choke out before dissolving into those sweet giggles and squeaks that Penelope had come to love.

"Oh, Baby Girl, did you tell her about those pictures you Photoshopped of me?" She nodded. "And Peachie, you just went along with it?"

"Your Peachie wants to ride a cowboy tonight, Heimie. Are you going to make that happen?" Her wicked smile sent Penelope over the edge and she laughed loudly at the shocked look on their Boo's face. "Please?" she asked in a breathy tone. "They are assless after all."

"You two are going to be the death of me yet, I swear," he muttered before bending his head to kiss Erin. It was a deep, sensual, kiss, one that had Penelope all hot and bothered by the time he released her lips. "But I have the feeling that that will keep you in a hot and bothered state until this evening."

Erin pouted a little, fiddling with the top button on her blouse before undoing it. "The kids are spending the day with Alan, you know."

"But you told me that you wanted to ride a cowboy tonight," Derek shot back, smirking at her.

"Do you really think it's wise to make the mother of your child wait for what she wants? Then again, Penny can always help me. She understands my needs."

Penelope pursed her lips to keep from laughing at the two of them, but it failed to stop the first soft giggle that broke free. Both of them swung their heads around to focus on her and she shrugged. "I think it would be best if we listen to the pregnant one, Derek."

"See? At least one of you knows enough to listen to me." Derek sighed and picked up the chaps. "Thank you, honey!" she exclaimed, kissing his cheek softly before struggling to get up. Penelope jumped to her feet and helped to right her, taking the suit from her hands and leading her upstairs.

Derek joined them moments later and helped her hang the suit up in his part of the closet. They had given up all pretenses of sleeping apart on Mother's Day, when Erin had shyly admitted that she didn't like being apart from either of them, and Penelope had found that the same was true for her as well. She just slept better when she was with her family. "If you really want me to put these on, I need my privacy. Go, make sure everything looks okay in Caro's room, and come back in about ten minutes."

They nodded, and Penelope tucked her arm around Erin's back, pulling her close as they went across the hall to the nursery. Both gasped lightly as they saw the progress that Derek had made in the last week. "Oh, honey blossom, this is so perfect!"

Penelope could only nod in agreement as she took in the soft mint and lilac paint job, the white crib put together by one window, a white rocking chair set up by the other. On the seat of the chair was a knitted blanket, and she helped Erin over to the chair so that she could pick it up. "I've been making that for Caro in my office. Do you know how hard of a time I had keeping it from you?"

"I can only imagine," Erin replied, holding it up to her nose and breathing in deeply. "I love it."

"I had hoped you would." Penelope closed her arms around Erin, pulling her back against her chest and pressing soft kisses to her neck. "And I hope that Derek looks as good in those chaps as I imagine him to."

"I do, too," Erin said with a giggle, bringing one of Penelope's hands up to cup her breast. "I am so sensitive to touch these days, and it is only going to get worse until I give birth. Everything just shimmers at the surface, you know? I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday."

"I figured it was the hormones, princess. And we only have six more weeks of dealing with this extreme side of you. Soon, you'll be back to your regular self."

Erin nodded. "I've really enjoyed being pregnant this time." She turned a little to rest her head on Penelope's shoulder, pressing her lips against her neck. "You and Derek helped so much, and can I tell you another secret?"

"I love your secrets, Erin."

"I hated being pregnant with Tabby. I had Karen and Bruce to look after, things at the BAU were hectic at best, and Alan was just being a royal pain in my ass. I knew he was cheating on me then, but I fought for him."

"Ah, the time you should have let him go, like you told Jayje."

"Yes. I knew I couldn't be a single mother to three children. It was hell, Penny, and I hated every moment of that pregnancy. I loved her the moment I held her, mind you, I just wish that I could have never been pregnant with her. I've never told her that, will never tell her that if I had had the option I would have chosen not to have her."

A small piece of Penelope's heart broke at Erin's tender admission, and she closed her arms around her beloved, rocking her back and forth as she cried. "And I will never tell her either, my love. Now, let's go see Derek in those assless chaps and make you feel better."

"I love you."

"I know. That's what makes my love for you all the sweeter." Leaning in, Penelope gently kissed her as she brushed away the tears she could reach. "And I think you are going to love riding our cowboy." A delicate giggle popped from Erin's lips, and Penelope giggled in returning, leading her lover back to their room, where Derek waited for them.


	66. Chapter 66

"I was expecting you guys to get back here a little quicker than that," Derek said as he peeked out from behind the armoire door. Erin burst into giggles when she saw that he had somehow managed to find Alan's old cowboy hat and had settled it on his head. "I was not expecting giggles, Erin."

"I'm sorry, it's just, seeing that hat on you. You look adorable. Where'd you find it?"

"Hiding on top of the armoire." He stood up and stepped out from behind the door, and Erin sucked in a deep breath, feeling desire automatically pool in her groin. Her nipples tightened into stiff peaks and she tugged at her blouse, trying to remove some of the pressure. "No laughter now, huh?" he drawled out, walking towards them wearing only the chaps.

Erin shook her head as she stared at his penis, absently licking her lips. Taking a hesitant step forward, she let her breathing speed up as she reached out to run one hand up and down his chest. "Oh, god, this is so much hotter than I thought it would be," she murmured.

He winked at her, taking hold of her hand and leading her over to the bed. Penelope gently disrobed her and then reached up to cup her breasts, tugging and pinching her nipples. A high-pitched, keening, wail began to pour from her throat and Penelope laughed lightly, leaning in to lick and nip at her neck. "You have such a short fuse these days, Erin."

"I know. And I need to feel Derek in me, right now." She felt Penelope nod against her shoulder and then she was helping her up onto the bed and maneuvering her onto him. Derek gently supported her weight as she settled onto him, and she sighed as his full, heavy, erection filled her. Sliding down a little, she twitched and shifted until she was in the right position, and then she began to twirl her hips around, striving to find her completion.

Penelope came up behind her and skirted her hands around her body to cup her heavy breasts, once more manipulating them, driving her to distraction and ramping her body up to an orgasm so shattering, she wondered if she would ever come back down to Earth.

Finally, she collapsed on Derek, barely feeling his hands roaming up and down her back, tracing the scars her mother had left her with. "You are so beautiful, Erin," he murmured in her ear, kissing it softly before dragging his lips around to hers, sweetly placing gentle kisses against her. "I cannot wait to meet our precious little miracle, you know. There's not much time until she's here and we won't know a moment's peace."

"That's so true," she said through a yawn. "I think having the two of you here, though, will help out a lot." She snuggled as close to Derek as she could, feeling Penelope glue herself against her back, her hands coming to rest on her distended stomach.

"Have you dropped already? Because your bump feels a lot lower than it did Monday."

Erin bit her lip as she thought. "Maybe, a little? This has been such an odd pregnancy, hardly giving me the problems that Tabby's did." Penelope's hands pressed against her flesh all the tighter, and she felt a few tears begin to gather at the corner of her eyes. "Maybe it's all the love and support I've gotten this pregnancy."

"Well, you are loved so very much." Derek kissed her once more and she blushed deeply when she yawned in the middle of it. "Go to sleep, Peach. A slight nap will do you good." Absently, she nodded, the warm, fuzzy, feeling of sleep stealing over her as soon as her eyes were closed.

It didn't seem too long before someone was shaking her awake. "Erin, princess, we have to get going down to the hospital. Emily's water broke, and they're on their way there now."

Sitting up, she stretched, trying to comprehend Penelope's words. "What?"

"Your grandchildren are determined to make their entrance into the world today! We're going to be grandmas!" Finally, the words sunk in and she smiled widely, swinging her feet down to touch the floor, accepting the clean pair of panties from her beloved's hands. "Derek's downstairs, waiting for us, I just have to get you ready."

Erin nodded, feeling a rush of adrenaline surge through her body as she tugged on her bra, finding it hard to clasp in her haste. Once that was done, she shimmied into the soft blouse Penelope handed her before carefully stepping into a flared, black, skirt. "Where are my shoes?"

"Here, just step into these flats, we don't have time for me to help you into thigh-highs." She nodded and stepped into the shoes, letting Penelope take her hand and tug her from the room. "Oh, this is so exciting!"

"I know." When they reached the garage, she found Derek behind the wheel of their car, and she slipped in the back seat, awkwardly fitting the belt around her distended bulk. "Did you remember to grab the camera, Der?"

"Yes, it's in the bag up front, along with your phones and the laptop. As soon as the babies appear, the world is going to know." He grinned at them in the rearview mirror as he carefully backed up into the street before taking off. The drive seemed to take forever, even though Derek was going as fast as he could, but finally, they arrived, and she was the one to tug both Penelope and Derek into the hospital, eager to be with her daughters.

"Mom! We just got here, too!" Looking up, she smiled at Karen and Sean, waving lightly before accepting Karen's hug. "Come on, I already know what floor she's on and everything." Penelope and Derek finally joined them and they all stepped onto a huge elevator. Sean pressed the button for the fifth floor, and Erin bobbled a little as it jerked to life.

"Careful there, Erin." She nodded gratefully as Derek steadied her, and she cuddled up against him, tugging Penelope's arm around her waist. "Love you, Peachie," he whispered in her ear as the doors opened.

"Love you, too, Heimie, and you, honey blossom." Sighing, she stepped out of the elevator and followed Karen down the hall to a private birthing suite. "Pretty swanky. Who shelled out for this?" she asked softly as she entered the room.

"My mother," Emily muttered. "She's away on business, but nothing but the best for the daughter of a former Ambassador, right?" Rolling her eyes, she tightened her grip on Tabitha's hand, breathing out deeply through the contraction. "There's soda and water in the next room. You all don't have to stay and watch me go through this nonsense."

Erin laughed a little as she approached Emily's side, carefully sitting down in the chair and reaching out for her hand. "I hope you don't mind if I stay for a little bit of this nonsense."

She shook her head, smiling tiredly up at her. "No. You have to stay here. The others can come in when the nurse gets them. Okay?" Penelope and Derek grumbled a little as they went into the other room with Karen and Sean. "So, I'm a little early."

"But not too much so, for twins." Erin brought her free hand up to Emily's face, stroking it lightly. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

"I believe you, Erin." Tabitha reached across the bed to cover her mother's hand with hers and Erin shrugged a little, trying not to cry. "This is going to be the best moment of your life, until the next one."

"Oh no, there will be no more children."

Both Erin and Tabitha giggled and she ruffled Emily's hair lightly. "No, the next best moment. When you hold them. And then when they say their first word. And then walk. Your life is going to be full of those moments."

"I see, now. Thank you." She nodded and held onto Emily's hand, stroking her hand with her thumb as they all settled back to wait for the twins to arrive.


	67. Chapter 67

"How much longer do you think it will be, Sugar Bear?" Penelope asked anxiously.

"Babies take their own time to come, Baby Girl. You know this. But when I ran the camera in to her, she told me that Emily was about six centimeters dilated. I have no idea what that means."

"Well, you had better learn quickly, Derek. Momma is going to be having her baby any day now, and you are going to be the one in there with her and Penelope."

Penelope tried not to giggle as she watched Derek blanch at the thought. "Oh, Sugar, everything will be okay. You can hold her hand while I cut the cord. I've been preparing for this for the last two months. Have you not been watching the videos I linked to you?"

He shook his head guiltily, shrugging a little. "I've been catching unsubs and filling out paperwork. Sorry."

"No, you are not. And you cannot be fainting when Erin delivers. We do not want another Will on our hands."

Derek actually laughed at that statement, and Penelope gasped. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that, were you?"

"Um, no. That was privileged information between Jayje and me. It doesn't leave this room, okay?" She looked around the room, holding each person's gaze until they nodded, and then settled back in her chair. "But still, this is taking a long time. I thought after the water broke, things would go a little faster than this. I guess I'll have to do some more research."

She pulled out her laptop and quickly updated Facebook, informing the others of their lack of progress. Then she read through her notifications before calling up her email client and scrolling through to see if there were any important ones to read.

It took a little while, but she finally finished up with everything just as the nurse appeared in the doorway. "They're waiting for you to join them. It will only be for a little bit, since we have to take the twins for observation, but the family should be together before we do that."

Penelope felt a wide grin spread across her face as she jumped up and rushed into the other room, sighing with pleasure as she saw her beloved Erin holding one tiny bundle while Emily held the other. Tabitha was taking pictures of them, waving Penelope over as she did so. "Hey! Look at our babies! Aren't they perfect?"

Penelope nestled between Erin and Emily, looking at them both. "Yes, they are. May I hold one?"

Emily nodded and handed over the baby she was holding, smiling at them as she yawned a little. "That's Michael Clyde. And before you ask, yes, he made me promise to name any son I ever had after him."

"And Momma's holding Bianca Marie." The names seemed so perfect for these children, and she sighed a little as Michael stirred in her arms, rooting around her chest.

"I think he's getting hungry, Emmy. Here," she said as she handed the baby back, turning her eyes away as Emily got the baby to latch on. "They're so little!"

"Well, they are a couple weeks early, and they're twins. But they had really high Apgar scores, so we feel like we're blessed in that regard."

The nurse came back into the room, and Tabitha had her take a few pictures of all of them together, using both cameras, and then stood, going to her mother's side. "I think you're about to get shooed out, guys. Thank you for being here for us."

"I wouldn't have missed this for anything in the world, Tabby-cat." Erin kissed her daughter's cheek lightly as she handed Bianca to her. "I love you."

"And we love you, Grandma Erin." It was the first time Emily had ever shown such closeness with her and Penelope teared up as Erin nodded, leaning over to tenderly kiss Emily's forehead. "We'll see you in two days. You need to stay home and keep incubating your baby, okay? Tabby will never forgive me if you go into labor early."

"Understood, Emily." She stood and slipped into Derek's waiting arms, trying to keep from crying as she smiled at her daughters and their babies. "Are we ready?" she asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Yeah, Peach. We're ready." Derek rubbed her arm a little as he turned her, leading her from the room. Penelope waved to the others as she backed out of the room, sighing with pure pleasure. "Just think, Baby Girl, that will be us in a few short weeks. I wonder who Caroline will favor, me or Erin?"

"I think she'll favor you, Heimie, I really do. Bianca seemed to, so it would make sense if Caro did, too." Erin kissed his cheek before turning and smiling at Penelope. "I just wish we could have a perfect little Penelope clone running around, as well."

Penelope felt the dam holding her tears back burst as they stepped onto the elevator, and then Erin was pulling her into a tight hug, rubbing her back in soft, circular, motions. "I wish I could give that to you both," she whispered. "I should never have been so stubborn."

"It was your tenacity that reached me. Never forget that." Erin kissed her forehead before resting her head on Penelope's shoulder. "I would not be the person that you love today if you had not reached out to me, offering me that sweet olive branch of community."

"I wasn't being very nice in that moment," she said as she wiped at her tears.

"No, but you were what I needed in that moment." Erin closed the distance between them, kissing her gently before reaching up to caress her face. "We needed that fruit to lead us to the place that we are today. My heart is full of love."

"So is mine," Penelope whispered, kissing her once more.

"And mine is as well," Derek finished, reaching out to enclose Penelope in the strong grip of embrace. "You know, Momma seems to think that this will be the relationship that lasts the tests of time. You managed to enchant her, Erin, in the short time that she was visiting us."

"I can tell. We've been writing and talking quite a bit in the weeks since Mother's Day. It's so nice to have a mother figure who loves unconditionally."

Erin began to cry quietly, her head bowed, her hands resting on her baby bump. "You deserve to have that in your life, Erin, my Erin," Derek murmured, covering her hands with his. "You are our sweet princess."

"He's right, Erin." Penelope reached out to cover Derek's hands, needing to feel the warmth that she knew was coming off Erin in droves. "My beloved princess deserves so much from life."

A gentle smile spread across Erin's face as she looked up at her. "I love you. Kiss me?"

"Yes." Penelope covered her lips softly, only deepening the kiss when she tasted the salt of tears. "You are my one and only beloved Erin."

A soft sigh escaped Erin and she nuzzled closer to Derek, a satisfied smile spreading across her face as she nodded. "And you had better remember that, my one and only beloved Penelope."


	68. Chapter 68

"However did you manage to pull this off without either of us getting a single hint of it?" Erin asked as she waddled into their living room, looking at the delighted grin JJ was wearing. With one week to go until the wedding, she was feeling decidedly ugly, her bump lower and heavier than ever.

"Emily and Tabby helped us with the planning. That's the reason they asked you over this morning. Somehow, I knew that you and Penelope couldn't resist a chance to see Bianca and Michael." JJ waved her hand towards the couch and Penelope helped her to sit, curling up next to her and resting her hand on her bump. "We had to do something for your wedding and the baby. Hence, the combined shower."

Erin nodded a little, feeling a tad overwhelmed as Emily and Tabitha walked in the door, each carrying a baby. "It's so nice to see you again so soon, Momma!" her youngest sang out as she sat next to her. "I can't believe we managed to keep this from you! It was so hard, seeing as how we all know that I can't keep my mouth shut about secrets like this!"

She laughed lightly, covering Penelope's hand with hers. "Well, we appreciate the sentiment." Her daughter nodded and began to rock Bianca gently, smiling down into her face. Erin looked around the room at the women in her life, feeling a wave of love sweep over her. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, first is cake and ice cream," Karen replied. "I'll be right back." Her daughter got up and left the room, beckoning for Tabitha to follow her.

"Aaron told me that he's never seen you more at peace," Jessica said, smiling at her. She shrugged her shoulders, unable to stop the tears that began to roll down her cheeks. "And I've heard a lot of stories from Jack. Especially after he asked me to get him some C. S. Lewis books. You're starting him a little early on the classics, aren't you?"

Erin shook her head. "No, he's the perfect age to discover Narnia. And I would go with the Wrinkle in Time series next. I remember how much my children loved those books." She rubbed her stomach absently, trying to ignore the Braxton-Hicks contractions that had been plaguing her for the last few weeks.

"They're always the worst when you get to the end of your pregnancy, huh?" JJ asked, smiling kindly. "I remember with Henry, how I rushed to the hospital the first few times, certain I was in labor. Then I didn't recognize I really was in labor, until Garcia clued me in."

Penelope giggled a little. "Well, you were still training Jordan." She rested her head on Erin's shoulder, sighing a little. "That was a weird time, wasn't it?"

Emily nodded emphatically, adjusting how she was holding Michael. "Our idyll before the storm. If I had known how rough the coming years would be, I think I would have walked away then and there. And I wouldn't have met my Tabby." She brushed away a few tears from her cheek before laughing wryly. "None of you saw that. I'm still a little emotionally uneven."

Fran nodded, smiling at Emily and then Erin. "I understand that place quite well. May I hold Michael?" Emily nodded and got up, handing the baby over to her, a sad smile flickering across their faces as they made the exchange. "He looks so much like Derek when he was a baby. Well, except for this little bit of red fuzz on his head. A throwback to his Gaelic roots?"

Erin shrugged. "It might be. All my children got Alan's dominant hair gene. I sort of hoped I would get a towhead like me, but it never happened."

"There's always Caro," Desiree said with a smile. "So, I was messing around on the internet and used one of those what will my kid look like sites to mesh you and Derek together. Mama, we are going to have an overdose of adorable with this baby."

Fran nodded absently, holding Michael close. "That's good to hear," she replied as Karen and Tabitha came back in the room, wheeling her tea cart. On it was a beautiful three layer cake, decorated in the same soft pastel colors that they had chosen for Caroline's nursery.

"Purple is the color of our life together," she murmured, leaning over to kiss Penelope's cheek. "This looks wonderful, my precious babies. What kind of ice cream did you get?"

"Thankfully, Karen remembered your favorite was chocolate peanut butter, and picked that up. Otherwise, I would have just gone with French vanilla. Though I did get that option, just in case some of us don't share your taste in sweets." Tabby gently removed Bianca from the sling around her body and handed her over to Sarah, smiling at her sweetly.

"And do you have to cut into that cake? It's so beautiful!" Penelope exclaimed as she stood, helping Tabby dig into the ice cream tubs.

"Well, if we don't eat it, it will go to waste. It's okay to eat pretty things," Tabby teased, winking at her. Erin felt a deep blush spread across her face, and she looked down at her bump, certain that Derek's family was getting the thoroughly wrong impression of her and her family. And then, she heard the first soft giggles come from Sarah's direction, and she looked up quickly to see the young woman pressing her lips together in an attempt not to laugh out loud.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she took the plate from Penelope's hand, digging into the soft black velvet cake. The taste of it caused her to groan aloud, and Penelope patted her shoulder as she sat down next to her. "That good?"

"Uh huh. Oof, must be Caro likes it, too. She just kicked me really hard." Quickly, she devoured her treat and then sat back, watching the others interact. A soft smile spread across her face as she watched Emily feed her babies, the tenderness evident on her face seeming so at home on her features now.

"You never take your eyes off the ones you love, do you?" Penelope whispered in her ear, rubbing her stomach. "That is one of the dearest things about you. How you always find us in the room, watching over us."

"You caught me, honey blossom." She pressed her lips against Penelope's cheek before snuggling in close to her as best she could. "Do you think there will be presents? Because you'll have to write the thank you notes."

"I'm sure that can wait until after the baby comes. Or, we could rope Der into doing it for us! I'm sure we could promise him some…" She broke off when she saw that JJ was standing in front of her and Erin giggled at the blush that quickly spread across her beloved's cheeks. It felt good to know she wasn't the only one to have been embarrassed that day, and she reached out to clasp Penelope's hand lightly. "Yeah, Jayje?"

"It's time for a few games before we open gifts, okay?" They nodded and Erin settled back a little more, trying to get comfortable, not wanting to disappoint the others by ducking out early due to her not feeling well. "Now, just sit there, you two, I'm going to do all the work." She nodded, feeling a sense of relief wash over her as JJ started the first game, getting everyone involved. It was good to be among friends.


	69. Chapter 69

"Thank you again for staying with us until the wedding, Fran. This is helping us out so much. Someone is a little stubborn and refuses to let me help her." Penelope looked pointedly at Erin, who just shrugged, popping a slice of apple into her mouth.

"It is my pleasure, Penelope. Someone has to be the heavy hand here." Fran came up behind Erin and rested her chin on top of her head. Penelope watched Erin lean back, sighing softly. "Even if I am only ten years your senior, I still want you to think of me as a mother figure."

Erin nodded, looking up into the other woman's eyes. "You've been wonderful, Fran. I don't know how much Derek has shared with you, but having you accept me so quickly and being so kind to me has helped me, a lot." Fran nodded and bent down to place a soft kiss on Erin's forehead. Penelope knew this would make her lover cry, and sure enough, the first few tears began to roll down her cheeks. She closed the distance between them and reached out for Erin's hand, squeezing tightly.

"He's told me enough," Fran replied, carefully wiping away the tears that clung to Erin's cheeks. "You are a person worthy of love and respect, and I'm sorry that you never got that from your mother." Once more, Fran kissed Erin's forehead. "Now, is there anything else I can get you for breakfast?"

"Not that I can think of. I probably won't eat again until the rehearsal dinner. My nerves are already starting to get the better of me." Erin rubbed her thumb against the back of Penelope's hand, her fingers tightening around hers even more. "I know, you want me to eat, honey blossom. But I'd rather not throw up today or tomorrow."

She nodded as Erin stood, wrapping her arms around her as best she could. "I miss our hugs," she whispered in her soon to be wife's ear, and felt her nod against her shoulder. "But I am going to be very happy at the outcome, I promise you."

"I know, Penny." Erin turned her head and kissed her cheek. "I think I'm going to head into the living room and read for a good long time. If I fall asleep, feel free to cover me up, okay?"

Penelope nodded and watched her slowly walk off. "I don't get why she's more nervous than I am about this. I'm the one who hates commitment."

"Well, her last marriage didn't really end well, from the little that Derek's told me. And Dave seems to have done a number on her, too. She is putting an enormous amount of trust in you, that you won't hurt her like her ex-husband did." Fran sighed as she picked up Erin's plate, tossing the last quarter of apple into the trash before putting the plate in the washer. "If I read her right, there's this little room where she keeps her hopes, fears, and dreams, everything intensely personal, intensely private about herself, locked up tight. And you and Derek are the privileged few who are ushered into the room for brief moments of time, only to be shooed out when things get a little too close."

She gasped a little, wondering how Fran could so succinctly strike to the heart of things so quickly. "That is probably the most accurate description of Erin I've heard in some time." Sighing, she sank onto a chair and stared at the tabletop. "Are you really okay with us being a trio? I know it's so unconventional, but we love each other so much, and I know that we both would marry Derek if that were legal here. I, I just don't want them to be hurt if you can't accept us."

"Penelope, I wouldn't be here if I didn't accept this situation. From what I've seen all week, the love you three share is something special and wonderful. I told Derek that he needed to hold out until he found the perfect person for him. While I never expected this, I am glad that he found such sweet love from the two of you."

Those were the words that Penelope had been hoping to hear, and she sighed a little as Derek joined them. "Did I miss something, Baby Girl?" he asked as he reached into the bowl of fruit and pulled out a plum, biting into it.

"No, not a thing. I think I'm going to join Erin for a bit. I love you," she said as she stood, kissing his cheek as she sashayed out of the room. When she entered the living room, though, she could hear Erin crying a little and she rested her hand on her heart. "Princess, what's wrong?"

Erin gasped a little as she turned her head to look at Penelope, her eyes spilling over with tears. "I don't know. This is supposed to be such a happy time, and I'm just a little sad today. Would you mind holding me for a little while?"

"I will never mind that." Penelope moved over to her side, and Erin sat up, letting Penelope slide in behind her. Erin cuddled back into her, pulling her hands to her bump. "You're feeling insecure today, aren't you?"

"Yes. And I would really like to drink something to calm my nerves. I know that's not an option, believe me, but it seems like my mind is falling back into old patterns as I get more and more nervous about tomorrow."

"Oh, Erin, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know that, and I know you won't hurt me on purpose. It's just, when Alan promised to love and cherish me forever, forever only lasted through Karen's birth. And so, I have to ask you once more. Please, don't leave me?"

She pursed her lips, trying to keep from crying herself. It was a losing battle, though, and as she lowered her lips to Erin's, she let her tears fall. "I promise here, on the hopes of our unborn daughter, that I will never abandon you, physically or emotionally. You and Derek are the loves of my life, and I honestly feel like I could not live without either of you."

Erin nodded before nuzzling her face into Penelope's shoulder. "I love you, so much, honey blossom. And I love you, my Heimdall." Penelope turned her head slightly to see Derek in the doorway and she beckoned him over. Sitting at the opposite end, he picked up Erin's feet and began to massage them gently, a sad smile on his face.

"My ladies are not supposed to be crying like this on the day before their wedding. Why are you sad?"

"I'm just being insecure today, I guess. I was just telling Penelope that I couldn't bear to lose either of you, ever. You both are my heart and breath." Her eyes fluttered closed as a deep yawn split her face. "And now I really have managed to exhaust myself. I'm sorry I'm such a failure."

"No, never that, Erin. Just a little fragile at the moment, which is perfectly okay." Derek pressed his fingers to his lips before placing them gently against Erin's. "I love you, Peachie, and you, Baby Girl."

They both nodded as Erin drifted off to sleep, seeming to find the peace she craved in their presence.


	70. Chapter 70

"Are you sure this dress looks okay? I feel like nothing fits right anymore." Erin tugged at the fabric, trying to arrange it the way she wanted it. When it wouldn't lay right, she sighed in exasperation and gave up, meeting Penelope's eyes in the mirror. "And don't even say it. I look like a beached whale, and my face is still puffy after my crying jag this morning. You are going to be marrying this mess of a woman tomorrow."

"Correction, I am marrying the love of my life tomorrow, the woman carrying our child, who glows and exudes sex appeal. I would have no trouble taking you to bed right now, if we were allowed to do that." Penelope smiled as she encircled her arms around Erin's neck, kissing the crown of her head lightly.

"You are so obstinately adorable," she muttered, reclining her head and puckering her lips. Penelope took the hint and kissed her softly, her hands slipping down beneath the neckline of her dress to cup her breasts, thumbing her nipples into tight peaks. "And then you go and tease me like that. This forced abstinence sucks."

Her beloved giggled sweetly. "Just be glad that we love you enough to abstain as well. Even though you told us differently." Erin blushed and nodded, standing and breaking free from Penelope's light grasp.

"I suppose we should be off, then. Wouldn't do to be late at our own rehearsal." Penelope nodded and picked up their purses, holding out her elbow to Erin. She slipped her hand into it and they slowly made their way downstairs and out to the waiting car.

Derek smiled at them as she awkwardly maneuvered herself into the car. "Only three more weeks and then our little princess will be here and you can have your body back. You look so uncomfortable right now."

She sighed lightly as she struggled to get the belt fastened. "I am. I'd forgotten how much the last three weeks suck. I am just so off balance and slow, and I haven't felt either of you as close to me as I like. And I know I'm whining, but I miss intimacy so much."

He nodded and reached back to her. She squeezed his hand lightly before pressing her lips against the palm. "We'll be together soon."

She laughed shortly and both he and Penelope looked at her oddly. "Drive, Der. We need to get a move on things." Settling back in her seat, she let out a small breath of frustration. "After I give birth, we have to wait six weeks before we can have sex. Did you forget I told you that? So I am nine weeks out from feeling both of you in my arms."

Erin tried to stop the pout that was forming on her lips, but she couldn't, and Penelope giggled at the sight, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "We can always give you a show, once the baby is here. I know that gets your heart racing."

She nodded, looking up at Derek. "After the baby is here, we'll do that. Oof." She rubbed her stomach as she frowned.

"What is it?" Penelope asked anxiously, grabbing hold of her hand tightly.

"Caro just kicked really hard," she lied, not wanting to alarm Penelope. From the feel of things, her labor was just beginning, but she was not about to say anything until after the wedding. She was certain that she could hold out for that long. All her previous labors had taken days and days to get to the point of birth, after all, she rationalized with herself. Turning her head, she smiled gently at Penelope. "Really, it's nothing."

"All right, but if this nothing starts coming every ten minutes, we're going to the hospital. And I will not take our wedding as an excuse. I know you, Erin."

She shook her head as she laughed a little, resting her head on Penelope's shoulder. "I am fine, Caro just wants out, and she's going to keep kicking me until she gets her way. I've done this three times before, so I think I'll be able to recognize the signs." She felt Penelope nod against her head and she smiled with pleasure at the easy way she had deflected her beloved's concerns.

Derek pulled into the parking lot of the small Episcopalian church they had chosen for their wedding venue and parked next to David. He came around and helped her out, righting her when she wobbled a little. Together, they all walked into the church, and she grinned when she saw that Mary and Eleanor were there in the narthex. "Erin!" Eleanor said, a wide smile on her face.

"I'm so glad you guys made it," she said as she opened her arms, welcoming the hug from the woman. "But where's Norah?"

"Marshall is changing her. Man, you two don't do anything by half, do you? I swear you have a larger bump than I did with Norah." Mary reached out and gently touched her stomach. "Abigail called just before we left. She misses Marshall."

"And did you tell her that Marshall had made his choice?" she asked lowly, leaning back against Penelope.

"Yes. It's been rough on my Ellie, but we're adjusting. Slowly." Mary slipped her arm around Eleanor's waist, tugging her close. Eleanor closed her eyes as she smiled, letting her head come to rest against Mary's chest. "So, Norah is probably going to need an escort down the aisle. She entered this weird clingy phase about two months ago, and refuses to go anywhere without one of us."

Erin nodded. "That will be fine." The pastor who had agreed to marry them came up, smiling widely. "Hello, Father Gregory. Are you ready for us?"

"Yes, if everyone is here." He smiled warmly at them, ushering them up the aisle. "All right, so Derek and Tabitha are going to come down the aisle first. Then our little flower girl will be next. When I see that she's gotten to the front, I'll give the cue to our organist and you'll hear the Wedding March being played. Wait two beats, and then begin down the aisle. Any questions?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Wonderful, then let's get this rehearsal underway." Erin nodded and made her way to the back of the church with the others in the bridal party. Marshall was standing there, Norah in his arms. Erin smiled and held out her arms to the toddler, surprised when she went quite willingly to her. Snuggling her close, she pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before giving her back.

"Are you ready to throw some flowers tomorrow, Norah?" The girl nodded, smiling shyly at her. "And is Marshall going to help you down the aisle?" She nodded once more, a wider smile on her face as she hugged the man.

They all got into order, and then the organist began to play the music for Derek and Tabitha to walk to. David held out his arms to both her and Penelope, and she slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Are you going to make it, cara?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. I'm not it true labor yet," she replied just as quietly. "I'm not going to do anything to ruin our special day. Got it?"

"Loud and clear, dearest." He kissed her cheek softly and she snuggled in close, hoping that she could make it through the wedding. She really did not want to miss tomorrow for anything in the world.


	71. Chapter 71

Penelope nervously adjusted the fabric of her skirt. Today was the day, and she was surprised to be feeling as nervous as she was. After all, they were just making official something they had agreed would be permanent months ago. JJ finished zipping her up before hugging her tightly. "You look beautiful. I can't wait to see what Erin looks like."

"Karen said that she wanted to help her mother get ready. I just hope we make it through the ceremony."

JJ looked at her in the mirror, a frown on her face. "Why wouldn't you make it through the ceremony? Afraid that Erin's going to be a runaway bride?"

She shook her head. "No, nothing like that. She's been in labor since yesterday. I know she's trying to keep it from me, since she wants everything about today to be perfect, but I know her well. I know her body, and I remembered when you were in labor, how you tried to deny it while rubbing your bump and letting out long breaths. We're having the baby soon, Jayje!"

"No wonder you're so keyed up, Garcie. Well, let's get this show on the road then." JJ adjusted her veil one more time before hugging her tightly. "You're going to be a great mom." Kissing her cheek lightly, she escaped the room, leaving Penelope alone with the mirror and her feelings.

Smiling, she played with the earrings Erin had given her for Christmas. Everything looked so perfect and she felt an incredible wave of happiness wash over her. A few minutes later, she heard a soft knocking on the door and made her way over to it.

Dave was standing on the other side, and he grinned at her, giving her a once-over. "Kitten, you look just as gorgeous as Erin. She's waiting for you in the narthex. Are you ready to go see her?"

She nodded and then pulled him into a tight hug. "Dave, this is going to be a reality! Is she doing okay?"

"She'll make it through the ceremony just fine." He gently kissed her cheek before taking her arm and leading her out of the room. Erin was sitting in one of the tall chairs in the back, Derek talking to her lowly. Penelope felt herself tear up as she looked at her beloved. "See, she's beautiful."

"Isn't she, though? Erin!" Her head snapped up, a brilliant smile on her face as she held up her arms. Penelope hugged her tightly, helping her to her feet and guiding her to the back of the line. Meeting Father Gregory's eye, she nodded and heard the music begin to play. Derek and Tabitha were the first two to disappear down the aisle, and she felt a tight knot form in her throat as she saw them reach the front and turn to watch for them.

"That's your cue, Marshall," Erin said lowly. He nodded, taking hold of Norah's hand and leading her down. She looked so adorable, and she couldn't keep from giggling a little at the way Norah threw the petals in the air, scattering them haphazardly onto the runner.

Once they had reached the front, Norah ran to Eleanor, cuddling up close to her while Mary just shook her head. It was the perfect reaction, and Penelope hoped that the photographer had captured it on film. And then, the music changed, giving them their cue. She stood up a little straighter, gripping Dave's arm tightly as he got her and Erin into position.

"Here we go, ladies. Last chance to change your minds."

"No, never, David. I could never leave the loves of my life." Erin rubbed her stomach as she winced a little. "I'm going to be fine. It's just Braxton-Hicks, I promise."

Penelope shook her head, leaning around Rossi to cover Erin's hand. "And I'm the queen of Sheba. Let's get this ceremony over with before you give birth in the church." Erin laughed a little as she nodded and then, Dave was leading them down the aisle. Penelope tried to pay attention to the people in the pews, to smile and nod, but everything just felt blurry as she got closer to the altar.

At the close of the music, Dave helped Erin onto the stool, carefully arranging her dress before kissing her softly. Then he turned to Penelope and kissed her as well, hugging her once more. Father Gregory met their eyes and began to speak. "Who here gives these brides to each other?" he asked.

"We do," their colleagues responded, and Penelope knew it was a useless endeavor, trying to keep from crying. Erin tugged a handkerchief out of her dress and handed it over, using one on her own eyes.

"Wonderful. Let us begin with an opening prayer. Lord, we bring these two women before you and ask that you bless their union and their life together. We know that the road they are walking down can be rough at times, and we ask that You watch over them and help them cleave to each other and you as the days go by. Amen."

"Amen," Penelope echoed softly, reaching out for Erin's hand, clasping it tightly. Reid made his way to the piano and played a song for them, something that surprised Penelope. Looking over at Erin, she saw her smiling happily, and knew that she had planned this for her, and was happy to have pulled one over on her. "Thank you," she whispered in her beloved's ear, and she nodded, squeezing her hand a few times.

"I've asked Derek to read the scripture I used for my blessing today, and he agreed. If you would, please."

Derek nodded and went up to the pulpit, reading the familiar words of the love chapter of the Bible. The words seemed to fill Penelope with a sweet hope for their life together, and she smiled at Derek as he spoke, his eyes never leaving her or Erin. They were a perfect triad in that moment, and she sighed a little as he finished reading.

The rest of the service began to blur together as her emotions began to take over. She knew that she gave the appropriate answers when Father Gregory gave them their vows, but she wasn't quite sure how that happened. All Penelope could focus on was how much she loved Erin, how right this decision to marry her felt, how much she couldn't wait to meet their child.

Finally, she could tell that Father Gregory was winding up, and she turned her focus onto him. "And now, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you married. You may seal your marriage with a kiss." She nodded and turned to Erin, lifting her veil from her face and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. Father Gregory turned them to face their guests and then spoke once more. "I would now like to introduce you to Erin and Penelope Morgan."

Catching Fran's eye, she saw the other woman wipe away tears and she shrugged. It was a decision that Erin and she had decided on without telling anyone else. Both had wanted to tie themselves to Derek in some way, even if they couldn't legally do so. This had seemed like the best way to acknowledge he was a big part of their lives, and she didn't regret making the decision at all. "Come along, Mrs. Morgan. We have guests to greet."

"That we do, Mrs. Morgan." Together, they made their way down the aisle to the triumphant recessional music, a happy smile on both their faces.


	72. Chapter 72

"Thank you for coming," Erin said as she hugged another well-wisher. The woman was the last one through, and she sighed in relief, feeling exhausted by the events of the day so far. "So, we're doing pictures now, right?" she asked, yawning a little.

"Uh huh. Let's get you down to the front once more." She nodded and accepted Penelope and Derek's arms leading her down the aisle. Their photographer was waiting for them, her assistants packing up the extra equipment.

Derek tugged her against his chest, and she rested her head on his shoulder, wishing that she could just go to sleep right there. "Thank you for this gift," he murmured in her ear, and she just shrugged a little.

"You are as much a part of us as we are a part of each other. We were all bound together today." He kissed her cheek lightly and then helped her get into position for the pictures. Erin felt like her cheeks would crack from how long she was smiling, but finally, they had all the pictures on their list taken.

"All right, let's get over to Dave's so that we can change into something a little more comfortable," Penelope said as she wrapped her arm around her waist. "How are you feeling? Are they any closer together?"

"Peach, are you in labor?" Derek looked at her, trying to read her face as she shrugged.

"Maybe. I think I'll be fine until after the reception. The contractions haven't gotten any stronger, and she hasn't really shifted position yet. I'll know in plenty of time, don't worry." She tried to smile reassuringly at him, but he shook his head as he reached up and cupped her cheek. "I promise, I will let you know when we need to go. David may or may not have our bags at the house, so we're good to go."

"Oh, so Dave knew you were in labor before we did," he replied hotly, and she felt her eyes well up with tears at the harsh tone. Pulling away from him, she tried to stalk off to the car, but didn't make it very far before Derek was stopping her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell, especially on a day like today. Forgive me?"

She nodded, breaking down into sobs. Quietly, he and Penelope led her out to the waiting town car and once they were inside, she curled up into Derek, needing his strength and warmth at the moment. "I just wanted this day to be perfect. I didn't want to ruin it by going into labor. Besides, she's not due for three more weeks."

"Oh, my sweet princess, I did not mean to make you feel like this." He kissed her temple and she rubbed her face into the crook of his neck. "You and Penelope looked so beautiful up there today, and I went and ruined it."

"No, you didn't. It's the hormones, and the stress, and everything." Sitting up, she wiped away the excess tears and sighed deeply. "I love you both, so very much, help me make it through tonight, and we can go to the hospital in the morning, I promise."

Penelope nodded and cuddled in as close to her as she could, the fabric of her skirt swallowing both of them. "I will hold you to that promise, princess." She kissed her cheek and Erin smiled softly as she threaded her fingers through her wife's. "Now, when we get to the house, Der, Erin and I are going to head into the guest bedroom downstairs, you can mix and mingle while you wait for us, okay?"

"I suppose that it has to be." He leaned over and kissed Erin softly, and she smiled against his lips, letting him deepen the kiss as his hand came to rest on her bump. "Oh, my god, that feels freaky. I can't believe I didn't notice it last night."

"Yes, well, Caro is a little insistent at being heard." Erin let out a deep breath and rubbed her stomach as the driver pulled into the driveway of David's house. Derek was the first out and he helped Penelope and then her out into the evening air. "We'll see you in a few minutes." Puckering her lips, she lifted her face for a kiss. Derek obliged her before kissing Penelope.

"Come on, Erin, the sooner we get to the reception, the sooner we can have our first dance, and then the sooner we can slip off to the bedroom and get some needed sleep." She nodded and clasped her wife's hand, waggling her fingers at Derek as they went inside. Erin was the one to lead Penelope on, though, since she knew the house better.

In the guest room, David had laid their outfits out, along with a small box. "What do you think these are?" she asked quietly as she picked up hers.

"We'll have to open them to find out." Nodding at her wife, she lifted the lid and gasped when she saw the large pendant nestled in a bed of velvet. "Sapphires," Penelope murmured, lifting her necklace up. "To match your eyes."

"That must be why I got a chocolate diamond, to match your eyes," she murmured. "Put it on me!" Penelope nodded and affixed her necklace before Erin did the same, making quick work of the zipper on her wife's gown at the same time.

"Why did I not do that?" she asked as Erin shrugged, presenting her back to Penelope. Once she was out of her dress, she draped it over the bed and awkwardly shrugged into her reception dress, waiting for Penelope to hurry up and run that zipper up her back.

"Are you almost ready?" she asked, turning to see Penelope staring at her. "What?"

"Your bump just looks different to me now. I didn't realize things could change this fast."

She shrugged, pointing to her zipper. "Zip me up so that we can join our guests."

"Yes, Ma'am," Penelope cheekily replied before kissing her sweetly. "I love it when you give me commands. Makes me all hot and bothered."

"And there's nothing you can do about that for the next few days, my beloved honey blossom." Erin kissed her once more before grabbing hold of her hand and leading her outside. The others turned to look at them as they came out of the patio door, smiling widely at them. And then, she heard the faint tinkling of bells, and knew that was their cue. "Kiss me, darling. They want a show from us."

"All right." Penelope turned her head and pecked her cheek lightly. Erin shook her head, knowing they weren't about to be let off that easily, turning her face to meet Penelope's lips in a tender buss. "Again?"

"Not until they ring the bells again. Let's go take our seat next to Derek." Penelope nodded, keeping her eyes on her the entire. "I'm assuming you're the one who decided on bells?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

He shook his head, looking over at Emily and Tabitha. "That one was all your daughter. If I didn't know better, I would say that she was the blood daughter of you and Penelope." She laughed lightly as she nodded, accepting the kiss on the cheek from Derek before digging into the salad on her plate.


	73. Chapter 73

"Before we let our ladies have their first dance, I'd like to say a few words," Dave said as he stood from his spot, smiling at them sadly. Penelope returned the smile, resting her head on Erin's shoulder as they clasped hands. "Nineteen months ago, I let love run out of my life, and it took root between these two dear women. I did a lot of foolish things, but I hope that time has helped to heal some of the wounds I created. I love you, both of you, and wish you nothing but happiness."

He came up to their sides and ushered them out onto the dance floor, kissing each of their cheeks. Penelope teared up as 'Marry Me' began to play. Her and Erin swayed back and forth gently as they cried and kissed each other. She didn't much care that the photographer was capturing how much they were crying, since she loved how emotionally honest Erin was letting herself be in this moment. "I love you, princess," she whispered.

"I love you, too, honey blossom." They kissed once more before Erin winced in pain. "Oh shoot," she murmured.

"What is it?" she asked as she tightened her arms around Erin, drawing her as close as she could to her.

"I think my water just broke. Damn. I'm sorry. We didn't even get to cut our cake. I…I think we'll need to get to the hospital, soon." Erin sagged against her a little. "I've ruined everything. I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for," she said as she motioned for Derek to join them. "We're going to the hospital. Caroline has decided that tonight would be the best night to make her entrance into the world."

Derek smiled at them as he nodded. "All right, here we go."

As he began to lead Erin out, Penelope looked at their assembled guests. "Well, it was a great wedding, wasn't it? So great, it seems that our daughter wants in on it. Derek and I are heading to the hospital, feel free to stay as long as Dave's willing to host you, and we'll call with more details as they occur." Bursting into tears, she hurried after her loved ones, never feeling Dave's arm come to rest around her waist until they were in the house.

"I'll drive. Aaron can deal with the guests."

Gratefully, she nodded, taking Erin's bags from Derek's hands so that he could guide her out to the garage and into the back of Dave's Escalade. Penelope sat on her left side, clasping her hand tightly and helping her to breathe through the contraction, using what she had learned in Lamaze class. "Are you in much pain?" she asked, smoothing tendrils of hair away from her beloved's face.

"Not yet, really. Just uncomfortable. Would you hurry, David? I do not want to miss my threshold for getting the drugs." He laughed as he backed out of the garage and pulled onto the street. "It's not funny. Giving birth hurts, oof!" Her grip on Penelope's hand tightened painfully before relaxing as the contraction passed.

Penelope met Dave's eye in the rearview mirror and he nodded, picking up speed as they went along. It still seemed to take forever before they were at the hospital, and Rossi parked as close to the door as he could. The men each took one side of Erin, helping her in the door, while Penelope carried the bags.

Dave went up to the nurse's station, shooting them a winning grin. "My friend here is in labor, and we'd like a private birthing suite. I'm certain that you can accommodate us, right?" he said as he turned that grin on the nurse.

"You, you're David Rossi, the author. Let me see what we have available." The awe-struck nurse tapped away at her keyboard, before looking back up at them. "We have the perfect room available. Let me get an orderly to come around with a wheelchair."

He nodded and went back to their side, caressing Erin's face. She sighed a little, leaning into the touch. As the orderly came up to them, Erin sank into the wheelchair gratefully, rubbing her stomach as they rolled along.

"Have you decided yet, Derek?" Erin asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Yeah, I'm going to let Penelope cut the cord. I tried watching some of the birthing videos she showed me on YouTube, and I couldn't do it, I couldn't picture you like that. I love you, and yet, I'm not strong enough to see your body go through that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Heimie. Alan passed out all three times." She giggled lightly, which set Penelope off, and she felt Erin turn her face into her stomach as she gripped her hand tightly once more. "Though I am glad this is the last time I'm going to go through this. I'd forgotten how much labor pains hurt."

He nodded and side hugged her as best he could. The doors opened and the orderly wheeled them down to a secluded room. It was larger than the suite Ambassador Prentiss had arranged for Emily, the adjoining room containing a few couches and other amenities. "All right, I'm going to help Erin into the gown if you two want to hang out in here."

They nodded and she rejoined Erin. "Have I told you I love you?"

"Yeah, a few times today. I still love to hear it, though." She kissed Erin's forehead. "You know, at least your hair is up already. Unless you'd like me to redo it into a braid."

"That might be nice. After I get in the hospital gown." Penelope nodded and quickly got her undressed, helping her arms into the holes and then tying the ties. "Here, let me scoot forward." Penelope sat so that her legs were on either side of Erin's body, quickly pulling out the bobby pins that held Erin's hair up. It dropped heavily into her lap, and Erin sighed a little.

"Does it bother you to have this long of hair? It's so lovely, but…"

"It's fine. I just have to remember to either let it hang loose for part of the day or have it in a braid. Or a crown of braids, like you did that one time." Penelope nodded and set her nimble fingers to work, creating that same crown once more.

"You've never looked more beautiful, princess. And soon, our little Caro will be here, in our arms." Kissing her softly, she slipped off the bed and helped Erin to recline against the headboard. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Rub my feet? They ache so badly."

Penelope nodded and moved down to Erin's feet, picking one up and beginning to gently massage it, listening to the soft sounds of pleasure that tumbled from her lips. A soft knocking on the door had them both looking over and Penelope grinned as she smiled at their doctor. "Hi, Doctor Abernathy. I hope we didn't take you away from anything important."

"There's nothing more important than delivering a healthy baby. We're a few weeks early, aren't we?"

"Just three," Penelope quickly replied. "Everything will be okay, right?"

Doctor Abernathy nodded, pulling on a pair of gloves. "We were right on track at the last appointment, so I foresee no problems here. Erin, I'm going to check and see how far dilated you are, okay?"

She nodded and Penelope reached out for her wife's hand. "See, everything is going to be just fine," she whispered in her ear. "And we are going to have a baby shortly."

"Not for a few more hours here, ladies. I would say that we're looking at the wee hours of the morning here. I would try to get some rest while you can." They nodded and Penelope sighed, resting her head on Erin's arm as she rubbed her stomach.


	74. Chapter 74

"Oh god, it hurts!" Erin wailed as she clenched both Penelope and Derek's hands tightly. "I'd forgotten this feeling. Doctor Abernathy, how much longer?" she panted out after the latest contraction.

"Probably another hour, Erin. You're doing just fine."

Erin nodded tiredly, collapsing back on the bed as she struggled to catch her breath. "Get David out here, will you?"

"Are you sure, Peach?"

She glared at Derek and he nodded quickly before getting up and fairly running into the other room, dragging the man back with him. "What do you want, cara?"

"I want you to be here, too. Okay?" She knew she was being testy, but she couldn't help it, she wanted to have all three of them there, with her. "I have another hour to go."

"Hey, at least Caro will have her own birthday, rather than sharing it with your anniversary. And Uncle Dave will be more than willing to take her for the weekend, if you all want to get away to celebrate." He smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"I want you to be Caroline's godfather," she said suddenly. They hadn't really talked about who would fill that role, and yet, the words seemed right as they tumbled from her lips. "Please say that you'll do this for us, for me."

He nodded and leaned in to hug her. Looking at Penelope over his shoulder, she saw her nodding, a wide grin on her face. "I would do anything for you, cara," he whispered. "I love you."

"I know you do, and a part of me still loves you, just in a different way than before. Thank you for doing everything you could to make everything right between us. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know." She puckered her lips and he kissed her softly. "And I want you to be Papa Dave, okay?"

His eyes sparkled brightly with tears as he nodded and she reached up to run her thumb along his cheekbone. Another contraction ripped through her and she tried not to dig her nails into his skin even as she tightened her grip on Penelope's hand. A harsh scream tore out of her throat, and she watched David's eyes widen as he reached down to rub the sweat from her forehead. "Is everything okay?" he asked once the pain had passed.

"It's fine, I'm just moving into the final stages of labor." She winced and David nodded, sitting down in the chair that Derek had brought over. Derek occupied the other seat and both men stared at her, like she was a fish in a bowl. "It won't be long now, I promise."

Penelope leaned down and kissed her forehead gently, rubbing her shoulder as she looked into her eyes. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

Erin shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to breathe her way through the next contraction. "No, I just need Caro to be out and in the world right now," she hissed through her teeth, holding onto Penelope's hand for dear life. "Would you please check again, Doctor Abernathy? It just feels like things have sped up in the last few minutes."

The woman smiled as she nodded. "Not a problem, Erin. I know how quickly things can move." She ducked beneath the sheet and Erin shifted uncomfortably. "Ah, yes, we have made a little bit of progress, haven't we? Let me get the delivery team in here and we can set about having this baby."

She smiled as she left the room, and Penelope gently tugged on her braid. "We're going to be parents very soon, princess. I cannot wait to meet our beautiful daughter."

"I can't, either." Erin sighed a little and looked up at her beloved. "And it is after midnight, so she'll have her own day. But oh, what a story to tell her when she gets older." Another contraction hit and she bore down instinctively, feeling Caroline shift and move, much like she had felt Tabitha move during her labor.

Soon, the team of nurses was in the room with Doctor Abernathy and she lost all focus on everything except how it felt to push and bear down and usher her child into the world. The pain was almost more than she could bear, even with the drugs going through her iv, but she struggled to push past that, knowing that her reward would be so sweet.

And then, she heard the sweet sound of her baby's first cries. Penelope carefully tugged down the top of her gown so that the nurse could rest their baby on her chest. Caroline nuzzled and rooted around at her breasts, seeking out her nipple and beginning to suckle. Erin burst into tears, barely recognizing the click of the camera, capturing this sweet, blessed, moment in their lives. "She's here," she whispered hoarsely.

"And she's beautiful. They have to take her back in just a moment, to do the measurements and what not, but Doctor Abernathy wanted her to latch on first. Oh, my god, Erin, I don't think I could love you any more than in this precious moment."

Nodding she looked up into her wife's eyes, exhaustion quickly spreading over her as the loss of adrenaline hit home. "Derek, have you seen your daughter yet?" she asked, fixing her eyes on him.

He nodded, wiping away tears. "We did it, Erin. We created that little girl." She shrugged a little, trying to lift her hand to wipe away her tears, only to find rough, blunt, fingers already doing that for her. "Thanks, Rossi."

"My pleasure. You guys make such a beautiful family. My family." His words were strained and thick, full of tears, and Erin felt her heart break a little for what would never be between them. "Thank you for giving me this gift of godfather."

"You will always be a part of our lives," Penelope responded, taking Caroline from Erin's chest and handing her over to the nurse. "I'm going to go take some pictures of this. Der, you can help the nurse get Erin cleaned up. Her nightgown is on the very top of her bag."

Erin struggled to sit up, and Derek was instantly helping her, gently making sure she was all right. David moved over to Penelope's side, giving them some privacy. Once he was gone, Derek pressed a soft kiss to her lips, stroking her sweat dampened head. "You did really well. I don't think I could have handled that," he murmured as he gently picked her off the bed, letting an orderly strip off the used sheets.

"You never think you can do it until it's done. I really wish I could take a shower, though."

"There is a bench in the bathroom that you could sit on, if your partner doesn't mind helping you wash up," their nurse replied sweetly. "A lot of our patients want that, too."

She nodded and looked up at Derek. "Would you mind?"

"No, I would consider it my honor." Carefully, he brought her into the bathroom and settled her on the bench, drawing the hospital gown off her body and throwing it in the trash. "You are beautiful," he said as he turned on the water, getting it to the right temperature before turning the shower head on her, letting the water wash down over her.

"Isn't she, though?" Penelope asked as she reclined against the doorway, Caroline in her arms. "Our beautiful, loving, sharp, sweet, Erin. The strangest fruit I've ever tasted, and the most wondrously delicious."

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever, Erin. I love you."

"I love you," she replied, closing her eyes wearily as Derek washed her body free from the grime of childbirth, love and contentment sweeping over her even as exhaustion ate at her brain. "I love you." She would never grow tired of saying those words, for as long as she lived.


	75. Epilogue

"Mommy!" Erin and Penelope looked at the doorway to the living room as Caroline ran in, tears streaming down her face. Penelope looked up at Derek, who just shrugged in confusion, running his hand over his head.

"What's wrong, precious?" Erin asked as she opened her free arm up to their daughter.

Caroline burrowed in close to her, rubbing her face against her chest, even as Sarah began to fuss and whine a little, obviously very upset at being suddenly overlooked. Their second daughter had been born a year after Caroline, and Erin had had a hard time recovering from the pregnancy and birth, opting to get a hysterectomy so that no more surprise babies came along.

"I have no idea what's wrong, ladies. I picked her up from kindergarten like this. All her teacher would say is that some of the kids were picking on her."

"They were, Daddy! They called me a freak!" Caroline started to pout, and Penelope fought not to smile as she saw Erin in that expression. Adjusting how she was holding her miracle baby, David, she beckoned their overwrought daughter to her side.

"And why would they call you a freak, precious?" she asked as she stroked the soft curls that covered her head.

"Because I have two mommies and a daddy. Timmy has two mommies, and no one maked fun of his family picture. But when I showed my picture to the class, Renesme and Bella giggled and said that my family wasn't natural." Her sobs soon drowned out her words and she buried her face in Penelope's side, her little arms wrapping around her tightly.

"Oh, baby, you are not a freak." Derek sat next to her on the couch, and Penelope watched him call Erin over to them. She smiled softly and prodded Sarah off the loveseat, nudging her over to the impromptu family meeting. Penelope closed one arm around their middle child as Erin took a seat on Derek's lap, draping her arm around his shoulders.

"But they said I was," she whined.

"Precious one, you are loved beyond words, you know that."

Caroline nodded solemnly at Erin's gentle words, looking up into their faces. "But why would they say that?"

"They don't understand our family. We've never been particularly quiet about the unorthodox life we lead, and some people are uncomfortable with that. A lot of people see family as coming in pairs, but sometimes families come in trios. Like Aunt Eleanor, Aunt Mary, and Uncle Marshall. They're not freaks, are they?"

Caroline shook her head, soaking up her father's words. "No. And they all love Norah and Mason. Like you love me and Sarah and even stinky David."

Erin giggled lightly. "I don't think Papa Dave would like to hear you call his namesake that, precious."

"But it's true! He is stinky."

"He's a baby, honey. That'll change when he gets a little older," Penelope replied, smiling down into her son's face.

"I suppose so. I'm going to go play now. Come on, Sarah." She got down and took off for the door. "Well, are you coming?"

All three adult burst out laughing as their daughter shook her head in disgust, flouncing from the room. Sarah ran after her, not wanting to be left behind.

"Well, that certainly reminds me of someone," Penelope said, smiling at Erin.

"I am not that bad," she shot back, thrusting out her chin a little. Penelope just shook her head as Derek pressed his lips against her cheek. "What? I've mellowed considerably in the almost seven years we've been together."

"That is true, my princess. David's asleep now, we could go have some adult time fun, since our daughters are off playing."

Erin blushed a little, turning her face into Derek's shoulder. "I don't want them to walk in on something like they almost did last time they were 'occupied'. I really don't want to have to explain certain things to them yet."

"Caro remembers enough to knock on our door if it's closed. And it is officially seven weeks since I gave birth." Penelope put on her most winning smile, knowing that she would wear Erin down, and once she had agreed, Derek would follow shortly after. "And I have really missed your lips and hands on me."

Erin sighed, lifting her head to look at her. "You're not going to give up until I say yes, are you, honey blossom?"

"And you know me too well, princess." They grinned at each other, and Erin shook her head, slipping off Derek's lap and holding out her hands to them. "I knew you'd see it my way!" she squealed happily, jumping up and clasping Erin's hand tightly.

"Only because I love you." Together, they went upstairs, and Derek shut their door, locking it while she put David in his bassinet. Turning back to the bed, she found that Erin was sitting there, watching her, a happy smile on her face.

"What?"

"I just never get tired watching you. Every move that you make endears you more to me. Even after all these years together, I still find it hard to believe that we're here, in this place, loving each other." Erin teared up a little as she opened her arms to them.

Derek was the first to sit heavily on the bed, letting Erin curl up against him as Penelope sighed a little, watching them watch her. "I will always be here, loving you, loving us, loving this family we've built." She sat and began to unfasten the buttons on Erin's blouse, pushing it off her shoulders and then reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. "And I will never tire of this gorgeous body of yours. Isn't that right, Derek?"

"Mm-hmm," he agreed, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. "So soft and warm," he murmured before bending to place a kiss on her shoulder. "And sweeter than the most decadent dessert."

Penelope nodded as she shrugged out of her dress, letting it pool on the bed as she tugged Erin back with her. "And I have a sweet tooth to rival any other." She felt the bed shift and then Derek was tugging off her dress before making short work of Erin's skirt and panties. "So much love in my heart, for both of you." She turned to Erin, kissing her deeply as Derek spooned up against her back, his erection pressing between the flesh of her buttocks. This was home, this was love, and she thanked whatever twist of fate that had given her and Erin their basket of strange fruit and brought them together, bound by a love that would never end.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is told in alternating POV - Odd chapters in Penelope's voice, Even chapters in Erin's.


End file.
